


The Surrogate

by Ashratherose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin, Alpha Levi, Bonding, Canon ages, Canon appearences, ErwinXErenXLevi, Happy Ending in the End, Hurt and comfort, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Eren, Omega Verse, Sex, Slightly dubious consent..., Threesome, heat - Freeform, issues with controlling alpha tendencies, lying, porn with a plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 107,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: Erwin and Levi have been in a relationship for a number of years and finally have decided it was time to think about having children... but being both alpha's, they need a surrogate and that's when Eren walks into their lives





	1. Chapter 1

Staring at the white doors of the sweeping mansion in front of him, Eren took a deep breath  
"Eren, it's time"  
He was well and truly aware of the fact. He'd been away that this was to be his fate since the day they'd told him at the institute. He was an omega after all and in a world ruled by alpha's, he wasn't allowed to have feelings of his own. He was here for just one thing and that was to bred. The thought of carrying a strangers child for 10 months and then just walking from it and the strangers life barely stirred up any feelings on the matter. He wasn't going to be like all those other omegas who fell for the sire of the child. He was to be paid quiet well for his services and once if was all over, he'd finally be free to pursue dreams of his own.

Following the woman chaperone up to the steps, the doors open easily as if to say "we already know all about you" or "get in here already", it certainly had no "welcome home" feeling to it. Stepping into the marble foyer, he became even more acutely aware of the difference between himself and the alpha that called this place home. The man clearly living in a world of luxury, a world that one such as himself would never have known  
"Ah, Mr Smith. How lovely to see you again"  
The man named Smith dwarfed even him. For an omega, Eren was unusually tall, that fact alone had put most potential sires off the idea of breeding him  
"Rico, lovely as always"  
Moving to kiss the woman's cheek, the alpha the stepped back and took Eren's hand. There was a certain warmness to the gesture, but out of all the smells swirling around the room, the one that had stuck in his nose did not belong to this man   
"You must be Eren. You're certainly more attractive than your photos"  
Not sure what to say, keeping his mouth closed seemed the safer option  
"There's no need to be shy. My partner and I would love if you came to think of this place as home during your stay with us. Anything and everything you desire is yours, and you shall won't for nothing during your pregnancy"  
Giving the barest nod of his head, Eren's thoughts than drifted to what kind of partner this alpha could have. Surely the man wanted children of both his and his partners blood. Maybe this Smith man was an eccentric?  
"We have some final forms you will need to sign, they say that you have accepted ownership of Eren"  
Ownership. The word was stupid. He wasn't to be owned. More like borrowed, or rented. Still, the pair began to move from the foyer and Eren followed behind.

Entering the library, Eren's breath was finally taken away. As an omega he had no real right to an education. As long as he could spread his legs, that would good enough. Though, he'd never done that for anyone expect the scientists who'd taken samples to confirm he was in deed fertile. An omega who couldn't reproduce was barely worth their time and they were always harshly evicted from the facility. Not sure what to do with himself, he looked around the room   
"Do you like to read Eren?"  
His mother had taught him before she'd died, and then with the disappearance of his father, he hadn't really been allowed to read anything since. His silence must have been taken a "yes"  
"Why don't you pick something to read while we finish this pesky paperwork"  
Nodding mutely, he moved to the closest bookcase. Skimming over the titles, nothing of real interest caught his eyes. So taking a blind stab, he slipped a book called "To Kill a Mockingbird" from the shelf. Once agin he wasn't sure what to do with himself, he felt like a speck of dirt as he sat down on the leather sofa.

He'd barely scratched the surface of the book by the time Erwin and Rico were done, and though selfishly anxious to read more. He rose slowly and moved to place the book back where he'd found it  
"Don't. Just leave it on the chair. My partner will put it away if your done"  
Wincing at the fact he'd just been scolded, he couldn't understand why. He knew exactly where the book had come from, still he placed it down on the arm of the chair and backed away  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to snap. My partner likes things in a particular order"  
Nodding, Eren wrapped his arms around him. His body felt strange, but he couldn't put his finger on the feeling  
"Let me show you to your room"

After walking Rico to the front door, Eren trailed after Mr Smith. The man chatted on about something, but Eren was sure he was just being polite. Instead of heading up the sweeping staircases on either side of the foyer, the walked under the right side and along a long corridor, until they came to a plain white door. Mr Smith's hand seemed to smother the door knob as he opened it  
"We felt you'd probably like your privacy"  
Taking a step into the room, Eren didn't know what to say. Like the rest of the house, the 3 of the walls were white, the forth one behind the bed was painted a deep emerald green and on both sides matching paintings of long green feathers hung. The floor was a red kind of wood that matched the wooden fourposter bed. It was a kind of luxury he'd only ever dreamed of  
"We took the liberty of ordering you some clothes. Breakfast is at 6:30, lunch at 12 and dinner at 6:30"  
That should be easy enough to remember  
"You also have your own ensuite. Don't worry about the mess, the maids will take care of anything out of place"  
If he was to be bred, he didn't want strangers in out of the space... but he couldn't say that. Instead he forced his tongue to work  
"Thank you"  
Mr Smith gave him a wide smile  
"So you can talk?"  
"Yes sir"  
"Don't bother with the "sir". Please just call me Erwin. Tonight at dinner you'll meet my partner Levi. He may appear a little rough around the edges, but he does have a good heart"  
Eren nodded, not wanting to say anything to offend the man  
"Why don't you take a shower and freshen up before dinner. I'll have a maid come and fetch you when it's time"  
"Thank you s-Erwin"  
Erwin let himself out and Eren let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. That same appealing scent was in this room, and he was curious who it would eventually lead him to.

 

*  
At 6:25 a short strawberry blonde maid appeared to tell him it was time to come to dinner. The woman didn't seem overly fond of him, but he didn't bother trying to make an effort. If her mind was already made up about him, then there was nothing he could do. Following her along the hallway, it seemed the dining room was a straight run down the hall from his own room. Given he wasn't sure of the dress code, he'd picked a nicer shirt and black jeans. It seemed safe enough. Stepping into the dining room, he didn't know why he was so shocked. It was just as magnificent and clean as the rest of the mansion. Rising to greet him, Erwin nodded his approval   
"You look great. Please take a seat"  
Sitting in the place to indicated to Erwin's left, Eren tried not to stare as his surrounds   
"I'm afraid you'll have to excuse my partner, he's only just arrived home"  
What was he supposed to say to that? Staring down at his lap, it seemed forever before a voice broke the silence.

"Erwin, how many times have I told you to put books away properly when you are done with them"  
Erwin's chair scraped ever so slightly as he stood and Eren supposed he should as well  
"Sorry, that was Eren. I told him to leave it there. Eren, I'd like you to meet Levi"  
Looking up, the moment his eyes met Levi's, he felt like he'd been hit by an electric shock. His heart began to pound, and it was only a matter of seconds before his body was burning and slick was all but gushing into his underwear. Staggering slightly, his hands gripped the table   
"Eren?!"  
Erwin sounded both concerned and alarmed  
"'m... I'm in heat..."  
"Rico failed to mention that. I didn't expect it to be so soon"  
Stumbling backwards, Erwin easily caught him. The alpha groaning as he lifted him easily   
"Levi, we'll take him to our bed"  
The alpha named Levi didn't respond, and Eren could do nothing to hide his embarrassment. No wonder his body had felt off since arriving. 

Laying him down on the smooth blue comforter, Eren mewed at the coldness against his skin. His hips bucked as he tried to grind against the fabric of his jeans. He'd never felt a heat like this before  
"Eren, this is very important to us. Do you consent to being touched?"  
"Y-yes..."  
He consented... fuck, he'd welcome it right now. It felt like a cruel joke not to be naked and wriggling in the big alpha's lap by now  
"Levi, you sit behind him and hold him"  
"Tch. You could have given me some warning"  
"An omega can't help when he goes into heat"  
Closing his eyes, Eren couldn't stop himself as he fumbled to undo his clothes. The rustling around him barely a background noise against his need  
"Shhh... I'll take care of you"  
The bed dipped and the alpha named Levi moved to wrap his arms around him. The moment the man's hands touched his flesh, his back arched and he came hard, further soaking his underwear  
"He's out of it"  
Levi's hands came to undo his shirt, while Erwin worked on his pants, between the pair they'd stripped him naked in mere moments. The coolness of the air did nothing to stop the fever in his blood. He needed to be filled and bred  
"Eren, open your eyes"  
Forcing them open, he found Erwin hovering in front of him  
"Let us know if you need us to stop"  
Eren nodded, and the alpha moved in claiming his lips in a long deep kiss, that eventually had Levi growling in his ear. Releasing Eren's lips, Erwin moved to kiss Levi, while grinding up against him. Trapped between the two alpha's, he was growing dizzy from their combined pheromones, each aroused to a painful degree. Pulling back from the kiss, Eren was pulled into Erwin's lap, while Levi growled again  
"You seem to be feeling it more than usual"  
Instead of reply, Levi moved to straddle Erwin's lap behind him, both alpha's weeping erections rubbed teasingly at the space between his slicked opening as his balls. Whimpering with need, he tried to rise. But fell short when Levi began to mouth at his neck   
"Who do you want?"  
Both. He wanted both... why didn't they understand? Erwin's hand slid down his chest, causing his whole body to spasm, his head lolled back against Levi's shoulder   
"Erwin..."  
"We'll take him together. It doesn't matter who the father is"  
Levi growled, but moments later Eren let out a gasped scream as he was stretched beyond capacity. Slumping forward against Erwin, both alpha's began to rock and thrust into him and he couldn't stop the cum pouring from his erection. On one hand there was the cool and sort of strange feeling he was getting from Erwin, but on the other was the burning desire to have Levi fill him. Whimpering out the words in Erwin's ear, he begged  
"Alpha... need to taste you... have you in my mouth"  
Erwin groaned at his words and slid from him easily. Pulling him down so his face was buried in his lap, Erwin began to fuck his mouth as Levi slammed into him from behind. His whole body was on overdrive, he was a slave completely to his base instincts. Sliding his mouth free of Erwin's thick erection, he moaned lewdly  
"Fill me... need your seed"  
Levi grunted in response, and barley a breath later, the alpha's knot had flared and his was being filled. His hands tore at Erwin's thighs, the strength of his orgasm enough to make him see white. Taking his face in his hands, Erwin resumed fucking his mouth, and before cumming in long thick ribbons down the back of his throat. Unable to swallow, most of it dribbled back into the man's trimmed pubes. He didn't want to seem like a bad omega, so he lapped and worked at Erwin's erection until he was completely clean of both semen and slick   
"Good boy... good omega"

Having pulled him back to sit into his lap, Levi was nuzzling and mouthing his neck, while Erwin ground up against him, it seemed that the man was a beast in more than just size and girth, his sexual appetite barely dented at all, and Eren wasn't surprised that the moment Levi's knot finally started to lessen, Erwin was pushing back inside him. Little more than a rag doll, the alpha's controlled his every move. Erwin's arms supported the weight of his legs, while Levi's hands on his lips lifted and dropped him, driving them both deeper each time. 

Over and over they took him. Sometimes together, sometimes alone while the other watched and pleasured himself, and when he was too tired to move, the pair of alpha's would grind against each other, but never fuck. That fact confused him, but it wasn't like he could ask why, that actions only leaving him feeling left out. He barely knew these people, but now his stomach was swollen with their cum, held in there by a butt plug between mating. There'd be no chance he wasn't be pregnant to one, if not both of them by weeks end... mewing in abandonment, both alpha's stopped the moment he did. Levi crawled over to straddle his stomach and claim his mouth, while Erwin moved between his legs and slid the butt plug free before thrusting roughly in, his knot popping almost immediately. Staring up at Levi, he was filled with a different kind of feeling and tears filled his eyes. He didn't understand why though.


	2. Chapter 2

Laying cocooned between the two alpha's, Eren was too exhausted to move. Levi and Erwin where whispering, but he couldn't find the effort to contribute to the conversation  
"I think his heat has passed"  
"Good... we've been away from the office for far too long. You might have taken the week off, but I didn't"  
"Now, now Levi. This is for our future"  
"As you keep reminding me"  
Drawing back from him, Levi's penis slid free, causing a long whine to fall from his lips and tears to form in his eyes. Unable to stop himself, he clung to Erwin with as much strength as he could manage as the tears began to flow. He didn't even know why he was crying. Erwin's hand slid to his lower back, the alpha rubbing in soft circles  
"Is he ok?"  
"He's crying. Omegas are supposed to be very emotional after a heat. I'll take care of him"  
"Good, I need a shower. My skin feels disgusting and this bed is gross"  
Erwin snorted lightly   
"Eren, you'll have to excuse Levi. He's a bit of a clean freak"  
"There's no crime in not wanting to live in filth"  
Still crying, he felt like he had no right to ask Levi to stay too. The alpha clearly didn't want to  
"Eren, do you want a bath?"  
"Erwin, he's going to fall asleep if you put him in a bath"  
"He's going to be carrying our child, the least I can do is help clean him up. I'll take him down to his bathroom and tomorrow I'll take him to the doctor for a full medical. We didn't get to do that before his heat hit"  
"Good. Now get out of our bed. It's disgusting"

Curled up against Erwin's big bare chest, Eren could hear the alpha's heart beating. Nuzzling against the sound for comfort, he didn't want to acknowledge reality. He just wanted to be held  
"You did a good job Eren. I know it's probably hard given you don't know us, but I'm hoping we'll become close during the up coming months"  
Letting out a small whine was the best reply he could manage  
"Ok, we're at your room now. I'll sit you down on the bathroom counter while I run the bath"  
His finger tips gripped Erwin's skin   
"You don't want me to put you down"  
He whined again  
"That's fine too"

Sitting in the bath with his legs held open by Erwin's, Eren whimpered meekly as the alpha's fingers worked to clean him up. With his hands against his stomach he'd felt the swell caused by the continued knotting, but thanks to Erwin his stomach however was now returning to its usual flatness and he was left with the feeling of being empty. Tears began to stream down his face again and a small hiccuping sob slipped from his lips  
"Eren, are you ok?"  
Erwin's probing fingers brushed his abused sweet spot and his back arched   
"Oh... are you still feeling your heat? No wonder you seemed upset when Levi slid out of you. Come up here"  
Lifting him by the hips, Erwin slid easily inside of him, causing him to let out a long moan  
"You don't have to hide or be ashamed here. Truthfully, I have to thank you already. My relationship with Levi has never really been physical, we might touch or kiss, but he's never been so open about his desires as he was this last week with you. I truely think you being here will be good for our relationship"  
Erwin talked way too much. Right now he just wanted to be knotted and the thick erection he was impaled upon would do nicely... if only the alpha connected to it would take the hint. Rocking his hips the best he could, he wondered if the man found him a slut, despite what he'd just said.

Lifting him from the bath, Erwin bent him over the bathroom counter and slammed into him until his toes curled and his eyes rolled back. Down his thigh cum and slick ran free, he couldn't stop cumming even if he'd wanted to. He couldn't change his dynamic more than he could change the fact that he loved being close to the two alpha's already... his sexual compatibility with Levi was insane, but emotional connection with more with Erwin... though both alpha's would probably laugh if they knew he was thinking such silly things  
"Eren, can I knot you?"  
Why the fuck was Erwin asking? Wasn't that the point of this?  
"K-knot"  
His throat was wrecked, the word hurt so badly to push out and when Erwin's knot had him screaming he passed out in Erwin's arms, he'd finally reached his limit.

 

*  
Waking to find himself in Erwin's hold again, he tried to slide free. He'd monopolised too much of the man's time, and despite desperately needing the comfort, he didn't want to impose further than he had for the past week  
"Oh Eren, you're awake. How are you feeling?"  
"F..."  
His throat felt like sandpaper and his whole body was throbbing. Coughing to try and ease the pain, he then tried again  
"F-ine..."  
Erwin let out a laugh  
"Excellent. I don't know about you, but I could eat"  
His stomach rumbled loudly at the thought of food  
"Food it is"  
It was embarrassing that Erwin had to help him dress, but the man didn't seem to care at all, laughing it off as helping to make sure his pregnancy was as easy as possible. Right. He was just carrying their child. He really didn't mean anything.

Sitting at kitchen counter, Eren watched Erwin's every move. They hadn't been allowed to cook at the institution... they hadn't even been given proper cutlery and all their meals had been portion controlled. Placing a cup of steaming tea down in front of him, Erwin smiled again. Did this man never get sick of it?  
"It's got honey in it to help with your throat"  
"T-thank you"  
At this rate it felt like nothing would help, but he cautiously took a sip and found its warmth not entirely unpleasant   
"Is there anything you don't like eating?"  
There was plenty, but he'd never been able to object, and it would rude to now  
"Levi's a much better cook than I am, but he had to head into the office"  
The fact that Levi had already left, left him feeling upset and he hated that it did. He didn't know them... he shouldn't be feeling anything   
"I think we have some soup left. Let me heat it up"  
Nodding, Eren sipped at his tea as Erwin practically danced around the kitchen. By the time he'd finished the cup, he didn't particularly feel like soup. But once again, it wasn't like he could say anything.

Sitting down beside him, Erwin began working on his own bowl of soup  
"I've booked you an appointment with our private doctor. She's a little crazy, but you should get a long with her just fine"  
"Ok..."  
He didn't like doctors... not after being poked and prodded at for the last 5 years...  
"Eren, if there's anything you don't like, can speak up"  
"No... it's... it's nothing. I'm sorry, I'm just a little tired still"  
"Would you like to go back to bed until your appointment?"  
Yes... but that would be being a bad omega...  
"I'm fine thank you"  
Erwin let out a laugh  
"You don't need to be so formal now"  
"Sorry"  
Placing his spoon in his bowl, Erwin turned to look at him properly   
"Eren. Levi and I both want you to think of us family while you're here. You can ask for things and you can say no. Right now you look scared and upset. Do you want to talk about it?"  
Nope. He really didn't. How was supposed to tell Erwin he was missing Levi?  
"It's just a big change..."  
Erwin gave him a nod  
"What was the facility like? I know what they'd showed me on the tour can't be what it's really like to live there"  
"It's was fine... I mean. It's not like I had anywhere else to go"  
Erwin's smile finally fell away  
"You didn't? I mean you don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable"  
"It's ok. My mum died and my father went missing. With no where to go I was sent there"  
"I'm sorry to hear that. My parents are also gone, as are Levi's. We both understand what it's like to be alone"  
"Is that why you want a baby"  
Shit... he shouldn't have said that  
"Not only that. Both of us are a fair bit older than you, or so I expect. There comes a time when it's time to settle down"  
He would say something along the lines of "I understand", but he really didn't  
"Eren, do you mind if I ask how old you are?"  
"15..."  
Erwin let out a whistle, and Eren's heart dropped. The alpha wouldn't want him now he knew how young he was  
"Well it's about time we left. Will you be alright walking?"  
He hadn't expected the sudden topic change, but was grateful for it. It wasn't a clear rejection.

As he might have expected, Erwin drove a luxury Mercedes. The leather seats and black interior were as ridiculously clean as the mansion was. The whole drive to the doctors clinic was silently, but not unpleasantly so. The pain in his throat had returned, and he dreaded having to talk. Pulling into the carpark of a crisp modern building, Erwin parked the car and gave a sigh  
"Sorry, it's just been a while since I've seen Hanji. Like I said, she's a good woman. But she's very... basically she has no filter, she means no harm though"  
A doctor that meant no harm seemed foreign after so many years of being little more than a test subject. Gathering himself up, Eren climbed from the car and wrapped his arms around himself. He couldn't hide or deny his nervousness.

Hanji was exactly as Erwin described. The woman screamed when she saw Erwin, running over and throwing her arms him  
"Erwin! I can't believe it! You and Levi are going to have a baby! How did you ever get him to agree!"  
"Hanji... its great to see you too. I want you to meet our surrogate, Eren"  
Ignoring Erwin's brush off, Hanji released him and gaped at Eren   
"He's so cute! Did you choose him because of it?!"  
"Don't go scaring him away. But yes, he is physically attractive isn't he. I wasn't sure he'd be a good fit, but Levi consented"  
"Levi consented?! Mr "I hate bodily fluids"?"  
"He mounted him and knotted him first"  
Hanji let out a squeal  
"Wow! If it wasn't you telling me that, I wouldn't believe it. I don't think I've even heard of Levi being in a rut, let alone mounting an omega"  
Shuffling nervously, he just wanted to go back to the mansion  
"Oh, sorry. You just have no idea how weird this all is"  
"It's fine"  
His voice sounded weak and pathetic, but just as rough  
"He's just been through his heat. His throats a bit sore"  
"Someone's bragging. Come on Eren, let's go pod and poke at you until we know you're nice and healthy"

8 vials of blood seemed extreme, so did the urine test, but at least there wasn't an internal exam. He answered all the woman's questions the best he could, though his files had already been sent through  
"How long before we known if the mating was successful?"  
"His hormone levels will be a little iffy now he's come off heat. That's why you were supposed to bring him in before his heat"  
"He was in heat when he arrived"  
Hanji hummed  
"Keep an eye on him. If he is, he'll feel a pull to either you or Levi, whoever sired the child. There's also the usual morning sickness, aversions to smell..."  
Hanji waved her hand, a dreamy look on her face  
"And the results will be back by tomorrow?"  
"Yes, you guys are lucky I know I people, and I expect you to invite for dinner sometime soon"  
"Of course, but it'll depend on both Levi's and my schedules"  
"Ooooh, what exciting lives you lawyers have"  
So they were lawyers... yeah. He could believe that. Erwin rose from his seat, and Eren followed his lead  
"Eren, it was lovely to meet you. I look forward to seeing a lot more of you over the next few months"  
Eren nodded silently, he was exhausted now this was all over.

Erwin kept a hold on his arm as they walked out to the Mercedes, they reached the passenger door just as Erwin's phone began to ring  
"Go ahead and get in"  
Erwin released him and Eren was grateful to slip into the passenger seat and close his eyes. He must have nodded off as he jumped to the sound of the car door closing   
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. That was Levi, he has to fly over to Stohess tonight, so it'll be just the two of us until Friday"  
It was Tuesday now... so he'd be alone with Erwin for the next 3 days  
"If you'd prefer not to be alone, you can sleep in our room. I wouldn't say no to the company"  
Swallowing hard, he nodded. They didn't know if he was pregnant, Erwin was probably thinking the sooner he was, the sooner he'd be gone. He supposed that was true for him. Once he'd born this child, he'd have all the money he needed to set himself up and choose a life for himself.

As he suspected, he was right. After dinner he'd followed Erwin up to the room the man shared with Levi. The moment the door closed, Erwin was stripping down. The alpha was certainly built, his muscles rippled hypnotically as his clothes were shed. Erwin did seem to be the perfect package, apart from one thing... his eyebrows. They looked like something had taken up residence on his face and he hadn't been able to evict it. Kicking his underwear off, Erwin looked to him  
"Feel free to get comfortable"  
In other words strip. Sliding his clothes off, he was barely naked before Erwin was pulling him close and dominating his mouth. The alpha's hands moved to massage his arse, his thumbs rubbing and teasing his still tender opening. Lifting with ease, Erwin dropped him down on the bed, his hands pushing his legs up and apart until he was basically folded in two. Holding him in this position, the alpha rocked and rutted against him  
"I'm going to take you now"  
Nodding his consent, Eren's eyes flew open as Erwin pushed in. The alpha grunting as he did  
"Fuck you feel amazing"  
Not sure what to say, he just let himself the sex. Erwin was insatiable, even after knotting him, the alpha continued to rock, forcing his knot to catch and tug. Letting Eren's legs drop, Erwin placed his hand on his stomach   
"Little alpha"  
Of course the man wanted an alpha. Everyone did, and the chances were high it would happen. Only an alpha could sire an alpha.

Erwin's knot had barely gone down, before the alpha was flipping him over, onto his hands and knees and fucking him all over again. Cum and slick squelched as he mewed and moaned. It felt like his arse was stuffed to capacity, but he needed more. With his fingers clawing at the blankets, and Erwin drilling him so thoroughly, he fell apart. Each upwards thrust had him drooling and his erection was so bowed it rubbed against his stomach. Grabbing his arms, Erwin pulled him up against his chest, his lips mouthed at his neck and all the while never stopping his pace   
"Cum for me Eren"  
With the man's hot breath on his ear, Eren's hand moved to jerk his erection and whines poured from his lips. He was so close  
"Your body is beautiful. So soft and responsive"  
He didn't know what to do, and Erwin nuzzled his face, forcing him to turn and accept the hungry kiss pressed to his lips. With all these sensations coursing through his body, he came across his stomach and chest  
"Eren!"  
It was like Erwin's orgasm was torn from him. A sudden burst of heat filling him all at once. He'd half expected to fall, but Erwin licked and nuzzled his neck his shoulders, the alpha crooning gently as his hands skimmed across his flesh, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

That night Erwin knotted him over and over until he finally slumped against the alpha's chest in exhaustion. Tremors ran through his body, his omega side thoroughly sated, but a tiny voice in the back of his head told him something was missing   
"Are you ok?"  
Nodding against Erwin's broad chest, he hesitantly ran his hand down Erwin's arm, seeking out the alpha's hand. At the last minute, he pulled away and brought his hand to Erwin's chest, before resting his head against it  
"I'll be home for today, but tomorrow I will be going back to work. Anything you need will be seen to by the maids. I have put your wallet, phone and house keys in the top draw of your dresser"  
"Thank you sir..."  
He didn't mean to say sir... but it slipped out. This time Erwin didn't comment on it, so Eren let himself fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Rolling over in his bed, Eren sighed in annoyance. Given Levi was coming back tonight, Eren had shut himself away in his room, letting the two alpha's have their alone time. The only problem with this was that he was lonely, and knowing Levi was in the house left him feeling butterflies in his stomach. Being lonely had never bothered him before, but then again, it had been a long time since someone had cared about him. It may have been just a self delusion, but after the attention the two sires had lavished on him... he was hungry for more. No. He was being foolish. His job was purely to bear their child, he had no right to these emotions starting to grip his heart. He needed a distraction.

Slipping from his bed, he figured the hour was late enough that everyone else would be asleep. Creeping through the mansion, he felt like an intruder rather than a welcomed member of the house hold like Erwin had said. Still, his footsteps fell against the floor uncomfortably loud, playing a symphony with his the sound of his racing heart. He was only going to the library. There was no great crime in what he was doing. Finally, with the goal in reach, he let out a shaky breath  
"What are you doing?"  
Letting out a shriek of surprise, he jumped and looked back to find Petra standing there. The maid had made it her personal mission to always be close to him, or that was how it seemed  
"I couldn't sleep, so I was hoping to read a little"  
"That is the masters private library, no place for you to be snooping around"  
The sound of the library door creaking open caused them both to jump. Swallowing hard, he felt himself begin to slick from just the smell of the alpha leaning against the doorway  
"What's with all this racket"  
Levi didn't sound impressed at all, and Eren looked to his feet like a scolded child  
"I'm sorry sir, I did try to tell him this room was off limits"  
"It's ok Petra. Why don't you head to bed for the night"  
"Yes sir, thank you"  
The maid hovered a moment, but left when it became clear Levi wasn't going to tell him to do the same  
"Eren, was there something you need?"  
"Levi, don't be so mean to him"  
Of course Erwin was in there. The two were partners after all. Coming to stand behind Levi, the man stared at him while Eren shook in place  
"Eren, why don't you join us?"  
"I didn't mean to interrupt"  
"Nonsense, come and sit"

Sitting on the sofa, Levi was in Erwin's lap, though the man hardly looked happy about it  
"I'm sorry to interrupt"  
"Eren, you said that already. Was there something you needed?"  
Nodding mutely, he balled his hands into fists  
"Spit it out already"  
"Levi"  
Erwin's voice held a hint of warning, but Eren couldn't feel any affection in it. He wanted the affections of Levi, not Erwin...  
"I couldn't sleep, so I wondered if I could please borrow a book"  
Erwin let out a laugh  
"Of course you can. Right Levi?"  
"As long as you place it back exactly where you got it from"  
"Thank you"  
With the eyes of both alpha's on him, he could only rise and move to the bookcase  
"So you like to read?"  
There was a shuffling sound behind him, and soon he found Erwin standing flush against him. One of the man's large hands came to his stomach  
"Um... yes. My mother taught me"  
Reaching up above him, Erwin's erection rubbed against his arse causing him to squeak  
"Here, I think you'll like this one"  
The book the man placed into his hand was called "The Hobbit"  
"It's got dwarves and treasure and dragons"  
"Thank you. I should leave you two alone..."  
Erwin brushed his hair aside, the man's lips coming to mouth at his neck  
"Stay. I'm sure Levi's feeling pent out up from his trip"  
Lifting him easily, Erwin carried him back to the leather sofa and sat him in his lap, before leaning over to kiss Levi. The shorter alpha indulge Erwin for a moment before pulling back  
"I'll leave you to it"  
Erwin snorted lightly  
"Don't tell me you don't want to mount him. I know you Levi, I can see it in your eyes"  
"That's news to me"  
Levi's words caused a bitter bile to rise and burn at the back of his throat, but soon Erwin's hands were massaging and groping his arse, leaving him to mew with need. Taking the book from his hold, Levi placed it on the coffee table  
"I wish you'd consider my books before getting all hot and bothered"  
Reaching out, Eren shook slightly, but he wanted to feel Levi's lips against his  
"Look, he wants you Levi. How can you say no to that"  
"He's spilling so many pheromones that he'd accept anything given to him"  
Eren shook his head  
"You..."  
Erwin laughed, the man's hands pulling back from his arse and moving to undo his own belt and pants. After staring at Levi for a small lifetime, the alpha finally moved the few centimetres in and brushed his lips against Eren's. Eren couldn't help himself, all but crawling off Erwin's lap and into Levi's, grinding and rocking his hips as he kissed the alpha desperately  
"Alpha... please"

With his mouth around Erwin's swollen and leaking erection, Eren sucked the best his could, but the pleasure he was receiving from Levi thrusting into him had left him an uncoordinated mess. Everywhere Levi touched danced as the warmth spread to ignite his whole body  
"Eren, lift your face up"  
Looking up to Erwin, the man took his face, claiming his lips as mewed and moaned  
"Isn't he so hot and wet?"  
The words might have been to Levi, but a shiver ran down his spine. Behind him Levi let out a growl, his pace growing more frantic and Eren swore his eyes rolled back as he came across Erwin's chest and Levi drove his knot as deep as he could. Feeling each pulse of the alpha's erection, he moaned through the bursts of seed filling him  
"Good omega. Take it all"  
Taking his hands from Erwin's shoulders, he moved them to his stomach  
"That's right"  
Behind him Levi's growled again, and the alpha's arms wrapped around him, but instead of kissing him, Levi moved to kiss Erwin. The rejection stung, and he felt himself clench harder around Levi as if telling the alpha "it's me you're buried in". Hiding his face against Erwin's neck, he felt the alpha lift both him and Levi close to him  
"Do you want us both little omega?"  
Yes. But only because he wanted Levi to start moving again. Nodding against him, Erwin rolled his hips forward, and Eren scrambled to grab the man's bare shoulders again.

When Levi's knot finally deflated, Eren shivered at the loss, but not giving the alpha time to pull free, Erwin pushed inside of his soaked heat  
"Fuck..."  
Half trying to escape the feeling, Eren rose, only to be shoved back down by Erwin's hands on his hips  
"All this isn't necessary to breed him"  
"No, but the way he moans and moves. His body is refreshingly honest don't you think?"  
There was something there that told him that physical intimacy between the two alpha's was a sore point for them both. He'd expected a snappy come back from Levi, but all he got was the scraping of the man's teeth against his shoulder. Pushing him back, Erwin spread his legs and began to pound into him like there was no tomorrow, the man not giving Levi a chance to move, but by the way Levi's hot breath fell against his ear, the alpha didn't mind at all  
"I'm going to cum"  
Eren nodded quickly, he could tell Levi was close as well. Letting out a scream, he swore he tore when both alpha's knotted him at the same time. His semen splattered against his chest and stomach as his back arched and he drew both knots in deeper. If he wasn't pregnant by now, he was sure he'd never be. Erwin rocked his hips as his hand moved to draw every last drop from him  
"Isn't he beautiful?"  
Levi's rough breathing didn't change the man giving no reply. Here he was, naked and completely on display for both alpha's, yet the one who'd taken an unexplainable grip on his heart clearly felt nothing for him. Tears rushed to form in his eyes, and roll down his face  
"No, Eren, don't cry"  
Erwin immediate pulled him close, hushing him as he started to sob. His fingers clawed at the man's back as he held him tight. The fact that Levi growled made it all the harder on his heart  
"We'll take him to our bed tonight"  
"You can take him to bed by yourself"  
"Levi, I can't believe you're acting so cold to him"  
"I'm just saying he can be mounted without all this..."  
"After care is incredibly important to an omega. I thought you read what the institute sent over with him"  
"Tell me. When have I had the chance to do that?"  
"I don't know, in the weeks since I chose him?"  
Wait. Weeks? He hadn't known about it that long... they'd chosen him especially? Which meant there had to be something Levi liked in him... no. Levi was right. He was just an omega  
"I'm sorry. Levi's right. I'll just return to my room"  
"Eren, don't let the things Levi says get to you. He's just as excited as I am about this baby. He just has a habit of sabotaging his own happiness"  
"Don't go filling his head with shit like that"  
"See what I mean. But if you truly want to sleep alone, he'll carry you to bed"  
"No, you'll carry him while I clean up"  
"You need to spend time with him too. It's just as likely to be your child as mine"  
Levi sighed softly  
"I'll take him. But you better clean every drop of semen off this sofa or you're sleeping here tonight"  
"Levi, I love you"  
"Tsk. Fine. You too shitty brows"  
Not sure what was going on around him, when Levi slid free of him Eren scrambled to cling tighter to Erwin  
"It's ok. Levi's just going to help you to bed"

Being lifted into Levi's hold, Eren never wanted to be let go again. The short alpha wasted no time in carrying him back to his own bed, by which time he was already hard again. Whining softly as Levi put him down, he caught the alpha's hand in his  
"P-please"  
Levi snorted and shook his head  
"You haven't had enough?"  
"Please alpha. Breed me"  
He didn't expect it to work, but Levi climbed between his legs before pushing in painfully. Alone with Levi, Eren swore all his senses were heightened. He could feel the drag of every thrust and feel every pulse around the alpha's erection. The sounds they made didn't seem wrong at all, and when Levi knotted him he was sure his heart was going to explode. Staring up at the alpha, he saw a sad wistfulness of the man's face  
"Don't go falling in love with me kid. This is just business"  
He wanted to scream and push Levi off the moment the words came from the alpha's mouth. How could Levi possibly know what he felt?  
"I'll bring that book in for you tomorrow. But for now you need to sleep"  
Levi didn't speak for the rest of the time he was in the room. Pulling out silently, the man then climbed from the bed and drew the covers over him. Leaving Eren to curl into a ball. He wanted so desperately to be a good omega and to sire their child, that he'd already begun to forget he was expected to leave by the end of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Since that night Eren had been doing his hardest to avoid Levi, the man's words playing on repeat in his mind. He was not in love. He was not. He was going to have this child and finally make a go of the life he deserved for all his troubles. Though try his hardest, there were times he just couldn't avoid Levi, such as breakfast and dinner. Each time he was in the room with the alpha's it was like his omega side was screaming at them to notice him, but at the same time a heavy sickness settled in his stomach at just the thought of looking at them. Erwin had booked a doctors appointment for him the following week, hopefully they'd get the news they all wanted. After that it was just another 36 odd weeks until he was free from this torment.

Curling up in his bed, he was surprised Petra hadn't been in yet to tell him off about staying in bed all day. He had money, he had keys, he could leave any time he wanted, but he had no where to go... and he had no idea what to buy. Everything to do with the baby would be taken care of by Erwin and Levi. The maids would probably furnish the nursery, so that meant no involvement on his behalf. So all he could do was hide.

"Eren?"  
Sticking his head into his room, Erwin was an unexpected visitor. Pushing himself up, he smiled at the man   
"Hi Erwin, what's up?"  
"Petra says you've been a bit down lately"  
Petra and her big mouth...  
"No, I'm fine"   
Erwin crossed to sit on the edge of the bed, the man reaching out and cupping the right side of his face   
"If there's something bothering you, you can tell me"  
"No... there's nothing"  
Nuzzling Erwin's hand, he pressed a kiss to it  
"Thanks Erwin, but I really am alright"  
"Good, because I've been thinking. It can't be much fun staying here all the time and Petra says you haven't left the house since you got here"  
"I'm fine. I'm used to staying in my room"  
Erwin frowned   
"Did they not let out?"  
"No. We just stayed in our rooms unless they wanted to run tests. So I'm fine with being here alone"  
Erwin's frown only deepened  
"Eren, how would you feel about a job? It would only be simple, like copying and filing"  
Eren shook his head  
"It's not my place..."  
He was actually more afraid of messing up and having them both hate him...  
"Then think of it as part of us taking care of you during your pregnancy"  
When put that way, he couldn't refuse  
"Um... if you think I can be helpful"  
"I know you will. Do you feel up to a little shopping?"  
Eren wrinkled his brow. What did he need to go shopping for?  
"You need a suit for work"  
"You already bought me a suit"  
"That's for formal dinners and events. You need one for everyday work"  
"You don't need to spend so much money on me"  
"Sure I do. You're going to be birthing my future child"  
He'd let himself be caught up for the briefest second, nodding quickly, he nuzzled Erwin's palm again. A good omega was a loveable one, or so they said  
"Can I kiss you?"  
"You don't need to ask"  
Erwin's lips brushed his lightly, but sliding his tongue into his Eren's mouth, the alpha dominating him completely. All to quickly the kiss was over, and Erwin was pulling back   
"We'll save the rest for tonight"  
He wasn't sure when that meant, but he was sure that Levi wouldn't like sharing the bed with him.

 

*  
Dressed in a custom made dark charcoal suit, and crisp white dress shirt, Eren couldn't deny he looked good. Erwin had insisted on an emerald green tie to bring out his eyes, and it really did. Sitting in the front of the Mercedes, they were now on the way to business lunch. For the omega everything was happening so fast. He'd only been in the house for 3 weeks. Swallowing hard, he shifted in his seat  
"Everything alright?"  
"Oh. Yes. I was just wondering if you really wanted me there?"  
"Eren, you'll be fine"  
He'd be fine? It didn't feel like that. It felt like he'd throw up or pass out. He had no idea about social etiquette. Parking smoothly Erwin shot him a grin   
"You're going to love this"  
He was pretty sure he wasn't going to "love this" in any way shape or form, but he still climbed from the car, moving to stand by the front of it until Erwin finally came and took his hand.

Stepping into the restaurant, Eren's breath was taken away. He didn't know how to describe it as it was totally everything he expected to be  
"Can I help you sir?"  
"Reservation for Ackerman and Smith"  
"Yes sir, this way please"  
The woman didn't even have to look up the reservation. Instead she lead them through to an alfresco table with a stunning view over the city. It would have been perfect if Levi hadn't already been there. The alpha's eyes narrowed and Eren felt like he'd been raked over hot coals. Letting go of Erwin's hand, the blonde alpha didn't even seem to notice as he stooped to kiss Levi on the cheek  
"So this is what you were doing instead of helping me prepare for this meeting"  
"Levi, you hardly needed any help from me"  
Taking a seat beside Erwin, Eren didn't know what to do with himself   
"So, Eren, do you know what you'd like to order?"  
Blinking at Erwin, he shook his head  
"You can't go wrong here"  
"Don't tell him that"  
"Why not? Not everyone's as picky as you are"  
"It's not being picky to have an actual sense of taste. For instance, why is Eren in a charcoal suit instead of home"  
Erwin laughed, shaking his head as he did  
"I think he looks great"  
"You've always had an odd sense of taste"  
"I can leave if you'd like"  
Moving to slide his chair back, Erwin took both his hand and Levi's, stopping him short   
"Eren you don't need to go. This is a work lunch, you are here for work. Levi, Eren will be working at the firm for the time being"  
Levi raised an eyebrow  
"He will, will he?"  
"Yes. I think this will be a good life lesson for him"  
"You're in charge of training him, and if he messes up..."  
"Stop being so negative. Now I expect you both to be on your best behaviour, our client is here"

Rising to his feet, Eren forced a smile. He had no idea what to do or say  
"Mr Pixis, how nice to see you again"  
Shaking hands with Levi and Erwin, the man then looked to him  
"This is the newest member of our firm Eren Yeager"  
Taking his hand, the man gave a firm squeeze as they shook   
"Nice to meet you sir"  
Mr Pixis laughed   
"He looks a little timid, are you sure he's going to be able to handle the work load"  
"I have every confidence Eren will be just fine"  
Waiting until Mr Pixis sat, Eren then took his seat and lifted his menu. Almost immediately his face grew red. He'd struggled through The Hobbit, after all he hadn't been able to read much of anything after the age of 10. Half the words on the menu he couldn't even figure out and the other half were French. He felt like a fool  
"Everything alright?"  
Looking to Erwin, he nodded  
"Yes sir"  
He looked back to the menu and swallowed hard   
"I know what you mean, everything looks so good. How about a drink to get us started?"  
"A good idea"

Eren's mood only faded during the lunch. He was thoroughly embarrassed when Erwin ordered for him, and he was the only one drinking juice. By the time lunch actually turned to business, he was feeling sick... it didn't help that Levi was completely ignoring his existence. Yes this might be a business lunch, but Erwin had made sure to make him feel included. Levi hadn't once looked at him since his dig about the suit. Sliding his chair back, he rose  
"Eren?"  
"Sorry, I need to use the bathroom"

Having gotten lost on the way to the bathroom, he was a mess by the time he finally locked himself inside a cubicle. Letting out a shaky breath, he'd just intended to get some space to recompose himself, but then his stomach rolled and he was throwing his guts up. Loosening his tie desperately, he couldn't stop shaking as if he'd come down with a sudden fever  
"Eren?"  
Of course Erwin had followed him. He probably seemed incredibly rude to Mr Pixis. Gagging as his body tried to vomit, his eyes filled with tears. This was humiliating  
"Eren, are you ok?"  
Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he slowly rose and flushed the toilet and unlocked the cubicle door  
"Sorry..."  
Erwin wrapped an arm around him, supporting him over to the bathroom counter. Washing his hands, Eren couldn't bare to look at himself, he looked a total mess  
"Eren. Are you alright?"  
"I felt a little sick. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your lunch"  
Pressing his palm to Eren's forehead, Erwin frowned   
"You feel feverish. I'm going to call Hanji"  
"I'm ok, really. I feel better now"  
"Eren, we can't have our precious surrogate getting sick"  
Leaving him leaning against the bathroom counter, Erwin stepped out to call Hanji. Alone again, Eren's hand moved to his stomach. What happened if he was pregnant? Would Erwin change his mind about him working? He was at the centre of all of this, yet knew nothing.

Coming out the bathroom, Erwin was leaning against the wall, still on the phone. He'd thought he'd given the alpha long enough, but apparently not. After a few long moments Erwin hung up  
"Hanji says she'll see you this afternoon"  
Biting his lip, he nodded  
"So for now, let's get you straightened up"  
Fixing his tie and suit for him, Erwin finally pulled away with a smile  
"Looks good"

"Erwin! You look your time"  
"Sorry, it seems Eren is a little ill"  
"Oh no! I hope it's nothing serious"  
Levi snorted lightly, causing the man to look to him  
"What Levi means is, Eren is our surrogate and hopefully this is good news"  
"Well why didn't you tell me earlier!? This is great news"  
"Well it's not confirmed, so Erwin should know better than to be spreading it"  
"Come now Levi, surely you must be excited. You picked a fine bitch. Good proportions and those eyes... even if Levi sire's they'll hopefully have Eren's height"  
Pixis winked at him, so Eren forced a smile  
"Are they treating you well?"  
"Yes sir"  
"Don't let Levi boss you around here. I've been doing business with them both for a long time, Levi has a tendency to let his coolness bleed into his personal life"  
"He's fine sir"  
"Hear that Levi, you're fine"  
Eren blushed at the man's words, his stomach rolling again. Levi on the other hand didn't even spare him a glance. Rubbing his stomach, he hated himself for appearing so weak in front of these three alpha's.

Parting with Levi and Pixis, Erwin drove him over to Hanji's practice. The woman waiting for them as they stepped inside the reception  
"Eren! I didn't think we'd be seeing you so soon! Erwin says you've been feeling nauseous"  
"I think it was just something I ate"  
Hanji laughed  
"Or you could be pregnant! Let's go find out. Erwin, you can wait out here"  
"No, I'll come in with Eren"

After being poked and prodded all over again, there was an uncomfortable wait for the rushed results. When the woman's computer dinged, Hanji threw herself at the device   
"Oh my gosh! Ok, so Eren, you aren't pregnant. Which makes like no sense because you spent your heat with Erwin and Levi..."  
"Then what's so exciting?"  
"Well... hang on"  
Turning the monitor towards them. 3 coloured lines were shown on a graph. All three were close, but the red and green lines were the closest, practically on top of each other for the most part  
"What are we looking at?"  
"Levi and Eren are super compatible! You three all are! But look! This is the kind of thing you don't see every day"  
Eren felt a prang of sympathy for Erwin. It probably hurt hearing that a total stranger was so compatible with his partner  
"So why was he sick?"  
"Like Eren said, I think it might just be something he ate, or maybe nerves? How have things been at home?"  
"Things are fine..."  
He looked to Erwin and Erwin nodded  
"Then next time we see you, you should be pregnant..."  
"Thanks Hanji"  
Eren mumbled a "thank you", before letting Erwin guide him from the office. He couldn't bare to look at the man, feeling guilty over the Levi thing. Of all the omega's they could have chosen, they had to choose him.

 

*  
Instead of taking him to the office, Erwin dropped him at the mansion and Eren was sure this meant he was in trouble. Approaching the front door, Petra let him with an almost knowing look on her face. Stepping inside, he let out a breath  
"Everything alright?"  
"Perfectly fine"  
"Will you be needing lunch?"  
"No thank you, I had lunch with Erwin and Levi"  
Petra scowled at him, clearly not impressed with his forced casual tone. Retreating to his room, he looked around the space. He was sure Erwin would ask him to leave, that meant he should probably pack everything up. He just couldn't get his mind around being so compatible with both sires. It didn't seem right that he wasn't pregnant. Running his hands over his stomach, he let out a sigh. He needed to forget his time here. Come tomorrow he'd be returned like an overdue book, and a new omega would be selected. He was sure of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Having folded everything, Eren no longer knew what to do with himself. Everything that still had tags was still hanging so Erwin could return them. This time tomorrow he would be back in the cold white confines of the world he knew. He'd made himself far to comfortable here. Indulged in feelings he knew he shouldn't have... burying his face in his pillow he sniffled sadly. He was so selfish. He didn't want to leave.

When Petra came and got him for dinner, Eren thought about lying and saying he still felt sick. Well, it wasn't really a lie. His stomach did feel gross, but that was more thanks to anxiety than anything else. Walking into the dining room, his steps faltered  
"Eren?"  
Clamping a hand to his mouth, he ran from the room. All it had taken was one look at Levi. Throwing himself down in front of the toilet, he threw up the little that apparently hadn't been thrown up at lunch time. Curled over the toilet, his body shook as he started to sob  
"Eren..."  
Erwin. The man sounded concerned, but he was probably just acting. Shaking his head, he retched again. He didn't expect Erwin to sit beside him and pull him back into his arms  
"What's got you so upset?"  
"It's nothing sir. You should go back to dinner with Levi"  
"I'm not going to leave you here like this"  
"I-I'm ok"  
"You're clearly not ok. Is this about what Hanji said? About you not being pregnant"  
When he didn't answer, Erwin continued   
"Eren, it's alright"  
"No it's not. You're paying me to do a job and so far I've failed"  
The words slipped from his mouth and he couldn't take them back  
"It's ok. It's not like we can try again"  
Lifting him from the bathroom floor, Erwin sat him on the bathroom bench grabbing his toothbrush and the tooth paste   
"Lets get your teeth brushed and then we'll try dinner again. You can sleep with Levi and I tonight"  
He wanted to object, but he also wanted to be held.

Carrying him into the dining room, Erwin sat him on his lap  
"Everything alright?"  
"Yeah. Eren was just feeling a little sick"  
"Oh?"  
"He's not pregnant"  
Eren felt his stomach roll again, but this time he was certain he had nothing left to throw up  
"I suppose you'll want to bring him up to our room tonight?"  
"Why not. He's so warm and soft..."  
Even witnessing him vomit hadn't turned Erwin off of him, the alpha tugging at his earlobe with his teeth  
"Fine, but he's sleeping on your side"  
Hiding his face against Erwin's neck, Eren nuzzled against the man   
"You should eat. Let me feed you"  
There was something erotic about having Erwin feed him. The alpha alternating between feeding him and himself. If Levi cared, he certainly didn't show it.

After dinner Erwin carried him up to the bathroom, while Levi stayed downstairs. Apparently he has work to do. Standing him on his feet, Erwin's hands slid to push down his sweat pants   
"Let's take a shower before bed?"  
A shower sounded dangerous, but if Erwin was willing to sleep with him again, that had to mean he wasn't being sent back. Finally naked, the alpha lead him into the shower before cupping his face and kissing him deeply. Groping at his arse, Erwin lifted him up easily, and Eren's long legs wrapped around his waist. The man's impressive erection was already rubbing against him, causing him to mew into Erwin's mouth  
"Eren..."  
Shaking his head, he lifted himself enough to slide down onto it, hissing as he did   
"Are you ok?"  
Nodding quickly, he pushed his lips back against Erwin's. Sex was easy. He didn't have to think, he just had to feel. Pinned up against the shower wall, Erwin drove into him over and over, hitting the sweet spot deep inside of him. Cumming with a whimper, he felt Erwin's knot flare and catch. Erwin immediately nuzzled at his neck, panting into his ear, thrusting up once more as he did  
"God you feel good around my knot"  
Eren hummed  
"Levi never lets me take him... our relationship was never about the sex. I didn't know how much I missed it..."  
It was a confession Eren felt like he wasn't supposed to hear. He didn't know what to do or say, so instead buried his face against Erwin's neck. Keeping his face hidden, the alpha nuzzled against the side of his head   
"Let's get cleaned up"

Having been thoroughly washed down by Erwin, the alpha then insisted on drying him down. By the time they made it out the bathroom, Levi was already in bed   
"You two took your time"  
"Just practising making a baby"  
"Mhmm. I hope you've had enough practice for the night. I want to sleep"  
"Maybe. If not, we'll be sure to wake you"  
"Please don't. We've got a meeting first thing and one of us needs to take this work thing seriously"  
"I'm sorry, I thought this baby thing was something we both wanted"  
"It is. I'm just saying you don't need to fuck him all the time"  
Squirming out of Erwin's hold, Eren walked towards the bedroom door  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'll sleep in my own bed"  
He didn't want to ruin whatever was between Erwin and Levi...  
"Eren, you don't have to go"  
"Maybe it's better if I do"  
Before he could open the door, Erwin caught him by the wrist   
"I said you're sleeping with us tonight, that means you're sleeping here"  
Leading him back to the bed, the alpha pulled back the covers, his eyes telling him to hurry up and get in.

Being between the pair of alpha's had to be the safest feeling in the world... if he didn't think too much about it. Falling asleep almost instantly, he woke after what only felt seconds. Behind him Levi rolled over and the alpha was now rutting up against him, while Erwin was snoring away beneath him. If Levi was going to hate him, he'd rather the alpha have a reason. 

Rolling over, he pushed Levi onto his back, moving to climb into his lap and claim his lips. The alpha seemed to finally wake, initially pushing him away before finally kissing him. Moaning into Levi's mouth, he ground his hips down as hard as he could, the alpha's hands moving to awkwardly to free his erection, before burying himself Eren with a grunt. It was awkward and sloppy, but fuck it felt good. Levi's lap was soaked in slick by the time the alpha finally knotted him, falling forward he nuzzled the alpha's neck. If Levi would only wrap his arms around him, he'd be in heaven  
"Alpha..."  
"Go back to sleep Eren"  
That was all he was getting apparently. Laying his head against Levi's chest, he let out a small sigh  
"I didn't mean on me"  
"Too bad"

They woke in the early hours of the morning, Eren riding Levi until the alpha knotted him again  
"Don't go falling asleep on me again"  
Rolling them sideways, Levi pushed him over into Erwin's hold  
"Now stay there. Erwin's seems to think he has all the time in the world for this shit"  
So making a baby with him was shit... pulling Erwin's arm around his waste, he didn't understand why he couldn't feel all these feelings for Erwin.

 

*  
Waking up before both alpha's, Eren looked at Levi's sleeping face and then down to his stomach. The man's hand had found Erwin's while they'd slept, making him feel as if he was intruding on a private moment. Wriggling out of the hold, he was careful to make sure Levi's hand was still in Erwin's when he was finally free. These were the two that belonged together.

Sliding his sweats and shirt on, he crept down to his room. He needed to shower and needed to clear his head. He'd been too fixated on getting pregnant instead of the other things he could be doing... provided the didn't get returned. He needed to learn to read better for a start, and then there was choosing where to start a new life. With what he was being paid, he could probably afford somewhere really nice. He could find an alpha who actually loved him, settle down and get a decent enough job. Omega's weren't exactly found in boardrooms, but even he could manage a job making coffee. Yeah. 

Finishing in the shower, he climbed back into bed. The way he figured it there were still a few hours until morning and then he'd learn his fate.

 

*  
Like the previous morning, Erwin came to get him instead of Petra. The man gently shaking him awake, ruining the good dream he'd been having. Blinking at the alpha, Eren frowned   
"What are you doing down here and why is half your stuff packed"  
"I didn't want to disturb you and Levi..."  
"You weren't. Levi actually slept in for the first time in his life. But that doesn't explain why your things are packed"  
Truth. He had to tell the truth...  
"I thought you were going to return me"  
Erwin's eyes widened  
"Why would you think a thing like that?"  
"Because of the results... and because I'm not pregnant"  
"Eren, from what you told me of that place, it's no place for you"  
"It's fine... I'm used to it"  
Wrapping his arms around him, Erwin sank down on the bed. Eren's arms shook as he hugged the alpha back  
"You really aren't sending me back?"  
"No. I'm going to tell Petra to hang all your clothes up, but you'll need a suit again today"  
"I will?"  
"You're starting at the firm today"  
Pulling back from Erwin, he stared up at the man's face   
"I didn't think..."  
"I think you think too much"  
Pressing a kiss to the top of Eren's head, Erwin than rose  
"I'll see you in the dining room when you're ready"

 

*  
Dressed in one of the black suits from his wardrobe, Eren thought he looked alright. Well, passable and certainly older than 15. He wondered if he should attempt to style his hair back, but it'd always had a mind of its own, or at least, that's what his mother used to say. The teen stuck close to Erwin as the man gave him a tour of the firm. He hadn't realised that Levi and Erwin actually owned the business.

"And this is my office. Usually it's cleaner than this, but this morning's meeting is kind of a big deal"  
To him the place was spotless, other than two boxes   
"So what should I do?"  
"You see the boxes, I need the files inside alphabetised"  
"Ok... and is it ok to work here?"  
"Sure. The meetings on the second floor. If you need anything at all, just ask Mike. He's a little weird, but he's a good guy"  
And he was supposed to know who Mike was... how exactly? Before he could ask, Erwin was off towards the door, leaving him with all alone. 

Alone in his own world, Eren kicked his shoes off and started laying the papers out across the floor. He felt stupid for having to recite the alphabet constantly in his head, at least no one could read his thoughts. By the end of the first box he was pretty surely he was on a roll. And then his bubble was burst  
"And who are you?"  
Jumping at the unexpected voice, Eren span around  
"Um, I'm Eren"  
"Erwin mentioned he had someone coming in, he didn't say it would be a male omega"  
Taking a good hard sniff, Mike smiled   
"You're sleeping with Erwin and Levi. That must make you the surrogate"  
Eren had no idea of what to make of the man. He wasn't sure if he was being insulted or if Mike was like this with everyone  
"Do you want something?"  
"No, I was just saying hello"  
"Then I should get back to work"  
Mike gave a nod and left. Leaving Eren confused over what had just transpired. Shaking his head, he went back to the job assigned.

When the meeting was done, his own little world was invaded again. Erwin and Levi both seemed in high spirits   
"Eren! How's the paper work going?"  
"Um... I'm getting there"  
He'd grouped everything by letter, he now just needed to sort each pile  
"Well done"  
Levi crossed to stare down at his piles   
"Did you really have to make such a mess?"  
"Levi, he's doing what I asked, you don't need to be so cranky"  
"I'm not cranky. You're just being too lenient. He's even taken his shoes off"  
Looking to his socked feet, Eren's stomach rolled. Swallowing desperately he moved to slide his shoes back on  
"Other than the shoes thing, he's been working hard"  
"If you'd just given this to Mike, he would have had it done hours ago"  
"Mike had other things to do"  
"Of course he did. Eren, go sit over in the sofa and don't move. I'll finish this"  
Levi's cold tone left him shaking, but he really wanted to finish this. Finding his voice, he started to mumble  
"But I..."  
"Eren, go ahead and take a break"  
With Erwin telling him to sit, Eren felt like a fool as he curled up in the corner of the L-shaped sofa. He knew he could have finished what he was told, if only he'd been given a little more time. Burying his face against his knees, he tried to keep the tears from spilling. 

It was embarrassing how fast Levi finished the task that took him all morning. His face was still buried against his knees as Erwin shook his shoulder  
"Eren, are you alright?"  
Looking to the alpha, he realised they were the only ones still in the room  
"Levi stepped out to get us some lunch"  
"Oh. I'm not hungry"  
"You should still try and eat"  
He shook his head and buried his face back against his knees   
"Eren, if this is about the paper work, you did a good job"  
"If I'd done a good job, Levi wouldn't have had to finish"  
"It was simple, you'd done the hard part"  
"It's because I'm stupid isn't it?"  
Lifting him into his lap, Erwin forced him to look at him  
"Why would you say that?"  
"Because it's true. I can't read properly. I can get there eventually... but..."  
"You can't read?"  
Eren shook his head miserably   
"They didn't really let us read..."  
"That's why this was so important to you"  
"I... I knew I could do it..."  
Erwin let out a sigh as he nodded, obviously understanding   
"But Levi got impatient"  
"It's just frustrating"  
"I imagine so. What about mathematics?"  
"Numbers I'm better with"  
Number were easy in comparison to letters. There were only so many ways to combine numbers  
"Well, if you're going to be working here, you'll need to practice your reading and writing"  
Eren groaned at the thought writing. He could write, he just hadn't had to do it outside of filling in forms on his general health and mental state at the institute   
"You can write, right?"  
"Yeah"  
"So we'll work on the reading thing. I might be able to find you something off the internet"  
"Erwin, I'm not a little kid, and you don't need to waste so much time and effort on me"

"What's he wasting time on?"  
Scrambling from Erwin's lap, Eren moved to the opposite end of the sofa. He definitely didn't want Levi knowing what they'd just been talking about. His heart wouldn't have been able to stand the embarrassment   
"Nothing..."  
Placing down a white takeaway bag, Levi looked to them both, a thin smile on his lips  
"No, go ahead and tell me"  
"It's nothing"  
Erwin cleared his throat, rising to cross to Levi and place a kiss on his cheek   
"We were just talking about paper work. Working out what Eren should focus his energies on first"  
Levi didn't seem to believe his partner, but have a nod  
"Well don't mind me"  
Taking a white box from the bag, Levi moved to sit behind Erwin's desk and opened the bottom draw, taking out a set of cutlery, a wine glass and a bottle of red. Anyone else and it would have been weird, but it seemed to suit Levi perfectly  
"Don't mind him, he also keeps a stash in his own office"  
"Just because I'm at work doesn't mean I don't like to eat like a civilised person. You insisted we ordered out because it was Eren's first day here"  
"That's because it's a celebration"  
Carrying over a box of food, Erwin handed it to him with a set of plastic cutlery  
"Don't worry, it's not that fancy"  
"It smells delicious"  
Erwin gave him a warm smile before returning to get his own food and sitting on his desk next to Levi  
"You know I hate it when you do that"  
Moving his meal a few centimetres across the desk, Levi glared up at Erwin, Erwin however just leant down and kissed Levi on the lips  
"But you love me anyway"  
"Sometimes I wonder why I do"  
Eren felt his stomach roll, and forced himself to look away from the scene. He wasn't in love with Levi. He wasn't jealous. He didn't want the man to bend him over the desk and fuck him until he was pregnant. Nope. No way. No.


	6. Chapter 6

From that day, Eren always went to work with Erwin. The man would have him sit on his desk and read him emails with the goal of improving his literacy. The first time it had happened Eren's face as burned brightly as he stumbled over the words, but over the last month, he'd definitely improved. 

At home it was kind of a mess. Levi wouldn't touch him, though Erwin still seemed like he couldn't get enough. It became almost like clock work that before going to sleep, the alpha would come to his room and fuck him until he couldn't think, before returning to sleep with Levi. Once or twice Erwin had taken him to bed and fucked his right next to Levi, and though the short alpha would kiss and touch Erwin, the man wouldn't lay a finger on him if he could help it. Basically he was trapped in some kind of torturous heaven, with his feelings for Levi growing stronger each day.

That was until today.

If he was honest he had been dreading today since Erwin had told him a week ago he had to go out of town for a series of meetings and wouldn't be back for 5 days. Without the man acting as a buffer between him and Levi, he had no idea how to act. It was like he'd forgotten how to human. Given he was going away, Eren had spent the night curled up between him and Levi, which once again had ended up with Levi rutting up against him in his sleep. But this time Eren had ignored the alpha... despite how badly he'd slicked in anticipation. His thoughts on the matter were that his body really should know better by now. Standing in the marble foyer, Levi straightened Erwin's tie and jacket, before kissing his partner goodbye. Whatever Erwin whispered in the man's ear had Levi smiling and Eren was left trying to appear he wasn't sulking in the background  
"Eren"  
Moving forward he hugged Erwin quickly, the alpha pressing a kiss to the top of his head  
"It's only 5 days and I'll be back"  
"I know..."  
"Then don't look so sad"  
"It's ok, I'm not sad"  
Erwin snorted and pulled back from the hug  
"Even if you aren't going into the office, I expect you to keep up with your reading"  
Eren nodded quickly  
"I will. Be safe and have fun"  
Erwin winked at him, and with that the alpha left.

Levi and Petra left the foyer wordlessly, along with Olou. He wasn't sure if Olou could be called a maid, but he basically did all the same things as Petra. Feeling very much alone, he escaped to his room and climbed back into bed. He fully intended to hide in bed for the full length of Erwin's trip away. Only, he found out he wasn't allowed.

Being called for dinner was a surprise, the fact that Levi was waiting was doubly so. It was the first time they'd be eating alone and Eren was a loss at what to say. He was so worried he'd mess up, or make a mess that his stomach was rolling and he felt like if he opened his mouth, he'd throw up. Yet somehow, he managed to choke down his food, and then escaped to the library, fearing if he went straight back to bed Levi would find out, or even worse, Erwin would find out and think he was sick. Having improved his reading skills, he curled up on the leather sofa with "The Hobbit", this time more confident he'd understand what was going on. He never imagined Levi would bother him there, but for some reason that was how ended up.

He'd just finished the first chapter when the door to the library creaked open and he felt like he must have looked like a fool to Levi. He'd jumped and blushed bright red, letting out a squeak as he did  
"I didn't expect to see you in here"  
Levi's tone hurt, and he wondered if maybe he should only come in here if Erwin was around  
"I'm sorry sir. I'll go"  
Levi hefted a sigh   
"You don't have to go"  
"But I don't want to be in your way"  
"Just shut up and go back to your book"  
Looking down at the pages, tears filled his eyes. Snapping the book shut, he rushed from the room, not looking back when Levi called his name. He was right. The alpha hated him.

Alone and crying, he was once again throwing up. He was doing his best to be a good omega. Doing everything expected of him, and with the way Erwin plowed his arse, Levi should be thankful that someone was seeing to the man's needs. Letting out a bitter sob, he hacked up and spat, having finally run out of stuff to throw up by the seems of it. Dragging himself to the vanity, he washed his face had hands before brushing his teeth. He hated the fact that he was so painfully aroused and that it seemed like Levi's smell remained on him. It just wasn't fair.

Finding his door still closed, he darted across and into his bed. Stripping once he was under the covers. Tomorrow it would be better.

 

*  
Waking up dripping sweat and with his chest heaving, Eren was so painfully aroused it almost felt like he was in heat. His body and mind has totally ignored him, tormenting him with dreams of Levi. Moaning in pain, he moved to jerk himself off only to find the emptiness of not being knotted made it impossible to cum. Breaking down and sobbing, he didn't know what he should do and started to panic because the sensation wasn't going away. Eventually his sobs must have roused someone, because life dealt him yet another cruel blow. With a light knock on the door, Levi let himself in  
"What's wrong?"  
Curling into a ball, he tried to ignore how good Levi smelt, but the alpha moved to sit on the edge of his bed  
"Look, I can't go back to sleep with you crying like this"  
"I... I'm fine"  
He had to fight to get the words out  
"You don't sound fine"  
Couldn't the man smell him? Or perhaps Levi was just messing with him? Pulling back the covers, Levi let out a groan  
"Seriously?"  
Eren's face burnt with shame  
"Of course this would happen when Erwin's not here"  
"S-sorry..."  
Levi let out a sigh  
"Move over and spread your legs"  
What...  
"You can't go to sleep like this and my staff won't let me hear the end of it if you keep them up crying"  
Oh. Right. Uncurling himself, he whimpered as he slid across the sheet. Clenching his eyes closed, he felt the bed dip as Levi moved between his legs   
"Open your eyes. I can't do it with you looking like that"  
Eren shook his head, he couldn't. He knew Levi didn't really want this  
"Then roll over"  
Rolling over, his body shook with effort, slick was rolling down his thighs freely and his stomach sticky with pre-cum  
"Fuck brat. One night without Erwin and your like this. I don't mind you fucking my partner, but this is just a one off deal. Tomorrow you find a new to deal with your sexual urges"

The moment Levi pushed inside him, he came hard across the sheets. Half of him had expected the alpha to pull straight out, but something seemed to have snapped in Levi. That night the alpha fucked him until cum leaked from his limp penis and his stomach felt swollen from the man's seed. He didn't dare turn around once, but the way Levi was panting and snarling, while trying to drive himself deeper with each thrust... he could image the man's face. When the sun started to rise, Levi's fever finally seemed to cool. The alpha guiding him onto his side, before raising his leg and rocking against him, filling him impossibly further. Though this time Levi's knot hadn't popped when he'd cum. Pulling out, Eren's heart stopped as the man pressed a kiss to his nape. It seemed to be an unwritten rule that the hypersensitive spot was a no go, even Erwin had avoided it since finding out he wasn't pregnant. Grabbing the blankets, Levi pulled them up to Eren's shoulders   
"There, hopefully that will satisfy you until Erwin returns as I can guarantee there'll be no repeat performance"  
The relaxed and blissed out buzz he'd been feeling vanished in a second. To him the sex had meant something, but to Levi it was a way of keeping him quiet and preventing disruption of the daily life of those in the manor. Why did he want this alpha so badly? Finally pushed to breaking point, his heart shattered. 

Sleeping late, the memories of Levi's touch and feel came rushing back. His fingers slid across his still slightly distended stomach, and the moment he moved towards the toilet, semen began to slide down his thighs. Shaking away his foolish thoughts, he staggered into the bathroom. He wanted to be pregnant so badly, but he also wanted Erwin to come home and hold him as he cried. Instead he was left to clean himself out and shower by himself, before returning to find his bed already stripped and Petra in the middle of making it. Embarrassed by the girl's presence Eren pulled his towel tighter around him  
"Leave it. I'll do it"  
Petra shook her head  
"No, I'll do it. You wouldn't be able to make it to the masters standards"  
"Why should that matter?"  
"If he's going to be sleeping in your bed, he expects it to be made properly"  
"Well it's a good thing he won't be ever again"  
Petra gaped at him  
"You can go now Petra"  
Gathering up the soiled sheets, the woman didn't look at all impressed. With her gone, Eren finished putting the sheets on. He then grabbed the comforter off the floor and crawled into bed. With the way Petra appeared at all the wrong times, he wouldn't be surprised if his room was bugged.

For the rest of Erwin's trip, Eren stayed in his room, or on the bathroom floor where the tiles were nice and cool. Petra didn't come and check on him at all, but neither did Levi. He told himself the alpha was obviously busy. It was nicer than admitting the man probably didn't care if he was dead.

 

*  
Hearing his phone chime, Eren peeled himself off the bathroom floor. Erwin has insisted he needed a phone "just in case something happen", so far all it had been used for was an alarm. Padding quietly over to his bed, he sank down and grabbed the device  
Erwin: On my way home, picked you up something. I hope Levi hasn't been too bad.  
Erwin. Finally. Rushing to shower and dress in sweats and a shirt, Eren then left his room. His goal was the steps in the entry. After being alone for the better part of 4 days and living on fruit he stole from the kitchen while everyone slept, he honestly needed someone to talk to.

Both Olou and Petra came to meet Erwin, Levi must have been at work, but that suited Eren just fine. He ignored the looks both maids were giving him instead staring at the massive white doors... until they finally opened. The moment they did, he ran across the foyer and threw himself in to Erwin's arms. Lifting him easily, Erwin let him nuzzled the fuck out of his neck while Eren's legs wrapped around his waist. Human warmth. He'd felt so feverish with the man gone, but now he felt like he'd been cold the whole time. Tears started to run down his face and he let out a small hiccuping sob. Erwin leant in and whispered in his ear  
"Did you miss me?"  
Nodding his head caused Erwin to let out a low laugh   
"Alright, who upset Eren?"  
Petra cleared her throat   
"Welcome back Mr Smith. Mr Ackerman is at work. Mr Yeager here has been holed up in his room crying since you left"  
"Have not"  
Erwin snorted at his mumbled words  
"Thanks you Petra. We'll be in the library, and please prepare us something for lunch"  
"Yes sir"

Erwin carried him into the library and over to desk, the man sitting him down atop it, before sitting in the leather business chair  
"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"  
Eren sniffled   
"I'm sorry... I just felt really lonely"  
Erwin took his face and gave him a soft kiss  
"Did Levi not talk to you?"  
"I... he..."  
"You have sex with him, right?"  
Eren nodded and looked down  
"I'm sorry..."  
"Eren, I'm not mad"  
"But he's your mate"  
"Partner. While I may consider him my mate, we haven't exchanged bonding marks"  
"Y-you haven't?"  
"No. We were waiting until after the birth of our child. Or that's what Levi said. To be honest, I think it was just his way of delaying it..."  
"I don't understand him. It's clear you love him so much...."  
"Levi loves me too, in his own way. Compared to how he used to be, things are a lot better"  
Eren couldn't imagine how bad things used to be then   
"But... you don't have sex... and he had sex with me, but not you... it doesn't seem fair"  
"Both Levi and I have strong ego's, neither of us wanting to submit to each other. That's what makes us so good at our jobs... yes it hurts that he'll sleep with you, what does that say about how he must feel when I mount you"  
"I don't want to come between you two"  
"You won't. Now how about a smile?"  
Nodding at Erwin, he gave the man the best smile he could  
"Much better"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Eren, there's no need to be sorry. Now, how did you go reading"  
"I... um..."  
"You didn't get a chance too?"  
"No. I couldn't sleep, I just felt really hot, so my sleep schedules a little messed up"  
"Are you tired now?"  
Blushing lightly, Eren nodded. Now that Erwin was back, he felt like he could relax  
"I've got some paperwork to take care of, but that doesn't mean that I'm not enjoying this"

That was how he ended up in Erwin's lap. Curled up against Erwin's chest, the man worked around him, as if he wasn't there. He'd always considered himself pretty tall, but like this in Erwin's hold, he felt tiny.

Petra came and delivered lunch, Eren keeping his face hidden from the woman. He really didn't understand what she thought of him, but felt like the woman would be more than happy to kick him out  
"It's safe now"  
Pulling back to look up at Erwin's face, the man nodded  
"You really don't need to be afraid of everyone"  
"I'm not afraid. I just don't think she likes me"  
"Petra is Petra. Now, you need lunch, hop up and turn around"  
Easier said than done, he'd been so relaxed that when he stood, he nearly fell over. Erwin laughed as he caught him by the arm and pulled him back into his lap  
"I knew you'd fall for me"  
Eren blushed bright red, shaking his head  
"It was a joke. Besides, I feel like that kind of chemistry is important when it comes to making a baby"  
Rolling his hips up, Eren didn't know how he hadn't realised the man was already hard. They ate in relative silence, Erwin's fingers sliding down his body in small warm touches. By the time they were done, Eren was definitely feeling it  
"Eren, I want you"  
Turning to kiss Erwin, Eren moaned as the man moved to palm him through his sweats, unable to spread his legs further thanks to the arms of the chair, he let out a choked whine.

With his legs spread wide, Eren mewed as Erwin slammed into him over and over again. The teens fingers clawed at the top of the desk in a vain attempt to gain purchase. The look on the man's face was so intense, and Erwin's lips moved as if repeating something, but whatever it was lost to him. Feeling his orgasm rising, Eren's hand slid down to jerk his throbbing erection, only to have it slapped away and Erwin take him in his hand. Driving hard into him one last time, the alpha's knot flared and Eren came across Erwin's fingers and into his hand. Laying beneath the man's gaze, Erwin's eyes locked with his and man raised his hand before licking it clean. Eren could only groan  
"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do this"  
A shiver ran up Eren's spine and he felt his body clench and draw Erwin deeper. The man didn't even eyebrow, but once done, he placed his hand on Eren's stomach, fingers splayed protectively  
"No matter what happens, you and the baby will be well cared for during your pregnancy"  
He didn't want to talk or think about being pregnant, instead he reached up for Erwin and the man took him in his arms, staying firmly buried inside him as he sat back down in the business chair. As Erwin rubbed his back and nuzzled his cheek, Eren let himself be lulled to sleep in the man's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting the toilet cubicle at work, Eren's were shaking as he read the pregnancy test box. He didn't even know if he believed he was pregnant, but he'd been feeling queasy all morning, so when lunch time came he went shopping alone for the first time in his life. The man at the chemist must have thought him an idiot as stared at all the pregnancy tests, finally grabbing a two pack that claimed to "be able to detect as early as 4 weeks". After that he'd practically run back to the office and locked himself away. His heart was racing, and he knew the moment he fell pregnant the hands on the clock would only spin faster towards his eventual eviction from the mansion.

Opening the first test, he took a deep breath. All he had to do was pee on the stick, but now that he was prepared, he was having trouble remembering how to pee. Eventually, he finally got there. 2 pink lines... that's all it would take.

Waiting seemed to take forever, but finally he looked down at stick. Tears filled his eyes and it fell to the floor. Positive. He was pregnant. Part of him was relieved it had finally happened, but part of him wished he wasn't. Pulling the second stick from the box, he redid the test. Again it was positive. What the fuck did he do now? Placing both used tests in the box, he rose and moved to wash his hands, before retreating back into the cubicle. He needed Levi... no wait... he needed Erwin. With his hands still shaking, he fumbled his phone from his pocket. Tears dripping onto the screen as he tried to pull up Erwin's work number. He couldn't stop crying, even if he'd wanted to. 10 weeks he'd been at the mansion and now it has finally happened. Raising the phone to his ear, he tried to breathe  
"Eren?"  
The man's voice sounded confused, he probably was. It wasn't like Erwin hadn't driven him to work and didn't know he was there. The man probably thought he was wasting his time   
"I..."  
"Eren, I'm in a meeting right now. Is everything alright?"  
Oh... he'd forgotten about that. He let out a choked sob   
"I'm sorry"  
"What's wrong, why are you crying? Are you in my office?"  
"Bathroom"  
"Were you sick again?"  
"I'm sorry... go back to your meeting"  
Ending the call, he turned off his phone and buried his face in his hands. His whole body shook as he sobbed. He wanted to go home. He wanted Erwin to cuddle up with him on the sofa and rub his back as he cried... but this was real life and not some fantasy. Erwin was in a meeting, and he'd wasted the man's time by calling.

"Eren?"  
Jumping at the sound of Erwin's voice, the man pushed the unlocked cubicle door open  
"Hey, why are you so upset?"  
Gathering him into his arm, Eren's fingers clutched the man's jacket   
"I... I'm pregnant"  
Erwin tried to pull back, but Eren couldn't let him go   
"Are you sure?"  
"Took... I took two tests"  
Erwin must have found the box on top of the toilet paper, the omega heard the two tests rattle and felt Erwin's hands moving behind him  
"E-Erwin?"  
"They're positive"  
Didn't he just say that?  
"I want to go home"  
Erwin nodded against him, before lifting him easily. Eren wrapping his legs around the man's waist with practiced ease, at the same time as burying his face against Erwin's neck  
"We need to go see Levi, and then I'll take you home"  
"Please can we just go home?  
He didn't want to see Levi. But this was his and Erwin's baby. Eren was just the means to an end.

Carrying him from the bathroom, Eren was sure everyone must be looking at him. He'd tried to do his best at the office and never let it show when people's stares and whispers got to him. Now he was a sobbing mess being carried around by Erwin  
"Shhh, it's ok. It looks Levi's still in the meeting, so we'll tell him tonight at dinner"  
"I'm sorry"  
"It's alright, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry about. This is a big thing for all of us"

Having carried him out the office and down to the Mercedes, Erwin insisted on keeping his hand on Eren's thigh as he drove. Though his sobs had stopped, silent tears still ran down his face. He was so lost in his head, he didn't even realise when they arrived home   
"Eren, we're here"  
Blinking in confusion, he found Erwin had already opened his door and was staring down at him in concern   
"Do you want me to carry you again?"  
He honestly didn't think he could face Petra like this. Though it wouldn't be long before everyone in the house knew  
"Please"  
Reaching over and undoing his seatbelt, Erwin lifted him from the car  
"Would you prefer our room or yours?"  
"Yours... if that's alright?"  
He didn't want his bed smelling of Erwin. It was a harsh thing to think, but that's what came to mind. He needed his own space. A space that wasn't filled with everyone else's scents. Maybe he could order some scent cancelling spray for his room... but he didn't want the alpha getting the wrong idea  
"Sure. You smell confused and exhausted, some sleep will do you good"  
Of course Erwin knew the changes in his scent  
"Thank you. I'm sorry for being such a nuisance"  
"You are not a nuisance. You are carrying mine and Levi's future child. There's nothing we won't do for it"  
Once again he scolded himself. Erwin's number one priority would always be the life inside him, not the life carrying it. Closing his eyes, he kept his mouth shut as Erwin carried him through the mansion and up to the spacious room he shared with Levi.

Sitting him down on the bed, Erwin stripped him down slowly. The man fingers tracing his bare skin as if aroused, but instead of laying him down on the bed and climbing on top of him, Erwin sank down between his legs and nuzzled against his stomach  
"Hey little one, it's your daddy. Today we found out you exist, and you have no idea how happy and proud that makes me. Your other daddy is still at work, but he's going to be just as happy and proud"  
It felt like something that should have been whispered to the belly of a pregnant mate and not him  
"Thank you Eren. Thank you for doing this for us"  
He didn't need to be thanked. It was his job. He was in no position to say no, and $750,000 dollars he was to be paid upon safe delivery of the child definitely helped. He had no idea why they'd pay someone that much. Maybe it was because he was to live here? Or maybe because they wanted to make sure he wouldn't darken their door step after the birth. He waited until Erwin pulled back before crawling up the bed and climbing under the covers. He itched to reach out and pull Levi's pillow close, but Erwin slid into the man's place  
"Don't you have to go back to work?"  
"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep"  
Cuddling up to Erwin, he wrapped an arm around him and placed his head on the man's broad chest. His mental and physical exhaustion meant he was soon snoring softly against the man.

 

*  
Waking to find himself hugging Levi's pillow, he breathed the man's scent in deeply. He didn't know why, but he was certain the child was Levi's. Every bit of his instincts told him it was... which was kind of ridiculous given he'd only just found out he was pregnant. Closing his eyes again, he slid his hand to his stomach. In another life, maybe this could have really been their child... no... even if in another life he and Levi would have never met under normal circumstances. Letting out a sad sigh, he nuzzled his face hard against Levi's pillow.

"Having fun there?"  
He must have dozed off, because he didn't hear Levi come into the room. The alpha didn't sound impressed at all, and Eren bit his lip as he looked up towards the man  
"Erwin told me you weren't feeling great and he had to bring you home, however, didn't tell me you were in our bed"  
"I'm sorry sir. It's the smells... they help"  
"Right. Anyway, dinner is ready"  
Sliding from the bed, he was ashamed as he pulled his pants and shirt back on. Levi stood watching like an inpatient parent, and when he reached to straighten the bed, the man finally broke the silence   
"Leave it. I'd rather do it myself"  
"Right. Sorry sir"  
Keeping his gaze low, he trailed after Levi, following him all the way down to the dining room silently.

The rich smells of spice had his stomach rolling the moment he stepped into the room. Bringing a hand to his mouth, he swallowed hard   
"Eren?"  
Looking to Erwin, he gave a nod, before moving to his seat   
"If you are still feeling sick, you should have said something"  
"I'm fine. Sorry"  
"Come now Levi, leave him alone"  
"You baby him too much"  
"It's funny you should mention babies..."  
Pulling the two positive tests from his pocket, Erwin placed them down on the table  
"What the hell are those?"  
"Pregnancy tests. Congratulations daddy"  
Levi blinked before reaching and picking up both tests   
"He's..."  
"According to those two tests. I'll be taking him to Hanji tomorrow to have it confirmed..."  
"So it's finally happening..."  
"Yep"  
Taking the tests from Levi's hands, Erwin placed them down and then took the man's hand  
"He's pregnant, and we're going to be fathers"  
Levi nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. Eren looked down from the scene feeling like he shouldn't even be there  
"I'm sorry. I don't think I can eat"  
Sliding his chair back, Eren shook as he rose  
"I can have something else made, or make it myself if you'd prefer. It's important you eat"  
"No, you don't have to do that sir. I'm just going to go back to bed"  
Erwin frowned at him, the man's eyes seemed to be looking straight through him, finally he was released from their spell   
"I'll come and check on you before I got to bed"  
"No sir. I'll be alright. I'm sorry for being an inconvenience"  
Why the hell were tears forming in his eyes? Ashamed, and feeling rejected, he practically fled from the room and back to his own. Without the smells of Erwin and the spices, all he could smell was Levi. It only served to make him feel lonely. Slipping into the bathroom, he stripped down and ran a bath, pouring in a generous amount on vanilla body wash. Hopefully it would be strong enough to erase Levi's smell from his skin. If he was 4 weeks pregnant, that meant 36 weeks left... provided he carried to full term. It suddenly all seemed too close. 36 weeks... if he kept up his reading and expanded the work he did in the office, he'd actually have something to put on a resume... tomorrow he would ask Erwin for a laptop, or if he could use the money he was to be paid for one. But for tonight, he set himself the goal of making a list of everything he wanted when he got his own house. The very top thing being a cat so he wouldn't be alone.

 

*  
Both Levi and Erwin stayed home the following morning, the two alpha's coming to the doctors appointment with him. Given Levi was in the car, Eren found himself sitting in the back of the Mercedes. The two alpha's talked about work all the way to Hanji's office, leaving him to feel nauseous and discluded. By the time they stepped into the building, he was feeling sick to the very pit of his stomach, and unable to cope with Hanji's happiness so early   
"Eren! Erwin told me all about it! You must be so excited!"  
Eren nodded mutely   
"He isn't feeling too good this morning"  
"You poor thing, let's get this all confirmed and then you can go back home and rest"  
He didn't want to go home and rest, he just wanted to be held, or so he thought. The moment Hanji slung her arm over his shoulder, he was hit with the feeling of revolt. Clamping a hand to his mouth, he looked to the woman desperately   
"Sasha, I need a disposable vomit bag"  
He'd never had to talk to the woman's receptionist before, but Sasha seemed efficient enough as she passed on over. The moment Hanji pushed it up against his mouth, he threw up  
"Gross"  
"Come on Levi, don't be like that. He couldn't help it, and he'll be doing it a lot more from now on"  
"That's if he's pregnant"  
The woman shot Levi a glare, while Eren spat into the bag  
"Better?"  
He nodded quickly, before adding a mumbled "Sorry..."'  
"It's fine, do you think you can make it to the examination room?"  
"Yes. I'm fine"  
Hanji's smile faded slightly, clearly not believing him  
"I've had worse..."  
"At the institute?"  
Eren nodded quietly. He didn't want to talk about the drugs they'd give them sometimes...  
"Ok Eren, if you're sure you're up for it, let's go see how far along you are"

He couldn't get comfortable with both Levi and Erwin in the room, even if the pair were hidden from view by the curtain. Thoroughly uncomfortable from having been poked and prodded at, and having had to pee yet again, he was left to wait on the examination bed for the results while Hanji talked to Erwin and Levi. Apparently the men wanted to do a paternity test, and there were mentions of drawing up some legal contract regarding custody. Eventually it all became background noise, until Hanji let out a scream  
"Oh my god guys! Congratulations!"  
Of course she'd tell them first. Changing back into his jeans and shirt, Eren pushed the curtain back   
"Wow! You two are going to be parents! I'm so excited!"  
Hanji had her arms around both men, Levi practically lost against her  
"Get off of me shitty glasses"  
"Nope! I'm too excited!"  
Looking over Hanji's shoulder, Erwin's eyes met his, he couldn't help but notice the tears   
"Eren, you're pregnant"  
No. You don't say. He nodded slowly, not sure what he was supposed to say  
"The baby is going to be so cute! I hope it has Eren's green eyes..."  
Finally releasing the pair, Hanji looked to him  
"Right. You said a paternity test, so I'll need a sample of DNA from both of you... but wouldn't you rather wait and see who the baby looks like?"  
"Just do your job Hanji"  
"I am doing my job. It's my job as your friend to make sure you two don't break up because your jealous over the results of biological father"  
"Hanji, I hardly think we're going to break up over something about that. We didn't decided to become parents on a whim"  
"I'm just saying it can be complicated. Eren's going to need a lot of comfort, especially because he's not bonded. He's probably already drawn to the father, but hasn't noticed it himself"  
"Then it's probably Erwin's. They're always together"  
"Ooooh, I hope the baby gets Eren's eyebrows instead"  
Erwin rolled his eyes with a sigh   
"Hanji, don't make me take him to another doctor"  
Hanji gasped, looking genuinely shocked  
"You wouldn't"  
"I will if you keep this up. Also, we need to know how far along Eren is. We need to know the due date for the paperwork"  
Hanji hummed  
"Hmm... that means an ultrasound, and that means a full bladder... how about tomorrow morning? You can bring him at 8, and I can do it before clinic hours start"  
Stepping back until his legs brushed he examination bed, Eren then sat down. He really should have just stayed on the bed to begin with  
"That works, Levi will have to bring him in though. I have court first thing"  
"Awww! Daddy Levi's going to be at the first ultrasound! Poor daddy Erwin"  
"We could just do it once your done there"  
"Nope, I have no idea how long it's going to take, and I know how you get when paperwork is left undone"  
"It's not my fault you aren't responsible enough to get everything ordered in time"  
"It's fine. It'll be good for you to spend some time with Eren"  
"Good for who exactly?"  
Both Erwin and Hanji laughed, while Eren closed his eyes tightly. The man really did hate him.

Finally done at Hanji's office, Erwin and Levi walked ahead of him to the car. Taking his place in the back, he drew his knees up to his chest. He hadn't gotten the chance to ask for a laptop, and now it was too late. Neither man tried to talk to him as they drove home, and when they arrived home Eren climbed from the car silently. He didn't stop to see if they'd say goodbye, instead he headed straight up to the mansion doors and let himself in. Letting himself into his room, he found his sheets changed and all the things he's left on the bedside table were gone. Cursing Petra, he didn't bother stripping before flopping down on his bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Levi had barely talked to him all morning, it'd been just enough to get him out and into the car and then into Hanji's office. It wasn't his first ultrasound, but that didn't mean he wasn't just as uncomfortable as if it was. He loathed the feeling of needing to pee so desperately, and when the wand pressed against his stomach, he nearly had. His underwear has certainly dampened slightly. For her technique, Eren would give Hanji a 6. She was much harder with the wand than the scientists at the institute had been, and he wasn't able to relax at all during it. According to the woman, he was only about 5 weeks, which kind of worked out to be the night Levi had knotted him over and over... not that the man seemed to care. It was kind of sweet though that Levi's eyes remained firmly on the monitor for the full ultrasound  
"So Eren, who's better in bed?"  
It took him a moment to realise he was being talked to   
"Hanji, leave him alone"  
"But I'm curious"  
"Levi doesn't like me, so won't touch me if he can help it..."  
Hanji gaped  
"How could you not. Look at him"  
"I am not having this conversation with you"  
"I'm just saying, it's alright to let yourself live a little"  
"I'm living just fine. Now is he done?"  
Hanji pressed even harder on his stomach, causing him to let out an involuntary whimper  
"I just need to finish taking the measurements"  
That was fine, but he needed to pee and each time she felt the need to open her mouth, she'd stop working.

He was just about in tears by the time she finally finished  
"And we're all done. Eren, I expect you probably need to go to the bathroom. I'll take care of the paperwork while you go"  
Sliding from the bed, he whimpered again  
"Just go already brat"  
With his face burning, he rushed from the room and into the bathroom. It was alright for those two, their underwear wasn't wet from pee like his was. He felt like a little kid and way beyond embarrassed. He also knew that it was only going to get worse. Moaning in relief from having finally been able to pee, Eren gave himself a few extra moments to compose himself. Levi was the father. Hanji had just confirmed it... If things were awkward now, and he'd already felt kicked to the curb by the man... How much worse were they going to be by the time he birthed his baby? Shaking his head, he straightened himself up before washing his hands and rinsing his face. His eyes were still a little red, but given Erwin wasn't at work, he wouldn't be either. Maybe Levi would just let him catch a taxi into the city? He'd never been and the idea of getting lost was more than a little appealing.

Coming out of the bathroom he found Levi waiting  
"Took you long enough. Hanji's done with the paperwork, it's time to drop you home..."  
Eren shook his head, causing Levi to raise an eyebrow  
"I... um..."  
"Spit it out already"  
"I was wondering if I may please go into the city, sir"  
Levi frowned  
"Why would you want to go into the city?"  
"I... wanted to look around... and I didn't want to be in anyone's way"  
"Fine, do whatever you want. Do you have money?"  
"I have the card Erwin gave me..."  
"Good. But don't go getting too greedy. He worked hard his whole life to get to where he is. We both did..."  
"I understand sir"  
Turning towards the way out, Levi said nothing and Eren was left to follow.

Levi was still silent during the drive to the city. The man pulled up in front of a huge building that read "Public Library". Eren climbed from the car, mumbling a "thank you" as he did. Levi either didn't hear or didn't care, leaving him to watch the SUV pull away from him. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he looked at the time, it was just on 10:30, which meant he practically had the whole day to himself. The first thing he wanted to do was look for a laptop... basically it was the only thing he wanted to do. Anything else that happened was just a bonus.

It soon became clear that no one wanted to serve him. In one electronics store a man had come over while he was looking at laptops and asked to see some ID. When he tried to explain he didn't have any thing with his date of birth on it, he was asked to leave. He didn't understand why though. He was dressed nicely, he hadn't been rude, and most importantly he had money. After being ignored for the 6th time, he left the store close to tears. All he wanted to do was improve himself. Walking down the mall, he was thoroughly miserable until a small bookshop caught his eye. Erwin had gifted him a huge copy of "The Chronicles of Narnia", and he'd basically devoured as much of it as he could, but Petra had moved it from his room and he had no idea where it had gone. Now he wanted something else to read...

Stepping into the bookstore, the man behind the counter smiled at him  
"Hello! Anything I can help you with?"  
Shying away, he wasn't sure what to say  
"Well whatever you're looking for, I'm sure you'll find it here"  
Forcing a smile, he nodded and made for the first bookcase. There were so many things he wanted to learn and read, but he remembered what Levi had said about being greedy. In the end he chose a thick book on ancient civilisations, mostly because of the pictures, a book on origami that came with paper, a travel guide to Europe and Asia, a book on pregnancy because no one seemed to want to fill him in and the scientists at the institute had only told him select things, and finally a boxset of what were called "Goosebumps". The man behind the counter chatted away happily as he scanned everything   
"Is that the lot?"  
Eren nodded, but still cast a look around  
"I know, it's a bit like that isn't it. There's never enough time in the week to finish everything you want to read"  
"All I've got is time"  
He didn't mean the words to fall from him lips or for it to sound so sad. The man's smile didn't fade though   
"The luck of sum. Now was that cash or card?"  
"Card please"  
He wondered if Levi would consider nearly $400 greedy. Most of that had been for the set of Goosebumps books. With his arms full, he left the book shop and continued down the mall.

Stopping for lunch, he kind of realised it was ridiculous to be carting the books around. They were just too heavy and awkward. Sitting in the back of the cafe, he'd just started eating when his phone started to ring. Placing down his toasted sandwich, he grabbed the device and slid his thumb across the screen without looking at the ID. Only one person would be calling him  
"Hi Eren, how's things going?"  
"Hey Erwin... I'm good... the baby's good"  
"Levi messaged me. Hanji said 5 weeks?"  
"About that... um... how was court?"  
"We're on lunch break. I just wanted to check in and see how you were doing"  
"I'm alright..."  
Carrying his iced chocolate over the waitress placed it down in front of him  
"Here we go. Extra chocolate syrup like you asked"  
"Thank you"  
The girl hovered a moment longer before leaving   
"Everything ok?"  
"The waitress just brought my drink over. It's fine"  
"Are you out with Levi?"  
"No, he dropped me off in the city. I wanted to buy a couple of things"  
"You should have just told me, I would have picked them up for you"  
Shit. Erwin didn't sound happy  
"It's fine. I'm going to catch a taxi home soon"  
"Stay where you are and I'll pick you up"  
"Erwin..."  
"No, you shouldn't be wondering around all on your own. Levi should know better than that"  
"I..."  
"Where are you right now?"  
"I'm in a cafe called Survey Cafe"  
"Stay there"  
Erwin hung up on him, and Eren frowned as he lowered his phone. The man seemed mad and he didn't know why. The alpha had said he could go out before... so why not now? Because he was pregnant?

Given he'd paid for his lunch, he forced himself to choke it down, his appetite now gone. He hadn't made Erwin properly mad before, and he felt sick over it all. Moving to take a seat on the bench across from the cafe, it was a good half an hour before Erwin finally appeared. Lowering his head in shame, Eren hugged his books close as the man approached  
"Eren! Thank god you're alright"  
Squatting down in front of him, Erwin cupped his face, forcing him to look up  
"You are alright aren't you?"  
"I'm fine... I didn't mean to make you mad"  
Erwin sighed  
"Not so much mad as worried. If you wanted something you should have just told me... especially if what you wanted was books. I can order those online for you"  
Eren sniffled, his gaze dropping again   
"What's wrong?"  
"I didn't come here because I wanted books. I mean yes I got books... and I'm sorry I used your money"  
"That doesn't matter. If you didn't want books, what did you want?"  
"It doesn't matter, no one would serve me"  
"Eren, did you try and buy alcohol?"  
Shaking his head quickly, he started to rise  
"It doesn't matter now"  
"Eren"  
"I said it doesn't matter"  
"And I say it does, so just tell me what it is already?"  
"Fine. I wanted a laptop. I wanted to try and get things organised for when I leave and I wanted to try and read things online and learn! But no one wanted to serve me and only spoke to me to tell me to leave"  
Erwin pulled him into a somewhat awkward hug, the books still in his arms  
"You could have just told me"  
"You and Levi are busy. I don't want to be in the way or seem greedy"  
"Wanting to improve yourself isn't greedy. I've still got a little time before I have to go back. Why don't we pick out a laptop for you?"  
"No... it doesn't matter now"  
Erwin let out a deep sigh  
"You've got to stop letting people get to you this badly. This is why I was worried, you're a sweet kid, but you've also had a sheltered life. Let me take the books for you, and we'll go pick up a laptop on the way back to the car"

Trailing after Erwin, he watched as the crowd parted for him. He was jealous of the confidence Erwin exuded from every fibre of his being. Coming to a computer store, Erwin waited for him. Eren didn't have the heart to tell him he'd already been ignored here, so he followed the man inside. Almost immediately 3 sales staff came over   
"Can I help you?"  
"Yes. I need a laptop for my employee, he works with confidential documents so security is a must"  
Erwin winked at him, the man's loud voice had drawn all attention too him. Even the sales clerks that ignored him, now watched him follow the man helping them over to the laptops. He really didn't need anything fancy, but thanks to Erwin he ended up with some top line model, and a brightly coloured bag for it. Paying at the front counter, Eren's eyes were wide as Erwin put the purchase on his card like it was nothing  
"Lets get you back to the law firm"  
Nodding at the alpha's words, he followed Erwin out  
"Did you see the look on their faces?"  
"How could I miss it. You didn't have to lie though and you didn't have to spend too much"  
"Eren, I didn't lie. You do deal with confidential documents, just at work instead of home. And you will eventually end up at the law firm, but for today you'll come with me. I don't have time to take you home"  
"I can catch a taxi..."  
"Or you could come watch me win my case"  
"Is that even allowed"  
"If you promise to be quiet"  
Winking at him again, Erwin set off towards the car. Alpha's really did have the world in the palms of their hands.

 

*  
Court was boring. He didn't know what he'd expected, but it wasn't this. He'd thought he could just hide in the back row, but Erwin introduced him formally as a company employee and then sat him two rows back. He couldn't help but feel he really didn't belong in this world. The case was over some patent violation, and the way the two lawyers shot each other down was nothing like on TV. By the time the jury left to consider their verdict, he was just about asleep. He had no idea why people found this life style exciting.

Waiting for the room to empty, Eren slipped from it quietly to find Erwin waiting for him. He was so tired now that he felt sick   
"So how was it"  
Shaking his head, he stumbled slightly   
"Eren, do you feel sick?"  
Nodding slowly, he swallowed it down. He couldn't have Erwin coming to his rescue here  
"I'm just a little nauseous. I'll be fine once I'm outside"  
"Alright then, let's head home. All we can do is wait now"

Stumbling out to the car, Eren threw up the moment he got there. If it wasn't for Erwin rushing to support him, he would have fallen into his own mess. The alpha didn't even skip a beat as he brushed Eren's hair back from his face, holding him steady until he was finally done   
"Better?"  
"I'm sorry. I tried my hardest not to throw up where people would see us"  
"Eren, you're pregnant. It doesn't matter what people think and see"  
It did. Or at least it did to him. He was a lowly omega and Erwin was... well everything he'd never be. He didn't want to tarnish the man's reputation with rumours. Letting Erwin help him into the car, Eren relaxed against the leather seat, both hands moving to his stomach. Erwin was going to make a great father.

Arriving home, Erwin helped him through to the living room. It wasn't Eren's favourite room in the house, so he'd most avoided it. To him it was too big to feel homely  
"Do you want anything?"  
He wanted a drink of water, but he didn't want the man to fuss, so instead he shook his head and looked down to the piling of shopping Erwin had carried in with them  
"How about I get you some water, and then we can set your laptop up for you?"  
"Thanks"  
Erwin left him, and instead of picking up the laptop, Eren picked up the book on pregnancy. He knew what to expect in the way of his body physically changing, but hopefully this would be able to help him understand all the changes he'd be going through. Returning to sit by his side, Erwin passed him the glass of water  
"You bought a book on pregnancy?"  
"Yeah... I was hoping it would help explain all the things I'm experiencing and feeling"  
"Do you mind if I take a look?"  
Passing the book over, Eren then started to sip at the water. He hated the lingering burning sensation in his throat  
"You know you can talk to me about the things you're feeling"  
"Thanks, but I didn't really understand them enough to talk about them"  
"Maybe talking will help?"  
Probably not. Talking wouldn't change anything... or if it did, it wouldn't be for the better   
"I remember Hanji saying you'd be drawn to the father... is that why you always get so nervous around Levi?"  
Eren's breath caught, but the guilt on his face must have shown  
"It's ok. You two have a remarkable chemistry"  
Placing the glass down, Eren shook his head  
"Levi hates me... maybe it's best I went back to the institute until the baby is born"  
Lifting him easily into his lap, Erwin wrapped his arms around him   
"Eren, do you want to know a secret?"  
"What?"  
"I think I've fallen in love with you. Don't get me wrong, my heart will always be Levi's, but at this stage in the game, I don't think I could let you go..."  
"You love me?"  
"In a way"  
Biting his lip, he didn't know what to think  
"Erwin... how come you guys chose me? You could have chosen anyone... and probably paid them a lot less..."  
"Because you're beautiful. Or at least that was part of it. Levi and I have both had a pretty rough past, his mother died when he was young and he never knew his father, and my own father was murdered. Your mother was murdered and your father went missing. We know how hard that must have been for you, and we decided we want to give you a good home and set you up with a good future"  
He couldn't see Levi thinking that at all  
"You knew that before you chose me?"  
"Initially we were attracted to your outwards appearance. If Pixis was here he'd say something about you possessive qualifies attractive in a bitch... but we did a little digging around in your past. Omegas don't usually get institutionalised until they present, and 10 seemed awfully young"  
"They said it was the shock..."  
Erwin sighed and rubbed his arm, pressing a kiss to top of his head as he did   
"That's understandable. So as long as your here, don't even be ashamed of who you are"  
Nuzzling Erwin's neck, Eren's hand moved to take hold of the man's bigger one   
"Erwin... thank you. I'd forgotten how nice it could be to be cared for and I've been struggling trying to keep up with how I've been feeling about everything... you're a really good person"  
"I'm not that good"  
"You are. You stood up for me today, and you're going to make a good dad"  
"You think so?"  
"Yeah... I kind of wished you'd been there today... everyone always ignores me, or talks about me instead of to me, but you make the effort"  
"I'll talk to Levi and Hanji about that. As alpha's we're told from day one that we're to think of omegas as basically property instead of people. It's hard to change something that society has shoved down people's throats for so long"  
"In the institute we got told how to act and what to do. All our meals were carefully monitored and if you were closer to being a beta or had fertility problems they'd kick you out with no support. Everything we was watched, and privacy didn't exist, but at the same time, they'd lock you away in your room and only really let you out if it was so they could run more tests on you. The job of an omega was to be loveable and to spread your legs..."  
Erwin held him tighter   
"That's wrong. You're allowed to think and feel for yourself. You're your own person"  
Eren sighed, Erwin could say that until he was blue in the fact, but Eren could think of at least a dozen omegas who'd tell him he was wrong, himself included. If he'd acted so selfishly at the institute, he would have been punished by now.

"Sir, dinner's ready"  
That meant Eren had spent more time in Erwin's lap than he has realised. Petra's voice shook ever so slightly and he supposed to woman wasn't impressed he was in Erwin's hold   
"Would you like me to put all your things away?"  
"Eren's things can go into his room"  
"You don't want the books in the library?"  
"No, they're Eren's. They stay in his room"  
"Ok sir"  
Sliding from Erwin's lap, Eren reached out and took Erwin's hand. The alpha snorted as he let himself be pulled up  
"Let's go see that partner of mine"

Levi was drinking from a glass of red wine when they walked into the dining room. The alpha didn't even look up as they moved to take their seats at the table   
"How was court?"  
"Good. Open and shut case. Work?"  
"Fine. Hanji says it will take a little while for the DNA results to come through"  
Picking up his fork, Eren started to poke at his dinner. His stomach was already saying no, but with Erwin being so sweet to him, he didn't want the man to worry   
"I heard you dropped Eren off in the city"  
"That's what he asked me to do"  
"And you thought it was a good idea?"  
"He can look after himself"  
This was fast becoming uncomfortable...  
"Levi, he's pregnant with our child. You should know better than to let him wander around alone"  
"Are you trying to suggest I don't care about what happens to our child?"  
The tone in Levi's voice left him shifting awkwardly, but Erwin just continued like it was nothing   
"No, I'm just making sure you understand that Eren needs love and support"  
"I know"  
"Then why does he think you hate him?"  
Levi let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose  
"I never said I hated him"  
"So you'll have no problem with him sleeping with us tonight?"  
Eren was pretty certain Levi was about to object, but when the man looked to Erwin his face softened   
"As long as he stays on your side"  
Erwin nodded, the man finally picking up his knife and fork. It wasn't long before conversation had returned to work, leaving him there to awkwardly eat while replaying everything Erwin has said to him while they'd been sitting in the living room.


	9. Chapter 9

Feeling out of place, Eren trailed behind Levi and Erwin. He had no idea why he was even being forced to come along to this business dinner. He hadn't been to work in the last week thanks to a hyper sensitivity to smells, it seemed as soon as he hit his 6th week, it had gone into overdrive and two weeks later it was still an issue. Finally reaching their table, Eren slid into the corner seat, trying to blend in with the wall. The smells were already starting to get to him, but it was a little better when Erwin took the seat next to him  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah... it's just the smells"  
"I know it's been hard for you, but even you deserve a night out, and you look perfect"  
Leaning in, Erwin pressed a kiss to his cheek   
"Let me know if it gets too bad"  
"I will. Thanks"  
Taking the small tub of balm from his pocket, Eren rubbed a little of the scent cancelling ointment on his inner wrists. He has no idea why but it seemed to work best when applied there. 

By the time their company arrived, Eren had read the menu twice and knew what he wanted. He didn't even have to ask Erwin for help and was feeling quite proud of himself over it. He was still in his own little world when Erwin tapped his leg. Rising as Levi and Erwin did, he nearly gagged on the smell rolling off two alpha's approaching their table   
"Reiner, Bertholdt, lovely to see you again"  
"Erwin. Levi. And I see we have a new face?"  
Reiner moved to take the seat next to him as they all sat at once  
"This is Eren Yeager, he's new at our firm"  
Reiner nodded, the man's eyes lingered on him long enough to leave him feeling uncomfortable. The back corner seat no longer was appealing as it had been. He'd trapped himself  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Eren. I hope Erwin and Levi aren't working you too hard"  
"No, their wonderful"  
Wonderful? Really? What was he saying?  
"Really? That's a surprise, I suppose it must be because you're an omega. Though I didn't really take them as they type to sympathise with anyone, regardless of their secondary dynamics"  
Erwin gave a loud laugh  
"Now now, we all know what happens in the courtroom stays in the courtroom"  
Reiner nodded, picking up his menu as he did   
"Mother sends her apologies, but she probably already contacted you about that"  
"She did. Something about how Paris was calling her name?"  
"Indeed"  
Edging ever so slightly closer to Erwin, Eren looked back to the menu. Reiner and Erwin were chatting back and forth, while Levi and Bertholdt were silent. Given he had no idea who the two alpha's were, it was much better to keep silent.

With their drinks ordered, Eren's head was beginning to throb. The beta who'd come to take their order smelt like she'd showered in alcohol, or at least to him she did, and his stomach had clenched in response. Feeling himself becoming warm, he wriggled slightly in his chair  
"Something wrong Eren?"  
The way Reiner asked had hairs standing up on the back of his neck  
"No, I'm fine"  
"Well that's alright then. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"  
Eren looked to Erwin   
"You don't need to look to your boss for permission. We're all friends here"  
Erwin's eyes narrowed slightly   
"As I said. Eren is new, and no, he won't be transferring to your firm"  
"Shot down before I even got started. He is rather pretty though. Good proportions and those eyes"  
Across the table Levi gave a tiny growl, which he covered up by turning it into a cough of sorts  
"Eren, if these two ever give you a hard time, we have more than one position you could fill"  
Yeah. No mistaking that one. The way Reiner was looking at him was like he was a slab of meat and the alpha a starved dog. Thankfully the waitress brought their drinks over and he could drown out most of the man's smell by holding his glass of orange juice close to his face.

Having ordered the steamed salmon for entree he regretted it the moment it touched the table. Grabbing Erwin's knee, he squeezed firmly. Erwin rose, so he rose too  
"Eren?"  
"Sorry, I just need to use the bathroom"  
Reiner nodded, and as he left the table he could still feel the man's eyes on him.

The moment he got into the bathroom, he threw himself into the first cubicle and threw up. He thought he'd be safe with the fish, especially since the other options for entree were either spice or garlic based. One hand rubbed his stomach as he hacked and spat into the toilet. It was so damn hot! Waiting until he was sure he was done, he then flushed the mess before stripping off his suit jacket and loosening his tie. The coldness of the cubicle felt wonderful against his hot skin, and a small moan of appreciation escaped his lips. He allowed himself a few moments, before opening the door and moving to wash his hands. This was going to be a long night.

Returning to the table, he smiled as he sat. Erwin's eyes silently asked if he was alright, so Eren gave him a tiny nod. In his absence Levi and Bertholdt had fallen into conversation, which he had absolutely no intention of paying an attention to. Picking up his fork, he swallowed hard before starting to eat. Unable to eat most of his entree, he was yet again left silent as everyone talked around him. Beneath the table he felt a hand come to his thigh and slide up towards his groin. The desire to flinch and pull away was almost all he could think about, but he was terrified of making a scene. The way Levi and Erwin seemed to be on edge had him feeling these two alpha's were important clients. When Reiner's hand brushed his against his fly, Eren nearly threw up on the man. He fought hard to keep the tears from forming. Reiner's expression hadn't changed at all. Leaning in to whisper into his ear, Erwin must have noticed something was wrong   
"Eren, if you're going to be sick, it's ok to leave. We can cover everything here until your stomach settles down"  
Nodding at the man's words, he once again rose and left the table. He wondered if Reiner was disappointed, he wasn't hard in the slightest and without his suit jacket, it was easy enough to tell as much. Making his way back to the bathroom, he headed into the same cubicle and sat. He wasn't going to let Reiner get the better of him. The man was obviously only doing this to fuck with him... stupid alpha's with their stupid overinflated sense of worth. Reiner was in every sense the stereotype, so much so that Eren snorted to himself as he wondered if the man had ever had an original thought. Grabbing the ointment out again, he rubbed the insides of his wrists again, before rubbing some on his neck. The last thing he needed was Reiner bringing up his pregnancy. 

Thinking he was safe for the time being, his solitude was broken by the opening of the bathroom door and the strong smell of Reiner hit him. He couldn't very well tell the man to go away, but he was trapped  
"Eren, I know you're in there. Come out so we can talk"  
Holding his breath, he jumped when the door to the cubicle rattled  
"Come on little omega. I just want to talk"  
"Please just leave me alone"  
Reiner let out a laugh  
"Either you come out there or I pull my business from Ackerman and Smith, and everyone will know it's your fault"  
He couldn't shame or cause trouble for Levi and Erwin... especially not Erwin. Shaking as he moved to open the door, he darted towards the sink  
"Scent cancellers... trying to hide your arousal?"  
Eren shook his head quickly   
"I'm sick"  
"You don't use scent cancellers when you're sick. You know, it makes me want you even more"  
Grabbing his arm, Eren gasped at the pain the that flared from the man's iron hold  
"Please let me go. I'm not interested in you"  
"If you weren't you wouldn't have let me touch you"  
Struggling against the man, he kicked Reiner's shin hard. The alpha letting out a snarl before pushing him hard against the bench. The man's free hand moved to grab his throat and the other moved to undo Eren's pants. He didn't want this... letting out a whine, he struggled harder, but Reiner's grip tightened   
"Keep struggling, it only makes me harder"  
The only thing left to him was to spit, Reiner had the advantage in every other way and he spat at the man's face. Releasing his neck, Reiner snarled as Eren gasped in a desperate breath  
"Know your place omega"  
A hard slap echoed through the room and Eren slumped to the floor in shock. His stomach was rolling like crazy, and leaning to the left he vomited. He couldn't remember being so scared since finding his mum. Grabbing his shirt, Reiner was pulling him up as the bathroom door opened. Blinking through the tears, his eyes met Levi's  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"  
Reiner pulled him up until he was standing, before letting him go  
"Eren and I were just fooling around..."  
Whatever Reiner had been going to say was ended by Levi's first slamming into the man's face, a savage growl fell from his lips and the man's normally addictive smell was filled with rage  
"How dare you fucking touch him!"  
Landing another blow, Reiner wiped his bloody nose with a growl. The pair stood their glaring at each other, the anger in their scents spurring each other on. Stumbling back from the pairs, Eren sank back down to the floor when his back hit the wall. Letting out a small sob, he promptly dissolved into tears of relief   
"Come on Levi, it was just a joke"  
"If it was just a fucking joke. Why the fuck is he so upset?"  
"Because he's an omega. You know what their like"  
Straightening himself up, Reiner glared down at Levi   
"Don't forget, you guys work for me..."  
"We work for Braun industries, not for you"  
"Levi, you don't know what you're saying. You can't seriously think a multimillion dollar contract is worth as much as that one omega"  
"I can when he's pregnant with my fucking child"  
Reiner was silent for a second   
"I..."  
Levi apparently didn't want to hear it, cutting the man off  
"Eren, are you alright?"  
"I... I was so scared"  
Levi snarled again, unable to look up, there was the sound of the two alpha's laying into each other before Reiner finally fell just a few centimetres from him  
"Get the fuck out of here before I rip you apart"  
Reiner gaped, clearly not used to being told what to do  
"Go!"  
Rising to his feet, the alpha spat at Eren's face. The smell of the blood had him gagging, but Reiner finally left  
"Fucking disgusting"  
Wiping at his face with his sleeve, Eren couldn't get the smell off of him. Letting out a low whine, he scrubbed harder  
"Eren, stop"  
Looking up to Levi, he found the man already in the process of lifting him from the floor. Sitting him on the counter, Levi stayed between his legs as he started cleaning him up  
"Eren, what happened?"  
"He... he... tried to..."  
The snarl Levi let out made him wince, but almost immediately the alpha's was hushing him and pulling him up close   
"This is why I didn't want Erwin bringing you to work. You have no idea how sweet and appealing you smell..."  
Nuzzling at Levi's neck, he tried to breathe, the alpha's scent was everywhere, and the cramping sensation in his stomach finally eased  
"I thought he was..."  
"I would have slaughtered him if he had. No one get away with hurting you or our baby"  
Eren's fingers tightened their hold on Levi's jacket   
"I tried to ignore him... but he followed me"  
"Wait, are you saying he was touching you at the table?"  
Nodding miserably, he wished he would shut up but it wasn't happening  
"I'm telling Erwin. We're dropping them as clients"  
"No... you..."  
"No one hurts you Eren"  
Levi held him until the door opened. This time it was Erwin   
"What the hell happened in here?"  
"Reiner got too handsy with Eren and wouldn't stop..."  
Rushing to his side, Erwin wrapped his arms around both him and Levi. The alpha pressed kisses to the top of his head  
"Eren, I'm so sorry"  
"C-can we go home. I don't want to smell him anymore..."  
"Of course we can. You're sleeping with us tonight, right Levi"  
"Yeah. Can you walk?"  
Eren shook his head with a sniffle  
"I'll take him"  
"No, I've got him. You grab his jacket and I'll meet you at the car"

Safe in Levi's arms, he was just too exhausted to care. Part of him still couldn't believe the alpha would go so crazy over what Reiner had done. His omega wanted to believe it was his alpha caring for him, but his rational side knew better. When they arrived at the car, Levi helped him out his shirt, throwing it away from him. The smell of Reiner's blood being gone helped, but it also unmasked the smell of his own blood. Letting out a small whimper, he tried to hide against Levi again   
"I've got his jacket. Are we ready to go?"  
"I don't think he wants to let me go"  
"Eren, Levi needs to drive. He's had less to drink than I have"  
Letting Levi go hurt, but Erwin gathered him up against him. The man climbing into the backseat and holding him close  
"It's ok. You're safe. We're going home"  
"I want to shower"  
"Then I'll help you when we get home"  
Nodding against Erwin he sniffled again   
"Thank you"  
"It's alright. Try and rest on the way home"

 

*  
Arriving home, Erwin carried him up to the bathroom of the two alpha's, before helping him out the rest of his clothes and into the shower. It was only a few seconds before the man came to join him, wrapping his arms around him and holding him as he still trembled. The smell of Reiner was soon vanishing down the drain, and he could breathe a little easier with each passing second, but he couldn't bare to let Erwin go  
"Is he alright?"  
Jumping at Levi's voice, Eren let out a low whine. Whilst Erwin was solid and comforting, he needed Levi's scent and touch  
"I think he's still pretty shaken, are you going to join us?"  
"Does Eren want me to?"  
Nodding against Erwin's chest, the man let out a small laugh   
"I'd say so"

Having stripped and stepped into the shower, Levi let out a small sigh   
"I'll wash him, you hold him"  
Erwin nodded against him, pressing a small kiss to his temple  
"Is that alright?"  
"Y-yes..."  
Moving to grab the body wash, Eren practically melted when Levi's hands began to move across his body. Sensing his arousal, Erwin took him by the chin and tilted his face up   
"Your lip and eye are probably going to be sore for a while"  
Running his tongue over his bottom lip, Eren found it split and let out a distressed whine  
"It's ok. Your safe"  
Leaning into kiss him, Erwin was gentle and sweet. The tenderness bringing fresh tears to his eyes   
"I thought he wasn't going to stop"  
Levi let out a growl, the man rising from washing his legs, and rutting up against him. Feeling how hard the alpha was, he couldn't help but moan, slicking in response. Leaning over him, Erwin pressed a kiss to Levi's lips, while the man's hand slid to grasp their erections. He needed this. He needed to be touched by his two alpha's, and reassured he was in fact safe and loved. Pulling back, Erwin moved to kiss him lightly  
"Let's take this to bed?"  
Erwin seemed a little shocked by Levi's words, but still turned the shower off. It seemed to Eren that Levi was just as shaken by what had happened in the bathroom as he was, the man releasing a soothing scent that certainly suggested so.

Sitting in Erwin's back with his chest to man's stomach, Erwin used his knees to spread Eren's legs wide, while jerking him off. The alpha's erection was running teasingly against his opening, but Erwin didn't push in. Down the other end of the bed, Levi was taking his time to dry off, something Erwin and Eren hadn't done. Moaning openly, Eren tried raise his hips enough to sink down onto Erwin, but the man's hold across his stomach made it too hard to move. Instead he was trapped until Levi finally crawled down the bed and moved to kiss Erwin. Watching the pair indulge in their mutual need left him slicking harder, he wanted both of them  
"Eren..."  
Breaking the kiss and looking him in the eye, Eren shivered at the look of hunger in Levi's eyes  
"I want you..."  
Leaning forward, Levi now pressed a hungry to his lips, turning him into a pile of mewing goop. He needed Levi's knot so badly  
"Eren..."  
Breaking the kiss to look at Erwin the alpha released his erection, finally allowing him to rise. It took Levi less than a second to move into position, before Eren sank down onto both of them. It hurt to be stretched so far, but it was a good hurt. These two men cared for him and protected him... maybe even loved him... well, Erwin had already said he did. Rolling his hips, Erwin let out a low growl   
"Our omega... Our baby"  
Nodding quickly, Eren tried to rise, but Levi's hands moved to hips, holding him still as he began to move beneath him. Usually it was Erwin taking the initiative, but it felt amazing having Levi be the one to thrust. Each time he moved, it caused Erwin's erection to rub against his sweet spot. The pleasure of being rubbed there and pounded there left him limp like a rag doll as he came across Levi's stomach. The alpha didn't stop. Mews poured from his lips, he could only lay against Erwin, cum dribbling out his spent penis as if he was in heat. That night both alpha's took turns knotting him over and over until he finally dozed off.

Waking to the feeling of Levi's weight moving, he found the smaller alpha had been lifted into Erwin's lap. The pair completely oblivious to him watching as they rutted up against each other while devouring each other's mouths in hungry kisses. Frantically pumping their erections, Erwin was all growls and moans, while Levi's smell said it all. He wanted to fuck and to forget. Throwing his head back, Levi groaned as he came, the look of bliss and his half lidded Eren's had Eren wanting to taste the man. Waiting until Erwin came between them, he then inched closer, before moving Erwin's side  
"Did we wake you?"  
"Mhmm... I don't mind"  
Levi pulled back from Erwin, the alpha frowning at him, before climbing from the bed  
"I need a shower"  
That's all Levi said before leaving, so Erwin nudged Eren up and into his lap, the alpha then taking his face in his hands   
"Are you feeling better?"  
"Yeah... I feel safe when I'm with you"  
And Levi...  
"Good. Let me clean up, and then we can sleep"  
Looking at the spent semen across Erwin, there wasn't that much. Most of the alpha's seed was inside of him, so he leaning down he licked the man's chest and stomach clean. It was probably all his head, but he was sure he could taste the difference. Levi's cum was sweeter than Erwin's, but it was the perfect combination of salty sweetness. Once done he laid down and placed his ear over Erwin's heart, before closing his eyes. The teen was back asleep within seconds.

The morning came too soon, all three of them woken by Levi's alarm. Letting out a whimper, he tried to nuzzle Erwin's chest. His face was throbbing enough to make him feel like he was going to vomit   
"Eren?"  
"I don't feel good"  
"Ok, just hang on"  
Erwin rose, carrying him into the bathroom. The man had barely settled them down in front of the toilet before he was vomiting. Even when he felt like he had nothing left to give, his body still heaved and spasmed. Pulling him back against his chest, Erwin had one hand on his forehead and the other on his sore stomach  
"Shhhh, you're ok... I've got you"  
Eren nodded weakly, Erwin was just too kind for this world.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I like decided to keep the short chapter thing so it's easier to digest...

Sitting on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor, Eren felt like a prisoner. Both Erwin and Levi had made him come into work so they could keep an eye on him, even though his face was bruised badly from the previous night with Reiner. The moment he'd set foot into the building, he'd been inundated with so many alpha smells that he'd basically spent the whole day throwing up alone in the bathroom alone. He was completely miserable. 

Letting out a small whine as his stomach rolled again, his phone started to ring, the high pitched tone was the one for Erwin's calls. Instead of being happy that the alpha cared enough to check in, he whimpered at the sound as it only made his head throb more. Still, he couldn't ignore Erwin and pulled the phone from his pocket, before sliding his thumb across the screen and answering   
"'lo?"  
His voice sounded like shit, his throat felt like he'd swallowed razors blades or something   
"Hey Eren, where are you?"  
"Bathroom"  
"When you're done there, can you come to my office please?"  
Done... he'd already thrown up all he could and was not just heaving up drool and bile  
"'k"  
Without any of his usual sweet words, Erwin ended the call and Eren let out a small whine of sadness. He wanted Erwin to come get him, he wanted the man to hurry up and take him home.

Rising to his feet, Eren was immediately struck with a wave of dizziness that had him desperately reaching for the wall to stabilise himself. He swallowed the best he could, waiting for the sensation to pass. It seemed to take forever before it eased enough for him to move. Flushing away the mess in the toilet, he then staggered from the cubicle and across to the sink. His brown hair was plastered to his forehead and his colour carried an unhealthy tone. Rinsing his face and hands, he then rinsed his mouth out, wincing when his fingers touched his dry cracked lips. He was definitely dehydrated, and hoped Erwin would finally take him home.

Still staggering Eren dragged himself towards Erwin's office, he only got as far as Levi's before collapsing against the glass. Sliding down, he was well aware Levi wouldn't be happy about the mark he'd left of the man's clean glass. He'd made the mistake before of touching the door instead of using the handle and swore he'd never do it again  
"Eren?"  
Looking up to find Eld staring at him, he shook his head  
"I'm alright"  
"You don't look alright, let me help you?"  
Despite the fact he didn't mind Levi's personal assistant, he really couldn't handle the idea of being touched by the man  
"No... I'm just going to stay down here..."  
He'd honestly prefer to over being touched  
"Eren, you can't stay in the hallway"  
Ignoring his pleading look, Eld took him by the arm and pulled him to his feet. If he could have throw up on the man, he would have. Instead he was left with his stomach cramping painfully while he tried not to gag  
"What's going on here?"  
Grateful for Levi's sudden presence, Eren resisted the urge to stumble into the man's arms  
"Eren collapsed..."  
Pushing past Eld, Levi placed a hand to his forehead   
"You feel hot, and your lips are cracked..."  
Looping and arm around his waist, Levi ignored Eld as he helped him into the office and over to the sofa. Sinking down, Eren slumped against the chair, Levi squatting down in front of him  
"Stay still, I'll get you some water"  
He didn't want Levi to leave, but the alpha stood and left, returning a few minutes later with a cold bottle of water  
"Here, sip on this"  
Cracking the bottle, Levi help it to his lips as he could drink, before pulling it back all too soon  
"I knew you shouldn't have come in today"  
"I'm sorry... it's the smells"  
Levi sighed, the man's hand coming back to his forehead  
"When you finish that, I'll take you home. You can't work in this condition"  
"Erwin wants me in his office"  
"Well he can just wait. I'm not letting you go wandering around just to have you collapse again"  
Lifting his legs, Levi laid him down on the sofa. The alpha then sitting and moving his head into his lap, Levi's fingers brushing his hair back from his face. Eren was sure this must all be a hallucination, but Levi's smell settling his stomach better than anything else ever would. When his phone started ringing again, he groaned as he tried to pull it out. Levi swatted his hand away from just pants pocket   
"Ignore it"  
"It's Erwin"  
Taking Eren's phone from his pocket, Levi answered   
"What?"  
He could kind of hear the other side of the conversation, Erwin was clearly confused as to why Levi had his phone   
"Look, Eren's in my office. You can come see him here"  
Ending the call, Levi sighed  
"You really are a lot of trouble, but we can't have anything happen to you while you're carrying our baby"  
Despite what might of been considered harsh words, Levi's tone was soft and gentle. Nuzzling the man's leg, Eren closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy Levi's warmth.

"Eren, I thought I told you to come to my office"  
Jumping at Erwin's voice, he made to rise from Levi's lap, but the alpha held him down with a hand on his shoulder  
"He's not going anywhere until he finishes this bottle of water"  
Erwin was clearly confused, kneeling down in front of him, the man stroked his hair back   
"What happened? Where were you?"  
Didn't he already tell the man  
"In the bathroom..."  
"All morning?"  
Nodding at the man, Erwin let out a sigh  
"Is that why you collapsed?"  
"The smells..."  
"I told you he should have stayed home, after tonight this is all too much for him"  
"I'll take him"  
"No, you've done enough"  
Erwin frowned pulling his hand back as he did  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means I told you he should stay home"  
"You agreed we should keep an eye on him today"  
"Because that happened. He's been in the bathroom all morning, and where were you?"  
"You know I had to clean up that Braun mess..."  
"Mess? He tried to rape Eren"  
"I know what he tried to do. But I still had to deal with the fall out, that's why I wanted Eren to come to my office and let him know it's been sorted"  
Levi out a small "tch" of clear annoyance  
"You know what Erwin, right now I don't want to look at you. I'll take care of him"  
When Erwin didn't move, Levi let out a low growl  
"Levi..."  
"Get out!"

What the hell was happening? Erwin looked hurt by his partners words and Eren didn't know what to do. He didn't want this. Erwin had no way of knowing he was so sick... well Eren could have called or texted him, but he knew the man was busy... but Levi was making it sound like the man didn't even care and he knew that certainly wasn't the case. Reaching a shaking hand towards Erwin, the alpha took it  
"Eren?"  
"Please, I don't want you guys fighting. I just want to go home"  
"I already told you I'll take you once you finish your water. Erwin, you can go"  
Erwin sighed, letting Eren's hand go   
"I'll see you at home"  
Pressing a kiss forehead, Erwin left him in Levi's hold. The alpha let out a long breath  
"I need to finish up my work. I'm serious though, I want you that water finished before we leave"  
Sliding out from under him, Levi placed a pillow in the place he'd just vacated. The man then moving to sit back at his desk, while Eren started sipping on the water again, still trying to process what had happened and how it came to be that Levi was with him and Erwin wasn't.

 

*  
The drive home was silent, other than Levi's burst of road rage over every little things. Small things Erwin would have just frowned at in displeasure, Levi would beep the horn over and call them "shitty idiots". He almost preferred when the man didn't talk to him, but he was kind of quietly happy to be seeing another side of the man. Wriggling in his seat, he sat up a little straighter as the mansion came into view  
"Are you feeling better?"  
"Yeah. I'm sorry about all the trouble"  
"It's fine. I shouldn't have listened to Erwin in the first place"  
Eren got the feeling Levi didn't mean just about today, but he really didn't want Levi getting mad at Erwin all over again.

Helping him out the SUV, Levi help an arm around him as they made their way into the mansion, the man then leading them through to Eren's room, feeling like he'd inconvenienced Levi, the teen sank down onto the bed  
"Thanks, I'll be ok once I get some sleep"  
"No, you're going to eat. You need something in your stomach"  
Trying to lighten the mood, Eren shook his head  
"I already have something in my stomach"  
All he got was a raised eyebrow   
"I don't think I can eat right now"  
"Eren, it's not good for you or our baby for you to be skipping meals and letting yourself get so dehydrated. Now get into bed and stay there until I come back"  
"Levi..."  
"Either you get into bed, or I have Hanji come over"  
Nope. He couldn't handle the woman, and having her in his space left him feeling uncomfortable, with no other choice he nodded  
"Good. I'll be back soon"

Stripping off his suit, Eren laid it over the end of the bed before climbing beneath the soft blankets and letting out a small sigh. Once again Levi had referred to the baby as "our baby". His omega side was thrilled, but his happiness dropped away as he thought of Erwin. When the alpha's had decided to find a surrogate, they both probably never imagined it turning out like this... hell, he hadn't imagined it turning out like this. He loved both of them, but was still in love with Levi and now the man was paying more attention to him he couldn't stop himself from wanting more... which wasn't fair on Erwin. The fact they'd fought over him showed a shift in their dynamic that left him uneasy. Maybe it would be better he went back to the institute... or maybe he should move out the mansion until the birth... letting out a soft whine, he buried his face against his pillow. He could do it. He could go back to being alone. It was probably better he did it sooner than later... and it would suck, but it wasn't like he wouldn't survive... he was still lost in his thoughts when Levi returned  
"Here brat, it's just soup"  
When he didn't move to sit up, Levi sat down on the bed next to him, the placing the bowl on nightstand as he practically man handled Eren into sitting up  
"I am not spoon feeding you"  
"I'll be ok if you want to get back to work or whatever"  
"You really don't want to be around me do you?"  
Passing the bowl over, Eren took it carefully   
"It's not that..."  
"So you'll let me mount you, but you won't let me take care of you and the baby?"  
Frowning at Levi's words, he shook his head  
"It's just... I know you don't like me and I don't like causing you and Erwin so much trouble"  
"Look you're important to Erwin, so you're important to me"  
Oh... that made sense...  
"Levi, can I ask you something without you getting mad?"  
"Like that's ever stopped you before"  
Eren bit his lip, not sure if he really wanted to know Levi's answer  
"Spit it out already"  
"It was Erwin's idea to have a baby wasn't it?"  
"So what if it was?"  
He knew it. Levi hadn't wanted a child, but he hadn't wanted to say no to Erwin. To love someone that much... it was kind of heartbreaking   
"Are you mad your the father?"  
"No. I'm not. Erwin wants this and I want to be with him..."  
"You really love him don't you"  
"I do. Now eat your soup"  
He stood no chance. He should go... Raising the spoon full of soup to his lips, he sipped on it. It wasn't too hot, but it still felt uncomfortable as it filled his aching stomach. By the end of it he wasn't sure if he could keep it down, but thanked Levi before sliding down into bed and rolling away from the man  
"Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?"  
"No. I'll be alright on my own"  
"Ok. I'll be in the library if you need anything"  
The alpha stroked his hair gently, while Eren fought to keep both his lunch and tears from making an appearance. He was so upset and confused thanks to his own thoughts and actions that he hated wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear. Levi left silently, and Eren finally let himself cry. Why did love have to hurt?


	11. Chapter 11

Two weeks had passed since the day Levi and Erwin had fought, both alpha's were acting like it never happened, but he still felt uncomfortable. Even now, at Hanji's practice, Eren was between the pair and waiting for something to set them off. Holding both Levi's and Erwin's hands, he eyed the wand in Hanji's hands. He hated this bit  
"Are you ok?"  
Unlike Levi, Erwin had noticed his discomfort   
"Yeah... just need to pee"  
Erwin snorted, his free hand moving to rest on Eren's head  
"Soon"  
"Don't say that. It'll take as long as it takes"  
Pushing down on his belly with the wand, Eren's hold on Erwin's hand tightened. The last week had been hard, his nose even more sensitive and now Erwin's touch was beginning to affect him. He hated it. Turning his attention to the screen, he squeezed his thighs together. It wouldn't have been so bad if Hanji had just done the ultrasound first, but instead she wanted to know all about how he was feeling and if anything had helped with his smell issue. It hadn't. Even scent cancelling spray in his room didn't anymore, instead it just left him feeling sick  
"Ok guys, here is your little jelly bean!"  
Staring at the monitor, Eren eyes the dark spot on the monitor. At least it'd grown   
"That's our baby..."  
Erwin's tone was full of awe, the man clearly moved by the scene  
"Yeah... our baby..."  
Leaning in to press a kiss to his lips, Eren was shocked. Levi never showed any kind of intimacy in public, but here he was kissing him. Hanji let out a giggle, pressing down too hard as she did  
"Can't half tell he's the father. At least those feelings should disappear when the baby is born"  
Eren nodded quickly, he didn't want Erwin getting upset   
"Can you tell what it is yet?"  
"No, but do you guys wanna hear the heartbeat?"  
"Ye-yeah"  
Erwin's voice was rough as the alpha uncharacteristically choked out the word. There was a small lull of silence before the heartbeat filled the small space. Eren had never heard anything like it. Tears filled his eyes, and he tugged on both alpha's hands. This time Erwin leant in, he man nuzzling his face before kissing him  
"Thank you Eren... thank you so much"  
Nodding against Erwin, Eren then pressed a kiss to the man's face  
"Don't go cheating on Levi!"  
"Shut up shitty glasses"  
"Oooh, you're making him jealous"  
"No, you're just being immature and ruining the moment"  
Hanji snorted   
"Yeah yeah. I'll just take some measurements and do you guys want a picture?"  
"Of course we do. That's our alpha"  
"And what are you guys going to do if they're not an alpha? Try again?"  
Levi let out a warning growl, but that was in response to the distressed whine Eren let out at the woman's words  
"Don't even joke about my child like that. It doesn't matter. This is the child we made and they will have a good life"  
"Levi, relax. I was just joking"  
"Well it wasn't funny"  
Levi moved to sit on the edge of the bed as if placing himself between Eren and Hanji. Leaning into whisper into his ear, Erwin reassured him the baby would be loved no matter what the dynamic. He really wanted to believe it, but the idea of the baby not being an alpha hadn't hit him before. Being an omega meant the baby would be second class in society's eyes... he didn't want that for his baby. When Hanji finally let him up, Eren slid from the table shakily. His thoughts still on the what ifs   
"Levi, you stay with Hanji. I'll help Eren to the bathroom"  
"I can do it myself"  
He didn't need an audience   
"Eren"  
"Please... I'll be right back"

Walking from the clinic, Erwin was in a trance as he stared down at the print out. The man nearly walking past the car  
"Earth to Erwin"  
Looking up, Erwin blinked while Levi sighed   
"Give me that. I want to make it to the office in one piece"  
"We need to stop off and pick up those scent cancelling candles for my office"  
"You still haven't picked them up?"  
"I didn't get a chance to, I've had court all week"  
"Then you should have sent Mike. We can't take him into the office if he's just going to throw up"  
"Just give him your jacket. He can bury his face in it until he's settled"  
"Why does it have to be my jacket? I have a meeting in half an hour"  
"Because you're the father remember"  
"You're the father too"  
"Not biologically"  
"Since when has that mattered. Besides, I think we were all pretty surprised it was mine"  
"Yeah, seeing you wouldn't even let me really touch you before Eren came"  
And here was the fight he'd expected all morning   
"Can I just stay home?"  
Both alpha's turned to look at him  
"I don't like you guys fighting and I don't want to make things worse..."  
Erwin moved to his side, wrapping his arms around him  
"Eren, it's not your fault. This is what Levi and I are like, this is why our relationship works. We fight and push each other... if you want to stay home, that's fine, but I would like it if you wanted to come to work"  
He would like it. Did Erwin know the hold he had on his heart. When the man spoke like that, it was like he was being held at knifes edge... or thanks to his stupid mixed up thoughts and feelings it did  
"Ok... but can I just stay in your office?"  
"Yeah. I'll look after you. Levi, we should probably go or you'll be late for your meeting"

Despite falling into conversation about work, Eren felt like the pair of alpha's were still brooding over what had happened. It had only made his desire to leave stronger. He could access his money if he really wanted, Erwin would help him. Maybe if he said he wanted to start preparing for after the birth, the man would let him look at a few houses... a place with no Petra in his room sounded like heaven. The meddling woman had struck again and rearranged all his things, and filled the room with her scent. He was tried of it. She wasn't supposed to come into his room anymore, Erwin had told all the staff he was pregnant and experiencing troubles with smell sensitivity, but she didn't seem to care.

Pulling into the office carpark Erwin parked in his usual spot. The alpha turned back to given him a grin which Eren couldn't return. The teen just climbed from the car silently, grabbing his laptop as he did. Levi was already out the car and nearly at the doors by the time Erwin came to his side  
"Don't let it get to you"  
How could it not? He was to blame... if only the baby had been Erwin's... the moment the thought crossed his mind, his omega let out an internal whine of distress. Levi was the father... Levi was the one he loved... falling into step with Erwin they made their way into the building and the through the made to Erwin's office where Mike was already waiting  
"Mike?"  
"There's been a development with the case. Nicholas has withdrawn his statement"  
Whoever Nicholas was, it had Erwin worried. Moving form Erwin's side, Eren made for the safety of the sofa. It had kind of become his spot, complete with a small stash of necessities including scent spray. Spraying the area in front of him, Eren then settled back and pulled his laptop out, sitting it on his lap as he booted it up. Mike and Erwin were now hunched over Erwin's computer, Erwin typing away as Mike filled him in fully on the details  
"Eren, I'll have to go out the afternoon"  
"Ok"  
"I don't know how long I'll be..."  
"I'll be alright. I can just stay here, I have my laptop"  
"Ok. Ask Levi if you need anything"  
Humming in response, Eren logged into his laptop.

Having spent the morning looking at houses, Eren had found a few nice once that weren't too expensive. The problem was he still didn't know where he wanted to live. The idea of returning to his hometown was appealing, but with that came all the memories of his mothers murder and being taken away from everything he knew. He was sure he would have had friends, but he couldn't remember them and they'd probably forgot him anyway. Flicking through the tabs he started narrowing down the places he'd chosen, finding himself voting houses off the list due to the smallest of details like one had black wall and he didn't want to try and paint over it. He was so into his own world that he didn't notice when Erwin sat next to him  
"What are you looking at?"  
Jumping at the man's words, he slammed the laptop shut in guilt  
"Eren, what were you looking at?"  
"I... um..."  
Taking his laptop from him, Erwin opened the device up. A nice Victorian styled house covered the screen  
"What's this?"  
"I was looking at houses, for you know, after the baby is born"  
Erwin frowned at the screen  
"I was thinking I could get everything organised before the birth..."  
Closing the window, Erwin passed him the laptop back. The man looked annoyed  
"Erwin?"  
"I have to go now. Have Levi organise your lunch"  
Leaving him sitting there, Erwin grabbed his briefcase before walking from the room. He'd evidently made the man mad, though he had no idea why. It wasn't like he could just stay with them...

In the end he didn't message Levi, he grabbed a bag of chips from his stash and returned to looking at properties. If he built he could have things just as he wanted. He wouldn't really need a lot of space, not to begin with, but if he met an alpha who loved him and wanted children then they would. Opening word, he started making a list of all things a house would need. He wanted everything to be perfect... or maybe he was just telling himself that so he didn't get too upset at the idea of leaving Levi and Erwin. He was still working on his list when Erwin came back   
"Are you ready to go home?"  
It was only 5. Why was it home time? Levi and Erwin were usually workaholics when they had court. Closing his laptop, he packed himself up, before moving to Erwin's side   
"Is Levi coming?"  
"No. I'm taking you home and then he and I are going out to dinner"

Eren couldn't work out what he'd done to upset Erwin, the man had been so happy looking at the baby this morning, now he was showing a degree of coolness that left Eren shaking. The drive back to the mansion was silent, even Erwin's jazz wasn't playing. He was obviously the cause of this. Even on a shit day Erwin was always so kind to him. Pulling up outside the front gates, he was barely out the car before Erwin drove off, leaving him to make the long walk up to the white doors alone.

Erwin must have called ahead. Entering his room he found a tray of soup and sandwiches and the lingering stink of Petra. He didn't particularly feel like food, but felt like if he didn't eat he'd only make the situation worse. Changing into his favourite pair of sweats and shirt, he grabbed his laptop and settled back in bed, first forcing down the soup and then opening up YouTube in an attempt to find something to make him feel better.

The following morning's breakfast was awkward. Eren barely had any appetite and Erwin had just dropped the bombshell that he and Levi were flying out to Marley that afternoon and wouldn't be back for a week. Eren desperately wanted to fix whatever was happening between them, but Erwin wasn't giving him an opening. Instead he fled the breakfast table with tears in his eyes, barely making it into the bathroom before throwing up. Crawling into a ball next to the toilet he sobbed out his frustrations and pain. He was so angry at himself for ruining whatever this thing he had with both alpha's, but even more angry at himself for feeling like this. He was going to move out and have his own life...

 

*  
A week to himself was horrible. Petra insisted on him still eating breakfast, lunch and dinner in the dining room, and Erwin had told the staff he wasn't allowed out the mansion while he and Levi were away. At first he was angry, then he was lonely, before finally depressed. He'd sobbed and sobbed into his pillow until he'd cried himself to sleep, and the moment he woke up tears formed in his eyes. By the Sunday of their return Eren had made himself physically ill. He couldn't eat or drink, one look at food had him gagging and anything he drank just came back up. Petra wasn't impressed at all with him, the look on her face clearly saying she thought he was doing all of this intentionally. If he could stop himself from being so miserable he would. It wasn't good for the baby, and he was tired of feeling so gross. Even breathing was made difficult by the fact that if he tried to take a deep breath he'd get the feeling like he was about to vomit. He just wanted the alpha's to come home again...

Erwin didn't text ahead like last time, so Eren had no clue when they'd be arriving. Laying in his bed his whole body shook with fever. It didn't matter how many blankets he had over himself, he was just so cold and it felt like he'd never be warm again, though at the same time he was drenched in sweat. Realising he wasn't going to be able to fall back to sleep, he staggered into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Peeling his clothes off, they fell to the floor in a damp pile leaving him gagging at the smell. He stank. His sweet scent was just too sickly sweet, but there was also the smell of Levi on him. He didn't know how else to explain it. Levi had always had this warm earthy scent, and as his pregnancy progressed subtle tones had mingled into his own scent. One would think it would help to ease his loneliness, but it didn't. Climbing into the shower, he slid down to the floor so he was sitting under the falling water. The sensation did nothing to make his aching head feel better, and his stomach wouldn't stop rolling. Still, he didn't move. He wanted to be fresh and clean for when Erwin and Levi came home. He wanted to hurry up and make up with Erwin. Closing his eyes, he slid back so he was leaning against the wall. Without meaning too, his body gave into its exhausted state and he fell asleep.

Petra was the one who found him. The woman evidently sent to tell him dinner was ready, or something. Whatever it was, waking up and finding himself naked and just about face to face with the woman was highly embarrassing   
"The Masters are home"  
"Oh... okay..."  
Pulling away, Petra left him on the shower floor. His face was burning bright red in shame. Surely there was another way she could have woken him up. Using the walls for support, he pulled himself up, not at all feeling stable on his feet. It was a Herculean effort to dry and get dressed. By the time he was done he was sweaty all over again, but he wanted to see Erwin and Levi, so ignored the fact.

Walking into the dining room, Eren kept his arms around his waist. Erwin was watching him, and he didn't know how to take it. After finally falling into his seat, the alpha took his hand  
"Eren, are you alright?"  
Nope...  
"Yeah..."  
"Don't lie, you smell sick"  
Looking across to Levi, the man's eyes was narrowed and frown upon his lips  
"It's nothing"  
"Eren, it's not nothing. Why didn't you call and let us know"  
"I didn't want to be a bother"  
Levi let out a sigh, the alpha pushing his chair back and coming around the table to finally place a hand on his forehead  
"He feels clammy. He should be resting"  
Levi's hand felt amazing. The gross feeling in his stomach lessening from just that one simple touch  
"I'll be fine... let's just eat"  
"Erwin, pass me my plate please"  
Initially confused by what was happening, Eren watched as Levi made to sit next to him. The alpha close enough that their arms were touching  
"Um... how was work?"  
Picking up his fork, he began to pick at his food. With Levi being so close, he actually felt like he'd be able to keep it down  
"Good. It was more pleasure than business"  
To his right, Levi snorted   
"Why don't you just tell him that we only had one meeting the whole time we were there and the only reason you took me to Marley was to spend some time alone?"  
"Because I didn't think I had to explain wanting to spend time with my partner"  
"Time we could have been working"  
Erwin sighed and pinched his brow  
"Sorry Eren. Levi doesn't know how to relax"  
"I know how to relax, it just would have been nice to know before we left"  
"It's called a surprise and I did it because I love you"  
Eren was sure that if he hadn't been in the way, Erwin would have kissed Levi  
"What about you Eren? What did you do?"  
"I... I looked at houses. I think I found one I like, and then I got sick"  
Levi looked to him in surprise   
"Oh, so you found one. How much is it?"  
"$345,000. It's on the outskirts of Trost"  
Erwin's face clouded and Eren was sure the man was mad at him all over again, though this time he knew why  
"Did you want to go take a look?"  
"Levi, we don't have time. Eren, I'm sorry but you'll have to wait"  
Levi sighed  
"Erwin, he's going to be moving out soon enough. Isn't it better it's all organised now?"  
"And we both know owning a house is a big responsibility, a responsibility he isn't equipped to handle right now"  
Feeling like he'd been slapped, Eren pushed his chair back  
"Eren, don't be like that"  
"I feel sick"  
Leaving the pair sitting there, Eren headed to the library instead of his room. He'd avoided coming to library because he knew it smelt so strongly of Erwin and Levi. Closing the door behind him, he moved to curl up in the middle of the leather sofa. Erwin was mad at him because he wanted to leave... it didn't make sense. Yes Erwin had said he loved him, but he'd literally just taken Levi away so they could spend time alone. Closing his eyes, he let out a long sigh. 

"Eren"  
Jumping at the sound of Erwin's voice, Eren found himself trying to sink away from the alpha  
"Look. I think we should probably talk. Is that ok?"  
Without waiting for him to reply, Erwin lifted him up and then promptly sat with Eren tucked up against him in his lap  
"Is this about the house thing?"  
"Yes and no. I'm sorry if what I said seemed harsh, but I'm just concerned for you and the baby"  
"Is that why you got so mad at me last week?"  
Erwin frowned down at him  
"I wasn't mad at you last week..."  
Yeah. You were. That's what he was dying to say   
"Look. I like having you here and every time you bring up the house you remind me that this is just temporary. I can't help it though, I don't want to let you go and I know Levi doesn't want you to go either..."  
Eren felt like there was a but coming  
"Neither of us factored in having feelings for you. I know Levi doesn't show it always, but he's become very possessive of you of late and I can't help but feel jealous. Which makes no real logical sense... do you understand what I'm trying to say?"  
"Not really"  
Erwin sighed softly  
"I didn't mean to upset you, and I've missed you"  
"I thought you hated me..."  
Hated was probably too strong of a word   
"Eren, I don't hate you"  
Pressing a kiss to his lips, Erwin's hands moved to his hips, lifting him to straddle the man's lap. The alpha was already hard, and Eren couldn't help but grind against him. He wanted the comfort of being fucked and knotted, and the relief of not having to think anymore. Letting Erwin take control, Eren surrender himself to the pleasure. Deep down part of him wondered if Erwin was just being nice because he was horny, but he didn't want things to be rocky between them. 

Mouthing and nuzzling at his neck, Erwin was like a drowning man gasping for oxygen. The alpha's hands had such a firm hold on his hips that Eren was sure he was bruised. His opening ached from Erwin pushing in before he was wet enough to accomodate the man. All he could do was moan and mew against Erwin's shoulder as the man abused his sweet spot and filled him further. Coming with a growl, Erwin pushed him down so hard Eren swore he felt himself tear as the man's knot caught. Letting out a pained cry, he tried to escape from Erwin's lap, only hurting himself more  
"Eren! Eren stop. What's wrong?"  
Erwin sounded genuinely panicked, the man's arms wrapping around him and pulling him up against his chest as he cooed softly. The pain of his throbbing arse brought tears to his eyes   
"Eren... please, what's wrong?"  
"It... it hurts..."  
Burying his face against Erwin's neck, he cried softly   
"Oh... oh Eren, I'm sorry"  
Erwin didn't help by wriggling beneath him, the acting jostling the knot and eliciting a fresh whimper  
"Sorry..."

When Erwin pulled out, there was the smell of blood in the air. Not caring that Eren was very much naked or that his own pants were undone, Erwin carried him through the house and up to the alpha's bedroom. Levi was sitting in bed, the man typing away on his laptop. The moment he saw him Eren wanted to crawl out of Erwin's arms and into Levi's. Erwin had hurt him... even if he hadn't meant to...  
"Levi"  
Erwin looked down to him  
"You want Levi?"  
Nodding his head, he sniffled quietly   
"Levi, you're going to need to put that laptop away and come into the bathroom. I need to clean Eren up, but he wants you"  
"What do mean you need to clean him up and why can I smell blood?"  
Erwin gave the man a look Eren couldn't read, before moving to bathroom. Levi came to join them a few moments later   
"I think I tore him..."  
Levi glared, immediately taking him from Erwin's hold  
"I'll clean him up, you get ready for bed"  
"No, I'll..."  
"Erwin, you've done enough. Can't you tell he's scared and in pain. You might not have meant it, but I need to get him calmed down"  
"But... I didn't mean..."  
Eren sniffled again  
"I know... I'm sorry"  
Erwin gave him such a sad look before leaving him in Levi's care. Placing him on the bathroom counter, Levi spread his legs as he coaxed him back. The man pulling a face at whatever he was looking at  
"I think Hanji would have been the better choice..."  
"No! Please..."  
"Eren, it looks pretty bad"  
"Erwin didn't mean to... please... he feels bad enough"  
If Levi was saying it was bad, it must be  
"Ok, but if you start feeling sick and feverish again, you need to tell me. I don't want something happening to you and the baby"  
Moving to take one of the light brown towels off the rack, Levi wet the corner down and moved to clean him up. The redness of the blood seemed to glow against the fabric, and small whimpers fell from his lips  
"I'm nearly done"  
Nodding his head, Eren didn't let go of his bottom lip  
"It doesn't look so bad now the bloods gone. Are you ready for bed?"  
"Y-yeah... thank you"  
"It's ok. But next time he's too rough speak up. Your hips are bruised and for him to do this much damage I can't imagine he took the time to prepare you properly"  
Placing the towel over the edge of the bath, Levi then lifted him off the counter. Eren nuzzled the man's neck pressing kisses to it  
"What's all this for?"  
"Just wanted to thank you"  
"It's ok brat, you don't need to force yourself"  
"I'm not forcing myself..."  
Carrying him over to the bed, Levi lowered him down. Erwin was already laying on his side, the alpha looked at him with such a sad look Eren felt bad  
"Erwin, I'm ok. Levi says it's not that bad"  
Erwin looked to Levi   
"He is. Just be more careful"  
Crawling across the bed Eren climbed under the covers and moved to spoon up with Erwin. The alpha tensing the moment his back touched the man's chest   
"Eren..."  
"Please"  
Wrapping an arm around his waist, Erwin pressed kisses to his shoulder before resting his forehead against it   
"Well that's nice. I clean the brat up and he goes straight back to you"  
Eren waited until Levi climbed into bed before reaching for the man   
"I thought you wanted Erwin"  
"I want both of you... I feel safe when you're around..."  
Levi let out a long breath, but shifted over Eren could hold onto him. The alpha even pressing a kiss to his forehead, causing his omega to scream happily. He was so spoilt by these two alpha's  
"Good night Eren"  
Pressing another kiss to shoulder Erwin's hold on him tighten, the alpha leaning in to whisper yet again how sorry he was in Eren's ear. Feeling exhausted, Eren mumbled out   
"Goodnight... I love you"  
Levi tensed, the man's scent spiking  
"... and I love Levi..."  
The feeling of being warm and safe, soon had him snoring. Missing the exchange between the two alpha's   
"He said he loves us"  
"I know... and I know you don't want him to go"  
"But we can't keep him here forever"  
Erwin let out a small sigh  
"I love you Levi"  
"I love you too Erwin"


	12. Chapter 12

Pushing the box of files away from him, Eren pulled the next one closer. Thanks to some huge case Erwin and Levi were working he was on file duty while both alpha's were off doing something else. It felt like he hadn't seen them in forever, even though it had only been a few hours since they'd arrived at work. He was now 12 weeks and each time he looked down to his stomach, he found himself smiling at the swell there. His morning sickness has settled slight, but his smell sensitivity was yet to get the message. That was part of the reason he was working in Levi's office now instead of Erwin's. Much to the alpha's annoyance, he'd become so clingy, or at least clingy enough for even Erwin to get jealous. He might not be sleeping with Levi, but the man would permit him to shower with him if he got up early enough. Tonight he was hoping he could coax Levi and Erwin into letting him sleep in their bed again. Hanji had given him and the baby a clean bill of health, and his arse had finally healed. He wanted Erwin to touch him again, the man had been hesitant since that night, even the kisses he gave were to his cheek not his lips. Groaning at himself, Eren opened the box. He was soooooo very sick of files.

Placing everything to do with case aside, Eren started sorting through the left over mess. Erwin hadn't told him to, but if he put them all in order now it would save time if he had to go looking again. He'd only just started when his stomach let out a loud rumble. Snorting lightly he placed the files back down and rubbed his stomach  
"Are you hungry little one? I suppose it's about time"  
Not particularly feeling like leaving Levi's office, he was faced with a new dilemma. He didn't know what to get ordered, or really how to go about it. He'd never ordered takeaway in his life. It was slightly embarrassing, but pulling his phone out, he pulled up Erwin's number. The man hadn't laughed at him over not being able to read properly, so hopefully he wouldn't laugh over this. Holding the phone to his ear, he rubbed his stomach again  
"Eren, what's wrong?"  
Trust Erwin to be concerned   
"Um... its after lunch time"  
"Is it? I didn't even realise. Levi and I are still busy, so go head and order something in"  
"I don't know how"  
"You don't know how to do what?"  
His words came out all at once  
"I-don't-know-how-to"  
It took Erwin a moment before snorting lightly. Eren wanted to hang up, the snort hadn't been expected. He heard Levi's voice in the background, before Erwin finally replied   
"Levi says he's hungry too. We'll pick something up and come meet you"  
Oh thank god. His stomach rumbled again. Erwin ended the call so Eren dropped his phone down into the mess of files. He needed to move everything relating to case up to Levi's desk, he didn't want the alpha getting cranky at him like he had the first day, not that he actually thought he would now.

By the time Erwin and Levi finally arrived with the food, he'd begun to think they'd forgotten  
"I hope Chinese is alright?"  
"Anything would be alright"  
"You can't be that hungry"  
"Tell that to the baby. We're totally starved"  
Practically rushing to the food, Erwin handed his with a laugh  
"Just don't go eating too fast, you don't want to throw it back up"  
"I won't..."  
Instead of taking his usual seat at his desk, Levi joined Eren back on the sofa, lifting Eren's across his lap while the teen his back to Erwin's side. The moment he was settled Eren was all about the food   
"How did you go with those files?"  
Nodding around the mouthful of noodles he had  
"I think that means he sorted out what needed him to"  
Nodding again, he was already stabbing his fork back into the chicken stir fry. It was sooooo good  
"Eren, you should slow down..."  
Shaking his head, he practically inhaled half the box with his next fork full, before promptly choking. Erwin patted his back while Levi held his food  
"See. Here, drink this"  
Passing him a bottle of water, Eren then proceeded to choke on the water. By the time he finished coughing he really didn't feel like food   
"Sorry..."  
"No, that was impressive"  
Levi passed him back his food  
"Were you really that hungry?"  
Eren nodded slowly   
"Yeah and this is so good"  
"It's just Chinese"  
"Levi thought you might like a change"  
"Levi thought right"  
Leaning forward he placed a kiss on Levi's cheek  
"Thank you alpha"  
Pulling him back, Erwin tilted his head back and pressed a kiss to his lips  
"Thank you Erwin"  
"Good. Don't go forgetting me"  
"I won't"  
Erwin stared at him for a moment, before moving to nuzzle his face. It'd been way too long and Eren let out a small moan as the man's hand slid to his stomach  
"No sex on my sofa"  
"Who said anything about having sex?"  
"Can't you smell him?"  
Moving his lips back to his, Erwin's tongue slid into his mouth and Eren rocked his hips in need. It seemed like his plan to get them both into bed would work out. When the kiss ended, the man's pupils were blown with lust  
"Levi if you're done eating we should get back to work"  
What. No... sitting him back up, Erwin slid out from behind him. Reaching for the man's hand, he stepped out of reach and looked to Levi   
"Erwin, you can't leave him like this"  
"If you haven't forgotten, we're at work. Eren, I'm sorry for getting you so excited, but we do have work to do. Levi, are you coming?"  
"I'm still eating"  
Erwin frowned, and Eren pulled himself from Levi's lap, moving to stand  
"Erwin... have I done something?"  
"No, why would you say that?"  
"Because..."  
"Eren, just because we don't have time to play with you, it doesn't mean you did anything wrong"  
His heart dropped and his stomach clenched. Time to play with him. Clamping a hand to his mouth, he all but ran to the bathroom. Ok, so sex at work was probably a no, but kissing and touching had always been alright. Instead of hiding in a cubicle, he leant against the counter and took a few deep breaths. He'd started to calm when the door opened and sent his heart racing again  
"Eren, are you ok?"  
"Oh... yeah"  
Crossing to lean against bench next to him, Levi looked him in the face  
"What's going on with you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You just walked out without saying anything"  
Eren shook his head  
"It's nothing"  
"The why are you so upset?"  
"That's because..."  
He couldn't tell Levi he was horny and wanted Erwin to mount him...  
"Eren"  
Reaching out and cupping his face, Levi's thumb brushed over his lip. The way the man was looking at him made it impossible to lie  
"Erwin won't touch me. Not after that night"  
"I noticed that too. Do you miss him?"  
Eren nodded slowly, not sure how Levi would take it. Pulling him close, the alpha's lips met his and Eren couldn't quiet believe it. After the initial shock passed, Eren parted his lips, deepening the kiss. He felt himself slicking from the action and told himself he needed to calm down... but how was he supposed to when Levi was coming onto him. Sliding his hand down, he palmed at Levi's crouch, the alpha growled into his mouth and that was it. Practically mounting Levi, he couldn't stop himself. Levi pulled back, causing him to whine in need  
"We shouldn't, someone might walk in"  
"Alpha... I need you... please..."  
Levi slid away from him and Eren thought he was about to be rejected again, but Levi locked the bathroom door before returning to him  
"Put your hands on the counter"  
The words sent a shiver down his spine. Placing one hand on the counter, Eren fumbled his pants down with the other   
"Fuck brat... you smell so good"

With Levi slamming into him, Eren was in heaven, or as close as he could get. Pants and mews fell from his plump pink lips, and Levi was all growls behind him, driving in as hard as he could and barely giving him a moment to catch his breath  
"I don't know what it is with you brat. I feel like I don't even know myself anymore"  
Pulling out, Levi spun him around and pushed him onto the counter. Eren's omega was crying out from the pleasure of being dominated by the alpha and when Levi slammed back in, he came hard. Ignoring the mess, Levi pulled him close, the alpha's lips pressing open mouthed kisses to his neck as he moaned his name so sweetly. Just as Levi's knot popped, the man bit down hard on Eren's neck, teasingly close to his nape. Feeling Levi pulsing and filling him with his seed, Eren came again, before slumping into Levi's hold   
"Whoa brat... are you ok?"  
Eren hummed, still very much enjoying the waves of pleasure running through him  
"Alpha..."  
Nuzzling Levi's face, the man turned so he could kiss him. The kisses slow and sweet, tongues exploring each other mouths slowly until finally Levi's knot deflated. Pulling out carefully, Levi grabbed a wad of paper towels and cleaned up Eren's slickened thighs, before dabbing at his shirt  
"This is why we shouldn't have sex at work"  
Eren laughed hard enough to earn a raised eyebrow  
"The way I'm feeling, I definitely approve of sex at work"  
Levi groaned, the alpha moving away to clean himself up  
"You should probably put your pants back on"  
"Why? Don't you like what you see"  
Sliding his shirt up, he ghosted his fingers over his baby bump  
"I don't not like it"  
Dropping the paper towel in the bin, Levi moved back between his legs and placed his hands on the swell of Eren's stomach  
"Do you think they're a boy or a girl?"  
"Hmm... you probably want a boy, but I think a girl would be cute"  
"Yeah. Maybe if she looks like you"  
Blushing at the unintended compliment, Eren took Levi's hand in his own  
"I think you're beautiful Levi"  
"You're about the only one in the world"  
"What about Erwin?"  
"Sex was never an issue with us..."  
"I'm not talking about sex. From a visual point of view, you're both beautiful... this baby is lucky to have you both for parents"  
Levi sighed, the alpha resting his forehead on Eren's shoulder  
"I don't know. I don't know the first thing about being a parent"  
Snorting at the alpha, his hands moved to take Levi's face, and Eren pressed a kiss to the man's thin lips  
"Levi, I know you'll be an amazing father"  
"And how do you know that?"  
"Because I'm in love you. I love everything about you"  
Levi pulled back as if he'd been electrocuted  
"I should get back to work"  
Leaving him like that, Eren cursed himself. He wasn't talking to Erwin, he couldn't just say these things... he knew Levi knew exactly what he meant. He was crazy for the alpha and alpha now knew that. 

 

*  
It was a few days later when Erwin took him into the study after dinner. Eren was confused as to why the man was acting so formal. The night of the day he'd had sex with Levi, Erwin was finally touched him again, the alpha fucking him twice before settling him down and tucking him into bed. Staying by his side until he fell asleep. 

Walking straight over to the desk, Eren trailed behind him. His eyes landing on a pile of papers  
"Come over here Eren"  
Sitting down in the office chair, Eren moved to sit in the man's lap like Erwin had indicated   
"What's this?"  
"These are contracts I need you to sign"  
Eren scrunched his face up on confusion  
"What for?"  
"It's just so you can access your money before the baby is born. You wanted to look at houses right? I'll take you, but any costs that come with buying a house will come from your account"  
Eren's mouth went dry. He honestly felt like he was being kicked out, and couldn't find the words to ask why  
"I've already marked where you need to sign. The first one is just another copy of you signing custody to Levi and I upon birth. The second is for your ID, and the third is for your bank account"  
Picking up the pen with a shaking hand, he felt his tears forming. He rushed to sign the papers. He'd crossed a line with Levi and now this must be his punishment. When the pen fell from grip, he covered his face and started to cry. Erwin wrapped his arms around him  
"I thought this was what you wanted"  
"I..."  
Scrambling out of Erwin's hold, he grabbed the small trash can and threw up. This was what he wanted. His own space... but he wanted Levi and Erwin in that space. Erwin waited until he was done before pulling him up and back into his lap. The man's hands immediately moving to his stomach   
"Eren, you have no idea how grateful I am for this"  
It sounded like goodbye. He didn't want it to end like this. Nuzzling at Erwin's neck, he ground against the man's lap  
"Eren..."  
"I'll do better"  
"You don't have to do better"  
He wanted to ask what he should do then, but instead he took of advantage of Erwin's animalistic libido, grinding and rocking until the alpha finally picked him up and carried him through to his room.

The sex was gentle and sweet, Erwin using his tongue and fingers to open him completely until he was a mewing mess. Pushing into his wet heat, Erwin moaned so sweetly into his ear. Slamming his hips forward hard, Erwin would slide back slowly until just the tip remained inside of him and then slam back in. Eren's hands clutched the bedsheets as his back arched and his body bounced. He'd wanted this, but tears wouldn't stop rolling down his face. It was just too sweet. Too gentle. Too loving. Forcing himself to release the sheets, he wrapped his arms around Erwin, letting out an almighty sob. Instead of stopping, Erwin pulled him up and into his lap. Nuzzling his neck, Erwin pressed small kisses against his skin, but that only made him sadder. Driving up one last time, Erwin's knot popped and Eren came across the man's stomach. Crying harder, Erwin started to rock him  
"Shhh..."  
"You hate me"  
"No Eren"  
"You don't need to lie"  
"I'm not lying"  
Shaking his head, he didn't want to listen to anything else. As if taking the hint, Erwin fell silent. Though he continued to rock him, and rub his back.

When Erwin's knot finally deflated, Eren climbed from the alpha's lap, heading straight into the bathroom. His eyes were bright red and he stared at himself in disgust. He'd fucked things up. It was safe and comforting to love Erwin, so why did his heart tell him Levi. Lashing out, he punched the mirror. He'd never done something like that, or not as long as he could remember. Pulling back quickly, he lashed out again, before finally pulling his bleeding hand back and he glaring down at it. It hurt like a bitch, but it was enough to pull him out his own head. When that money cleared he would start back working to find his way back to who he wanted to be.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gargh! I hate autocorrect!

Staring at his bank balance, Eren couldn't quiet believe all the money has been cleared. He was home alone today as Levi and Erwin were at court and the alpha's would be spending the night in the city. Humming as he climbed from his bed, he looked around his room. There was so much he needed to do, starting with finding his own place and packing. Packing meant organising and organising meant dragging all his stuff out. Not that he had much. Pulling everything he owned out he chucked it on his bed. He needed boxes... and a marker pen... and he'd need to buy his own bedding, it wasn't like he could just take the sheets and towels with him... and he'd need a bed. Dropping down next to the pile, he rubbed his stomach  
"It's gonna be just you and me for a little while... but then you're going to come back here and live with your daddies and they'll spoil you rotten... like the spoilt me rotten"  
Walking into his room, Petra sighed heavily  
"Sorry, I'm trying to figure out how to go about packing"  
Petra placed the new sheets and towel down on his bed, the strawberry blonde frowning  
"You're leaving?"  
"Yeah. I need to find a place first"  
"Eren, we haven't heard anything about you leaving. Please clean all this up so I can clean"  
Petra walked from room and Eren pulled a face behind her back, she wasn't even supposed to be in here. Besides, it wasn't like he couldn't clean his own damn room. Groaning in annoyance, he practically threw everything into his walk-in-robe. Changing the sheets before Petra returned was now priority number one. Stripping his bed, he remade it how he liked. He was the one sleeping on it. Piling all the dirty washing up, he dumped it outside the door. Petra could suck it.

Having showered he then dressed and climbed back into bed, pulling his laptop into his lap. Without knowing any real online sites, he headed to Amazon first.

Amazon was a trap. Working off the word document he'd made, he spent way too long picking out everything he liked. If he did this, he was doing it right from the start. It was only once he got to the checkout screen that reality hit. It would take thousands of dollars to set him up... and while he now had a small fortune, the idea of spending that much left him feeling sick. Closing Amazon, he opened google and searched up rentals in Trost. If he started in a rental, he could maybe find one furnished and save the money for when he really needed it. As long as he had somewhere he could eat and sleep, he'd be alright. He couldn't cook. He didn't know how, but how hard was it to follow a recipe book? Clicking the link to Bolt Realty, he sighed as the page took forever to load  
"It's ok little one... it's just a small sidestep"  
The baby probably couldn't even hear him, but at least when he talked to it he didn't feel so lonely. Grabbing out a scrap of paper from his draw and a pen, he jotted down the address for the nearest office. Hopefully the staff would be able to explain more to him, or at least give him an idea about applying for places. The way things had been it was probably better he got out sooner than later. Levi wouldn't look him in the eye and Erwin seemed distracted every time they talked. For the last week and a bit basically everything had sucked.

Making sure he had everything, he walked from his room. His washing had already disappeared and he felt a tiny bit better that Petra hadn't won the round. Crossing the entrance he thought himself home free when Olou appeared from no where  
"Going somewhere?"  
Jumping at the man's voice, Eren turned to see Olou standing in the library doorway  
"Um... yeah. I'll be back later"  
Olou frowned  
"Do Erwin and Levi know you're going out?"  
"No, but it's alright. They don't care anyway"  
Olou's frown deepened  
"I'm sorry but I can't let you just leave"  
"What's going on here?"  
Great. Fucking Petra  
"Eren says he's going out"  
"Eren, you can't leave without permission"  
"Why not?"  
"Because that's what the masters want"  
"No. They paid me for this baby, right now I'm going to go look at properties"  
Petra sighed  
"Eren, you can't leave. Like I said, we weren't informed of your departure"  
Finally losing his patience at the pair, he marched over grabbed the door handle  
"Don't pretend to give a shit. I know you want me gone from your lives, but I'm pregnant with Levi's child. The agreement was I would stay here, but we all know it's not working out. So I'm going to look at apartments"  
Opening the door, he stepped through, enjoying the feel of the sun. He really wished he could spend more time outside, but it never happened. Moving towards the steps, he was just about to step down when a hand grabbed his arm, throwing him off balance. Falling badly, he ended up half across Petra, landing stomach to stomach. Letting out gasp of pain, he pulled away from the woman and wrapped his arms around himself. His stomach hurt...  
"Eren!"  
"Don't... don't touch me!"  
Trying to breathe, the pain wasn't getting any better  
"Eren, let's get you back inside"  
"No. Just leave me alone! Haven't you done enough?"  
Petra pulled back, the woman looking hurt  
"Olou, call Erwin and Levi"  
"Don't. They're in court"  
"But..."  
"Just go away Petra"  
"Eren!"  
"Go!"  
Screaming at the pair of them, the finally took a step back. He was so fucking scared. He didn't want to lose his baby... his and Levi's baby... Fumbling his phone out, he hissed in pain. He didn't want to see Hanji, but she'd know what to do. Googling the woman's name, he found the clinic, his thumb tapping dial.

After being stuck talking to the receptionist Sasha, he was finally transferred through to the woman  
"Eren, what a lovely surprise"  
Letting out a whimper, he wanted to tell the woman to stick it  
"Eren, what's wrong?"  
"I fell... and it hurts..."  
"Eren, what hurts? Your stomach?"  
"Y-yes... Hanji... the baby. I can't lose the baby"  
"Eren are you at the mansion?"  
"Yes..."  
"Stay where you are. I'm on my way"  
Hanji ended the call, and Eren tried to curl around his stomach. 

The woman must have sped. She was running across the grass to him before he could really do anything to greet her  
"Eren, hey. It's ok, let's get you inside"  
"I don't want to go inside"  
"I can't examine you here"  
Looping her arm around his waist, Hanji practically dragged him inside and to the living room, laying him out on the sofa  
"Eren, I need you to take deep breaths for me"  
He was too scared. He wanted Levi, but Levi would be so mad if he knew  
"Don't... don't tell Levi"  
Hanji ignore his soft pleas, her hands instead moving to press against his stomach. He had no idea what she was doing, but she was not easing his worries  
"The baby"  
"The baby will be fine. I think you've given yourself such a scare that you don't know what's going on. I'm going to give you a sedative and when that takes effect, I'll take you to the office and check you out more thoroughly"  
Why did it have to be two steps forward and 10 steps back. The rate he was going he'd never get out of the house. 

Hanji gave him an injection of something that left him feeling asleep on his feet. She had Olou help him out to her car, and then he was trapped with her for the rest of the afternoon. Laying on the examination bed, it wasn't until he saw the baby on the screen and Hanji confirmed everything was alright that he finally felt like he could breathe  
"Eren, do you want to tell me what really happened?"  
With Hanji suddenly turning her whole attention to him, Eren swallowed  
"I fell"  
"You don't have any of the other usual signs of falling"  
"But it's true"  
"Then why was Petra so upset?"  
Biting his lip, his hands moved to his stomach  
"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone right?"  
"Nope"  
"I wanted to go out and Petra tried to stop me. She grabbed my arm as I went to step down and I fell on her"  
"Why did she try and stop you?"  
"I don't know. She doesn't like me and said I didn't have permission"  
Hanji let out a sigh  
"Can't you just have everything delivered? I know Erwin and Levi set you up with money"  
"I'm moving out"  
Hanji gaped  
"You're moving out?"  
"Erwin paid me early so I could. I wanted to go find out about that, but then they tried to stop me..."  
"But why would you want to leave?"  
Why the fuck was he being so talkative with the woman who scared the crap out of him?  
"Because it's not working anymore. 3 people in a relationship just ends up with someone getting hurt"  
Hanji's confusion only seemed to be growing  
"Are you still sleeping with Levi and Erwin?"  
"No... well, I was, then I fucked everything up"  
"I'm sure it's not that bad"  
"Erwin paid me the money for the baby already. He knows it isn't working"  
"Eren, I don't think someone's going to rent you a place"  
"Then I'll buy one. I can't stay there. Petra hates me, Levi hates me and Erwin wants me to go. I have no choice"  
"Levi doesn't hate you, he can't. You guys are way too compatible for that"  
"I told him I was in love with him. He won't talk to me, and he always looks annoyed when I'm around. I can't take it. I just want to be on my own! It's better this way"  
Hanji shook her head  
"Eren, I don't think you're thinking straight"  
"No. You're not listening. You never listen and you suck at giving ultrasounds. To you I'm just an omega to be mounted. But I am my own person! I have my own hopes and dreams. They're probably laughable to someone like you, but they're mine"  
Letting out a whine as his stomach throbbed, Eren struggled to sit up and pulled the internal wand out. At least there wasn't blood on the condom. Grabbing his clothes he ignored the woman as he tried to dress. It would help if he could actually think and not feel like his brain was made of cotton wool  
"Eren, you need to rest. You've had a shock"  
"No. What I need is to get things organised. I fell for Levi, and I love Erwin in a way. It's not fair and I can't take feeling like this anymore. I never believed I would be loved, but they made me feel like that and now I love them, their fine to leave me alone"  
He definitely had word vomit. He'd never spilled anything like this to anyone before. Maybe she slipped him something else? Or maybe he was just too tired to try and keep it all in?  
"At least wait until you can walk without staggering"  
"I'll be fine. It's not like I actually matter to any of you. I'm just here to grow this thing inside of me and then push it out"  
It hurt to call the baby a thing  
"Eren, either you sit or I call Erwin"  
"You can't"  
"No, I can tell him you're here. I doubt he'd just let it drop once he know that"  
"You can't, he's in court"  
"Then I'll spam his phone for when he checks it"  
"Why? You don't even like me"  
"I never said I didn't like you. My job is to be professional, even when it comes to my best friends. I know for a fact they love you, and that they'd be hurt to hear you talk like this"  
"No. You don't. You don't live with them. You don't work with them. You're not the one on the receiving end of the off hand comments. I'm tired of being jerked around"  
Feeling woozy, Eren was forced to sink back down against the bed. Letting out a long breath, he closed his eyes. It felt so much better now someone knew. Even if they didn't believe him.

Even though she'd told him to sit or she'd called Erwin, Hanji went ahead and called the man anyway. Eren was furious, but her stupid sedatives had now completely kicked in and he was stuck in a doze on the examination bed. She didn't tell Erwin what he'd said, but he was sure it would only be a matter of time. 

Mumbling as a cold hand was placed against his cheek, he could tell from the feel alone that it was Erwin. The man made his skin crawl, but he didn't want to hurt him so swallowed down the feelings. Maybe it would have been kinder not to?  
"Eren, Hanji said you had a fall, but that you and the baby are ok"  
Thanks for the recap, but he already knew that  
"He's still sleepy, I gave him a sedative so the baby wouldn't become distressed. Erwin, how much stress is Eren under at home?"  
Here it came...  
"His scent sensitivity is still pretty bad, but he seems alright most of the time..."  
"So you and Levi are giving him enough love and support? And he has permission to come and go from the mansion as he likes?"  
"Of course he does. And we're trying our best to make this work. Where's all this coming from?"  
"I'm just worried about Eren. He seems like he's suffering, or that he's scared of something"  
Erwin let out a sigh  
"Hanji, you should know what it's like..."  
"And you should know better. Eren's in a delicate state. He was honestly terrified for the baby, but I think he was even more scared of what would happen if he had lost it. He's just a kid"  
"Eren, is what she saying true?"  
"I don't want to talk about it..."  
Yuck. His tongue felt heavy and his mouth gross  
"You can take him home, but don't let him be alone. He had a major scare and I want you to keep a close eye on him"  
"Levi and I both have court. Our case..."  
"Erwin, which is more important. The case or Eren's wellbeing"  
"Eren"  
"There's your answer then"

Erwin wouldn't let him walk, or even attempt to walk. The big bear of an alpha lifting and carrying him out the car, before settling him in the passenger seat and doing his belt for him. He must be such an inconvenience for the man. Falling back into a doze, the whole drive passed that way. Erwin shaking him awake when they'd arrived in an underground car park  
"Eren, we're at the hotel"  
"You should have just taken me home"  
Thanks to his sleepy state. His words were soft and mumbled, ending with a yawn  
"Hanji said it was in your best interest to be here"  
"Whatever"  
He could almost hear the man raising an eyebrow. Closing his eyes again, he just couldn't be bothered. Trying to leave had ended up with him just back at the man's side all over again.

 

*  
"What's Eren doing here?"  
It wasn't like Levi sounded mad, more confused than anything. He wondered if that meant Erwin hadn't told the alpha about what had happened. Given he couldn't walk due to stupid Hanji, he had to rely on Erwin carrying him over to the bed  
"He had a fall, that's why I had to leave"  
Levi's eyes widened for a minute  
"The baby?"  
"Is alright, but Hanji said he should be with us tonight. She's given him a sedative, so he's pretty drowsy"  
"Eren, what happened"  
"It doesn't matter"  
Yawn midway through his sentence didn't perturb the alpha at all  
"It matters. You're carrying our baby remember"  
"Yeah. Sure. How could I forget"  
His tone was pissy, he just wanted to sleep and toeing off his shoes he awkwardly moved to lay down  
"Eren..."  
"Just leave me alone"  
Closing his eyes, he heard Erwin let out a sigh and then both alpha's moving through the room. There was the sound of a sliding door, and Eren assumed that meant they'd escaped to the balcony to get away from him. Good. Whatever. He was too tired for this.

It didn't seem long before Erwin was shaking him awake. Glaring at the rude interruption of a good dream, he slid from the bed without speaking  
"Eren?"  
"I need to use the bathroom"  
"It's through there"  
Pointing to the doorway across from the bed, Erwin didn't look too happy. Padding through the room and into the bathroom, Eren closed the door a little too hard. He didn't know why the hell Erwin would wake him up, nor why Levi was here. The way they'd talked about the trial it seemed like the pair should be in court instead of with him. He tried to take as long as possible in the bathroom, but not so long as to have either alpha come check on him. Returning from bathroom he climbed straight back onto the bed and settled back down  
"Eren, are you hungry?"  
"No. I'm tired"  
"Can we talk before you go to sleep?"  
"There's nothing to talk about"  
Feeling the bed dip behind him, he flinched as Erwin placed a hand on his shoulder  
"I know something's bothering you. You know you can talk to Levi and I"  
He snorted lightly, It didn't feel that way  
"Just spit it out already"  
Trust Levi to get straight to the point  
"There's nothing to spit out"  
The other side of the bed dipped and Eren was pulled up and into Levi's lap  
"Either you tell us what's wrong, or what happened this morning"  
"There's nothing to tell"  
He really wished his body didn't love the way Levi held him. It would be so much easier that way, but now he felt his frustrations draining out of him and all because Levi made him stupidly happy with a single touch  
"Eren, we're worried about you, and about the baby"  
"Your baby is fine"  
"Well that's good to know, but what about you?"  
"Like I matter..."  
Struggling in Levi's hold, Eren couldn't get free of the man  
"Let me go Levi"  
"No, not until you've talked to us"  
"Talking isn't going to change anything"  
"It'll help us to understand why you're so upset"  
"I am not upset. I'm fed up. Now let me go"  
Levi looked to Erwin and Erwin nodded, finally free he couldn't lay down on the stupid bed thanks to the two alpha's, instead he moved to stand and stare down at the pair. Moving his hands to his stomach, holding it because he really didn't know what to do with his hands  
"Eren, what happened today? Why are you being like this?"  
"You really want to know to know? I wanted to go talk to a realestate agent and Petra tried to stop me leaving"  
Erwin and Levi both looked surprised  
"Petra?"  
"She said I didn't have permission to leave, and when I went to leave she grabbed my arm to pull me back. I fell on her. All I wanted to do was fucking leave..."  
Erwin took a deep breath before slowly letting it out  
"You want to leave the mansion?"  
"Yes. I've had enough. I want my own space, I'm sick of being there"  
"Is there something we can do..."  
Letting out a dry laugh, Eren shook his head  
"You've both done more than enough"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
Finally snapping completely, Eren narrowed his eyes pulling himself up to full height. Both alpha's scents spiked, telling him to back down  
"It means I'm sick of this! I'm sick of whatever's going on between the three of us! I just want my own space! Even though you've said you love me and you'll mount me when you feel like it, or you'll run into rescue me but then you keep me at arms lengths and then you pull me fucking close! I'm sick of being played with. I'm an actual person, not just something to carry your baby! I'm sick of loving both of you and being treated like a pet, a few nice words and a touch here and there, but anything more and it all goes to hell! None of us expected this, I didn't think I'd fall in love, but I wish I hadn't because it sucks! I'm tired of being toyed with like a yoyo!"  
By the end of it he was screaming at the pair and he was sure he wasn't making any sense at all. Neither Erwin or Levi spoke, the room painfully quiet and a dull throb in his stomach had him rubbing it. He totally didn't need to see Hanji again today or any time soon.

It felt like a life time before Erwin finally opened his mouth  
"Eren, Christmas is four weeks away, at least stay until then"  
"No. I have like 25 weeks until I have your baby, I don't want to spend it trapped in the mansion. I want my own space. I want somewhere I can finally breathe and not somewhere filled with other people's smells"  
Erwin sighed and looked to Levi. Levi didn't look happy at all, but he'd finally said what he needed and should have said weeks ago  
"We'll organise somewhere for you to go..."  
He'd rather do it himself, but Hanji's words about no one would rent him a place echoed in his head and he nodded  
"But I still want you to come to work"  
"No. It's better we have the bear minimum of contact. Ultrasounds, doctors appointments are fine, but other than that I want to be left alone"  
Levi finally sighed  
"Do you really hate us that much?"  
"I don't hate you, but even you have to admit this isn't working. You two have each other, there's no room for me and it hurts loving you and knowing I'm leaving after the baby's born. I can't be in love with you, either of you, even though I am It doesn't matter how much I am because every time we get close I get pushed away or you snap. I just can't do this anymore"  
Levi looked down to his lap, a sadness creeping into his normally warm and safe scent. He knew he'd hurt both alpha's, but this was what was best for all of them. Levi and Erwin could focus on getting their relationship back on track and he could... he could do whatever he needed to do.

"Eren, I never meant to make you feel used like this"  
"I know Erwin, you've been so good to me, but it has to stop. I realised something this morning. I don't know anything about taking care of myself. Hell, I could barely read properly, but thanks to you I can now. I need to do this for me"  
Erwin rose from the bed, the man looked like he wanted to hug him, but he was grateful when Erwin didn't. These two men could strum him body like a harp, knowing how to elicit every sweet note from him. If the man had held him, he was sure some of his resolve would have broken and once again he'd be trapped in the mess of feelings that had become his life  
"Fuck this"  
Rising from the bed, Levi stormed across the room. The man fumbling the door open before slamming it closed as he disappeared into the hallway. Erwin's eyes stayed fixed on the door, the man clearly torn  
"Go after him. He needs you and he loves you"  
"Will you be ok?"  
"I'm going to sleep"  
Erwin gave a nod, the man moving towards the door, pausing just as he opened it  
"Eren, we really do love you"  
"That's why I have to go"  
Erwin didn't reply, like Levi, the alpha stepped through the doorway and pulled the door shut behind him. Feeling like a deflated balloon, Eren moved to sink down on the end of the bed. Only now he was alone did he allow himself the luxury of tears. Things would be better this way.


	14. Chapter 14

With the last of his stuff packed into the removalist truck, Eren eyed his empty room. The place he was moving to was nice, well a little more than nice. It was in a small apartment building near the centre of Trost. Both Erwin and Levi had tried to move him into a huge studio apartment that was way too big for just him, and fighting for a smaller apartment had been a job and a half. He appreciated their help, but half the time Levi turned his nose up at the places he'd liked. The reality was the whole process would have been over a whole lot sooner, but alpha's wouldn't let him just go and look on his own. 

Letting out a sigh, Eren turned and walked from his room, not bothering to close the door as he did. Petra would no doubt be cleaning it from top to bottom, and anything he'd left behind would probably be binned. He really didn't care. The place he was moving to was mostly furnished, the only thing he'd had to buy was a new bed. Levi tried to campaign for a new sofa, but Eren didn't want the man's input. He wouldn't even have told them where he was if he hadn't had too. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he googled a cab company, his voice not waving at all as he ordered a taxi. The removalists had his keys, so his stuff would already be being unloaded by the time he got there. The last thing left now was to say goodbye.

Opening the library door, Eren realised he definitely should have knocked. Levi was laying on the desk with his eyes closed. The man's legs were draped over Erwin's shoulder as moans and pants fell from his thin lips. The scene of Erwin sucking Levi off went straight to his dick, and he fought down the urge to cave. Grabbing fistfuls of Erwin's hair, Levi's back arched as a long groan feel from his lips. Levi always made the sexiest sounds when he came. Opening his eyes, the man's grey ones locked with his green ones and his sudden gasp had Erwin looking up  
"Eren..."  
Levi started to sit up, but Erwin hadn't moved from between his partners legs  
"Don't bother, I didn't think to knock. I'm leaving now so you can just go back to what you're doing"  
Sliding his legs from Erwin's shoulders, Levi made to straighten himself up, before looking at him  
"You're leaving?"  
"Yeah. My taxi will be here soon. So I guess this is goodbye, thanks and I'll see you in 4ish weeks for the ultrasound"  
Not giving the men a chance to say anything, he stepped back out the room and closed the door. Taking a deep breath he shook his head. This was for the best...

Heading out the front of the house, he walked across the lawn and to the front gate, letting himself out and onto the side walk. His whole body was shaking and his underwear was wet from what he'd watched. It seemed like Levi no longer had a problem with physical intimacy. Still, he was both aroused and jealous. He didn't want Erwin touching Levi, he wanted Levi touching him. It was so stupid and petty. He was stupid and petty. Sitting down on the curb, he opened google again, this time in search for a grocery store near his apartment. He'd need to stock up on scent spray to get rid of both Levi's smell and the stench of the removalists out. He was barely getting started when he heard the gate behind him creak  
"Eren..."  
Dammit Erwin... he forced himself not to look back at the man. He could still smell Levi on him, and it wasn't helping his situation any  
"You know you can come back anytime"  
"I've already left my key, so just go back to Levi and leave me alone"  
There was a moments pause, the man obviously needing time to think through what he wanted to say  
"You're really leaving aren't you?"  
No... this was all just a figment of the man's imagination...  
"Yes"  
"And the fact we don't want you to means nothing..."  
"Erwin, you can't have it both ways. You can't be a dick to me and then be all sweet and loving. It's not fair on me. You, yourself, said that Levi has your heart, so you should be in with him right now and not with me"  
"Can I at least call you? Just to make sure you're alright"  
"I'd rather you didn't"  
Grabbing him by the arm, Eren yelped as Erwin pulled him up   
"Let me go"  
"No, I want you to stay. I love you"  
"And I told you I'm going. This is exactly why we can't keep in contact. Like I said, I'll see you for the 20 week ultrasound, or if anything happens, but it's best if I'm not here"  
Hearing the beep of a horn, Eren turned to see the taxi he'd call for pulling up near them  
"Take care of yourself Erwin"  
The alpha's grip slowly loosened, his arm then falling to his side as he stared down at the pavement. Fighting his own emotions back, Eren rushed to climb into the back of the taxi.

 

*  
It was a kind of shaky start to the first week. He'd tried to do too much at one and ended up bursting into tears on the living room floor. Learning to cook was horrible, so he bought a heap of premade meals, and his both his body and mind were freaking out over not having Levi or Erwin's smells around. He'd spent the first week living on microwave meals because everything just seemed so much effort, and he felt a crippling kind of loneliness. The moment he'd climbed into the taxi, he'd pulled out his phone and deleted both Levi and Erwin's numbers. He kept the mansion's number purely for emergency situations, but that was it. If he didn't have their numbers he couldn't go calling them in a moment of weakness.

Week two was better. He felt more grounded now the place smelt of him and no one else. It was his tiny sanctuary, and everything he needed it to be. He needed to set himself up with a routine. If he could get back into one he felt like he could really make a good go of things here. The first step was actually making his own meals instead of microwaving them. All he could say was thank god for google.

Despite all his optimism from week two and the fact he should be happy, week three started with him falling apart over every little thing. His loneliness had returned with vengeance and he tore threw his things trying to find anything with either Erwin's or Levi's scent. He needed his alpha. He needed Levi's warm scent and hold. His omega was practically crying out for his alpha to come rescue him from all this, and the week passed in a miserable blur of vomiting and fitful sleeping. It was only in his dreams he saw the alpha's. Both indulging in his body, tearing him apart so perfectly as they filled him over and over. But instead of finding happiness from his dreams, he awoke to soaked underwear and a broken heart.

Week four wasn't much better. Christmas fell on a Tuesday, which meant the day meant nothing to him. He was still just as lost and lonely from the previous week and his stomach seemed to have popped overnight. He had almost nothing to wear now, and each time he looked into the mirror he had to remind himself he couldn't keep the baby inside. More and more he'd catch himself caressing his swollen stomach, whispering or singing to the small life inside. Perhaps that's why when a knock landed on his door Christmas Day, he opened it without really thinking about the implications.

 

*  
Standing in the hallway was Erwin, the alpha looked a disheveled wreck and the smell of alcohol rolled off the man like he's bathed in it  
"Eren..."  
Stumbling into his apartment, Erwin didn't even seem to care about the fact he was invading his personal space, the man wrapping his arms around him as he started to cry. Awkwardly reaching past Erwin, Eren caught the door with his fingertips and pushed to closed  
"Erwin, what are you doing here?"  
Shaking his head, Erwin kept his face hidden against Eren's shoulder  
"Does Levi know you're here?"  
The alpha shook his head again. Great. He needed to call Petra and have her send Levi to pick up Erwin. 

Half dragging Erwin over to the sofa, Eren pushed him down  
"Stay there"  
Erwin nodded like a small kid, something had to be pretty wrong for the man to show up in such a condition, but he couldn't deny he was happy to see him. Grabbing his phone from his bed, he called the mansion and waited with bated breath until finally his call was answered  
"Hello?"  
Petra. He'd called it  
"Petra, its Eren. I have Erwin here and he's drunk, you need to have Levi come and get him"  
"He's not here at the moment"  
"Then call him. Tell him Erwin needs him and he needs to be taken home"  
"Alright. I'll pass on your message"  
Ending the call without bothering to thank her, Eren chucked his phone on his bed and let out a groan. He'd smelt Erwin before he'd opened the door, yet he still had. He was asking for trouble, but having the man here... shaking his head he rose from his bed and padded back out to the living room, opting to sit on the coffee table instead of next to Erwin. He'd never smelt so much grief pouring off any alpha before and his instinct was to comfort the man. Reaching out and cupping Erwin's cheek, he raised the man's face so he was looking into his bloodshot eyes   
"Eren... I..."  
"What is it?"  
"I..."  
Surging forward with speed that surprised the teen, Erwin's lips smashed into his, the man grabbing his hair and devouring his mouth with a frantic need. Unable to stop himself from responding, Eren moaned into the kiss as his arse grew wet. Lifting him easily, Erwin carried him through to his bed and laid him down, before tugging his pyjama pants free and pushing his shirt up. Fumbling out his own pants, Erwin gripped his hips and pulled him down the bed, the alpha rutting up against him as he moved to lay claim to Eren's mouth again  
"I miss you. I miss you so much"  
Nodding as his lips found Erwin's again, Eren rocked down hard, forcing just the tip of the alpha's erection to breach him. Letting out a growl, Erwin hefted him up into his hold, while burying himself inside with a single thrust that left Eren mewing and clawing at Erwin's back. After so long it felt so good. With his arms and legs wrapped around Erwin, the alpha fucked him fast and hard, leaving him limp as wanton moans poured from his lips. Feeling his orgasm coming, he moved to take his erection into his hand and pumped frantically. Cumming across Erwin's shirt, and his own stomach, Eren's eyes rolled back in pleasure. His body clenching and pulling Erwin impossibly deeper. Pulling out and throwing him onto the bed, Erwin climbed up and flipped him over before slamming back in. It only took a handful of loud wet thrusts before the alpha's knot popped and Eren orgasmed again. Shaking and panting, tears formed in the teens eyes. He didn't want to keep living without the warmth.

Moving his hands to Eren's small breasts, Erwin pulled him up against his chest, once again burying his face against Eren's shoulders as he started crying fresh tears  
"Shhhh alpha, it's ok. You're ok..."  
Erwin shook his head, again leaving him without an answer as to what had set the man off. Taking one of Erwin's giant hands, he placed it on his stomach  
"It's ok. Your baby is ok"  
"E-Eren come home... please come home"  
"I am home"  
"No! You don't belong here!"  
So Erwin had gone from crying drunk, to horny drunk, to crying drunk and now had hit mad drunk by the seemed of it  
"Yes I do. You belong at the mansion with Levi and I belong here"  
"Levi doesn't love me"  
Eren sighed  
"Erwin, you know that's not true"  
"Is it? All we've done is fight since you've been gone..."  
"That's because I ruined things and you just need a little time to find your way back together"  
"No..."  
Despite his knot still firmly flared, Erwin began to roll his hips, causing it to drag and catch. The man's hand groped at his breast, while the other slid down from his swollen stomach to take hold of his spent erection   
"Eren... you're always so warm and soft and loving... why couldn't you love me more than Levi?"  
"I do love you Erwin, and you have no idea how much I've missed both you and Levi, but I belong here"  
Erwin's teeth scraped across his shoulder blade and to the nape of his neck, panic set in and Eren's hand moved to slide between Erwin's mouth and his flesh. He wasn't having Erwin bond with him. He wasn't the one for him, and the alpha was too drunk too think things through. When the alpha's teeth sank into the back of his hand, Eren screamed. His whole body tensed and Erwin pushed him down. Eren was terrified, but Erwin let out a heartbreaking broken sob  
"Eren!"

Hearing Levi call his name, Eren looked towards the doorway the best he could  
"It's ok Levi..."  
"It's not ok. What the fuck is going on here? And why the fuck did you scream"  
"Look, Erwin's drunk and upset. Right now he needs you"  
Erwin's tears continued to fall against his back, but realisation finally came to Levi's face. Stripping off his suit jacket and toeing off his shoes, the alpha climbed onto the bed and pulled Erwin up against him  
"Erwin?"  
"I miss him..."  
"I know you do, I miss him too"  
With Erwin's knot finally starting to go down, it gave him enough wriggle room to manoeuvre himself onto his back. His heart was still racing a million miles an hour and a weird kind of feeling was in his stomach, not just from jealousy. Moving his hands to his stomach, he slid them across the swell lightly   
"You've gotten bigger"  
Looking up to realise both men were now looking at him, he nodded   
"Yeah. She's grown"  
Erwin sniffled  
"She?"  
"Eren wants our baby to be a little girl"  
A look of intense pain cross the alpha's face and before he could really comprehend his own movements he'd practically leapt into the alpha's lap  
"It's ok Erwin"  
Nuzzling the alpha's neck, he rubbed Erwin's back. Feeling a hand slide between them, he let out a soft moan as Levi's fingers splayed across his stomach   
"She's really alright?"  
"Yeah... she missed her daddies, but she understands"  
Pulling him from Erwin, Levi settled Eren down in his lap, his hand still over Eren's stomach protectively  
"I don't know why, but the house doesn't feel the same without you. Nothing feels the same without you"  
Placing a soft sweet kiss on his lips, Levi rolled his hips forward, the alpha clearly aroused  
"Let us stay tonight? It's my birthday and I want to spend it with the people I love"  
Spurred on by Levi's gentle words, Eren felt himself nodding as he practically tried to fuck Levi through his pants   
"I need you alpha"  
Sliding his hand to massage his small breast, the other slid to palm at his own erection. The completely lewd act seeming so natural with Levi, and he didn't even realise Erwin was being left out as Levi pushed him down and stripped. Playful kisses mingled between long loving ones, the alpha's hands gliding across his skin without hesitation. Spreading his legs, he rocked up with a needy mew   
"Hush little omega, I'll take care of you"

When Levi finally slid inside, Eren felt like he was finally complete. The man hadn't even begun to trust and it already felt better than the fuck he'd just had with Erwin. With that realisation, he reached for Erwin. The man watching on almost sadly  
"Erwin..."  
Letting out a growl, Levi bit down on his neck as he began to thrust  
"Erwin please"  
Levi growled again as he said Erwin's name, his teeth still very much against Eren's skin. Hitting his sweet spot with a hard thrust, Eren moaned Levi's name as his legs hooked onto the alpha's. He was falling apart, but being glued back together at the same time. Releasing his neck, Levi's teeth sank into his shoulder and Eren spasmed beneath him, his orgasm unexpectedly torn from him and his whole world flashed white for an instant. He couldn't help but let out a low whimper, to which Levi responded by realising his neck and pushing a hard kiss to his lips. The long kiss turning into another one as effortlessly as breathing, and another one after that. When Levi drove in as his knot flared, the man all but collapsed on top of him, his cheek firmly against Eren's and his breath falling in hot pants against his ear. Finally freed from the spell Levi had woven into his body, Eren reached out and took Erwin's hand  
"Come here"  
Tugging until Erwin finally laid down beside him. Even with Erwin now laying so close, Levi whispered in his ear   
"You're so beautiful Eren, my omega"  
Maybe it was thanks to the fact that Eren was still trying to draw in breath, but Erwin didn't seem to hear. His whole body blossomed with warmth at the man's words, it was all he could focus on. Levi has just called him his.

That night was spent in a pheromone fuelled lusty haze. Eren losing himself in every touch on his hungering body. Even when he couldn't cum anymore, the fever in his blood didn't settle, instead he worked at his limp penis while watching Levi and Erwin indulge in each other. The two alpha's seemingly too far gone into the mists of pleasure to stop as the rocked and ground against each other. Instead of cumming across each other, Eren's exhausted form was lifted into Levi's lap so both of them could mount him together again. With his head against Levi's shoulder, Eren whined softly as the both thrust into him. Pushing him into Erwin's hold, Levi's teeth dragged across his nape, but as the man started to bite down, Erwin forced his head up and Levi into a kiss   
"You are mine Levi. You belong to me. Not to Eren"  
The man's voice was ice, evidently Levi's need to claim him wasn't a need shared with Erwin. All the arousal and pleasure that had turned him brain to soggy mush seemed to drain away and Eren let out a distressed whine. What had just happened drove home how much of a bad idea this was. Levi apparently couldn't control his desire to bond with him, and Eren couldn't help but want it. Erwin loved Levi, and had loved him for years, but Levi was yet to give him his bonding mark. It all had to be a slap to the face. Unsure of what to do, he forced himself to slide off both alpha's, but paused to kiss Erwin as he did   
"Eren?"  
Stumbling off the bed, his legs barely held him as he gripped his dresser   
"This... this is why we can't be together"  
His muscles screamed their protests as he stumbled into the bathroom, he barely made it into the bathtub before collapsing in a heap. Fumbling for the taps, the over head shower soon spluttered to life and Eren curled up in a ball under the water. He shouldn't have let them stay...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel for Erwin

When he'd emerged from the bath both Erwin and Levi were dressed and sitting on the edge of his bed. He'd really hoped the pair would have left, but apparently not. Pulling his towel tighter around him, he walked over to the dresser and started hunting for a clean pair of pyjamas  
"You guys can go"  
"Eren, don't you think we should talk about this?"  
"Nope, nothing to talk about. Erwin was upset, we had sex... and then we had sex and more sex. That's it. This was just sex"  
It was soooo totally not just sex, but all he wanted to do was sleep and pretend he hadn't loved every moment up until Erwin had gotten possessive. He'd narrowly avoided being bonded with twice and now the alpha's thought they should talk. Nope. Levi let out a low sigh   
"Eren"  
"Look, you guys have nothing to worry about. But can you both leave, I need to change the sheets and I really just want to go sleep now"  
"So what, that's it?"  
"This, whatever this was, changes nothing"  
Given what they'd been doing, he wondered why he'd felt slightly embarrassed when he'd walked in. Letting his towel fall to the floor, he pulled on his pyjama bottoms and turned to look at them   
"I'm not going back to the mansion. Things might not be perfect, but I'm still alive, and I'm learning how to take care of myself"  
Failing miserably, but at least he was trying. Erwin rose from the bed first, scrubbing at his face as he did  
"Alright. I get it... Levi, we should go"  
"Erwin, you came here for a reason"  
"That doesn't matter now"  
"I think Eren and I both deserve a proper explanation"  
"There's not much to explain"  
Levi frowned  
"You didn't come over here just for sex"  
"No... of course I didn't"  
"Then why? We had a dinner reservation and you didn't even show up for that"  
So that explained why Levi wasn't there when he'd called  
"You were drunk and you were crying..."  
"It doesn't matter why. Let's go"  
Moving towards the door, Levi leapt off the bed and grabbed Erwin's wrist   
"Erwin, please"  
Erwin rubbed his face again  
"Fine. I came because I missed him. I got drunk because he didn't even message us for Christmas and I got worried. It's been weeks Levi. Weeks. I miss him..."  
Levi nodded slowly  
"I miss him too, but this is what he wants"  
"Why are we listening to what he wants! He's 15. He's 15 and he has no one but us, but here he is on his own and pregnant. I know you're worried too..."  
"Yes, but I'm trying to respect his wishes"  
Erwin opened his mouth and closed it, shaking his head in clear resignation   
"Fine. Eren, we'll see you on 8th. 9am, don't forget"  
Shaking off Levi's hold, Erwin walked from the room. Levi looked to him  
"Just... just take care of yourself Eren and call us if you need anything or anything happens"  
"The only thing happening is I'm going to bed and probably going to sleep all day"  
Levi took two steps and closed the gap between them, the alpha placing one hand on his stomach  
"I wish you'd come home, but I think I understand you better than Erwin at this point"  
Levi pressed a light kiss to his cheek  
"Call me. No matter when. Anything you need Eren"  
"I'm fine Levi. Go take Erwin home"

With the pair gone, Eren had the best sleep he'd had since the day he'd left the mansion.

 

*  
Tuesday the 8th was cold and miserable. Eren had woken to the sound of rain lashing the windows. Trying to burrow back down into his bed, the rain only served to make him need to pee. It wasn't fair. He was sick of peeing and he was sick of feeling horny. Since Levi and Erwin had been in his apartment, he hadn't been able to calm back down. Cursing the world in general, he climbed from his bed and headed into the bathroom.

After an extended shower, he returned and grabbed his phone off charge. 8:10am. Fuck. Rushing to get dressed while on the phone to the taxi company, he cursed the world again. If he showed up late Erwin and Levi would give him hell. Forcing down two glasses of water, he cringed in annoyance as it aggravated his heartburn, before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. Hopefully Hanji would be running behind schedule. 

By the time he reached the woman office, he had to pee again. Paying the taxi driver, he climbed from the taxi and ran across to the front doors, nearly sliding on the steps as he did. Pulling himself together, he pulled his hoodie and shirt back down and tried to appear like it hadn't been a frantic rush. Stepping into the warmth of the office building, he smelt Erwin and Levi straight away. A small whine escaped his lips unintentionally and his face reddened. Great. Now he was horny as hell and needed to pee  
"Eren!"  
Looking down the hall, the waved to where Hanji was practically jumping up and down. Both Levi and Erwin looked exhausted, and he couldn't help but be worried about the pair. Stepping carefully, his wet sneakers squeaked annoyingly loudly  
"Oh my god Eren! Levi said you'd popped, but damn!"  
Levi elbowed the woman, but Hanji just laughed it off  
"I can't wait to see it!"  
With the three moving ahead of him, Eren trailed along behind them. Wearing skinny jeans has been a grave mistake. With each step he took, the head of his penis rubbed against the seam of his underwear and he grew slicker. He just had to keep it together until he made it into Hanji's office.

Hanji had him strip his shirt and hoodie off, which sucked because he needed help. He nearly came on the spot when Levi moved to help. Hidden from Hanji and Erwin, Levi leant in and pressed a kiss to his lips  
"I'll take you home today"  
Oh dear lord. No. He had to make it clear  
"I'm fine"  
"Eren, the back of your jeans are wet. You're not fine. Now let me help you onto the bed"  
Sliding up, he winced as the wetness smeared, while whimpering in need. Levi seemed to be struggling too, the scent of arousal subtly mixing into his normal scent  
"You two better not be getting it on"  
"Hanji, he's pregnant and he needs to pee. We aren't getting it on, but if you don't want a wet bed, you should probably do the ultrasound already"  
Hanji giggled as she pushed back the curtain, her eyes widening at his stomach   
"Wow! And you've got tiny titties"  
Despite thinking the exact same thing, his eyes filled with tears  
"Nooo, Erwin, help. I made him cry"  
Coming to his free side and taking hold of his hand, Erwin stroked his hair back  
"Your bodies really changing isn't it?"  
"Yeah..."  
Well that was awkward  
"Both of you leave him alone. He looks amazing"  
Hanji snorted  
"I never, ever thought I'd hear you say those words"  
"I can't help it. Like you said..."  
"Coming from you, you might as well be worshiping him"  
Erwin's grip on his hand grew painfully tight, but he did his best to pretend it didn't hurt   
"Hanji, shut up"  
Poking her tongue out, Hanji pushed the top of his jeans further down, biting hard on his lip, Eren looked to Levi pleadingly. Levi gave a single shake of his head before looking back to screen  
"Can we find out if it's a boy or girl today?"  
"I thought we agreed to wait and see"  
Erwin didn't sound impressed by Levi's question  
"We can, he's far enough along now"  
"Eren, do you want to know?"  
"I think it's a girl. But if Erwin doesn't want to know, then we should respect his wishes. He's the father too"  
Hanji hummed as she looked at the screen   
"I know what it is, so if you want to know, I can tell you"  
"No. We're waiting"  
The alpha's tone left no room for argument. Pressing down on his abdomen, Hanji clicked away  
"Everything looks good. Good vitals and good size"  
"So the baby's alright?"  
"That's what I just said"  
Watching the tiny life moving on the screen, Eren's eyes filled with tears again. He loved being pregnant, and he loved the baby... it was stupid. Pregnancy had all these annoying side effects, but he was making a real human inside of him   
"So Eren, how's things going at home?"  
Eren frowned at the woman   
"It's fine"  
"You're resting and eating?"  
"Yep"  
"Good. How about things with Erwin and Levi?"  
"Alright?"  
"Good, that's good. You need to avoid as much stress as possible"  
Finally pulling the wand back, Eren sighed in relief  
"You know where the bathroom is..."  
Letting go of both alpha's hands, he made to slide from the bed immediately, but as he stood, his knees gave out. Before he could fall Levi had caught him  
"Are you alright?"  
Nodding, Eren took a few deep breaths. It was humiliating that he'd peed slightly in fear or maybe desperation  
"Erwin, can you pass me his clothes, I'll take him to the bathroom and then drop him home"  
Erwin's face grew clouded   
"I can take him"  
"It's fine. I'll meet you in the office"  
"Whoa boys, no fighting in the office"  
"We aren't fighting"  
"Mhmm... I get it. You're both protecting of him, but don't let it get in the way of your relationship. What you feel now more than likely won't last"  
"Tell that to Levi"  
"I'm telling it to both of you. Eren's pheromones are setting you both on edge and I don't want my two best friends breaking up"  
"We aren't breaking up. Now Erwin, please give me Eren's things"  
"Levi, have you forgotten you have a meeting at 10? It's 9:45. You don't have time to take him. Eren, is it ok if I take you home instead?"  
He wanted Levi so badly he could cry, but Levi's work needed to come first. He gave a small nod, and Erwin came to his side, before lifting him easily. Eren pulled his clothes off the man's shoulders  
"Eren, don't forget I want to see you at 28 weeks"  
"Ok. Thanks Hanji"  
Evidently annoyed with Levi and Hanji, Erwin carried him through to the bathroom.

Standing him upright, Eren expected Erwin to leave, but instead the man ground up against him  
"I can smell how wet you are. Did thinking of Levi do this to you?"  
There was something in Erwin's tone he didn't like   
"No... its the hormones. The book says... um, can you leave now?"  
With shaking fingers, he undid his jeans and slid the down. He was so close to his end goal  
"Erwin, I need to use the toilet"  
Grabbing his aching penis, Erwin squeezed tight, causing him to whimper  
"Please... I don't want to wet myself"  
"So you'll let Levi help you, but you'll push me aside. Tell me Eren, what did I do wrong? Why don't you love me? I'd be better to you than Levi would"  
Erwin's grip tightened, his voice barely a squeaky sob   
"Because Levi doesn't love me... it's the smells coming off me. We've talked about this before. Now please..."  
"Do you know how embarrassing it is to be rejected. He wants to bond with you, but not me. I've been with him for the better part of a decade and this is what I get"  
"Erwin... stop"  
"No. I'm tired of you running away. I'll make you mine"  
"Stop it or I'll scream"  
"You wouldn't. You wouldn't want Levi seeing you like this"  
His heart was racing, he was beyond scared. Erwin's personality had done a 180   
"You have nothing to be jealous of..."  
"Who said I was jealous? I want both of you, and I'll have both of you. I love you. I love you and not having you home hurts. But because of your stubborn pride you stay away. If I crush that pride into the dirt, you'll come back to us right?"  
The need to pee was beyond painful, completely trapped by Erwin's hold, he couldn't stop the alpha from pulling the back of his underwear down  
"You're soaked. See, you belong with us. Your body knows you do"  
"Erwin, if you don't stop, I won't forgive you"  
The moment he said that, Erwin let him go. Falling to the floor, he shuddered in relief and revolution as he pissed himself, the warm liquid flowing hard and fast as his body desperately expelled it. Thanks to his penis still being caught on the rim of his underwear his jeans took most of the brunt, but his legs and thighs were soon soaked with the rapidly cooling liquid. Thoroughly humiliated, he couldn't stop the sob that fell from his lips, it seemed to take forever before he finally stopped  
"Fuck... Eren. I'm sorry... shit... I lost my head"  
"Get out!"  
"No, let me help"  
"No! Don't touch me! I can't believe you! I tried to leave so you wouldn't get fucking jealous! I tried to leave so you and Levi would be able to be together because I know you know how we feel about each other! I tried to think of your feelings and you do this to me! You can't make me yours just because you know Levi and I are drawn to each other! Levi gets it! That's why he doesn't force me to come home with you guys!"  
"You're right. I'm jealous. Levi never loved anyone other than me... I thought if I could make you mine, he wouldn't leave"  
"You can't keep people like that! They're not pets and Levi would go mental if he knew! Now leave me alone. I deleted his number and yours from my phone and that's how it needs to be. We keep having this conversation, but why am I the only who understands all this..."  
"At least let me help you. This is my fault"  
"I... I can't. Please just go"  
Erwin nodded, the alpha letting himself out the stall silently and Eren was left sobbing in his own mess.

"Eren!"  
Eren's breath caught in panic, he thought Levi would have left. He had a meeting after all. Not wanting to be seen like this, he tried to pull himself together, but Levi pushed them door open, before letting out a snarl  
"What the fuck happened?"  
He didn't want to dob Erwin in... but he was so fucking scared   
"I couldn't hold it"  
"Where's Erwin?"  
"He left... please don't look at me"  
Levi sighed, the man ignoring him  
"I'll see if Hanji has a set of scrubs"  
"No! Please... please, I don't want anyone to know"  
"Eren, it's not like you meant to"  
"It's so humiliating... I didn't want you to see me like this. Why didn't you just go?"  
"I was talking with Hanji and decided to use the bathroom here because I'm already late as it is. I can't leave you like this. It looks gross"  
"It feels gross"  
With a lot of man handling by Levi, the alpha got him off the floor, and over to the bathroom sink  
"If you wear your hoodie around your waist, that will help hide the wetness"  
"I'm sorry..."  
Closing his eyes, he went to bury his face in his hands   
"Wash your hands first. You have no idea what kind of shitty germs are on the floor"  
He sniffled and nodded, but let Levi move him around like he was a puppet. He truly wanted to die, and when Levi had him dressed again, he felt so gross. He wanted to shower and hide in his bed forever. So that's what he did when they got back to his apartment. Levi stripped him down, and turned the shower on for him  
"You should rinse these out"  
"My wallet and phone..."  
"Already on it"  
Climbing into the bathtub, the smell of pee had him crying all over again. He still couldn't believe Erwin had snapped. He loved the man, he was like a giant teddy bear. So the fact he'd gone so far... letting out a screaming sob, he clutched at his hair and pulled   
"Eren, no. Don't do that. It's ok"  
"It's not! Nothing is ok!"  
"It's just pee"  
"Its more than that"  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means I shouldn't have wanted you to mount me. I shouldn't have been thinking like that. You have a partner. What we feel for each other is wrong and won't last"  
Levi growled, warning him to stop   
"Do you even know what you're doing to Erwin!? You give me the love and attention you should give him! I don't know it's revenge or something, but... it's wrong!"  
Yes. He knew he was hurting Levi. He still desperately wanted to be knotted and made to melt... but... this was more important   
"Eren, it's not wrong. I love Erwin, but I knew you were special from the moment I saw you. I never felt real sexual desire until I saw you. You're my mate. I know you feel it too!"  
"I do, but I refuse to let Erwin be hurt. You need to go Levi, you need to go before I break down and beg for you to touch me..."  
Stepping over the side of the bath, Levi grabbed him by the arms and pulled him up  
"Your suit!"  
"Fuck it. You're hurting yourself to spare us. It's not fair on you, and it's not something some normal shitty person can do. If this is the last time, I don't want to waste chance"  
Did alpha's just not hear the words he was saying? Leaning in, Levi kissed him hungrily, his penis twitching in interest. Standing in the water, Levi's arms wrapped around him  
"You're truly amazing Eren"

Moaning and clawing at the bathroom tiles, Eren felt his stomach bounce each time Levi trust up. His penis was sore from Erwin's vice like grip, but this was the last time. Levi said it was. The sound of wet skin hitting wet skin was louder than the falling water, actually it was pretty much all he could hear. Even Levi seemed far away. Feeling the alpha's knot starting to form, his orgasm hit as it fully flared. It felt like he'd cum razor blades, and he immediately began to sink, trying to curl around his sore genitals. Behind him, Levi must have sat on the bath edge, the man's hands on his stomach and it felt like the alpha was still cumming inside of him  
"Eren?"  
"Don't Levi... please, just don't"

When Levi's knot deflated, the alpha slid from his silently. While Eren moved to stand under the running water, Levi stuffed himself back into his underwear and pants, before leaving him without saying a word. These relapses couldn't keep happening. It was him now playing with the alpha's hearts. He needed a truly clean break.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Sooo I split this into smaller bits so it flowed better...
> 
> Also... I love you guys. Once again you've been praising me and all I can think is that you guys are amazing. Writing is the easy bit ;p... ok, not always, but you guys are the ones who put up with my crazy whims and bother to read what I say. I don't know if I could put up with me...
> 
>  
> 
> Xxxxxx

It took Eren two weeks to feel truly safe in his apartment again. He'd been scared Erwin would get the idea he needed to come and apologise in person or something along those lines, but when the man didn't show, the weight on his shoulders finally felt like it'd lifted. Despite the way they parted, Eren couldn't find it in his heart to dislike the alpha. He still loved Erwin, so he hoped the man was alright and that both alpha's had finally sat down and talked about it. Besides he had his own worries to deal with and that was finding somewhere else to live. 

Sitting on the sofa, Eren had his laptop balanced in his lap as he looked at houses. One of the places he'd loved was still for sale and he really wanted to go check it out. It wasn't like he didn't love the apartment, but with the nonstop rain for the last fortnight, he'd discovered that the windows leaked. Everything had been dragged away from them, and he'd cleaned the floors pretty much straight away, but now his apartment smelt of stagnant water. Basically, it was gross. Looking at the listing of the house again, he scrolled down to the "contact us" section, and carefully typed out his enquiry. So not to waste the time of the agent, he explained that he was 15, soon to be 16, but he had no family and he had enough money to buy the house outright. He just hoped he didn't sound too stupid and he'd tried to use the emails he used to read to Erwin as a template. Clicking the send button, all he could do now was wait.

Jumping as the room lit up, he realised it was lightening and groaned. His oven was electric which meant if the power went out, he wasn't going to be able to make dinner. He wasn't exactly hungry, but that was because he'd grazed all day. Closing his laptop and placing it on the coffee table, he pushed himself up   
"Baby, I'm happy you're getting bigger... but I swear every time I look at my stomach you've made it swell even more"  
The first time he'd felt the baby move he had no idea what he was experiencing, but now each time it happened, he couldn't help but smile, placing one hand on his stomach, he padded the short distance into the kitchen. After checking through what he had, he found absolutely none of it was appealing. He wanted something sweet, but ice cream wasn't a "proper" dinner. Stuff it, take away would do. Padding back through the living room and into his room, he struggled into a pair of jeans and hoodie. He really should bite the bullet and just buy maternity pants, but it felt like a waste of money. He wasn't going to be pregnant forever and at least with his hoodies and shirts he could wear those as pyjama tops. Pulling his sneakers on, he grabbed his wallet and keys from his beside table, before double checking he had his phone and heading out.

One of the more awesome things about where he lived was that right across the road was a small row of shops, one of them being Chinese. Setting his sights on it, he ignored the freezing rain and crossed over to the store. The moment he stepped in his stomach rumbled, snorting to himself, he moved forward so he could read the menu list. Everything sounded so good, it was like he was a bottomless pit. Ordering both lemon and honey chicken, he also ordered a large special fried rice, 2 spring rolls, some spicy noodle dish, a serving of sweet and sour pork and finally a bag of prawn crackers. Paying for it all, he knew it was way too much and he knew totally wanted to eat it all. Taking a seat, he stretched out and moved his hands to his stomach, already off in his own world  
"Looking good there Eren"

Nearly falling off his seat, Eren glared at Mike. Of all the Chinese places in Trost, the man had to be in this one  
"It's not nice to scare pregnant people"  
"It's your fault for not noticing me. How've you been?"  
"Fat, hungry... craving Chinese"  
Eren really didn't know what to say. Mike snorted, before tapping the side of his nose  
"You know you don't need to be so on edge"  
"I forgot about your little super power there. How's things at the office?"  
"Erwin's all of the place and this is his favourite Chinese place, so I'm picking up dinner for him and Levi"  
"Isn't work always chaotic?"  
Offering the man a small smile, he was completely blindsided by what Mike said  
"Yeah, but they're taking off next month to get married. So it's absolute mayhem"  
Eren's heart began to race. Erwin and Levi were getting married... after everything that happened after the ultrasound... it shouldn't hurt. Why did it hurt?  
"Order for Eren!"  
"I.. uh..."  
With no real idea what to say, Eren grabbed his order and fled.

Slamming the door closed behind him, Eren dropped his order to the floor, not even caring if it spilt out the bag, running to the bathroom he barely made it inside before throwing up. Levi had made his choice, so had Erwin. They chose each other instead of him... he'd told them to, but fuck... it hurt. It hurt more than he could describe. His alpha... his mate... and Erwin. Collapsing on to the floor, Eren couldn't stop his tears, or himself from throwing up again.

It wasn't until morning that Eren realised he was still on the bathroom floor. Whimpering as he pushed himself up, he eyed the mess with disgust. He needed space. He needed somewhere he wouldn't have to think. Somewhere he wouldn't have to be himself. Forcing himself into action, he pulled everything out his pockets and dumped the lot in the bathroom sink, before stripping and showering. The hot water barely registered as he stripped under the running water. First a shower, and then get the fuck out. He could go to a hotel or something... just as long as he wasn't there.

 

*  
Having grabbed his laptop, wallet, phone and keys he stuffed them all in his laptop bag before dressing. He still had no idea where he was going to go, but it didn't matter. Rushing to grab some clothes, he realised he didn't even have anything to pack into, so he just dropped the lot on the floor. Fuck it... he could just buy something to wear...

Heading out the apartment building, he walked down the road to the bus stop. He didn't care where the bus was going, as long as it wasn't here. Boarding the first bus that came, he rode it to the end of the line, and because of that, he ended up in the middle of nowhere. Well, not no where. He was still in Trost, but somewhere he'd never been before. Walking from the bus station, he ignored the fact that more than one alpha was staring at him. Taking a random guess, he turned right and kept walking.

Sina Maria was hardly a top class looking hotel, but given he'd practically run away from home without eating, it was the closest hotel and he was starving... and exhausted. Walking inside the building, nothing was overly amazing about it. It was just... ordinary. Walking over to the counter, the woman behind the desk rose to greet him.

The woman didn't seem to give a damn who he was, just as long as he could pay up front... which Eren was fine with. He didn't want to feel like someone cared about him. Taking his room key from her, she directed him to the elevator. It was an ancient looking thing, that shook and groaned as he rode it up to the fourth floor and then began searching for room 10. The hallway stank, of both alpha's and horny omegas, but he couldn't exactly do anything about that. This was home now... or for the foreseeable future. Finally finding room 10, it was then that he has to fight to get the stupid key to turn and when it did it opened into a very basic and kind of gross room. Levi would have a heart attack on the spot... which made it perfect. Neither alpha would look for him here. That was if they bothered at all. Feeling himself getting upset all over again, he closed the room door behind him, before moving over to open the rooms single window. A thick dusty mesh screen separated him from the outside world, and smacking against it lightly had him coughing from the dust cloud. Yeah. This place was gross.

After exploring his new home, he flopped down on the double bed and let out a groan. He was way beyond starving now, but it seemed like to much effort to do anything and it seemed like his body was trying to reject the hotel rooms and all its smells. With time he'd hopefully get used to it, because he knew he couldn't keep it together if he returned his apartment. Closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath, he mentally counted to 5 before openings his eyes and sitting back up. He needed to stop being so self absorbed and stupid. The baby needed food. He needed food... and he needed to go pick up the bare essentials like a toothbrush and body wash. Despite his aching feet and exhaustion, he rose from the bed and grabbed his wallet and the room key. As long as he didn't forget Sina Maria, he could get home... 

 

*  
2 weeks later and he was still living at the hotel. He hadn't gotten used to the smells at all, but he was still stubbornly refusing to return to his apartment, and with a bit of luck he wouldn't have to. Yes he was rather sadly attached to everything he'd left behind, but something kind of amazing had happened.

The day after he'd moved into the hotel, he'd gotten a phone call from the realestate agent in regards to his enquiry. The man on the other end was actually willing to meet with him and as scared as he was, he wanted the house so badly. He wanted to own something for himself. Not have it gifted for spreading for spreading his legs and after everything had happened he felt like things were looking up. Arranging to meet the agent at the house, he let out a scream of happiness the moment the call ended. Things weren't set in stone, but it was a definite start.

The next morning he caught a taxi out to the outskirts of Trost and the moment he saw the house, he knew it was perfect. It's white picket fence and soft yellow walls made it look like it was out of a fairytale. Rushing to pay the taxi driver, the man laughed at his bumbled words. Eren couldn't care less. 

Climbing from the taxi, he walked over to the small gate and let himself through, moving towards the estate agent  
"You must be Eren"  
Eren nodded, extending his hand to shake the realtors. It wasn't the nicest of feelings, but it was necessary  
"Eren Yeager"  
"I'm Hannes. Let's go take a look"  
For the next hour and a bit he was shown through the house. Hannes seemed to love to talk, for which Eren was grateful. It meant he didn't really have to reply to most things and could concentrate on imagining how he wanted everything set up. The owners had already cleared everything out, and the smell of fresh paint lingered in the room. Ending the tour in the kitchen, Hannes smiled at him warmly  
"So what do you think?"  
"It's small, but that works as I'll be the only one living here, and it's perfect"  
"It's been structurally checked, as well as checked for termites and asbestos, all coming back clean"  
Yes!  
"But I do need to ask, you said you have no family and you're clearly very pregnant..."  
Eren felt himself blush   
"I'm a surrogate for two alpha's, that's why I have the money and I'm not in the institute"  
"Do you have any proof?"  
"Proof?"  
"We don't usually go around selling houses to 15 year old kids"  
Frowning at the man, he hated Hannes for ruining the mental image he'd formed of the man being a good man  
"I can call the director of the institute..."  
"A letter from the sire will suffice. I'll also need a bank statement, and photo ID, and I'll need to see evidence of your parents deaths"  
Shit. He was so close...  
"My mother was murdered and my fathers missing. The sire of the baby is currently planning his wedding to his partner..."  
"Eren, buying a house is a really big deal. Unlike renting, everything that goes wrong you will need to pay to have repaired. You need to pay for you water, gas and power, as well as council rates. There's home and contents insurance, something else people don't usually go around giving out to 15 year olds. There's also the fact you're unbonded. If an alpha was to put in an offer on this house, they have a higher chance of acceptance"  
This fucking sucked. Clenching his fists, he ignored the way baby was moving in what seemed to be annoyance  
"Look. You have no idea what I've been through. I have been hurt, I've been kicked to the curb and all I want now is somewhere quiet where I can live on my own. I have the money to buy the property out right..."  
Feeling the tears forming in his eyes, he scolded himself. He was already just a brat in this man's eyes   
"To society I'm just an omega, I wasn't even worthy of an education. But the father of this baby taught me how to read properly, he trusted me with legal and case sensitive documents, and he treated me like I wasn't just an omega. But I can't live there anymore, so I've been living by myself for months now..."  
Well, 2 months... nearly...  
"I just want somewhere where I can be myself and somewhere I can make a home"  
Hannes shuffled slightly, letting out a sigh as he did  
"I'm just telling you that you need to seriously consider this"  
"I have. I've been dreaming of having a home again since my dad disappeared and now I have that chance..."  
Wiping at his face, he felt like a fool  
"Do you have contact numbers for anyone you've mentioned? Like the institute or the alpha?"  
"I don't talk to the alpha, but I have his and his partners work number. They run a law firm together"  
Hannes opened his document bag and pulled a thick folder from it. Setting it on the kitchen bench, he flicked through it until he found whatever he was looking for  
"I'll see what I can do, and I'll get back to you. So for now, I need the names and numbers of the people you mentioned"  
Hannes was going to help? When he'd fled he hadn't thought to grab any of his contract forms that related to this whole surrogacy thing... cursing himself, he pulled his phone out and went about listing people down  
"Um... so will you tell them the house address?"  
"No, this will just be for confirming you aren't lying to me"  
Nodding quickly, he wrote down the number for the mansion and for the law firm. He then listed Rico from the institute and Hanji... last time he'd been there the woman didn't seem to know he didn't live at the mansion anymore, but she should have figured it out already if Erwin and Levi had gotten married. Thinking about it for a moment longer, he wrote down his own details, giving Sina Maria as his address  
"A hotel?"  
"Yeah. With all the rain I had to move from the apartment I've been renting"  
Hannes nodded   
"Please put down those details too"  
Eren did as he was told. He kind of hoped no one would have gotten the building manager to check his apartment as he part of him felt the smallest bit bad that he didn't clean before fleeing. Looking at the small list, he nodded and hummed   
"This is everyone"  
Hannes stuck a yellow sticky note to the page, before flicking to the back of the file and taking a plastic sleeve out. It seemed to contain a small booklet called "Buyers Guide", as well as some flyers and documents   
"You'll need to get these witnessed, but hold off for now. Their's also a copy of what you'll need to provide us with provided things can move ahead"  
Taking the plastic sleeve, Eren couldn't help but feel happier.

It was about a week after that that Hannes contacted him and asked him to come in. Eren was nervous as hell that Erwin or Levi would be lying in wait, but instead he found Mike at the real estate office when he arrived. Erwin had given Mike permission to act on his behalf when it came to Eren. It hurt that the alpha hadn't shown his face, but whatever. Mike had all his identity documents, his account records and details, copies of the contracts where the money had been released, and everything else that Hannes could possibly need. The man could also apparently witness legal documents. Eren was just about ready to throw himself into Mike's arms, he was that grateful... though he'd never tell Mike. Stuck by the sudden curiosity over whether or not the alpha would be good in bed, his face burnt bright red.

It seemed to take forever to fill out the offer forms, as well as everything Hannes gave him. Mike read over all the paperwork in regards to inspections done on the house, not letting him do anything at all until he was completely confident. By the end of the day Eren was so excited he felt like he'd exploded. Mike congratulated him before leaving, the man seemed to know he didn't want Erwin and Levi knowing all the details, and Eren supposed it was somehow in his scent... whatever it was, he hoped it wasn't because the alpha's couldn't care less about him.

Since then he'd been waiting for a call that hadn't yet come through. He thought about calling Hannes, but didn't want to seem too pushy. With all that waiting and nothing else to do but grow a baby, he'd thrown himself into turning his hotel room into as much of a sanctuary as he could... in other words he bought himself new sheets and a towel. He also burnt scent cancelling candles all day and night, not that it seemed to help, his vomiting had gotten worse since coming there and he always felt cold and sick... but the baby was still moving and the pains he'd get would always leave, so he figured that everything was alright and what he was feeling was all in his head. The baby was priority number one after all.


	17. Chapter 17

Hearing his phone ringing, Eren groaned as he reached for the device coughing. His head was throbbing and his chest hurt with each breath. He was sick and he hated it. Fumbling to answer his phone, he all but dropped it against his ear  
"'lo?"  
"Eren! Where are you? Are you on your way?"  
Frowning at Hanji's voice, he was completely confused as to why he'd be on his way anywhere   
"Your ultrasound today..."  
Shit... shit... shit! He'd completely forgotten and since coming down with this stupid cold thing he'd completely lost track of time  
"Eren?"  
"Sorry Hanji, I forgot"  
Struggling not to cough, he pushed himself up and took hold of the phone properly  
"Baby brain strikes again. Should we just go ahead and reschedule?"  
"No... no, I need to see you about something. I might be a little late, but can I still come in"  
"Is everything alright?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Ok, well try and get here as soon as possible. Erwin and Levi are both waiting"  
Great. He really didn't want to see them and doubly so now that he was sick  
"I need to shower... so they don't have to wait"  
"Ok, if you're sure?"  
"Yeah. I'll be there soon"  
Ending the call he dropped his phone onto the bed and scratched at his stomach. In addition to the never ending coughing and constant throbbing headache, he was itchy as hell. Hotel living really didn't seem to agree with him, but it would all be over soon. He'd met with the settlement agent just over a week ago because by some miracle his offer had been accepted. He'd also made a friend... kind of made a friend. The settlement agent was also a male omega and immediately they'd hit it off. Marco was young, charming and had an amazing job that Eren never thought an omega would have. The man was what he hoped to someday be, accepted.

Dragging himself to the shower, he peeled off his sweat soaked clothes and climb under the lukewarm water. If he has his shower any hotter than that he ended up vomiting, and any colder left him a shivering mess. He'd thought he had another week until his ultrasound and had been telling himself he just needed to make it until then. He didn't want to inconvenience Hanji over a simple thing like a cold.

It was a good 45 minutes before he finally reached the woman's office and he was a wobbly mess as he walked to the front door. A fine sheet of sweat clung to his body and thanks to the fact he couldn't stop coughing he was sure this visit would end like the last, with him wetting himself. He wasn't sure if he was blushing or just feverish, but the thought made his face feel even hotter than it already was. Stumbling to the desk, he looked down to Sasha. The girl's eyes went wide   
"Eren! Take a seat, I'll call Hanji"  
With the last bit of energy he could muster, he reached the closest chair and slumped down into it, before throwing up over his feet. Given he'd thrown up before he left the hotel, there wasn't that much, but it was still enough to be revolting  
"Eren!"  
He couldn't even muster the strength to look towards Hanji. The way she'd called his name had his heart racing, she actually sounded worried. That probably wasn't good.

Coming to squat down in front of him, Hanji took his face into her hands   
"Eren, can you hear me?"  
Giving the barest of nods, he tried to focus on the woman's face  
"Sasha, I need you to call an ambulance"  
"'m ok..."  
"You're pregnant and burning up with a fever. This is dangerous for both you and the baby. I can tell from just looking at you that you're also dehydrated. How long have you been like this?"  
He didn't want to say weeks... but it kind of had been... so instead he shook his head  
"Hanji, they're on their way"  
"Good. There's vomit here that will need to be cleaned up too"  
Sasha let out an "ewwww", and Eren couldn't blame her  
"Eren, I'm going to go get Erwin and Levi. I need to let them know what's going on"  
"No!"  
He shocked himself at the loudness of his own voice  
"Please... no"  
Hanji frowned at him  
"Why not?"  
"I don't want to see them"  
The last thing he wanted to see was the happy pair of newlyweds  
"Eren, this could affect the baby. Their baby. I can't keep them out of this"  
Closing his eyes, he let his head drop when Hanji let him go. He heard the clicking of the woman's heels as she ran down the hall. He'd be fine... the baby would be fine, it was still moving and kicking, and it wasn't like he hadn't been forcing himself to eat because he knew it needed him too. If he wasn't pregnant he probably would have just curled up and wasted away in the misery that sickness brought.

"Eren!"  
Yet again his name was called, with the same shocked tone as what Sasha had used, and with the same alarmed tones as Hanji had used. Not looking up, he covered his mouth as he started to cough   
"What the hell happened?"  
He hated how much he loves the sound of Levi's voice  
"I've already called an ambulance"  
"That's good and all, but..."  
Much like Hanji had done, Erwin moved to take his face into his hands. He could tell it was the blonde alpha just by touch  
"Eren?"  
Whining softly, he didn't open his eyes. Although the touch was comforting, he didn't want to look at Erwin   
"For fucks sake brat, why didn't you tell us you were sick! You should have called!"  
Levi sounded pissed and he tried to pull away from Erwin. His hand falling from his mouth to lay limply in his lap   
"Levi, not right now"  
"Yes right now. That's my baby inside of him"  
"She's 'k... she's moving"  
His words were low and mumbled, falling between coughs. Keeping one hand on his face, Erwin's hand moved to his swollen stomach   
"Levi, come feel this"  
The moment Levi's hand touched his stomach, he felt better. Just the tiniest fraction, but enough to notice  
"It's kicking..."  
Coughing again, the pain in head grew worse and he couldn't catch his breath, even though his eyes were closed, it was like the world was spinning.

 

*  
Waking up in hospital he soon realised he must have passed out, but he was feeling so much better. His head was still a little sore, and so was his chest, but he wasn't itchy and he could breathe so much easier. Letting out a sleepy yawn, he raised a hand to rub to his face   
"Hey you"  
Blinking in confusion, it took him a moment to realise both Erwin and Levi were sitting by his bedside. Unable to stop himself, he flicked a glance towards their hands, finding both wearing thin gold bands. The pair had actually done it...  
"What..."  
His mouth felt gross... and he was thirsty  
"You had an allergic reaction. They're not sure what triggered it"  
He shouldn't have. It wasn't like he'd eaten anything new or anything like that  
"They took some blood samples so they could figure it out"  
"Why didn't you call us? Why didn't you tell us you were sick?"  
"Because I knew I was seeing Hanji"  
"Bullshit. She said you forgot all about the appointment. How long have you been sick?"  
Biting his lip, he looked to his stomach  
"Eren!"  
Jumping at the way Levi barked his name, he felt his eyes fill with tears  
"Eren, we're just trying to understand"  
"A... a few weeks"  
"You've been like this for weeks?!"  
Now he'd done it  
"Why the fuck didn't you call us? Even if you didn't want to call, you could have sent us a fucking message"  
Pulling his knees up, Eren tried to curl around himself as he started to cry  
"Levi, that's enough"  
"Erwin, have you forgotten he's pregnant"  
"No I haven't. But upsetting him further isn't going to help"  
Levi let out a snarl and Eren sobbed harder. Didn't the pair understand what they were doing to him by even being this close. He was scared, he was sick and upset and now thanks to being so close to both alpha's he was slicking like crazy. He hated his stupid body  
"Well I still want a fucking answer. Why didn't you tell us?"  
Grabbing his shoulders hard, Levi shook him, he couldn't help but snap  
"Because I don't have your numbers! I deleted them!"  
Levi growled, his grip started to tighten before Erwin pulled him back  
"You deleted our numbers?"  
"Yes, because I didn't want to see you. Now that you know the baby is alright, why are you even still here?"  
Coughing hard, he winced at the feeling of slightly peeing. They never warned him about coughing and sneezing leading to peeing  
"We're here because we care about you"  
Erwin was being just as nice and loving as he'd been when Eren had met him and it hurt. He wanted so badly to crawl into the man's arms and cry out all his confused feelings... but that would undo everything he'd been trying to accomplish   
"We tried things your way, and this is what happened. As soon as they discharge you, you'll be coming back to the mansion. I am not having you risking both your life and our baby's life"  
Levi's tone warned him not to argue with him, a warning Eren ignored  
"No! I'm not going back with you"  
"Eren, even if it's only until you've recovered, please let us take care of you"  
Taking his face in his hands, Erwin stared into his eyes pleasingly   
"I... I want to be on my own"  
The alpha's sighed deeply  
"Given you're so sick, we'll clean your apartment up for you. You're going to be in here for a few days, so think about it?"  
They could go to the apartment... but they'd probably just find it a disgusting mess. Though, on the plus side, they didn't seem to know he didn't live there anymore and his room at Sina Maria was paid up until the end of the month. The place wasn't exactly cheap, but they did do discounts for long term stays, so instead of paying $120 a night, he was paying only $80  
"We're going to let you get some rest now. I'll come back later and check in with you. Is there anything you want me to bring back?"  
"No, I'm fine"  
Rising from his seat, Erwin pressed a kiss to his forehead  
"We'll talk later"  
Whatever the hell that was supposed to mean, Eren didn't know. As far as he was aware there was nothing to talk about. They hadn't talked in 8 weeks... 8 very long and hard weeks... he hated how much he missed them and the moment the pair left his room, he rolled onto his side and tried to bury his face in his pillows. He didn't miss them. He didn't. Not at all.

 

*  
That night Erwin came to visit him again. Eren had been dozing off and on since the doctor had come to check in with him. Apparently he'd has a reaction from over exposure to scent cancellers, and now risked an allergic reaction each time he'd used them. It sucked because even the hospital couldn't give him anything to rein back in his smell, and the whole room smelt sickly sweet because of it.

Taking his hand, Erwin brushed his hair back from his face  
"Hey Eren, how are you feeling?"  
"Tired..."  
Erwin gave a small smile as he nodded   
"You don't have to worry, Levi isn't here. He's still cleaning your apartment out... it seems like you haven't been there in a while?"  
Eren felt guilty as he stared into Erwin's eyes, the alpha was obviously concerned  
"No..."  
"So you found somewhere new to live?"  
"I couldn't live there anymore"  
"Were you afraid? After what I tried to do to you?"  
Swallowing hard, the teen nodded  
"I'm so sorry Eren. Things will be different this time. I promise"  
"This time?"  
"When you come home with us"  
"Erwin... I can't..."  
"Levi's out his mind worrying about you. He wants you at home with us"  
Riiiiight. Eren was sure that wasn't the case at all, especially after how mad the alpha had gotten before   
"I have somewhere to stay. It's not great, but I like it"  
He didn't... well not that much   
"Eren, Hanji had a look at your bloods. She said that your test results showed you haven't been eating or drinking properly for a while now. Your body is using everything it has on the baby and your suffering because of it. If this keeps up, you could lose the baby"  
Moving his hands to his stomach, he couldn't picture not having this baby after all he'd been through   
"Please come home with us. Even if it's just for a week, let us take care of you. I told you before things won't be like last time"  
"Erwin, I can't just leave all my stuff behind. I can't just leave everything I've been working towards building behind"  
"And I'm not asking you too. Is where you're staying safe? No ones going to be going through your stuff or stealing it?"  
"Maybe... but it should be alright"  
"So it'll still be there when you get back?"  
"It's paid up until the end of the month"  
"So you don't have any reason not to come home"  
Um. Other than the fact he'd be the third wheel again? Or the fact he risked ruining a marriage? Or the fact he was leaking pheromones uncontrollably? Sure... no reason at all  
"Eren is it alright if I lay next to you?"  
Now what the hell was Erwin thinking?  
"I don't think that's a good idea"  
"I don't mean have sex, I just... I miss holding you"  
"I still don't think that's a good idea"  
Erwin didn't listen, the alpha dropped the side rail of his bed and toed his shoes off before climbing up and curling against him. Being held felt too nice... he wanted to protest, but no words would come out. Instead he felt himself relaxing into the man's hold, and soon he was asleep in Erwin's arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we need more Levi

Sitting in his hospital bed, Eren was kind of happy. Marco had come to see him and the two of them had been talking about his plans for the house once he got the keys. The fellow omega had even brought him a bunch of bright flowers, something he'd never received before in his life. Despite the fact he was fast growing tired, he didn't want his only friend to leave just yet. Hearing a knock at the door, his stomach knotted as he realised it was Levi and Erwin   
"Oh, hi there. We didn't think that Eren would have company"  
Levi didn't look impressed, but at least Erwin was trying. Marco rose from his seat, extending his hand as Erwin came closer  
"I'm Marco Bolt"  
"Erwin Smith, and this is my husband Levi"  
Erwin shook Marco's hand  
"Bolt, I feel like I've heard that name before"  
"My family owns Bolt Realty, and Bolt Settlement"  
"Ah, yes, that's it"  
Marco moved so Erwin could take his seat  
"I should go Eren, I'll text you later?"  
Eren gave his friend a smile, he didn't want to be left alone with the alpha's  
"Ok. Thank you for coming and thanks for the flowers"  
"Any time. It was nice to meet both of you"  
Eren had already filled Marco in on who Levi and Erwin were, and was grateful his friend didn't say anything about it all. Erwin watched Marco leave, before taking his hand  
"He seems nice"  
"Yeah. He's an omega too"  
Erwin nodded  
"How did you meet?"  
"He helped me out when I was looking for somewhere to live and we kind of just became friends from there"  
Having already been in hospital for 3 days, Marco had been a welcome distraction. He hadn't even expected the omega to come visit, he'd only told Marco he was in hospital as Marco had called to see if he wanted to catch up.

"So how are you feeling?"  
"Good. I've already seen the doctor today and he said I can go home soon. The baby's doing really good too"  
Erwin nodded, his thumb gently rubbing the back of Eren's hand  
"That's good. We've had your room made up, so you should be comfortable. Don't worry, I did it myself and Petra knows to leave you alone"  
He hadn't even agreed to come back, and Marco had been sympathetic about it all. Hearing his phone ding, he reached with his free hand, a smile coming back to his lips as he read Marco's message  
Marco: I don't know if I'd like living with those two. Erwin's too tall and Levi looks evil   
"Everything alright?"  
"Oh, yeah. Just Marco"  
"The flowers he brought are nice"  
"Yeah. I didn't expect him to bring them"  
"He seems like a good guy"  
"He is"  
Locking his phone, Eren placed it on his lap and repositioned himself with a low groan   
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, just more of me to move now"  
Erwin snorted  
"And yet you're still beautiful"  
Levi let out a low sigh  
"You do remember you're married right?"  
"I know, anyway, I'm going to find his doctor, why don't you two talk"

Being left with Levi was awkward he didn't know what to say   
"You're all moved out your apartment now, and the lease has been cancelled"  
"Oh... um... thank you"  
"Whatever. You should have just cancelled it when you decided to run off"  
"Yeah, you're right. I just didn't want to go back there"  
"Did something happen?"  
"Other than the windows leaking?"  
Levi would have seen the water damage, as far as he was concerned that was a good enough excuse  
"Erwin said you like where you're living?"  
"The windows don't leak if that's what you're asking"  
"Sina Maria doesn't look like that nice of a place"  
Eren's breath caught, how the hell did Levi know  
"You had a key from there when you were brought in"  
"Does Erwin know?"  
"No. Unlike you, I didn't want to hurt him"  
Wait. What?  
"Hurt him?"  
"You disappeared and dropped off the face of the Earth after running away from the apartment he chose for you and then you say you deleted our numbers"  
"What else was I supposed to do?"  
"Find another way. You had no reason to run and we both know it wasn't because of the windows"  
"How was I supposed to find another way! Erwin practically attacked me out of jealousy and you... I love you... so when Mike said you two were getting married I lost it! I had to get out of there because all I could think about was you! My alpha married someone else. I needed to be somewhere where you guys weren't! So yes, I've been living in a piece of shit hotel, but at least I didn't have to see either of you"  
Having yelled at Levi, Eren's face burnt and the baby kicked hard against his ribs as if to scold him. Rolling away from Levi, he cried into his pillow  
"Go away Levi. Go back to your husband"

 

*  
4 days later, Erwin came and picked him up from hospital. It seemed like Levi hadn't told him what he'd said. The blonde alpha more than happy to chat away to him about nothing in particular as they drove. Erwin had even bought him new clothes for the drive home. Eren wasn't happy, but as far as he knew he could leave when he wanted and thanks to Marco, he'd found out that Hannes had been trying to get in contact with him so he could pick up the keys to his new house. Marco had even offered to help him move. So all he had to do was figure out how he was going to politely leave the mansion.

Pulling into the drive, Erwin grinned happily   
"You have no idea how nice it to have you back home"  
"Erwin, you know I'm not staying"  
"I know"  
He felt like the alpha really didn't. Climbing from the car, Eren eyed the house, his body was already tingling from the smells of Levi and Erwin   
"Do you need help?"  
"I'm fine"  
Wrapping his arm around his waist, Erwin pressed a kiss to the top of his head  
"I know, I just can't help myself"  
Letting out a sigh, Eren found he couldn't really escape Erwin's hold. The man's hand firmly on his side like he was never going to let go.

Stepping inside the mansion Eren sneezed, while Erwin's face darkened  
"I told them not to use scent cancellers"  
Sneezing again, Eren's eyes started to water  
"My room should be safe while the house airs out"  
"No, its fine. I just want to take a shower"  
"Eren..."  
"Erwin. It's fine. I assume I'm using my old room"  
The smell coming from the alpha was filled with anger and goosebumps prickled across his skin. He didn't want to be near Erwin any more than he had to be  
"Erwin, let me go"  
The alpha's fingers were digging in painfully now  
"Erwin!"  
Jumping as if shocked from a daze, Erwin finally let him go. Finally free, Eren covered his mouth and nose with his hand, before beginning to cross the entrance. He was sooo not staying any longer than he had to.

Entering his room, it wasn't so bad inside. Erwin said he'd made Eren's bed, but the omega could smell Levi's scent over Erwin's, and by the looks of it his bed had been remade by Levi. He recognised Levi's trademark perfectly folded corners. Feeling himself becoming slick, he groaned in annoyance. Maybe Marco would come get him if he explained? Heading into the bathroom, he turned the shower on, before moving to strip and then look at himself in the mirror. How could Erwin possibly say he was beautiful? His stomach was littered with red stretch marks and he didn't feel beautiful at all. Shaking his head at the sight, he fled into the shower. After weeks of not being able to shower properly, it was heavenly. Taking his time to wash himself properly, he found himself moaning at the feel of his fingers as he cleaned up his slick from his arse and thighs. This was another reason he hadn't wanted to come here. He knew he was touch starved, and he truly didn't trust himself not to say no to Erwin. He already knew he wouldn't be able to say no to Levi. Pulling his fingers back, he shook his head. He wasn't going to jerk off, not when he'd only just walked through the door.

Coming out the bathroom, he was still hard, but fully intended to go to sleep instead of dealing with it. Only Erwin was sitting on his bed waiting   
"I've spoken to Petra and Olou, they know now if it happens again they'll both be fired"  
Trying to pull his towel around him, Eren shook his head  
"You don't need to go that far"  
"Eren, you're allergic and I'm not risking your health. We brought you home to look after you and make sure you're eating well"  
"You worry too much. I'll be fine"  
Trying to stay close to the wall, he made for the wardrobe, only to be pulled into Erwin's lap. The blonde alpha's reach wasn't fair. Nuzzling his neck, Erwin rolled his hips up, the man already hard  
"Erwin..."  
"Please Eren... please. You don't know how much I've missed you"  
"You're married now. Sleep with Levi"  
"I want you. You're pregnant belly is so fucking hot"  
Moving to rub his belly firmly, Erwin continued to nuzzle his neck  
"Erwin, I didn't come back for this"  
"Then why are you so wet?"  
"Because I can't control it. If I could, I would"  
He knew this was going to happen. Lifting him up, Erwin laid him down on the bed before climbing between his legs, the man's lips finding his while his hand slid between Eren's legs   
"Erwin. Erwin wait"  
Pulling back from his lips, Erwin moved to suck at his neck as his fingers brushed Eren's opening. He should have just jerked off...

With Erwin's fever not seeming to cool, and not listening to Eren's words, the alpha was like a starve animal. Growls and pants came from his lips and his arousal was thick enough to taste. When Erwin's teeth bit down on his left nipple, Eren mewed involuntary. They'd been so sensitive lately and the action brought just the right amount of pain and pleasure. Pulling his nipple to a stiff peak, Erwin's teeth than slid off  
"I'm going to mount"  
Eren's chest heaved as he panted  
"We shouldn't be doing this"  
"I want you, and you look so good beneath me..."  
When Erwin sat up to undo his pants, he placed one hand on Eren's stomach, pushing down on the swell. Eren's whole body was shaking with both fear and need. Tugging his pants down and then slipping his erection out his underwear, Erwin jerked himself, all the while smirking  
"Look how much I want you. You do this to me Eren. Only you"  
Finally releasing his stomach, Erwin took him by the hips and suddenly thrust in. Eren let out a strangled scream, but Erwin moaned. One hand coming from his hips to take hold of both Eren's testicles and the base of his erection, squeezing hard  
"No cumming just yet"

Erwin was relentless, pounding into him over and over, each time the alpha got close he'd back off. Before starting all over again. The room was filled with the sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin. For his part Eren couldn't help but moan, his sweet spot was being abused and it was driving him crazy. He wanted to cum already, but he also had to pee. Slowly that need became almost desperate, the pleasure fading  
"Erwin... Erwin let me up"  
Erwin continued to thrust  
"Please... I need use the bathroom"  
Erwin growled, his pace growing faster, and as his knot popped, he finally released his hold. Unable to stop himself from cumming, Eren's whole body tensed as his back arched  
"Why... why didn't you let me up?"  
Trying not to pee was starting to hurt  
"Because you feel so good around me, so right. I love you Eren"  
Trying to wriggle up the bed, he couldn't escape  
"Eren?"  
"I told you I need to use the bathroom"  
"Just let it go"  
"No. That's embarrassing"  
"I think it's hot. You have no idea how hot you looked when you pissed yourself"  
Erwin's voice was no longer warm  
"Get off of me"  
"Eren, calm down"  
"No! I want you off of me"  
"I don't want to let you go"  
Pulling him up from the bed, Eren struggled against Erwin   
"It's ok... you don't need to be scared. It's ok"  
"Erwin, this isn't ok. I'm scared"  
Erwin hushed him, the man pushing his lips to Eren's, rocking his hips hard enough to cause the knot to catch. Whimpering into Erwin's mouth, the alpha wouldn't stop rocking   
"Please... please I need to pee"  
Erwin snorted, thrusting up harder. Unable to stop himself any longer, he covered his face as he pissed himself. Why has Erwin snapped again? He'd been ok at the hospital. He'd been nice. Like how he used to be  
"Wow... you really did need to pee"  
"I fucking told you! I hate you! Why do you do this to me!? I didn't want to come here! I knew this would happen"  
"You hate me?"  
"When you do this to me, how can I not! I forgave you for what happened at Hanji's, but this time! This time you did it to hurt me!"  
Rising from the bed, Erwin carried him through to the bathroom, stepping into the shower and pinning him against the wall, before nuzzling his face   
"Please just let me go. I won't tell Levi..."  
"Don't talk about him"  
Closing his mouth, he closed his eyes  
"Eren?"  
"No. I don't want to hear it. I want you to let me down and get out"  
"But I love you"  
"You don't fucking love me! You don't torture the people you love! You are just jealous because Levi and I are so crazy connected. Admit it! Admit it you're just using me! Why do you think I disappeared? You married my alpha! I didn't want to see you guys and I regret ever falling pregnant"  
The words fell from his mouth in an angry vomit. With Erwin's knot finally lessening, he pushed the man away  
"Get out! Get out! Get out!"  
Slapping Erwin across the face, half by accident. Erwin stumbled back, sliding out of him completely   
"Eren"  
Wrapping his arms around himself, he glared at Erwin until the man finally let. Scrubbing himself completely, he stalked into his room and rushed to dress. Grabbing his phone and wallet from the top of the bedside table, he then opened the drawer and fumbled through it until he found his key to Sina Maria. This was a huge mistake.

Storming through the house, he marched out the still open front door. He didn't care where Erwin was. He hated himself for letting himself get into that situation. With tears down his face, he finally reached the foot path. He couldn't call Marco, not when he was like this. Instead he called a taxi, he just wanted to be somewhere not here.


	19. Chapter 19

Having some how made it back to his room at Sina Maria, Eren had opened the rooms lone window and binned everything that had to with cancelling scent. Tomorrow he'd go see Hannes and pick up his keys, but tonight he'd pack everything up. He didn't even care anymore that the room way paid for, he was just too shaken by what had happened with Erwin. Still crying and shaking, he started ripping his clothes out the wardrobe and throwing them on his bed. He was on the realm of self implosion, and to make matters worse, there was an unexpected knock on the door.

"Eren"  
With Levi standing on the other side of the door, he didn't know what to do  
"Eren, let me in"  
"Sorry! Not home!"  
Hearing the door handle turn, he cursed himself for not locking it behind him. Going back to throwing stuff on his bed  
"Eren, what are you doing back here?"  
"Where else would I be?"  
"At the mansion with Erwin"  
Letting out a harsh laugh, he struggled with his jumper. The stupid thing caught on its hanger. Pulling harder, he stumbled back he let out a sob  
"Eren..."  
"Just go away Levi"  
"Not until you talk to me"  
Moving across to wrap his arms around him, Levi hushed him as he broke down against the alpha   
"What's wrong?"  
"Everything! Everything's wrong!"  
Supporting him over to the bed, Levi sank down with him  
"Erwin said he took you home, but you ran off?"  
"I can't be there... please don't make me go back there"  
"Why, did something happen?"  
"I... I can't..."  
"Eren. Did something happen between you and Erwin?"  
He knew he should keep his mouth shut, but Levi was just so warm and so safe   
"We... had sex..."  
"Is that all?"  
"He's married to you"  
"And he loves you"  
Eren wouldn't use love to describe what had happened  
"I'm scared of him"  
Levi rubbed his arm, and pressed a kiss to his temple  
"You don't need to be scared. I'm not mad at you for having sex with Erwin"  
"He... he keeps talking about how he wants me... I can't... I can't take it... he has you, but he won't leave me alone. I didn't want to go back there because I knew it would happen... he wouldn't let me up"  
Burying his face against Levi's neck, the alpha moved to hold him closer  
"Eren, did you want to have sex with Erwin?"  
Eren sniffled and shook his head, causing Levi to let out a growl  
"It's ok, I know now. You don't have to go back, but this room is gross"  
Eren sniffled as he nodded  
"It kind of is... but..."  
"But what?"  
"Can you not tell Erwin?"  
"I'm not going to tell him about this place"  
"That's not it... I... I bought a house..."  
"So you went through with it?"  
"That's how I met Marco. He's an omega and people actually listen to him..."  
"You really like him don't you?"  
"Y-yeah..."  
"Well, I hope the house is better than this room"  
"It... it is... Levi, you can let me go now"  
Unlike Erwin, Levi released his hold on him  
"Do you want help?"  
Eren shook his head  
"No. I can do this. You should get home"  
"After what you said, I don't particularly feel like going home"  
"I didn't mean to make things complicated between you and Erwin"  
"I know. But he hurt you and that's not ok. Honestly, I feel like if I went home I'd punch him in the face"  
"Please don't tell him you know..."  
"How can I not. You said he hurt you before"  
"Levi, I don't want to talk about it. I just want to pack all my stuff up"  
"Eren, you're exhausted from crying. Seeing I'm not going home, let me help you"  
"You don't have too"  
"I know I don't. Why don't you lay down, I'll take care of this"  
Nodding his head, Eren rose to his feet sniffling. Levi just seemed to magically make things better. Looking at everything across his bed, he let out a small sniffling laugh  
"What?"  
"I can't exactly lay down"  
Levi turned to look at the mess behind him   
"No, you can't"  
In an action that seemed very unLevi like, the alpha rose and pushed everything to far side of the bed  
"Now you can"  
"Thanks Levi... I really didn't want to let you in, but now I'm really happy you're hear"  
Levi wrapped his arms Eren, the alpha pressing a small kiss to his shoulder  
"I'm happy I'm here too"

While Levi cleaned his room up, Eren watched. He wanted to nap, but that didn't seem to be happening. Every so often Levi would catch him watching and give him a small smile that left Eren blushing. His omega was definitely happy about getting all this attention.

When Levi finished folding all his clothes up, the alpha placed them in a neat pile on the rooms only chair and let out a sigh  
"Is that everything?"  
"I think so. Thank you"  
"It's no problem. Are you hungry?"  
At the mention of food, his stomach rumbled   
"So that's a yes. Is there anywhere around here to eat?"  
"No where up to your standards"  
Levi snorted  
"I'm not that bad"  
"You keep a bottle of wine and fresh cutlery in your draw at work and in Erwin's. That's not exactly normal"  
"I just don't like dirty things"  
Eren frowned, a sudden thought hitting him  
"Levi... do you think I'm dirty?"  
Sinking down onto the bed, Levi climbed over to lay so they were face to face. The alpha's fingers brushed his forehead as the alpha tucked his hair back behind his ear  
"No Eren, I don't think you're dirty"  
"But I slept with you and Erwin... I slept with your husband"  
"My husband didn't really give you much choice by the sound of it"  
"I still did it... I was scared, but..."  
"You liked it too"  
Eren swallowed hard  
"It's ok Eren. You're pregnant, and if your smells anything to go with, you've been feeling lonely in more ways than one"  
"It doesn't make it ok. I cheated on you with him"  
"You didn't cheat. I had a feeling it would happen, but I was ok with it"  
Eren shook his head  
"Yes Eren. It's ok, but if you really feel bad about it, I know how you can pay me back"  
"Pay you back?"  
"Yep"  
Eren was confused, but levi leant in and pressed his lips to his. Pulling back, the alpha seemed pretty proud of himself   
"There. Now will you stop feeling so bad"  
If anything he was now feeling more aroused than bad  
"I'm still sorry"  
Levi sighed  
"Enough with the sorry's. Now, you and the baby need food, and I'm not taking no for an answer"  
"Yeah. Um, I know Hanji said I haven't been eating, but I was. I know she needs the nutrients"  
"You really want it to be a girl don't you"  
"It doesn't really matter what I want"  
Levi leaned in and kissed him again  
"I asked Hanji what it is. Do you want to know?"  
"Does Erwin know?"  
"No"  
"Then no. He should know before I do"  
"I really can't believe you sometimes. You've got more guts than a lot of alpha's I've met"  
"I don't think so. I feel like all I do is cry"  
"Eren, you've accomplished more than you've realised. You said you could barely read, now you can. You moved out of home because you knew things were bad when neither Erwin or I realised. You continue to place our feelings ahead of your own. You've bought a house, and you've been taking care of yourself and the baby. And you made a friend"  
"All things people do everyday"  
Levi frowned and shook his head  
"It's true. Now, do I have to pick you up and carry you to food? Or are you going to show me where this food place is"

Walking down the alley behind Sina Maria, Levi seemed both confused and somewhat disgusted at the puddles of stagnant water. Eren had found this tiny path to the shopping complex two blocks over quite by accident, and though he tried to avoid it if it was getting dark, he had Levi with him and felt safe. After a 5 minute walk, they reached the shopping centre  
"Well this is handy"  
"Yeah. The Chinese kinda sucks, but there's a nice Italian shop"  
"Italian. That could work"  
Taking his hand, Levi didn't seem to mind the small display of public affection, and even though Eren knew he should, he didn't either. Walking through the complex, they finally reached the Italian takeaway store. Levi didn't seem too convinced, but ordered a few different meals. Having to wait for dinner, the alpha looked around   
"What are you looking for?"  
"You can't have Italian without red wine"  
"Oh, there's a liquor store a few shops down"  
"Do you want anything while I'm there?"  
"Levi, I'm pregnant"  
Levi gave him a look of annoyance  
"I meant in the way of non-alcoholic drinks?"  
"Water. The water at the hotel sucks"  
Pressing a kiss to his cheek, Levi left. Sinking down in the chair to wait, Eren moved his hand to his stomach. The baby seemed just as happy as he was.

 

*  
Erwin called while they were eating. Eren's appetite immediately disappeared, instead he felt sick. He had no idea what Levi was going to say, but the alpha took his hand. Levi continued to hold it as he explained that "yes, he'd found Eren" and "yes, Eren was alright". The whole call only lasted a few moments, but they felt like forever. Hanging up the phone, Levi placed it on the nightstand   
"Erwin's relieved you're alright"  
"I'm sure he is"  
"He told me to stay with you in case you needed anything"  
"You don't have to stay. I'm just going to sleep and I'll be up all night anyway"  
"You're supposed to be resting"  
"Tell that to my bladder. Your baby insists on using it like a trampoline"  
"Sounds fun"  
Remembering what happened with Erwin, Eren clamped a hand over his mouth as he scrambled off the bed and fled into the bathroom. Throwing up everything he'd just eaten, his body continued to shake and twitch   
"Shit brat, are you ok?"  
"Yeah... sorry"  
Levi helped him stand back up, before grabbing his toothbrush and the toothpaste   
"Brush your teeth and I'll pack up the food"  
"No, you can eat"  
"Not after seeing that I can't"  
Feeling guilty over what just happened, he took as much time as he could in the bathroom, before returning. In his absence Levi had cleaned up all traces of dinner other than his bottle of wine and the glass  
"Come lay down, you smell upset"  
"It's nothing"  
"It's not nothing"  
Crawling under the bed covers, Eren watched as Levi stripped off his jacket   
"Levi, you don't have to stay"  
"And yet I am. I'm not going to get fleas from sleeping here am I?"  
"But Erwin"  
"Erwin's a big boy. I'll see him at work tomorrow. Tonight I want to spend with you, besides I don't even know were you're moving too"  
"I'm sorry... I can't tell you. I really need space, and now this place isn't safe"  
"I'm not about to tell Erwin"  
"It's not about Erwin, well it is, but it's about both of you. I can't get over both of you if I know you know where I am"  
"Is that what you want to do?"  
"You two are married and Erwin is still struggling. He seemed ok at the hospital... and then he snapped"  
Folding his clothes neatly, Levi placed the over the back of the chair before climbing into bed and pulling Eren up against so his swollen belly was laying slightly on top of Levi's flat on. With one arm wrapped around him and his free hand on Eren's stomach, Eren felt stupidly happy and safe   
"I don't see why Erwin is so jealous"  
Levi sounded like he was actually confused, like he'd tried to work it out, but hadn't been able to fill in all the blanks  
"Think about it. I love you, and you love me and you got me pregnant. He's probably feeling so left out and struggling to work out where he fits in. Three people in a relationship never works out"  
"He knows I love him though. I got married to him, I don't take shit like that lightly"  
"Yeah, but feelings are complicated"  
Levi snorted  
"You've got that right. Try and get some rest, it sounds like you have a big day tomorrow"  
"Mmmm... it's a really nice place"  
"As long as you're happy. If you need anything, I'm happy to help"  
"Right now I just need this. I think the baby is happy you're here too"  
"Yeah, its kicking like crazy"  
"She just wants to be with her daddy already"  
Pressing a kiss to the top of his head, Levi nodded  
"I can't wait to meet her either"  
"So it is a girl?"  
"I thought you didn't want to know"  
"I don't, but you just called it a girl"  
"You'll love her right? Even if she's an omega?"  
"Of course I will. It's stupid how society puts so little faith in omegas"  
"Yeah. Sometimes I wish I was born an alpha"  
"I'm glad you're not. You're perfectly fine the way you are"  
Not sure how to respond, Eren just snuggled into Levi, reminding himself the man had Erwin's permission to be here with him.

Waking up with no idea what the time was, Eren slipped from Levi's hold and padded into the bathroom. Coming back to the bed, he curled back up against Levi   
"Shit your cold"  
"Sorry"  
Nuzzling against him, Levi rolled to half pin him, the man's lips finding his. Unlike with Erwin, Levi had left him an escape, but he couldn't stop himself. With Levi's hands sliding across his body, he mewed as the man made to palm at his penis  
"Eren... is it ok?"  
"What about Erwin?"  
"It's ok with him"  
"Then yes"

Sex with Levi was like a drug. He couldn't get enough and the way he mounted and knotted him do completely, he was completely devoid of cohere thought. Clutching the sheets in his hands, his stomach and breasts hung heavily as Levi fucked him from behind. It felt so damn good and he couldn't stop cumming, or that's what it felt like. The wet spot beneath him had spread far enough that his knees were now damp, but Levi hadn't had enough. Growling and panting, Levi pulled him up against him, his teeth sinking into Eren's shoulder as the man buried himself impossibly deeper. Orgasming again, cum dribbled against his thigh, his penis to spent to rise again. Behind him Levi let go of his shoulder and lapped at the spot  
"God you're irresistible. No matter how many times I come, you're still just as greedy for me knot"  
"That's 'cause it feels so good. I feel so full"  
Taking Eren's stomach in his hands, the alpha growled   
"Our baby... ours"  
Eren nodded quickly, he could feel Levi's knot swelling, but he also needed to pee again. Scared to ask, he let out a small whine  
"Eren, what is it?"  
Immediately Levi's thrusts stopped, the man sliding from him, the alpha's seed immediately racing to drain from him with his slick. Whining again, his face burnt   
"Eren?"  
"I need to use the bathroom"  
Levi released him straight away  
"Ok, do you need help?"  
"N... no"  
Tears filled his eyes, and climbing from the bed he started to cry. Levi stayed where he was until Eren returned from the bathroom   
"Are you ok?"  
"Can we cuddle?"  
"Of course"  
Waiting until Eren had climbed into bed and got positioned, Levi than moved to spoon up behind him, the alpha still hard. He didn't know if Levi even realised he was rutting up against him still   
"You... you can slid in"  
Levi nodded, pressing kisses to his shoulder as he slid easily back in. Taking it slowly, the alpha managed to make him cum again before knotting him. Holding him tighter, Eren shook as he cried  
"Eren, is this to do with what happened with Erwin?"  
Nodding in shame, Eren heard Levi growl  
"What happened?"  
"He... he wouldn't let me go to the bathroom... again..."  
"I'm going to fucking kill him"  
"Please don't. I want to forget"  
"Fine. But I'm not letting him get away with it"  
"Can we sleep now?"  
"I honestly don't know if I want to sleep. You said you're disappearing again tomorrow, and every part of me hates that"  
"You understand though... don't you?"  
"I understand you're a better person than I am"  
"Levi, you're a good person"  
"So are you. I love you Eren"  
Eren was once again left feeling like his heart was breaking  
"I love you too..."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags updated, story updated, Eren smiling... life is good 
> 
> I love you all

Levi woke before him, the alpha had showered and was dressed by the time Eren woke to the man's alarm. Climbing out of bed, Eren headed straight into the bathroom, returning after he'd peed and showered  
"Are you sure about all this?"  
The teen knew he was talking about the house and leaving the hotel room behind  
"Yeah... I'll be alright. Marco is going to help"  
He hadn't actually asked yet and in all honesty he just planned to catch a taxi  
"What do you want me to do with the stuff from your apartment?"  
He really didn't know, it didn't factor into his plans to get out of here, but it seemed like such a waste  
"Um... can you bring it to my next ultrasound? Is that ok?"  
Levi nodded, the man rising from the edge of the bed, before coming over and wrapping his arms around him  
"Eren, I'll always support your choices, I'm just sorry I keep asking so much of you"  
"You don't... I promise I'll be ok"  
"Ok, but if you aren't and you don't know who to call, you can call Hanji. She's scary, but she's mostly a good person"  
Eren shook his head  
"No... I..."  
"I'll talk to her. I'll make sure she doesn't tell Erwin, and only tells me. Is that alright?"  
Eren nodded, already sniffling sadly   
"I care about you and I care about the baby. I just want you both happy and healthy"  
"I know... I... thank you. If you hadn't shown up, I don't know what I would have done"  
"It's fine. Though I feel like I should probably burn this hotel down after you leave"  
Eren snorted lightly   
"Yeah. I suppose I should get dressed and I need to bag everything up"  
"I'll pack while you dress. You're going to have a long day with the new house, so you need to rest as much as you can"  
"Thanks"

It didn't take Levi long to pack up everything in the hotel room and place it all neatly near the door. Eren had noticed Levi seemed to be lingering and dragging out the task, but his own efficiency meant he was done all too soon. Placing the bag down, the alpha turned to look at him. It only took one look for the man to all but rush into his arms. Even though they'd both showered, Levi nuzzled his neck like crazy, while his hands tugged on Eren loose pants. It was frantic and frenzied, the alpha clawing at him just as much as Eren was in return. Every thrust, every moan, every mew, all in a desperate need. Letting out a long moan, Eren came across his swollen stomach and up his chest, above him Levi snarled as he gripped Eren's hips and knotted him, the man filled him so completely that it felt like Levi was still cumming inside of him and the thought pushed him over the edge into a second wave of orgasmic pleasure while still riding the first. Feeling something warm and wet drip onto his stomach, he looked to Levi's face. The alpha was crying. He'd never ever expected to see Levi like this, even their goodbye fuck in the apartment seemed to pale in comparison to the smell of upset coming from the man. Reaching up the best he could, he cupped Levi's face gently and used the pads of his thumbs to wipe the tears away  
"Hey, it'll all be ok"  
Levi shook his head  
"I don't even know why I have these shitty tears"  
"My body's so beautiful it brought you to tears?"  
Levi snorted as he nodded  
"It is. Whenever I'm with you, I feel better. It confused the fuck out of me to begin with, but now I miss it and sometimes I find myself wondering how I ever ended up where I am in the first place"  
"It sounds like you think too much"  
"Probably. I always saw myself with Erwin, and it wasn't that I had no sexual desires, I just found it gross. Now all that's changed and I don't know what comes next"  
"I'm pretty sure you go home and rut up against Erwin and let him make you cum... or in my head you do, because honestly that's hot as fuck"  
Levi turned his face into Eren's palm, pressing a kiss there  
"I don't know if there'll be sex, but I do need to talk to him"  
"Yeah... just please don't tell him I was so scared. I know he can't help it, he's so confused"  
"Eren, I think I know how to talk to my husband"  
"Ok. Just making sure"  
When Levi's knot finally deflated, the man pulled out, before moving to place kisses on Eren's inner thighs   
"Levi..."  
"I don't know, I just felt like I had to"  
"You alpha's are so weird"  
"Coming from the very pregnant omega with his legs spread"  
"Yep..."  
The room fell silent, each knowing it was time. In the end, Levi cleaned them both up, before pressing a kiss to Eren's forehead and leaving. It was a long while before Eren finally felt ok enough to sit up. Today he got his keys, he just had to make it through everything until he stepped into his new home.

 

*  
Thanks to Levi's packing skills, he only had about 10 bags worth of things to his name, so decided just to catch a taxi out to see Hannes and take it all with him. The woman at the front desk raised an eyebrow as he explained he was checking out, but was relieved he didn't expect any kind of refund. Returning the room key felt really weird after so long, but also really good. He was definitely going somewhere better.

Hannes was surprised when Eren showed up with all his stuff on tow, but the man soon switched back into professional mode as he handed over a thick file relating to the house and the keys. Eren wondered why Levi's face flashed through his mind as he accepted everything from Hannes. The alpha had a home and a place that wasn't by his side. With tears in his eyes, he thanked Hannes for everything he'd done for him, before gathering up all his things again and fleeing the agency. It wasn't like he fled far, onto just outside the front doors and around the corner, but now no one could see him as he cried. He actually owned a house. His house. Something that couldn't be taken away from him and a small sliver of proof he was alive. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, he called another taxi, staying hidden until it finally arrived. At last he was heading home, heading to where he finally belonged. Climbing into the taxi, he let out a small happy sigh, though the effect was probably ruined by his tears. Wiping his face, he gave the man the address and then fumbled his phone out to text Marco his news. The rest of the drive was spent waiting for Marco to text back, his leg bouncing anxiously. Pulling up in front of the house, Eren smiled. He paid the driver and the man helped him carry all his stuff to the door. Standing and staring at the white door, Eren's hand shook as he pulled the key from his pocket. He was home.

Walking into the house, he carried his bags through to the kitchen, he had no idea where to put his stuff, so he just dropped it down on the floor. It wasn't like anyone was there to tell him not to. Feeling his phone vibrate, he pulled it out and smiled at Marco's name on the screen, answering the call, Marco sounded so happy for him   
"Eren! Congratulations! How's the house?"  
"Awesome and empty"  
Marco laughed happily  
"Want some company tonight?"  
Eren looked around the empty room  
"I don't know that it'll be all the exciting"  
"It's your big day! I'll pick up some food and come around about 5, is that alright?"  
Eren felt himself tearing up as he nodded  
"Yes... Marco, thank you so much"  
"It's nothing. Ok, go enjoy your new house!"

Given he had no furniture and no where to sit, Eren ended up running a bubble bath and settling down there. Biting the bullet, he opened up amazon and scrolled through his cart, realising he'd forgotten to order a fridge. Rectifying his mistake, he updated his delivery address, and let out a small scream as he put the order through. He'd done it. He had no idea when stuff would arrive, but he'd done it and he was so happy and excited, but also petrified. He knew he was doing the right thing, but he really just wanted someone to tell him that... more specifically he wanted Levi to tell him that. Looking at his swollen stomach, he took a few deep hiccuping breaths, before opening up his contacts list, telling himself he was only letting Levi know he didn't have to worry now. He'd intended to call the law firm and have his call transferred, but scrolling down he found Levi's number. The alpha must have added it last night, or this morning before he woke. Sliding his thumb across the screen, he took a deep breath before raising his phone to his ear  
"Eren? Is everything alright? I didn't expect to hear from you so soon"  
"I..."  
He sniffled and wiped at his face  
"I just wanted to say I'm ok. I'm at the house now...."  
"And how is it?"  
"It's good... I ordered all the furniture and stuff online, but I'm ok"  
"Good. That's good..."  
"I'm sorry. I told myself I was calling to let you know you don't have to worry, but I just..."  
He sniffled again, not knowing where to go with his sentence  
"I understand. I talked to Hanji after I left, she wants you to come in next Thursday at 4"  
"Um..."  
"It's the 21st"  
"Thanks... my head's all over the place at the moment"  
"I'll call you the day before, if that's alright?"  
"Y-yeah. Levi, have you talked to Erwin?"  
"Not yet, but I will"  
"Ok. I guess I better let you get back to work"  
There was a moments pause before Levi replied  
"Eren, thank you for letting me know you're ok"  
The alpha ended the call before Eren could reply. Not that he knew what to say anyway. Dropping his phone over the side of the bath, Eren slid down into the bubbles with a sigh  
"Its you and me now baby"

Having spent most of the day in the bathtub, the teens skin was all wrinkly when he finally crawled out. Grabbing his towel off the bathroom counter, he wrapped it around his waist, before retrieving his phone and heading back into the kitchen. He'd only just realised he had to put the power and water into his name. Grabbing his wallet and laptop bag, he placed them on the counter, before grabbing the first bag of his clothes and trying to find something to wear. Once dressed in sweats and a shirt, he grabbed his stuff off the counter and headed to the front door, making sure it was unlocked before settling down in the living room. 

"Eren?"  
"In here!"  
Having put everything into his name, Eren had been playing on his phone for the most part. Given he hadn't had to go pee as often, he was pretty sure he'd already let himself get dehydrated... so he was off to a great start already  
"I like what you've done with the place"  
"I know right. I ordered everything online, so I've got to wait for it all to be delivered"  
"Do you at least have a a bed?"  
"No"  
"Eren, you can't just sleep on the floor"  
"It's fine"  
Marco rolled his eyes  
"It's not fine. Come on, we're going out"  
"But..."  
"Nope, no buts! There's a shopping complex not too far from here. We can get you an inflatable bed"  
"I'll be fine Marco"  
"Eren, you're pregnant. Just let me be a nagging friend this once"  
Catching Marco's eye, the two omegas both started laughing  
"Ok, but you'll have to help me up. I fully settled down not expecting to have to move"  
Rising to his feet, Marco took his hand and pulled him up, catching him as he stumbled   
"You know, you don't really weigh that much"  
"I feel like I do. It's all this baby"  
"How far along are you now?"  
"29 weeks... I feel like I've been pregnant forever"  
"But there's not that much longer to go now"  
"Don't remind me. I'm so not thinking about pushing this girl out"  
"It's a girl?"  
Eren groaned and shook his head  
"It's a long story, but basically, can you image how cute a little girl that looks like Levi would be"  
Marco wrinkled his face  
"I'll take your word for it, I think a little girl version of you would be cuter"  
"That's because you have no sense of taste"  
Nudging him lightly, Marco just laughed again  
"Come on, let's go shopping"

By the time they got back home, Eren was exhausted. It wasn't like they'd taken long, but Marco had insisted on reading all the boxes for the inflatable beds, where Eren would have just been fine with the cheapest. Sliding back down to sit in the same spot as before, he sipped on the bottle of water he'd bought before they came home. Marco wouldn't let him help at all, which left him trying not to laugh as the omega gave a running commentary while setting the bed up. By the time Marco was done, Eren was shaking with laughter. Marco had thought he was done, but he'd failed to put the cap on the intake valve properly, so when he flopped down in triumph, the bed promptly began to deflate, nearly completely flat by the time Marco got off and realised his mistake. Being the amazing person he was, Marco laughed it off and reinflated the bed all over again. This time making a show of blocking the valve. Eren clapped as Marco took a bow, the man then looking around  
"You have got sheets right?"  
"Yep. In the kitchen"  
Trying to rise, Marco rolled his eyes, walking from the room, and returning a few moments later with a bag   
"Wow, your stuffs so neatly packed, even if it is in shopping bags"  
"Yeah... Levi came over and helped before I moved out of where I was"  
Marco let out a long "oooh" and Eren half heartedly kicked out in his direction  
"He's married remember"  
"I forgot about that bit. So that means your single right?"  
"Technically, oh no... what are you planning now?"  
"Nothing, but after the baby is born, we should go out, see if we can sing a couple of alpha's"  
"Noooo, alpha's are way too much trouble. Shouldn't you know that better than I do?"  
"I suppose, but I'm closer to being a beta"  
Setting about making his bed, Marco then looked to him  
"Right, if you get up, we can push it against the wall and sit on it"  
Having to move meant he had to go pee, Marco had finished his bed and set out their now cold dinner in his absence   
"I bought a bottle of champagne with me, I know you shouldn't drink, but I was thinking maybe a little bit would be alright?"  
Eren nodded, Marco once again making him tear up. Carefully climbing onto the inflatable bed, he let out a small moan as the baby kicked  
"Eren?"  
"The baby's kicking. She loves kicking my ribs"  
"You know, its kind of awesome you're doing this. I mean, you're giving two alpha's the chance to be parents"  
"That's because I'm getting paid awesomely for it and I got out the institute"  
Talking to Marco just came too easily  
"If anything, you're the awesome one. Usually omegas don't have such amazing jobs"  
"My jobs not that amazing. It's just mum and dad needed someone they could trust"  
"I still think it's amazing"  
Marco blushed lightly, before grabbing his food and starting to eat. Clearly he'd made his friend slightly uncomfortable, but Marco's smell was still just as sweet and happy as normal, so he tried not to let it get to him. By the time Marco left, Eren had had his first taste of champagne, something he could definitely see himself drinking once he'd had the baby... and was legal age. Alone in his house, he snuggled into his blankets with a smile on his face. Today had been good, and hopefully everyday after would be too.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chapter. Some of you will probably be mad at me... but yolo we all totally just come here for the sex ;p  
> Or maybe that's just me?
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, btw, Eren's 32 and a half weeks at the end of this chapter. Nearly there...

Over the next week almost all his orders were delivered. It was kind of fun and each time he got something new it was like a present to himself. For the most part the delivery people were happy to help him get things inside and into place, so pregnancy had its benefits in that respect. Anything he couldn't do on his own, Marco would help. Though he tried to do most of it on his own.

It was now Thursday and he was just arriving at Hanji's office as Erwin and Levi were crossing the carpark. Forcing himself to remain calm, he greeted the pair with a smile  
"Eren, you look great. You're practically glowing"  
Levi let out a small growl at his husband's words and Erwin immediately sobered as if he'd been scolded. He took this to mean that Levi had talked to Erwin, and hopefully everything had worked out  
"I don't feel that great. Swollen ankles aren't fun"  
Levi raised an eyebrow, so Eren shrugged. Being with Marco had brought back something in him that he didn't know was missing  
"We should probably go in before Hanji comes looking for us"  
Holding the door for him, Erwin seemed to know he should keep distance, the man letting both him and Levi in, before giving them a moment to themselves   
"I brought your things, but how's the new house?"  
"It's good. It's really good. I told you all this yesterday"  
"I know you did, but seeing you in persons a different thing"  
"I'm pretty sure I still look the same, apart from my stomach that is"  
"Your stomach looks great"  
Eren blinked and bit his lip, while Levi gave him a look that told even he didn't know what had possessed him to say that   
"How's things with Erwin going?"  
"Good. I called Hanji and had a talk to her, so she got in contact with Erwin. He's on suppressants now"  
Eren really couldn't imagine that  
"But he's ok, right?"  
"Yeah. He broke down when I called him out on what happened. He told me what happened in the bathroom, all of it. I wish I'd gotten there sooner"  
"It was embarrassing"  
"I can imagine. Here comes Hanji"  
Looking down the hall, Hanji was jogging towards them  
"Eren! You look amazing! Sooooo much better than last time"  
"I feel much better too"  
"Well let's go look at the baby. Erwin, are you coming?"  
Erwin was further behind than Eren had realised, the man striding over to stand just behind Levi   
"Sure, let's go"

With Levi holding his hand, Erwin was standing behind Levi again. A hand on the man's shoulder  
"Everything is looking really good. It's going to be a big baby"  
Eren let out a groan  
"Don't tell me that, I'm scared enough of pushing as it is"  
"Relax, your body is made for this, and just think, no heats for the next 3 months"  
Eren frowned   
"I thought it was 6"  
"Generally yes, but that's because your body is usually exhausted from taking care of the baby. But in this case, Levi and Erwin will be taking it straight after birth, meaning you won't be have to breast feed and suffer the sleepless nights"  
"Oh ok. I guess that makes sense"  
"Yep. Besides, just think about having your own body to yourself again"  
"I'm going to go out with Marco, he wants to have an after baby party"  
"Marco?"  
"Eren's omega friend"  
"Ooooh, what's he like?"  
"He's a good guy, he's helped me out a lot"  
"He's helped you out?"  
"Yeah"  
Hanji stared at him, clearly waiting for more, before letting out a dramatic sigh  
"Fiiiiine, now go pee and then I want to do a blood test"

With the bloods taken, Erwin left him alone with Levi again. Standing at the alpha's car, Eren stared down at the neatly packed boxes in the back of the alpha's car. He'd been going to ask Marco to pick him up, but didn't want to impose and he honestly didn't remember having so much stuff   
"Eren, is something wrong?"  
"No, I was just thinking about how to get all this home"  
"I can give you a ride"  
Eren frowned as he looked to the alpha  
"You know you can't... I don't want you or Erwin knowing where I am"  
Levi sighed  
"I know. I just wanted an excuse to spend a little more time with you"  
Eren's omega side perked up in interest, his alpha wanted to spend time with him... it was basically screaming that Levi should take him home and fuck him senseless. Swallowing hard, Eren shook his head  
"I don't think that's a good idea. I'll catch a taxi home"  
Levi let out a shaky breath, the alpha scrubbing at his face  
"Yeah. You're probably right, do you want to sit in the car while we wait then? You said your ankles were sore..."  
"You have no idea. And getting everything unpacked... I would have been screwed if Marco hadn't helped"  
It was only very slight, but Eren could smell the jealousy in Levi's scent. Once again his omega was cheering over Levi   
"I'm going to call the taxi now"  
Taking a few steps away, Eren called for a taxi, praying it would get here before he let himself get swept away by Levi again. Sliding his phone back into his pocket, he didn't have a reason to ignore Levi anymore. Turning back and taking a deep breath, he walked back to Levi's side, before leaning against the car  
"Everything ok?"  
"Yeah. The baby's kicking"  
Well, she was... and staring at his stomach meant not looking at Levi   
"Do you mind?"  
Biting his lip, Eren didn't reply. Levi placed his hand down on Eren's stomach  
"Wow, she's going crazy"  
Warmth blossomed in the base of his stomach, and Eren bit harder on his lips. His mental mantra along the lines of "don't get hard". God he was a disgrace  
"Eren, you're blushing"  
Letting out a groan, he covered his face   
"Sorry, you look adorable when you blush"  
"You're making it worse"  
Pulling his hands away, Levi stared into his eyes  
"I'm not going to do anything"  
"Um, is it ok if I sit after all?"  
"Oh. Sure"  
When Levi opened the door beside him, Eren nearly fell in. Sinking to sit on the very edge of the seat, he could hardly say he was comfortable, and he was now staring at Levi's groin. Why did he keep doing this to himself?

"Eren, the taxi is here"  
"Oh thank god"  
He didn't mean to say it out loud, but he'd been so close to begging Levi to touch him. Insisting he get into the taxi, Levi transferred the boxes of his things into the boot of the cab, before coming to the passenger side door  
"Don't forget, you can call me"  
Leaning in, Levi pressed a kiss to his cheek   
"I'll see you soon"  
"Levi..."  
Closing the door, the alpha tapped on the roof of the cab  
"That your alpha?"  
"Yeah"  
He didn't want to talk about it.

Arriving home, the taxi driver pretty much just dumped all his stuff on the footpath, leaving Eren to deal with it all. After the third box, he was certain that this couldn't just be the stuff from his apartment. So boxes 4-9, were left on the front veranda as Eren hobbled inside. Boxes sucked. Rubbing his lower back, he staggered inside to his sofa and collapsed down on it  
"Your fathers too damn sexy"

With Levi's lingering smell coming from the boxes he'd already brought in, Eren cursed the alpha as he slid his pants down and spread his legs. Every part of him wanted Levi's knot, but all he could do was finger and play with himself. Marco had made a joke about buying sex toys and Eren was now seriously considering it. As it was, he couldn't get the angle just right, and his mews were fast growing frustrated. Closing his eyes, he concentrated purely on Levi's scent, telling himself it was the alpha touching him. Rocking his hips as hard and fast as he could, he finally brought himself to orgasm, coming across his hands and panting Levi's name as he did. Sliding his fingers free, he flopped back against the sofa, not moving to clean himself up. It seemed like way too much effort. When the cum and slick started to dry, he wrinkled his nose in annoyance. Forcing himself up, he stepped out his pants, it wasn't like there to see him walking around naked from waist down. Cleaning himself in the bathroom, he sighed as he tried to clean his stomach properly. Stupid Levi. Stupid horniness, and stupid slick. 

That night, Eren brought his first sex you. The butt plug Erwin had used during his heat totally didn't count because that belonged to the alpha.

 

*   
He tried to stay strong. He tried not to call Levi and he sooo didn't want the man to come around. Things were going so well with the house, and he was so happy. Because of that he didn't want to admit he needed the alpha, but... there was only so much he could play with himself. Calling up Levi, he fumbled out the words. He had resorted to begging for sex and it didn't exactly feel great. Arranging to meet the man at a hotel in the city, Eren showered carefully, making sure he was throughly clean inside and out. It felt incredibly naughty to be catching a taxi to meet his "lover", but part of it was all so thrilling.

Arriving at the hotel, it was like Levi knew he was there. The man texting him 52 - 1. Working with the assumption 52 was the floor number and 1 the room, he kept his arms firmly wrapped around himself as crossed the hotel lobby and rode the elevator to the 52nd floor. Unlike Sina Maria, the elevators were lined with mirrors and Eren wasn't surprised to see he looked like a mess. He felt like a mess... or more like he needed to be messed up. Stepping out the elevator, the first thing he smelt was Levi, letting out a whine, he stumbled towards the alpha's scent, all but collapsing against room 1's door. Leaning against it, he could now smell Erwin. Levi must have told the alpha about Eren wanting to meet up. He was both happy and disappointed. They weren't sneaking around, but Erwin was on the other side of the door. The alpha might not have done anything at his ultrasound the previous week, but... no. Levi was here. Levi would keep Erwin in check. With that in mind, he knocked against the door.

Levi and Erwin were both shirtless when Eren walked into the room. Erwin was sitting on the bed, while Levi was standing beside him  
"I promise he won't get out of control"  
"Ok..."  
Closing the door behind him, Levi wrapped his arms around him, grinding up against him as he pressed a kiss to Eren's neck   
"I want you"  
Moaning as Levi's hands slid across his belly, Eren nodded. Slick was already starting to run down his thighs and his penis half hard  
"Alpha..."  
Sliding around to face him, Levi took his hand and lead him to the bed, letting him toe off his shoes and sink down, before taking his socks off for him. Despite his arousal, Eren snorted at the action  
"Sex with socks on just isn't sexy"  
Feeling the bed move behind him, he tensed as Erwin's hands came to his shoulders   
"I promise this won't be like last time"  
Levi growled  
"If you do anything he doesn't like, I will personally rip your dick off and shove it down your throat"  
Surprisingly enough Erwin agreed, the alpha then helping him strip his shirt off, before the man's hands moved to work his small breasts. Moaning in pleasure, his head lolled back against Erwin's shoulder while Levi moved to slide his pants off him. Pushing him back, Levi buried his face against Eren's erection, nuzzling against his pubic hair as he pressed kisses to the area  
"Alpha..."  
Pulling back, Levi's mouth slid down, taking him whole in one smooth move. The teen swore his eyes rolled back. He'd never thought he'd be sucked off by Levi. Bobbing his head up and down, Levi growled as he did, the man clearly enjoying himself  
"Alpha..."  
Erwin whispered in his ear   
"Don't hold back"  
Tentatively rocking his hips, Levi responded by sliding his fingers up and rubbed against his wet opening  
"Mmmm..."  
Pushing his fingers in deeply, Levi moved to scissor and open him further. A needy mew falling from his lips as Levi brushed his sweet spot. Having discovered it, Levi set about teasing the spot until he fell apart and came down the alpha's throat with a whimpered moan. Drinking him completely dry, Levi then pulled back, moving to kiss Erwin. Watching the kiss, he watched Levi pass his cum into Erwin's mouth, the action incredibly hot. Swallowing it down, Erwin smiled  
"He tastes so sweet"  
"Of course he does, he's perfect"  
Erwin didn't seem to mind the comment, the alpha's hands continued to work his aching breasts, working his nipples until they felt wet. Eren had had a few instances over the past few weeks where his shirts would get wet from leaking, but not like this.

Rising from between his legs, Levi stripped off his pants. The alpha's erection bowed so hard it was touching his stomach and precum left the red tip soaking wet   
"Alpha... mount me..."  
Pulling him backwards, Erwin still hadn't made any moves on his end, other than to work his breasts. The man seemed so tame, as if he knew he had to wait until Eren gave him permission. Climbing onto the bed, Levi's eyes were hungry as he pushed Eren's legs apart again  
"I could stare at you like this forever"  
Once again Erwin didn't act like the comment bothered him, instead he moved to tweak Eren's nipples even harder, arching his back, Eren sucked in a breath. He was loosing rationality again. Leaning over to kiss him, Levi's foreskin rubbed against his stomach, the alpha rutting against the swell as he hungrily claimed Eren's mouth. Moaning into the kiss, Eren tried to run his foot along the Levi's calf, he wanted the alpha so badly his whole body was on fire  
"Please..."  
The word came out a breathy moan, and as Levi kissed him again, the alpha nodded.

Lining up, Levi thrust on hard, almost making him cum again. The alpha was already close, his pace hard and fast, beginning to thrust before he'd even gotten used to being stretched so perfectly. Pulling him from Erwin's lap, Eren was now riding Levi. Bouncing as he fucked himself on the alpha's erection, he took his own into his hand, jerking himself desperately. All his senses were on overdrive, the sound of the wet squelches seemed to be all he could hear and all he could taste and smell was Levi. Whining desperately as he tried to take Levi deeper, the alpha took his hips and started to rising and meet each downwards thrust, building up a hard and sloppy rhythm. Cumming hard, he slumped backwards as Levi drove up and knotted him. Behind him Erwin moved to to support him, and all Eren could do was shiver and shake as he clenched down in an effort to milk Levi. Panting and sucking down air, both males took a moment to recover.

When Levi's knot finally deflated, Eren slid free and flopped down on the bed  
"Alpha..."  
Reaching for Levi, Levi crawled up to lay facing him, before leaning in and kissing him gently  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yeah... sorry, I get so tired"  
"You can rest, we've booked this room for tonight and tomorrow"  
Eren nodded  
"Will you hold me?"  
"Of course"  
"Both of you?"  
"You want Erwin too?"  
"I want both of you... I don't want to be scared"  
"Anything you want, I'll give you. Erwin, come lay with us"  
The weight on the bed disappeared temporarily, so Eren rolled away from Levi. He couldn't trust his neck to Erwin while he napped. Spooning up behind Levi nuzzled his nape, but didn't make to bite him. The teen forced himself to stay awake until Erwin had climbed in next to him, the alpha moving to place his hand over Levi's one resting on Eren's stomach. Cocooned like that, Eren was soon asleep.

Waking up, he found Levi hard against him. Precum had left a wet spot on his lower back, and Eren groaned  
"Eren?"  
"Bathroom"  
Erwin let him go immediately, he felt like the man was truly trying not to repeat what had happened before. Climbing carefully from the bed, he hobbled into the bathroom. Yes he was sick of peeing, but the relief each time was still amazing... or maybe he was just weird for thinking that. Cleaning himself up, he then washed his hands and returned to the two alpha  
"Eren, come and sit in my lap"  
Crawling up, Eren awkwardly climbed into Levi's lap, the alpha's hands moving to his stomach immediately   
"She's kicking again"  
"She's always kicking... I wouldn't be surprised if she gets it from you"  
"Are you saying I'm violent"  
"Not always. You did save me from Reiner"  
"And I'd do it all over again"  
Holding him tighter, Levi rested his head on Eren's shoulder   
"How are you feeling?"  
"Horny"  
Levi snorted   
"You have the choice of both of us"  
"Can I have you both at the same time?"  
"Mmmm, if you want"  
"I do"

It was so much easier to take both alpha's at once when his stomach hadn't been so full, but slowly sliding down, he let out a long moan. Taking his hips, Levi looked him in the eyes  
"We can stop any time you want or need"  
Eren nodded quickly, before closing his eyes and rising, then letting himself drop straight down. If Levi filled him, he didn't know what to describe this as  
"Do you want us to take it slow?"  
Shaking his head, he tried to rise again, but now Erwin's hands came to his hips, just above Levi's   
"Let me"  
"Ok... just... start moving... my body's going crazy"  
Allowing Erwin to support him, both alpha's rocked beneath him, drawing out strangled and choked mews. Given both men had his hips, his hands moved to work his own breasts shuddering at the feeling it brought. They were small, but felt heavy at the same time, and rolling his nipples between his fingers brought relief. Working himself into a frenzy, he came hard across Levi's chest, honestly surprised he had cum left to do so. Letting go of his hips, Levi took his face in his hands  
"I'm going to cum"  
Eren nodded   
"Need your knot... need to be full..."  
Levi stopped thrusting, letting Erwin slam in hard, both alpha's coming with long growls and knotting him. As he hadn't been filled so completely in so long, he felt himself tear, but the pain felt good and he came again. This time cum only leaked from spent penis.

When both alpha's knots deflated, Levi pulled him off of them and into his lap  
"You need to eat"  
Eren nodded, he was so tired again, but also starving  
"Erwin, can you call room service and I'll clean Eren up"  
Erwin moved to place a kiss against Eren's cheek  
"Is there anything you want in particular?"  
"French fries... and icecream with chocolate sauce"  
Levi pulled a face, causing him to tear up. The man hadn't even said anything bad  
"Oh Eren, it's ok. You can have what you want. Let me help you clean up?"  
Nodding with a sniffle, he let Levi move them both to the end of the bed, the alpha then sliding out from behind him, and moved to lift him into his arms.

Showering together turned into Levi bending him over and fucking him again, though the alpha pulled out after Eren had dry orgasmed, and then came across his back   
"You smell tired, I don't want you stuck in the shower in case you collapse"  
"Thank you... thank you for this... I couldn't calm down. Your smell was all over those boxes"  
Turning him around, Levi nodded, before leaning into to kiss him. It was kind of funny that the alpha had to tiptoe now  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. I wanted you to have more nice things"  
What Levi was referring to was the two boxes of sheets, blankets, and towels the man has gifted him  
"I have plenty of nice things"  
"Ok. I'm sorry. Think of it as a welcoming present then"  
"I wish you wouldn't waste your money on me"  
"It's not a waste. Are you sure you're ok? Really ok?"  
"Yeah. I love my house and Marco comes to make sure I'm ok. I even met my neighbours"  
"I meant with Erwin"  
"Yes and no. I don't trust my near my neck when I sleep. I feel too vulnerable... but he seems so different"  
"Hanji has him on a high dose of suppressants. Even if we touch in bed, he doesn't push like he used to"  
"I'm sorry..."  
"No. Hanji was only going to put him on a low dose. Erwin asked for the high dose. He chose this because he hates the fact he can't control his desires anymore. Though finding out my husband had a piss kink after all these years was a bit of a shock"  
"People have kinks like that?"  
"Eren, people have kinks over everything these days"  
"And what's your kink then?"  
"You. Like this. Knowing I did this to you"  
Eren blushed   
"You better make the most of it. I can't stay strong if I keep running back to you"  
"I know. I wanted to come see you on your birthday, but I wanted to respect your wishes. Did you have a good day?"  
"Yeah. Marco came over and we watched really bad movies"  
Levi growled, before shaking his head  
"Sorry. I don't mean to. I'm really happy you have a friend"  
"You can't help it can you"  
"No. I'm filled with this need to protect you and the baby. I guess it's because I don't know Marco. I trust you though"  
"I'm safe. I promise and it's not like that between me and Marco"  
"You don't need to explain. Come on, let's get you fed"

After eating, Eren napped again. The night passing with bouts of sex with one or both alpha's, Levi keeping a hold on him no matter if it was him or Erwin fucking him. The following morning both men let him sleep late. Levi helping him showering again. While Erwin placed the least messed blanket on top of the bed. Both alpha's mounted him again, but unlike the previous night, it was slow and gentle sex. They had lunch late, and spent the afternoon curled up around each other as they napped. Marco called him a little after 3, and arranged to pick him up at at 5. Grateful he wouldn't have to catch a taxi home, he kind of wished Levi was taking him instead. Setting his alarm for 4:30, Eren settled back into Levi's hold. Now things were better with Erwin, he felt better about everything as a whole.


	22. Chapter 22

Eren totally didn't want to go food shopping, but Marco had come over and decided he didn't have enough food for dinner. Eren was pretty sure it was just his friends way of getting him out the house, but given he'd been hiding out at home since the previous weeks sexcapades, he was well on his way to becoming one with his sofa. Having been forced to shower and dress, Eren was now trying to get comfortable in the front passenger seat of Marco's car  
"Stop squirming"  
"I can't help it. I feel gross"  
He did, he was itchy as hell, but given he hadn't been around any scent cancelling products, he had no idea why  
"Well, it might be because you haven't seen that big yellow thing in the sky for days"  
Rolling his eyes as his friend, he wriggled again  
"I have seen the big yellow thing just fine"  
"Through your window doesn't count"  
"You didn't specify the details"  
Marco snorted lightly   
"You've got me there"  
Pulling into the parking lot, his friend parked as close to the entry doors of the supermarket as he could   
"Right. In and out, nice and easy"  
"That's what she said"  
Marco gaped at him  
"Who's been teaching you things like that? My Eren's sweet and innocent"  
"I blame the TV. Can we please do this? I already need to pee again"  
"You're the one still talking"

Following his friend into the supermarket, Eren sneezed and then winced, before sneezing again. Sneezing was horrible and it only made his need to pee worse. Sneezing a third time, he cursed the world as he peed slightly   
"Are you ok?"  
"Yeah. But we should hurry up"  
Letting Marco lead him, Eren followed slightly behind as the omega chatted away about work. Apparently an alpha had his eyes on Marco, but hadn't liked it when he'd been turned down flat. As far as Eren was concerned, no alpha would ever be good enough for his friend, but he'd support Marco no matter what he chose.

It was maybe the forth isle that Eren realised he was having trouble breathing. His throat felt itchy, but he wondered if he'd built up the symptoms of an allergic reaction in his head and all this was his own doing. Telling himself he'd be fine, he watched as Marco put all kinds of pasta sauces into the trolley  
"Given how pregnant you are, I don't think you'll be up for shopping soon"  
"Urgh, you have no idea. I can't even see my toes anymore"  
"I'll check and make sure they're still there when we get home"  
Marco hadn't seemed to notice anything wrong, so Eren didn't mention what he was feeling.

Having made it through the isles and into the fresh food section, Eren started coughing. Grabbing Marco's arm, he tried to tell his friend what was wrong, but his mouth was so itchy   
"Eren!"  
Taking his face in his hands, Marco looked so panicked   
"Eren, you need to calm down. Deep breaths for me"  
"A... aller..."  
"Are you having an allergic reaction? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"  
Nodding at his friend, Marco paled   
"Ok, it's ok, I've got you"  
Moving to loop an arm around his waist, Marco took most of his weight as they awkwardly left the store. Wheezing badly, it didn't seem to help much as Marco sat him down on the bench outside the shop  
"Eren, it's ok. I'm here"  
"H-hosp..."  
"You want to go to hospital?"  
He didn't know what else to do. They told him to avoid the products, not how to treat a reaction once it had started. Nodding his head, Marco moved to help him stand again.

His symptoms still hadn't settled and staggering into the Emergency Room, he felt like his skin was crawling   
"We need some help here!"  
Rising from behind her desk, a woman came over to them  
"My friend, he's having an allergic reaction and can't breathe"  
"We'll take him straight through"  
Looping her arm around his other side, they supported him over to a white door. The woman scanned her badge, and after a click, she opened it and guided them through. Placing him down on the first bed, Eren shook as he started to scratch at his arms  
"Do you know what he's allergic to?"  
"Scent cancellers"  
The woman nodded, before leaving. Her shoes squeaked loudly as she did  
"Eren, you're ok now"  
Marco's scent had filled with worry and upset, and Eren sorely wished he could comfort his friend. It was only a couple of moments after the woman had left that a man came striding over  
"I'm going to give you an injection, you aren't allergic to anything are you?"  
He knew that meant anything other than scent cancellers, shaking his head, he watched the man pull out a syringe   
"Small twinge"  
Pushing his sleeve up, the doctor administered the shot. It was a small eternity, but finally the shot kicked in and he could breathe easier   
"Better?"  
Eren nodded his head, and the man smiled  
"I'm going to send over a nurse to do your intake forms, for now you need to just concentrate on breathing"  
The man left as suddenly as he'd appeared, which Marco seemed to take as a sign to help him lay down  
"I'm so sorry. I had no idea"  
"'t's ok..."  
Shit. His chest still felt tight and the baby was kicking like mad, not at all happy. Feeling his eyes fill with tears, he reached for Marco   
"Eren?"  
"C-can you lay next to me?"  
Marco seemed to understand he needed the comfort, he'd fought to speak as it was and was grateful the fellow omega climbed in next to him with no protest  
"Is there anyone I should call?"  
Eren shook his head  
"Not even Levi?"  
"N-no..."  
"Ok. Try and relax, you're still really tense and that can't be good for you or the baby"  
Moving so Eren's head rested on his shoulder and arm, Marco rubbed his right arm carefully  
"So next time you say no food shopping, I'm going to listen"  
"G-good"  
"Really? You've got such an attitude lately"  
Tensing up, caused Marco to sigh  
"Eren, I'm joking. I promise. I think it's a great thing. You seemed so timid... maybe not timid, but on guard. This just shows you're much more comfortable around me now"  
Eren nodded  
"Good. Now close your eyes and get some rest"

When the nurse finally came, he had to have all sorts of tests done. The baby was a little distressed, so a sedative was administered into his system and they also wanted to know why he didn't have an epipen for situations like this. He had no idea what to say and looked to Marco for help. His friend smoothly explained that Eren hadn't been told about them the last time he was in. Marco looked to him, and Eren nodded in confirmation. After that, they were both talked through what to do in case of an allergic reaction, and he was given a prescription for antihistamines. He'd hoped that would be the last of it, but they then told him he had the pleasure of staying over night just in case there were any complications. If their job was to scare the shit out of him, they'd well and truly succeeded. The only good thing was that Marco got to stay by his side, even when he was moved to another room and bed. The room was so much easier to breathe in, leaving him to wonder if they used scent cancellers in the ER.

Despite visiting hours ending, no one told Marco to leave, so his friend settled down next to him in bed and gathered him up into his hold again  
"Marco, you don't have to stay"  
"You'll be all alone if I leave"  
"I'm pregnant. I'm like never alone"  
Marco scowled   
"That's not what I mean. I can't stay with you all night, but I'll stay until you've fallen asleep"  
"Ok. To be honest, I'm really tired, so I probably won't be awake that much longer"  
"I know what you mean. I'm sure when I get home I'll find grey hairs"  
"I didn't mean to scare you"  
"I know. I couldn't believe how fast it happened"  
"Hanji said it's because of over exposure"  
"I can definitely believe that. Do you mind if I do some food shopping before I pick you up tomorrow? That way you don't have to worry about a repeat of today"  
"You don't have to do that... I can get stuff delivered"  
"Knowing you, your forget"  
"Eren, you forgot where the TV remote was yesterday and it was right in front of you"  
"I didn't text you that so you could make fun of me"  
"I'm not making fun of you. I'm just worried"  
"I'll be ok. I've been eating and sleeping"  
"And avoiding the sun"  
"That's because it's too much effort"  
"Is that normal? For..."  
"I think I'm 34 weeks..."  
"Well is it normal for that?"  
"I'm making a baby. It takes a lot to make one"  
"I know. You've just become a really dear friend to me"  
Eren blushed lightly  
"You are too. To me that is"  
Marco didn't reply, so Eren snuggled closer into his friend  
"Thank you"  
"Any time Eren"

Thanks to the sedatives in his system, Eren had the best sleep he'd had in weeks. Marco picked him up at lunch time, and drove him home. All Eren wanted to do was shower and sleep some more. Helping him from the car, Marco kept a firm hold on him until they finally made it inside   
"Are you hungry?"  
"I want to shower"  
Marco sniffed at him  
"Yeah. You stink"  
"Thanks. Hospital showers suck"  
Helping him through to the bathroom, Marco hovered   
"Do you need some help? You're still pretty wobbly"  
Eren's face reddened, but Marco was right, he didn't feel too stable   
"Um... can you sit on the counter... just in case"  
"Eren, you don't need to be so embarrassed"  
"Sorry. I never thought I'd be stripping in front of my best friend"  
"It's fine, besides, I helped you get dressed remember"  
At least he'd had his own underwear on and a hospital gown, now he was stripping in front of best friend. It didn't even help to try and tell himself to think of all the times he'd been stripped naked by the scientists at the institute  
"Holy hell, your stomach looks so much bigger now"  
"Marco..."  
"It's true! You've like doubled in size since I met you"  
The feeling that he was a whale set in and tears formed in his eyes  
"Eren..."  
"It... I can't help it"  
Marco pulled him into a hug  
"Hey, I know. I'm sorry"

By the end of the shower, Eren could barely keep his eyes open. Stumbling out the shower, Marco kept him from slipping  
"You right there?"  
"Yeah. Thanks"  
Keeping a hold on his arm, Marco grabbed his towel for him  
"Let's get you dried"  
Helping him through to his bedroom, Marco sat him down on the edge of the bed  
"I can do this"  
"It's ok. You don't need to be embarrassed by needing help"  
That wasn't the real problem though. His hormones were out of control and Marco's touch was warm. He needed Marco to back off... even if it meant lying to him. Mentally apologising to the heavens, he let out a breath  
"Marco, I'm actually kind of hungry. Hospital food sucks"  
Marco beamed at him  
"Sure, I did some shopping last night and dropped it round. You're all stocked up now"  
Of course Marco did. Waiting until his friend had left, Eren let out a groan and laid back, ashamed for feeling horny in front of Marco. Fuck it, he was calling Levi when Marco left. He'd already fucked up his relationship with both alpha's, at least Marco didn't know what he was really like... and once the baby came, he wouldn't see them again anyway. Forcing himself to move and get dressed, he was sitting against his bedhead by the time Marco came back with a plate of sandwiches   
"I hope this is alright?"  
Marco really was some kind of freckled Jesus. The omega climbed up next to him and settled down  
"I have to go back to work soon, so will you be ok?"  
"Yeah. Marco, thanks so much for all this"  
"It's ok, I'm just happy you're ok now"

 

*  
The moment Marco left, Eren grabbed his phone. Marco had basically set him up so he didn't have to move. There was a pile of snacks and bottled water on the bedside table, as well as his phone and wallet. His laptop was plugged in, and Marco had even left a bucket next to his bed "in case of emergencies". His friend had basically thought of everything, and Eren hated how happy it left him. He wasn't sure if he loved Marco, but maybe liked... which wasn't a good thing at all.

Calling Levi, Eren waited as it the phone rang, it seemed to take forever before the alpha finally answered  
"Hi Eren? What's up"  
"I... I was kind of wondering if I could see you?"  
"You want to see me? What about?"  
Levi was soooo not this dense   
"Um... I want to talk to you"  
"I'm in Marley with Erwin, but if you want to talk, we can talk now"  
Noooooo. This didn't help it all...  
"Eren?"  
"Sorry, it doesn't matter"  
"No, you called. I can tell from your voice something's up"  
"How do you know if you like someone?"  
"You... you like someone?"  
"I don't know. I mean. With you I fell in love straight away... but yesterday when Marco took me to the hospital and today when..."  
"Wait. What. You were in hospital? Why didn't you tell me?"  
Damn his big mouth... and damn Levi for his stupid magic that seemed to work even over the phone  
"Marco took me shopping and I had an allergic reaction"  
"Shouldn't you be in hospital then?"  
"No. They gave me a shot and a prescription... the baby's ok too"  
"That's good. But you still should have told me"  
"Levi. I don't know what to do. I don't want to have feelings for Marco. He's my only friend"  
"Eren, I don't think you're falling for him. I think you're just in awe by him"  
"But when he helped me shower, I um..."  
"Eren, you're like horny all the time. I don't think it was because just because of Marco"  
Eren frowned   
"Levi, I'm serious"  
"And I'm serious too. You don't love Marco, you're just lonely"  
"I hate you!"  
Throwing his phone across the room, he winced as it hit the wall. Stupid Levi and his stupid jealousy. Glaring as the phone started to ring, he waddled from the room. Throwing himself down on his sofa, he cursed himself for storming from his own room. He had to pee now and his bed was comfy... fucking Levi.


	23. Chapter 23

Ignoring Levi's calls, Eren went about making his breakfast. The alpha had called 12 times now, this being the 13th and Eren was still mad at him. Marco had also called, and Eren had been too embarrassed by his confused feelings to answer. It felt shit ignoring his friend, but today he was going to lounge around all day pretend the outside world. Sinking down on the sofa he balanced his bowl of cereal on his stomach. At least it had its uses. Picking up the TV remote, he flicked through until he found cartoons. He really couldn't picture Levi wanting to watch cartoons, but Erwin definitely. He could see the big alpha sitting there with his tiny daughter in his lap, platting her hair as she laughed along to cartoons. Marco would make an awesome parent too. Stabbing his spoon into his cereal, he scolded himself. 

By Levi's 17th call, he couldn't ignore the man anymore. Answering with a sigh, he immediately felt bad  
"Eren! Where are you? Are you ok? I took an earlier flight back because you haven't been answering"  
"I'm fine... I just needed space"  
"Can I see you? I need... I need to know you're ok"  
"Levi..."  
"It doesn't have to be at your house. Just, you scared the shit out of me brat"  
Biting his lip, Eren looked at his stomach. He wanted to see Levi now... but he didn't want to go out... taking a deep breath, he knew he was doing something incredibly stupid. He gave Levi his address. The moment he said it he wanted to take it back, but it was too late for that. What the fuck had he done?

It was a little over an hour later that Levi knocked on the door. Letting out a groan, he knew that alpha wouldn't just leave, so climbed from the sofa and walked through to open the front door. Staring at Levi, the man really did seem happy to see him, but that didn't mean it wasn't awkward as hell  
"Hey Eren"  
Moving out the way, Eren let Levi into his private sanctuary   
"It's a nice house"  
"Yeah. It is. Do you want anything to eat or drink?"  
"No, I'm fine. I just wanted to make sure you were ok"  
"Yeah, we both are. I think Marco's still recovering though"  
Levi's scent spiked at the omegas name, obviously not impressed Eren mentioned him  
"Do you want the tour? I know it's nothing like the mansion"  
"Only if you want to give me it"  
"To the living room it is"  
Padding through to the living room, he sank back down into corner, cartoons were still playing, so he muted the TV out of politeness. Levi sat down next to him, before taking his hand  
"Thank you for inviting me here"  
"I thought you should see where your money went"  
Levi sighed  
"Eren, can we not be like this. I shouldn't have snapped at you"  
Oh. So that was Levi snapping? It hadn't sounded like that on the phone   
"No, you shouldn't have. You might not like Marco, but he's important to me"  
"I know. I guess it's just... you've shut me out and now you're talking about being interested in Marco. I can't help but be jealous"  
"Anything between me and Marco won't happen until after I have the baby. It's not fair on him"  
"So you like him that much?"  
"I don't know. I don't know what I feel. But I don't want to ruin things with him"  
Levi let out a snort   
"What?"  
"Yesterday was a booty call wasn't it?"  
Eren never thought he'd hear the words "booty call" from Levi. He felt his face grow hot  
"You should have said"  
"It's embarrassing. I'm horny, or I'm crying or I'm sleeping or Marco's here. That's literally all that happens"  
"It won't be much longer before all this is over"  
"I know... it feels weird being this pregnant"  
"You still look good"  
"Marco said I'd like doubled in size since he met me"  
"He did?"  
"Yeah. He um... he helped me after my shower. I was still pretty sleepy from hospital"  
Letting go of his hand, Levi wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close  
"You scared me. I can't believe Hanji didn't let me know"  
"How would Hanji know?"  
"Usually you can have records of hospital visits sent to your treating physician. So she would have to know"  
"To be honest, I don't remember much of getting admitted. I was still in shock over not being able to breathe"  
"Do you know what trigger it?"  
"I started sneezing when I got into Marco's car, and I was itchy, but Marco knows about my allergy. It wasn't until we were in the shop that I had problems breathing"  
Levi pressed a kiss to his temple   
"I'm so relieved you're alright and I'm sorry I wasn't there"  
"It's ok. I'm ok now, and so is she"  
"Good"  
Nuzzling against him, Levi sighed softly  
"I've missed you"  
"It's barely been a week"  
"It's been a long week. I had to fly to Marley with Erwin because some shitty idiot was going to drop his account with us if we didn't go"  
"Sounds fun"  
"About as much fun as cutting an arm off"  
Rolling against him, Levi moved to wrap both arms around him and nuzzle against his chest. Eren had already been feeling the charms of Levi's touch, but this just felt so natural and nice. He realised that though Marco's touch was nice, it didn't feel like this when his friend hugged him. Looking up from his chest, Levi stared into his eyes, silently asking permission  
"Do you still want that tour?"  
Levi nodded, Eren watching the man's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed, before licking his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue  
"Yeah..."

Falling over each other as they rushed to undress, Levi lifted him easily by the arse and carried him over to his bed, dropping him down, the alpha pulled his pants off, not wasting time as he slid his fingers up and into Eren's needy arse. A long mew filled the room, spurring the alpha on. Fingering him roughly, Levi fumbled his pants down enough to free his erection  
"Levi... hurry up"  
Pulling his fingers out, Levi shoved in hard. Dissolving into pants and moans, both were desperate to cum. Levi was fucking him so perfectly that Eren felt like his body was melting. Arching his back, he came almost embarrassingly fast, but his orgasm seemed to trigger Levi's, the man's knot popping as Levi let out the most possessive snarl he'd ever heard. Shaking and panting, Eren whined as Levi readjusted himself and jostled his knot  
"Fuck..."  
Eren snorted, Levi sounded like he felt as good as he did. Not saying anything for a moment, the alpha's hands then came to his stomach, the man resting his face against the swell  
"You're so fucking hot. I came over because I was worried, I wasn't even thinking about having sex, but all it took was one look at you"  
"Levi, can I make a confession?"  
He couldn't see Levi's face, but assumed that was a yes  
"I don't feel for Marco what I feel for you"  
"And I don't feel for Erwin what I feel for you"  
Eren covered his face with his hands   
"I wish I could have met you sooner. I don't know how I'm going to let you go. I was kicking myself for giving you my address and now you know where I am... in 6 weeks everything between us comes to an end... and I'm scared"  
Starting to cry, his whole body shook as he did. Levi tried to gather him as close as he could, but his stupid stomach got in the way, and it ended up with the alpha laying on top of him  
"I know what you mean. Erwin still wants you to come home. But it's not fair. No matter what happens one of us always seems to get hurt. You know we got married because he was so jealous over you. He said I was his, and not yours, he made it sound like I didn't love him if I didn't..."  
"So you let him have his way again. You're a good guy Levi. Even when you were a total arsehole to me"  
"I wasn't an arsehole"  
"You really were. Erwin was the one always looking after me"  
"That's because I didn't know how to handle you"  
"I know. We've talked about this before. Erwin doesn't know where you are does he?"  
"No, and I didn't write your address down either. You trusted me enough to let me in, I didn't want to break that trust"  
Eren nodded, he was still crying like an idiot, but Levi's hands were softly caressing his belly, as if keeping their baby calm inside. Wiping his face, he let out a shaky breath   
"How long can you stay?"  
"I have a business dinner at 6. I told Erwin I had errands to run today, so if I leave before 4, I can shower at home and wash my clothes so Erwin won't be asking after you"  
"I feel bad for deceiving him"  
"It's safer. Yes he's calmed, but I don't want to share you anymore"  
"Levi, that's not fair"  
"I know. I just want whatever time he was left to be just us. Dammit brat, you've got me saying all this shit and I know I probably won't be allowed to come back, but I wish I could"  
Levi was making this impossible. He just couldn't say no  
"You can. Not everyday, but sometimes. But only until the baby is born"  
Levi sat back up, his knot finally starting to deflate   
"Do you need to use the bathroom? Or are you ready for round two"  
"I want food"  
Levi laughed as he pulled out of Eren   
"I'll find the kitchen, you go take care of what you need to do"

Finding Levi in his kitchen, Eren awkwardly climbed to sit on the kitchen bench  
"I found some bacon and eggs, is that alright?"  
"That sounds so good. I already had breakfast, but I'm starving all over again"  
Levi nodded, the alpha moving to hand him a glass of juice, before tiptoeing and kissing him on the cheek  
"Here, I thought you could use a drink"  
"Thanks"  
Watching the naked alpha moving around his kitchen like he owned the place was hot. Placing the glass down, Eren leant back and spread his legs, trying to make the move look natural   
"If you want breakfast, you're going about it the wrong way"  
"I am?"  
Moving to stand between his legs, Levi's hands slid across his stomach and then down to grope his arse  
"Yeah. If you weren't so high up, I'd be buried inside of you already"  
Eren let out a groan, bucking his hips in want  
"What's wrong? Am I teasing you?"  
"Yes, now hurry up and move so I can get off"  
Levi helped him climb down, catching him as he landed less than gracefully. Turning in the alpha's hold, he placed his hands on the kitchen bench and ground up against Levi   
"Shit that's hot"  
Breakfast was delayed thanks to Levi fucking him against the kitchen counter. With his own slick smearing across his stomach, he couldn't care less as he came down the counter doors. Lifting his leg up, Levi gave once last hard thrust and knotted him. Pressing kisses to his back and shoulders, Levi showered him in love. The alpha pulling him back from the bench, rubbing his stomach gently before resting his cheek against Eren's back. Ruining the moment, Eren let out a small yawn. He couldn't help but be so relaxed in Levi's hold  
"Are you sleepy?"  
"A little"  
"How about we have breakfast and then you can cuddle against me"  
Again the alpha was saying things he hadn't expected. Cuddling suddenly felt very intimate. Pausing for a moment, he nodded  
"That sounds nice"  
"Of course it does"  
"Thank you Levi"  
"Anytime Eren"

After breakfast, a trip to the bathroom, and Levi insisting on cleaning the kitchen, Eren was curled up in Levi's arms, sharing small secret kisses. He didn't want the afternoon to end. They had sex once again, this time Eren in Levi's lap, his a back against the alpha's chest and Levi's legs holding his spread wide. Bouncing and riding the alpha, Levi's hands supported his breasts, while Eren had one hand on his stomach and the other clutching the sheets for support. He loved the feeling of his skin rubbing against Levi's, he felt like he was completely safe. Cumming with a long whine, Eren shivered as Levi took over, rocking into him until he finally came. Overcome with sleepiness, he fell asleep like that in Levi's hold.

 

*  
When Eren had woken up, Levi hadn't moved from under him at all. The alpha wide awake, making Eren feel extremely self conscious around the fact the man was staring down at his belly  
"Hey"  
Levi kissed him on the cheek  
"Hey, how was your nap?"  
"Good. You should have woken me"  
"After what you've been through, you need the rest"  
"Mmm, I had the best sleep at the hospital. I was totally busting to pee when I woke up, but I got like 10 straight hours. It was magical"  
"Is it that bad now?"  
"I'm up half the night"  
"Is that why there's a bucket beside your bed"  
"No. It's in case I feel sick. It's not so bad, but sometimes I still puke. It's gross"  
"Do you want me to ask Hanji about a c-section?"  
"No... I'll carry the baby as long as she wants to still be inside me"  
"Well it does feel pretty good inside of you"  
"Levi..."  
Rolling his hips, Levi nuzzled his face until Eren kisses him, moaning and whining, he pulled away  
"I want you deeper"  
"Get on your hands and knees"

After another bout of sex, it was time for Levi to go. The alpha helped him shower and changed the messed up sheets for him, before remaking his bed and tucking him in. Levi gave him one final kiss   
"I'll lock the door on my way out"  
"Thank you... um.... you helped me figure out a few things today"  
"I'm glad I was useful for more than just amazing sex"  
"You're always useful. That's why you're going to be a good daddy"  
Nuzzling into his pillow, he breathed in Levi's scent, soon falling to sleep.

 

*  
Eren had fully intended on sleeping away the remainder of the afternoon, but it felt like Levi had only just left when he was waking up all over again to a knock on his door. Confused as to who it would be, he could only think Levi had forgotten something. Pulling himself out of his bed, he kept a hand against the wall for support as he stumbled to the door. Opening the door, he felt bad as Marco stared at him  
"Hey Eren, you weren't answering. I got kind of worried"  
"Sorry Marco, I was just laying down. Do you want to come in?"  
Marco walked in, heading straight for the living room. Eren had the feeling the omega knew Levi had been there, he took a deep breath before following him.

Lowering himself down next to Marco, Eren bit his lip at the feeling of Levi leaking from him  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yeah. Levi came over..."  
"Wait. Levi came here? I thought you didn't want them to know where you were"  
"I didn't. I just needed to see him"  
"Eren"  
"I know Marco, but he was worried and I didn't feel like going out. He told me he didn't tell Erwin where I live"  
"And you believed him?"  
Eren frowned  
"Of course I believe him. I can't explain it, but he makes me feel better"  
Marco's scent saddened   
"And the sex is great"  
Marco perked up again, half snorting and half groaning   
"So you told him so he'd come round for a booty call?"  
"Yeah"  
"I can't picture you being horny"  
"Marco!"  
"I can't. You're always so sweet and kind"  
"I never had sex before Levi and Erwin. The scientists at the institute would make us play with ourselves, or they'd give us drugs to make us cum..."  
Marco wrapped his arms around him  
"I'm so sorry you were in that place. I can't imagine it"  
"You get used to it. There were always different medical personal coming in and out, and after a while it didn't matter who was touching me or why"  
"But isn't that the same with Levi and Erwin? I know you said you love them, but you also said you didn't want them to find you"  
"I know. And Levi and Erwin were different. I mean, I have things I want to do, and they paid me really well. This pregnancy was supposed to be a stepping stone to get to where I want to be"  
"And where's that?"  
"I just want a job, and a cat. I want to come home to someone who loves me"  
"That doesn't sound bad"  
"I know it sounds really simple to some people"  
"No, it sounds nice. Do you know what kind of cat you want?"  
"Not yet. I decided to wait until after the baby comes"  
"What about what your looking for in a partner"  
"Someone's who's nice. Who likes me for me"  
Marco nodded against him   
"And some who's good in bed?"  
Eren snorted   
"I'm hardly a virgin, but if they're gentle and loving, I'm sure it will be fine"  
"I can smell Levi all over you, you must have driven him crazy"  
"It's embarrassing. He knows all my body and just what to do. I can't think when he starts touching me"  
"And Erwin?"  
"Apparently I'm compatible with both of them, so he feels good, but Levi's better"  
"Well you better make the most of it, you look like you'll pop any day"  
"God. Don't say that, I want her inside me as long as possible"  
"Does it scare you that you'll never know her?"  
He couldn't tell Marco he loved the baby and wanted to hold her close  
"No. Levi and Erwin will be really good dads. None of us expected it to end up so messed up like this. I was supposed to live at the mansion the whole time, being pampered and having everything I could ever want"  
"It's a shame it didn't work out"  
"Yes and no. I mean, I'd have someone there to take care of me, but I realised I knew nothing about looking after myself and how to talk and interact with people. I still don't know what I'm doing half the time"  
"I think you're doing just fine"  
Marco pressed a small kiss to Eren's cheek and Eren's heart started to race  
"M-Marco?"  
"Eren, I like you. I really like you. I get it if you only think of me as a friend and I know you're going through a lot. But you're the most beautiful person I've ever met"  
Eren found he couldn't reply  
"You don't have to tell me right now, so just think about it. I promise I won't be mad if you say no, you're so important to me that I want to respect your wishes and I know you have so much going on, so I can wait"  
Eren's stomach clenched, he felt like he was going to puke. He'd been feeling so bad for these feelings, and now Marco was doing this... it felt like Marco was testing him and he didn't like it  
"Eren?"  
"Sorry Marco, I think I'm going to be sick"

Rising from the sofa, Eren fled to the bathroom, throwing up as tears formed. He didn't know what the right thing to do was. He liked the softness of Marco's lips, and the man was so good to him. He didn't judge him, or hate him. He was always soft and warm... but he didn't feel the same from Marco's touch as he did Levi's. Throwing up again, the baby was kicking like crazy, making him feel shitty  
"Eren, are you ok?"  
"Yeah Marco. Sorry"  
"It's ok. Do you need some help?"  
"No. I feel gross. I think I want to sleep"  
Marco moved and helped him up, flushing the toilet for him  
"Brush your teeth and then you can lay down. I'll lock the door on my way out"  
"Sorry Marco"  
"It's ok. You were laying down before, and you look tired"

He knew he was running away. He was making excuses and hiding behind Levi. He just didn't want to hurt Marco. Curling around his pillow, his senses were filled with Levi and the baby started to calm. Apparently she didn't like the idea of him getting with Marco.


	24. Chapter 24

"So we're still on for tonight?"  
"Yep. 5:30 right?"  
"Yeah. Oh, is it ok if I bring a friend?"  
"Of course it is, just make sure they know I suck at cooking"  
"Eren, you're not that bad and we can totally order takeaway if things go bad"  
"Marco, your confidence in me doesn't sound all that high. Just be here at 5:30, and it should all be ok"  
"Ok. I'll see you then"  
Ending the call from Marco, Eren let Levi pull him close, the alpha nuzzling at the back of his ear and kissing him gently   
"So Marco is coming over for dinner?"  
"Yeah, and he's bringing a friend"  
"Do you want me to stay?"  
"No, you have to go home. Things are still weird"  
Levi rolled his hips, the alpha was already inside him, from before they'd fallen asleep. It'd been Marco's call that had awoken them  
"Do we have time?"  
Eren looked at his phone screen  
"If you're fast"  
"You make me so horny I don't think I can last as it is"  
Sliding his hand down his stomach and between his thighs, Levi nuzzled his neck furiously  
"Levi... move already"  
Lifting his leg, Levi supported the weight as he started to build a rhythm. Moaning openly, Eren let the pleasure distract him. This was Levi's third visit to his house in the last fortnight, and pretty much all they did was fuck like rabbits. Which was exactly what Eren needed. Things with Marco were weird and if he was left alone too long he found himself over thinking things and working himself into a sobbing mess. Both times he'd gotten to the point he'd been hyperventilating, Levi had come over and calmed him down... with sex. 

Slowing his pace down, Levi nuzzled his neck and the man's teeth dragged across his nape, sending what felt sparks of electricity through his body. Both he and Levi were both struggling with the alpha not claiming him, especially today it seemed. At the very last second Levi moved to sink his teeth into Eren's shoulder and Eren screamed as Levi's knot popped. His body spasmed in Levi's hold, and somewhat embarrassingly he wet himself. Or that's what it felt like. Burying his face against his pillow, he started to cry and Levi gently lower his leg back down  
"Hey, hey, what's wrong?"  
Eren shook his head, thoroughly embarrassed that he didn't ask for a bathroom break. The warm wetness beneath them felt gross and with each sob he pee leaked out. The mess much of reached Levi, the alpha hushing him as he rubbed his arm  
"Hey, no. No, you're ok. You can't help it"  
"It's humiliating"  
"Erwin would say its hot"  
Eren let out a high whine of distress, causing Levi to abandon rubbing his arm, instead wrapping his arm around Eren's swollen stomach   
"Shhhh. I know you're embarrassed and I promise you it's ok. When my knot goes down, I'll help you shower and then change the sheets"  
Eren nodded with a sniffle   
"See, just trust me. I came here to make you smile"  
"You did that..."  
"Those tears say otherwise"  
"I'm sorry... my omega wants you to claim me so badly"  
"Yeah, it's probably because you're so heavily pregnant"  
"You think I'm fat"  
"No, I think you're 36 weeks pregnant. You know I don't think that"  
Eren shook his head and Levi sighed  
"I promise I don't. Now tell me what you're cooking for dinner"  
Changing the topic didn't make him feel any better   
"Lasagne and garlic bread, oh and salad"  
"Nice. Do you want some help?"  
"You can cook?"  
"Yes Eren, and you know I can cook. Let me help you as an apology"  
"An apology?"  
"Yeah, I forgot to tell you Hanji wants to see you next week and Erwin wants to know if you'll spend the night with us in a hotel room. Not for sex, he just misses you"  
"Ok... but you'll be there right?"  
"I did say with "us". It'll be next Wednesday"  
Eren nodded. Levi had hickies on his neck which could only be from Levi, so now he knew the pair were still intimate with each other, he didn't feel so bad about Levi helping him with his needs  
"We all know it's going to end with sex"  
"Not if you don't want it to"  
"Levi, my sex drive is crazy. I want your knot, but I also want you moving as soon as it's popped"  
Pressing a kiss to his shoulder, Levi nodded  
"I know what you mean. I want to fuck you into this mattress and fill you until you fall apart"  
Despite his distress and disgust, he found himself getting hard again  
"I want that too"  
Levi's hand moved from his stomach to grasp his half hard erection, Eren mewing immediately   
"God you're moans are so hot"  
Rocking desperately into Levi's hand, he didn't even care about the tug of the alpha's knot. Behind him Levi was breathing heavily through his nose and Eren didn't know why he found it so erotic, but his toes curled and he came across Levi's hand  
"I don't know if I can physically let you go"  
"You have to. You said you'd help with dinner"  
Levi nuzzled his shoulder again  
"I know"

Finally making it into the shower, they were cutting it fine. It was 4:30, and Marco had a tendency to be early. Despite the thorough fucking from Levi, his body wanted more. Eren was sure it was the fasted shower he'd ever taken, but at the same time Levi had washed him thoroughly, and helped him out so the alpha could then wash himself. After that, the plan was divide and conquer. After dressing them both, Levi went about stripping the bed, while Eren headed into the kitchen and pulled out everything for dinner. He wanted things to be perfect because he wanted to make Marco happy. Even though the omega hadn't asked for an answer, Eren felt mean making him wait. He just felt like he couldn't say yes while still pregnant and needing Levi. He most definitely couldn't say yes if he was going to spend the night in the city with both Erwin and Levi. He wanted to see Erwin, he missed the man, but he didn't want Erwin asking any awkward questions. He didn't want to have to say "Yes, I'm using your husband as my booty call because I'm horny so often it's affecting my relationship with this amazing guy who likes me for me". Hopefully whoever this friend was, he'd act like a buffer and things would finally go back to normal.

Levi was actually really skilled in the kitchen. The alpha showing him better ways to do things that what the recipe said. Levi basically did all the hard work while Eren made the salad and cooked the mince. Looking up at the clock on the opposite wall, Eren let out a small groan  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's after 5. You need to go"  
"Shit. Ok, come here you"  
Kissing him deeply, Eren felt himself growing hard all over again. Pushing Levi back, the alpha looked just as aroused  
"Right. Good luck. Call me when you need me"  
Grabbing his keys, wallet and phone, Levi strode from the room. Leaving Eren to run his tongue over his bottom lip still slightly under Levi's spell. 

The alpha had barely left when the front door opened  
"Eren!?"  
"Kitchen!"  
Smiling at Marco as he walked in, his happiness dropped as his friend wrinkled his nose  
"Levi was here"  
It was more a statement than a question, and Eren bit down a sigh   
"Yeah. I have an appointment with Hanji next week and I'm staying with him and Erwin over night"  
"So he came all this way to tell you that?"  
"And to help me out. I got myself all upset so he helped me with some housework"  
"You could have called me"  
Behind him, Marco's friend cleared his throat. Marco moved so the alpha behind him could come into the kitchen too. He didn't really stink, which was a good thing, but Eren had the feeling they weren't going to get on  
"Eren, this is my friend Jean. Jean, this is Eren"  
"You didn't tell me he was pregnant"  
Marco laughed happily  
"Well he's not going to suddenly go into labor, if that's what you're worried about"  
"Still, a head up would have been nice"  
Eren bit down a sigh, telling himself he had to play nice  
"It's nice to meet you Jean. This is my first time meeting one of Marco's friends"  
Moving to sit at the dining table, Eren stared at the pair, waiting for some kind of response   
"You guys can sit, dinners going to be a little while yet"  
"It smells good. What is it?"  
"Lasagne, I've got garlic bread to put on too"  
"Sweet. You can rest, I'll take over"  
"Marco, it's ok"  
"No, you've been on your feet doing all this, and I know how sore and sleepy you are"  
"It's fine. Do you guys want a drink or anything?"  
"Have you got beer? A beer would be great"  
"Jean, Eren's under age"  
"If he's old enough to be pregnant, he's old enough to drink"  
God give him strength   
"Eren is a surrogate. He's having a baby for a pair of alpha's"  
Jean just shrugged, before moving to sit at the opposite end of the table. Marco looked between the pair, before heading into Eren's kitchen   
"There should be a bottle of red in here from when I went shopping for you"  
"I don't remember seeing one"  
"That's because I hid it"  
He was tempered to say "you should drink red wine with Italian food", but didn't want to bring Levi back up, so instead watched Marco moving around his kitchen like he owned it  
"Eren do you want anything to drink?"  
"No, I'm alright"  
"How much have you had to drink today? I mean, I know it must be annoying needing to pee, but you need to keep your fluids up"  
Jean snorted, leaning back in his chair as he did  
"What are you? His mum?"  
"Aw, are you jealous? I was going to pour you a glass of wine, but if you're going to be like that, you can have water too"  
"Ok, ok. I'll behave. So Eren, nice place you have here. You seem pretty young to be on your own"  
"Yeah, I love my house. As for being alone, it's been years now. So I'm alright... and when I'm not, Marco comes around"  
"What about your parents? What happened to them"  
"Jean. Stop being nosy. Eren you don't have to answer him if you don't want to. I know he has like no filter, but he's not a bad guy and he gets all his work down"  
So that was how Marco knew Jean... he was the tiniest bit jealous, but mostly confused as to what Marco saw in Jean  
"I was just getting to know Eren, after all, you talk about him so much at work"  
"Jean!"  
"Marco talks about me?"  
"Yeah. His omega friend with the big green eyes"  
Looking back to Marco, his friend didn't seem happy at all about the direction the conversation had gone. It seemed the omega really was into him... enough to talk about him at work... shit. He really needed to talk things through with Marco, but right now it seemed more like Marco needed to talk to Jean. Excusing himself from the conversation, he padded through to the bathroom and shut himself away. 

"Eren? Everything ok?"  
Hearing Marco's concerned tone through the door, Eren figured he must have hidden away for too long. Washing his hands, he forced a smile and moved to open the door  
"Yeah, sorry. Dinner smells good"  
"It's just about done. I put the garlic bread in"  
"You didn't have to do that"  
"Eren, it's fine. You just sit back and relax, I've got this"  
Marco pressed a small kiss to his cheek before pulling back. Eren sneezed and blinked in shock  
"Eren?"  
"Marco, did you tell Jean not to wear any scent cancellers?"  
"Oh no! I didn't think to. We have a diffuser at work, and it's near his desk"  
"It's not too bad, but I should take my pills in case it gets worse. Will he be ok if I open the doors to the back patio to let some air in?"  
"Jean will be fine. He's just being an arse because whenever he sees a cute omega, he turns into a dick"  
Eren nodded slowly, Marco just said he was cute and he didn't know how to answer   
"How about I grab your pills, their in the top draw under the microwave, right?"  
"Yeah. That would be awesome. Thanks"

Dinner didn't get that much better. Marco was sitting next to him and Jean had moved to sit next to him. More than once the man's hand brushed against Marco's each time the alpha shooting him a sideways glance. It seemed Jean liked Marco, and Eren didn't know if he was ok with that or not. Feelings sucked.

Whatever Marco was feeling, his friend seemed to have found more wine, and was now on his third bottle. Eren didn't know if he was worried or impressed. Kind of both if he was honest. Moving into the living room, Jean picked a movie, while Eren settled down in his usual corner. Marco sat so close, he was pretty much on top of him, and the man's head was against his shoulder  
"Dinner was really good. You're a good cook"  
Nuzzling against him, Marco was definitely in the mood. Turning around to look at them, Jean sighed   
"I might actually go home"  
"Jean, you don't have to gooooo"  
Marco laughed over the way he'd drawn out "go"  
"No, it's clear you don't need me here. I'll see you tomorrow at work"  
Marco tried to climb from the sofa, but fell over his own feet before he even got up, landing face first in Eren's lap  
"Eren! Are you ok?"  
"I'm ok, but I think it's bed time for you"  
"Hear that Jean, Eren's taking me to bed!"  
"Right. I'm out"

Leaving him to struggle with the drunk Marco, Eren was exhausted by the time he got Marco on to his bed. Laying his friend down, Marco reached out and hugged his legs, nuzzling at his crotch  
"Eren, you're so pretty. I wish..."  
Eren looked down, not that he could really see, and sighed just as Marco started to snore. Slightly ashamed of the action, he used his knee to roll Marco back onto his bed  
"I'm sorry Marco, that was mean, but next time you decide to pass out can you do it just as I get you into bed?"  
Pulling a blanket up and over Marco's shoulders, Eren headed to the bathroom, before showering and changing into his pyjamas. Marco hadn't moved at all in his absence, but the moment Eren climbed under the covers, his friend rolled over and spooned up against him. It was weird having someone other than Levi in his bed, but he really couldn't be mad at Marco. His drunken antics while washing the dishes were hilarious, even happy to make a beard of bubbles, and declare himself Santa. Jean hadn't found it as funny as he had, but that was because the alpha was sulking about Marco paying more attention to him. Taking Marco's hand into his, he interlaced their fingers and rested their hands against his stomach. Ok, so maybe it felt nice being cuddled by Marco.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think we all know what happens next chapter.
> 
> And after that. We have a mini time skip...
> 
> Who's gonna end up with who?  
> Erwin x Levi x Eren  
> Erwin x Levi   
> Erwin x Eren  
> Eren x Levi   
> Eren x Jean  
> Eren x Marco  
> Marco x Jean  
> Erwin or Levi x Marco

Sitting on the examination bed, Levi had his arms wrapped around. When Hanji said the baby was in position, and he could go into labour at any time, he'd kind of panicked. He didn't want to go into labour just yet. Not when he still had stuff to sort out... well, one thing really, Marco. Since waking up curled around each other, his friend was only acting weirder. He'd thought things would be alright between them, but apparently not. Marco had been so snuggly, and had seemed shy, but happy. But then Eren had to get up and use the bathroom, and when he came back his friend was getting ready to go. Marco practically ran, fumbling out an awkward excuse as he did.

Nuzzling against his neck, Levi rubbed his stomach, while Erwin was standing and watching them   
"Better?"  
Eren sniffled and nodded  
"Yeah... sorry, it's just... its scary"  
"You'll be ok. You'll have me and Erwin there"  
"Can... can Marco be there? Not in the room, but..."  
"You want Marco there?"  
Eren nodded   
"Alright, we'll talk about it later. Erwin, can you help him down? And then I'll help him to the bathroom"  
Lifting him like he was made of nothing, Erwin straightened him up  
"Are you ok?"  
Eren nodded  
"Yeah. Sorry, I didn't mean to cry"

Wrapping an arm around his waist, Levi nuzzled at him as they made their way through to the bathroom. Levi letting him go so he could head in alone. Finishing up and washing his hands, Eren looked towards the door as Levi came in. A single glance had the omega stripping his pants down enough for Levi, and sticking his arse out in need. They didn't waste time with words, their smells all they needed to communicate. Levi was just as crazy for him as he was for the alpha. Growling possessively, Eren mewed as Levi moved to push inside him. Loosing themselves in a frantic frenzy, Levi snarled when the door opened again  
"I should have known"  
Erwin stood back, leaning against the wall and watching. Levi was on edge the moment his husband came in, it was quite as pleasurable with his alpha so on edge. Reaching an arm out towards Erwin, he grabbed the man's shirt and pulled him close, forcing a kiss onto his lips. Levi snarled again, the alpha's hands digging into his hips  
"Eren..."  
"Erwin... Erwin can stay..."  
Breaking the kiss, Erwin sank down to his knees beside Eren. The omega was confused at first, but then Erwin's mouth slid over his erection and Eren shuddered as his toes curled. He tried in vain to keep from cumming, but having the attention from the two men... it felt like seconds later that he came in Erwin's mouth. The alpha sucking on his so hard his knees gave out. Erwin caught him with one arm, and Levi slide free, stepping to his left to Erwin could suck him off. Just like he'd done, Levi came in Erwin's throat, the short alpha growling as he did. Levi waited until Erwin's lips slid from his dick with a wet pop, and then placed a hand on Erwin's head, ruffling the man's hair  
"I think we should continue this elsewhere. Hanji was probably watching the whole thing"

By the time they made it to hotel, Eren was sleepy. Erwin carried him from the car, while Levi checked them in and then lead the way up to their room. Carrying him into the room, Erwin then laid him down on the bed. The alpha helping him getting his shoes off and then his pants. Erwin lifted him again, so Levi could pulled back the blankets. The alpha then stripped himself and climbed into bed, taking him into his hold, so Erwin could strip down and join them. Snuggling back into Levi's hold, the teen let out a sleepy yawn  
"I'm sorry, I'm really tired"  
Erwin nodded, the man tucking his fringe back from his face  
"You just sleep. We can talk when you wake up"  
Humming in reply, Eren closed his eyes and let himself drift off.

Both Levi and Erwin were still awake when he woke up, stretching out, he sighed and rubbed at his stomach  
"Feeling better?"  
"I will after I've been to the bathroom"  
Erwin slid from the bed, moving to help him up from it. The alpha hovered for a moment, until Eren gave him a small smile   
"I'll be ok. I do take care of myself at home you know"  
Erwin nodded, so Eren left for the bathroom. Apparently the cramping he'd been feeling was fake contractions, and they sucked. He was so over all of this, and ready to have his body back, except he also didn't want things to come to an end. 

Returning to the bedroom, Eren climbed back into bed between the two alpha's, sitting with his legs crossed loosely and his hands on his stomach   
"Everything ok?"  
"Yeah. Just thinking"  
"About?"  
"How weird it's going to be and how nice it's going to be not to pee so much"  
Erwin slung an arm over his shoulder, the alpha pressing a kiss to his temple   
"I can't even imagine what you've been going through"  
"It's for a good reason after all"  
"Yeah"  
Wrapping his arm around him from the other side, Levi sighed against him  
"You said you wanted Marco there?"  
"If he's talking to me... things have been weird"  
"I'm sure it's not that bad"  
"It kind of is. He's not talking to me, well he is, but not properly. I don't know how to make up with him"  
"Invite him to the hotel for dinner"  
Eren frowned as he shook his head  
"I can't do that"  
"Why not?"  
"Because he asked me out... and I'm pregnant and I'm sleeping with both of you"  
"You won't be pregnant soon, and you deserve to be happy"  
Erwin's voice was soft and steady, which left Eren's heart racing like he'd been rejected   
"Look, I'll message him. I'll just say it's a thank you for being there for him when we can't be"  
"I don't want to lie to him"  
"It's not lying. Levi says he's important to you"  
"He is..."  
"Good. It's settled. Your phones in your pants right?"  
"It should be"  
Erwin climbed off the bed and grabbed his pants, before pulling out his phone. Sitting back next to him, Erwin unlocked his phone and tapped away on the screen  
"Done. I said 6 in the downstairs restaurant. I'll call them and make a reservation"   
"Thank you"  
Nuzzling against him, Levi peppered his jaw line with kisses, the alpha's scent aggressive with possessive undertones   
"Levi... you can't be jealous. We all know I have to leave, and Marco is really good to me"  
"That doesn't mean I like hearing or thinking about him, especially when you're shirtless and your stomach's so swollen and full of our baby"  
"Levi, can I take him? Both of you?"  
Levi raised an eyebrow  
"What did you have in mind?"

With Levi naked and on his knees over Erwin's face, Eren was naked and straddling Erwin's lap. With their fingers interlaced, both of them rocked and moaned, Levi fucking Erwin's mouth, while Erwin fucked Eren. Leaning in, Levi's lips found his, given they were both moving in different rhythms, it was hardly romantic, but it honestly felt like he could kiss Levi's lips for the rest of his life. Breaking the kiss, Levi licked a path down his neck and to his right nipple, the man capturing the hard bud between his teeth and bit down hard. Letting out a cry, Eren threw his head back, allowing Levi to suck and bites until his milk started to spill. Pulling back, Levi smirked at him  
"Erwin, don't you dare knot him. He's mine"  
"No... I need it"  
Levi growled, pulling him forward and off Erwin's erection, the alpha letting out a groan of clear disappointment   
"I'm the only one who knots him"  
"Levi... I... I'm so close... both... I want both"  
Levi growled, causing Eren to shrink back with a low whine  
"No, I'm sorry. This is all for you. If you want us both, we'll knot you"  
Moving from beneath them, Erwin sat Eren in his lap, while Levi moved into position, both alpha's soon filling him so perfectly. Lifting his legs wide, Levi held them apart as Erwin controlled the rhythm, stretched and beyond the realm of measurable pleasure, Eren came across Levi's chest and face. Seemingly driven over the edge by the action, both alpha's knots popped. Screaming Levi's name, Eren's eyes rolled backwards. Passing out from the pleasure.

When he came too, Levi was staring down at him  
"Erwin, he's awake"  
Pushing himself up, Levi wrapped his arms around him  
"You scared us brat"  
"It felt too good"  
Levi's eyes widened, before the alpha smirked  
"Well that's alright then. Erwin's gone to get you something nice to wear to dinner, so I was thinking you might like to take a bath?"  
"Mmmm... I've been avoiding taking a bath at home... but that sounds so good"  
"You could have asked me"  
"Levi, I can't imagine you watching me bath would be too fun"  
"It would have been fine. Let's get you settled in the bathtub and then I need to let Erwin know you're ok. I might have lost my head when you fainted"  
"Leeeevi"  
"I couldn't help it. All I want to do is touch you and keep you happy and safe. I had to force myself to share you with him and I fucking hated it"  
"Is that why you get so mad over Marco?"  
"When you say it like that, it feels pathetic"  
"I didn't mean to make you feel like that. It's just, Marco is going to be with me, even after you and Erwin leave with the baby. Marco will still be with me. That's why I want him at the hospital and I don't want to see our daughter"  
"Eren"  
"No, I thought about it before. I care about her too much. Please. Marco doesn't have to be their for the birth, so don't make me see her"  
With tears in his eyes, he stared up at Levi   
"Ok. Marco can be there, but he really will have to stay outside"  
"Thank you. Can I have that bath now?"  
Levi kissed his cheek  
"Of course"

 

*  
Baths were awesome. Baths and properly fitting clothes. He was in heaven. Nervous as hell, but feeling a lot less sore and stiff. Levi and Erwin walked beside him, but the alpha's were holding hands, instead of holding onto his. He just prayed Marco would show up.

Standing near the front of the restaurant, Eren's stomach was rolling threateningly. Marco was late, and he'd chewed his bottom lip until it had bled  
"Maybe we should go in?"  
"You two can go. I'm waiting"  
"Eren, come on. You should sit"  
"No! He's coming. I know he is"  
Levi and Erwin kept their mouths shut as they stood. It was growing more and more uncomfortable to stand  
"Eren, if we don't go in we'll miss our reservation"  
Casting a sad glance around the lobby, he didn't see his friend at all. Turning to follow Levi and Erwin in, tears rolled down his face. Marco hated him.

"Eren!"  
Hearing his name called, he turned to find Marco jogging across the lobby. Coming up just short of him, Marco took a deep breath, before rushing to apologise   
"Sorry! Work was... chaos. Oh my god, are you crying?"  
"I didn't think you were coming"  
Marco's face paled, the omega then moving to hug him   
"I'm sorry, please don't cry"  
"I can't help it. I thought you hated me"  
"Eren, no. I could never hate you"  
Rocking him and rubbing his back, Eren cried against his friend. Marco didn't hate him  
"Sorry to interrupt, but it's time to go in"  
Eren nodded against Marco. He didn't know if he could let Marco go now. He was just so relieved  
"Eren, hey, come on. Let's go eat some nice food"  
"Ok"

Sitting at the table, Eren was between Marco and Levi. It seemed the safest course of action given both men seemed jealous of each other. Forcing himself to ignore both the alpha's Eren was filling Marco in on today's ultrasound. It was kind of comical how panicked Marco looked when he told him he could go into labor at anytime. It took a while, but slowly Marco lost the pale tones in his skins and his friend relaxed enough to joke with Levi and Erwin. It was really nice having Marco back, so he waited until Marco had had a couple of wines before taking his friends hand  
"Eren?"  
"Marco, I have a question"  
"Then ask it already"  
"Can you be there, at the hospital I mean. Not for the birth, but after. I just don't know if I can do it without you"  
"Eren, of course I'm going to be there if you want me there"  
Marco turned to hug him, his friend nodding against him and kissing his neck  
"Anything you need Eren. I know it sucks right now, but I'm here for you, even after you have the baby"  
Feeling Levi's hand on his thigh, the alpha's finger tips were digging in painfully. Ignoring Levi he allowed a few moments with Marco, pulling back with a shy smile  
"Thank you Marco"

Finishing dinner, Marco was in a great mood. His mood so infectious that even Levi lightened up. Keeping his arm around him, Marco walked him to the elevator  
"If you text me, I can come pick you up tomorrow"  
"You don't have to"  
"I know. I want to. I'm sorry for being so weird"  
"No, it's a weird situation"  
Eren laughed as he nodded  
"Yeah. I'm sorry for jerking you around"  
"And I'm sorry for bringing Jean. I know you didn't like him"  
"He likes you"  
"I don't think so"  
"Marco, he totally does. He was jealous"  
"I didn't even notice. Anyway, Levi and Erwin are staring at us"  
"You better go then"  
Marco kissed him softly, and Eren was taken back for a second  
"I'll see you tomorrow"  
Leaving him staring at his friend's retreating form, Eren moved to cover his face as he started to cry. Levi was by his side in an instant  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
"He kissed me"  
"I thought that's what you wanted"  
"It only confirmed that I can't think of him as anything more than a friend right now. I felt like I was cheating on you"  
"Come on, people are staring"  
Taking a shaky step, his knees gave out. Stepping forward, Erwin lifted him up, letting Eren hide his face as he cried.

Like they'd done before, both alpha's helped him from his clothes, and then Levi helped him into the bathroom. Sitting on the toilet, he shook as he he cried. He needed to tell Marco that right now he couldn't work out his emotions, but his phone was in the other room. Letting out a whine, he clutched his cramping stomach  
"Eren!?"  
Eren shook his head, realising what Levi was asking in that one word  
"I'm not in labor... it just hurts"  
"Should I call Hanji?"  
"No. It'll settle..."  
He probably didn't sound very convincing. He wanted to calm, but it wasn't happening  
"Levi, can you get my phone. I need some space"  
"Ok"  
Thank god Levi didn't ask why, and just did what he asked. Placing the phone into his hand, Levi then kissed the top of his head  
"Take as long as you need"  
Eren nodded, looking to his phone. He needed to do this. Marco had been in a good mood, and he knew his friend understood both Levi and Erwin better now. Unlocking his phone, he opened his messages and then opened the conversation labelled Marco  
Eren: Marco.  
Marco what? What did he say? He was probably going to make no sense at all  
Eren: Marco. I just want to say I had a really good time tonight. It's just. I don't want to hurt you, I like you. I do. But when you kissed me I felt like I was cheating on Levi and I know I wasn't, but he's the father of my baby and I can't help wanting him right now. I don't know what it's going to be like when I have the baby, but I do know I never want to hurt you. You're special to me too. If you want to date Jean, I understand. It's mean to ask you to wait when I can't promise more. I probably make no sense. Just. I'm sorry.  
Sending the message, he dropped his phone to the floor and sobbed. His cried so loud that Levi came to check on him. Once again he didn't need to tell Levi what he needed, the alpha just seemed to know and knelt between his legs, before wrapping his arms around him   
"Shhh, it's not that bad"  
"It is! I told Marco to date Jean! Jean's an arsehole!"  
Levi snorted, only upsetting Eren further  
"I known it's funny to you! But this is my life! I don't get to take the baby home and walk out with the man I love! I get to go home alone and empty! I wish you'd chosen someone else! I wouldn't have known what it was like to be loved! I wouldn't know how much it hurt! I wish I was still in the institute! Masturbating in front of strangers is less embarrassing than all this shit!"  
Pushing Levi away, he hugged himself tighter. He needed to calm down. He totally didn't want to go into labor right now  
"Eren?"  
"Go away Levi! I need to calm down! And I can't when I'm mad at you"  
Levi growled, and Eren's next action surprised both of them. He kicked Levi in the shin. Levi stared at him with wide eyes, while Eren's sobs had suddenly stopped  
"You kicked me"  
"I didn't mean to!"  
"You actually kicked me"  
"I'm sorry"  
"You know, not so long ago, you never would have done that"  
"I blame the hormones"  
Wiping his face, he was confused as to why Levi smelt happy. Like he was really alright with it  
"I probably deserved it. You should come lay down"  
"No. I need to calm down"  
Levi nodded   
"And you can do that with me cuddling you"  
"Or I could hide in here"  
He sniffled and smiled at Levi, the man swallowed hard  
"Shit brat. You're beautiful"  
"I think you're all blind. You should go make sure Erwin's ok. I yelled pretty loudly"  
"I'm more concerned about you"  
"I know. We need to remember we'll be strangers again soon"  
Levi closed his eyes for a moment, the alpha letting out a long breath, before leaving him sitting there silently.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 29 new comments and I read them all. I kind of can tell believe it. Buuuuut, ya'll gonna have to wait until the next chapter before I tell you who wins Eren's heart ;p
> 
> In other words, this chapter ended up long enough

With Erwin having to fly to Marley for a last minute business meeting regarding the time Levi and Erwin would be taking off when the baby was finally born, Levi was now staying with Eren until the man returned in the four days time. Sure Levi had to go to work, but the alpha was only working half days, so there was plenty of time for sex and cuddles.

Like what was happening at the moment. Eren was sitting between Levi's legs, with his side against the alpha's chest. It felt so nice and warm that he'd been lulled into a doze, and had almost forgotten that Marco was sitting next to Levi. He'd thought Marco would never talk to him again, but instead of leaving him alone, the omega seemed to be trying harder to win his heart and Marco was making a real effort with Levi. Letting out small sigh, Eren wriggled himself out of Levi's hold, the alpha knowing better than to stop him or even ask where he was going. Walking through the house, he realised how badly he'd slicked and that he'd probably need to shower. No doubt Marco and Levi would have both noticed his scent. Sighing again, he peed and then turned the shower taps on. Hopefully Marco and Levi wouldn't revert back to being jealous over each other in his temporary absence. They pair had both been drinking during dinner and everyone knows that alcohol has a way of loosening the tongue... the thought caused him to rush cleaning himself down, nearly slipping in the process. Holding the taps for support, he was lucky he hadn't ripped them from the walls. 38 weeks... only 2 more weeks and he was soooo not letting anything happen to the baby.

"Eren?"  
"I'm fine!"  
Levi walked over to the shower and pushed the curtain back, the man shook his head  
"You smell scared"  
Curse his scent and allergy to scent cancellers  
"I'm ok, I just nearly slipped"  
"You should have waited and I would have helped"  
"I... I got really wet while sleeping against you, and I wanted to clean myself up"  
"So me cleaning you don't wouldn't have helped at all"  
"Not with Marco here"  
"Actually, Marco is going to stay the night, I can't let him drive home like that"  
"I thought you didn't like him"  
"It's very rare that I admit I was wrong, I can see he's a good guy. I still don't want to share you, so knowing Marco makes it easier"  
Levi looked annoyed with his own words, as if trying to make sure what he said made sense. Eren wasn't sure what Levi was getting at really, there seemed to be something else in his words, but all he wanted to do was sleep  
"Ok. I'm going to go to bed now. You can Marco can stay up if you want to"  
Turning the taps off, Eren took a shaky step towards Levi, the alpha stepping into the shower to help him out.

"Sleeping" with Marco and Levi in his bed was just plain weird. Levi didn't want Marco too close to his neck, so Levi was between the two omega's, and Levi seemed perfectly ok with it. Which made Eren jealous. He knew all this was his own doing, but the only omega Levi should be touching was him. Sliding out the man's hold, Levi didn't even seem to notice. The man let out a small snore, and pulled Marco's arm closer tighter around him.

Curled up on the sofa, Eren had pulled the blanket up from the other end and he was laying with his against the sofas arm. Angry at himself over his own patheticness, the omega felt lonely and hurt. He didn't want Levi sleeping with Marco, but if they both wanted it he couldn't say no. Resting his hand on his stomach, he rubbed his face against the sofa's fabric. It smelt like Levi, like his alpha... feeling tears of frustration form, he bit firmly on his bottom lip to hide his sobs  
"Eren?"  
Levi sounded sleepy and confused  
"Go back to bed Levi"  
"Too late"  
Walking over to him, Levi squatted down and stared at him  
"You've been acting weird since you showered. Do you want to talk about it?"  
"No. I want to be alone"  
"Eren, it's not good for you or the baby to be this upset"  
"That's all you care about isn't?! The baby! Go back to bed! I want to be alone"  
"You know I love you"  
"No you don't! It's just my smell. It's because of the baby. Both you and Marco only care about me because of that! Neither of you care about me for me"  
"Eren, you're being silly now. Come back to bed"  
"Why don't you just go back to Marco! I know you want to fuck him"  
"Marco's nice and all..."  
"I figured it out, what you meant earlier. You wanted to fuck both of us! Well you can't!"  
Levi reached for his face, and Eren slapped his hand away  
"I don't want to have sex with Marco. Stop being so stupid. You wanted me to get along with him and now you're acting all shitty because I am"  
"Get out!"  
"Eren..."  
"No! Get the fuck out of my house! I don't want to fucking see you! I don't want you! I don't!"  
Letting out a whine, Eren covered his face. His stomach hurt from crying and he was dangerously close to wetting himself if he didn't get to the bathroom soon. Struggling up, he was forced to uncover his face, but didn't look at Levi  
"Eren, you can't keep running away when something bad happens"  
"I'm not running away!"  
"Right. So what are you doing then? You can't even look at me!"  
Supporting his stomach as he started from his room, he didn't get far thanks to Levi grabbing his arm  
"Let me go!"  
His request coming out as a desperate sob  
"No, not until you listen"  
"I need to use the bathroom!"  
Levi immediately pulled back, finally letting him go. Rushing into the bathroom, he slammed door loud enough to make the objects on the bathroom counter shake. He'd probably even woken Marco up. Sinking down on to the toilet, he cried harder and harder, well and truly working himself to the point of panic.

Opening the bathroom door, Marco stepped in  
"Hey Eren, what's going on?"  
Shaking his head, he didn't want to talk to Marco either. Being angry with his two most important people hurt. They were the ones he usually turned to  
"You can talk to me, I won't get mad"  
"I..."  
"I" what? I don't want you touching or being nice to Levi or him being nice to you. Yeah, I forced you two to get along, but now I'm jealous and lonely. He couldn't say it... he needed someone to talk to though. Hanji was probably asleep and he didn't want to talk to her anyway. She wouldn't understand. She never did.  
"Eren, let's get you back to bed"  
"I want to be alone"  
Marco frowned at him, Eren supposed if he didn't go around turning lights on every time he walked into a room, he would have to see Levi or Marco looking sad or mad over him  
"I don't think that's a good idea right now, you seem really upset"  
"And you seemed happy grinding into Levi!"  
Clamping a hand over his mouth, he desperately wished he could take those words back  
"When did I ever do that? Wait, was it in bed? I don't even know how I got into bed. I never meant to upset you Eren. I know Levi's really special to you"  
"He's not suppose to be! He doesn't even care about me! I'm sorry Marco, you should go. You and Levi both should. I want to be alone"  
"Ok. If that's what you want. I've sobered up, so I'm fine to drive. But what about you? Will you really be ok?"  
Eren nodded, he wanted to go back to bed, even though it would smell like Levi and Marco  
"I-I hope you feel better soon"  
Why did Marco have to be so nice? His friend did as he asked, leaving him alone, though the moment Marco was gone, Levi was there  
"I see Marco is going home"  
"What are you still doing here?"  
"I'm staying. I'm not letting you get away with acting like a brat"  
"Then you're sleeping on the sofa. I don't want to see you. I don't want to hear you and tomorrow after work, I'm not letting you back in"  
"And what if you go into labor?"  
"Then I'll have the baby on my own! I don't need you"  
Levi growled, striding across the bathroom and grabbing his arm   
"It's our baby! And I refuse to have you kicking me out over unfounded jealousy"  
"Fine! Stay. Just let me go to bed"

 

*  
Marco hadn't been back, and Levi kept trying to talk to him... and given how ashamed he was of losing it at Levi again, Eren was doing everything he could to avoid talking to the man. That didn't mean Levi was making it easy. The alpha would come and kiss him softly before leaving for work, and then when he came back. Sleeping next to him, the man didn't try to have sex with him. He stayed to his side of the bed, and kept his hands to himself. It was stressing him out so badly that he couldn't eat, his stomach hurt and he'd spent the night crying on the toilet. He wanted Erwin to come back already, he didn't know what time the man's flight got in, just that he really wanted to see him. 

"Eren, I'm leaving now"  
Having left the bathroom so Levi would use it, Eren was sitting on the edge of his bed holding his stomach, biting his lip, he was trying his hardest to appear like everything was ok. Obviously not fooling Levi in the slightest  
"Eren, you smell scared and in pain. I know you hate me, but if there's something wrong, you need to tell me"  
Looking up the alpha, he stared into Levi's eyes. The man didn't look mad  
"There is something wrong isn't there?"  
Eren nodded, sniffling as his finally dry eyes filled with tears again. Ignoring how stupid and selfish Eren had been, Levi came to wrap his arms around him  
"You smell really sweet too"  
"L-Levi it hurts"  
"What hurts?"  
"My stomach"  
Levi pulled back   
"Eren, are you saying what I think you are?"  
"I don't know! It hurts..."  
"Ok, we're taking you to hospital"  
"I don't..."  
"Eren, this isn't negotiable"

 

*  
By the time Levi got him to hospital, Eren was a shaking mess. The alpha seemed amazingly calm, while all Eren could do was hold his stomach. If this was the start of labour, he didn't like it all. The faces of different hospital staff members blurred until he was finally alone with Levi in a small private room. The alpha was on his phone, while Eren was pacing back and forth, breaking the monotony by every so often leaning against the bed when a contraction hit. He was honestly about ready to throw Levi's phone against the wall. Letting out a groan, Eren finally got Levi's attention  
"Yeah, sorry, I need to go. Just come straight here when you get in. Yep. Love you too"  
So he'd been on the phone with Erwin, he was just the smallest bit less pissed  
"Erwin's coming here when his plane lands"  
"Really? You don't say"  
Shaking his head, he struggled back up onto the bed  
"What about Marco?"  
Levi's thumbs started moving across the man's screen and Eren newly screamed at him   
"You forgot didn't you! The one person I actually need and you forget"  
"I'm sorry I'm excited and scared because I'm about to become a father!"  
"The nurse woman said there were hours to go"  
"So what are you so worried about?"  
Glaring at the alpha with all he had, he let out a growl of his own  
"Because it fucking hurts! My stomach hurts. My back hurts. My feet hurt! My boobs hurt! My arse is going to be split by your baby and you ask me why I'm worried?"  
Levi opened and closed his mouth, before raising his phone to his ear  
"I'm calling Marco"

It took 6 hours for Erwin to finally show up... 6 hours and he was only 3cms. He'd definitely had enough. Thanks to Levi's shitty words, Marco wasn't coming until he was much more dilated. Levi had basically threatened to beat him into a pulp if he came sooner. The short man was scary. Watching Erwin walk in, Eren immediately sighed in relief. The tall alpha rushed to his side and kissed his sweaty forehead   
"Still just as beautiful"  
"I wouldn't to do that, Eren's likely to snap at you"  
Ignoring Levi's bitter tone, Eren took Erwin's hand  
"Can you help me up. Levi's the bed police. I want to shower and he won't let me"  
"That's because you're in labor"  
"I know I'm in labor! I can feel it! The nurse said it was ok if I was supervised and Erwin's here now. See, supervised!"  
"You're not taking a shower with Erwin!"  
Levi was screaming him back at him now, and Erwin looked he was finding the whole thing hilarious  
"I can take a shower with Erwin if I want! I can even fuck him!"  
"Why do you have to be so god damn stubborn?!"  
"Because this is my body going through it all and it hurts! I feel gross, I want to shower and you wouldn't help me. Erwin, please... I just want to shower and there's already a shower chair in there"  
Erwin took a moment, looking from Eren to Levi and back to Eren   
"Ok"  
"Erwin..."  
"Look, it's just a shower. He isn't going to be on his own, and he has been in labor hours"

Leaving Levi to silently scowl, Erwin helped him back off the bed and into the small bathroom. The alpha helped him strip off his hospital gown, before pulling him into a hug   
"I'm sorry I took so long to get here"  
"It's ok. I'm just relieved you're finally here. I... I kind of had a huge fight with Levi"  
Erwin sighed, the man's hands rubbing his lower back  
"Was he to blame?"  
"No. I got jealous over him and Marco"  
"Well I'm here now, how about we get you showered?"

Erwin stripped down and the alpha set about massaging him into heaven. The alpha's strong hands were feather light where they needed to be, but hard and firm across his lower back. It felt amazing, and by the end of it they were both definitely feeling it. Kneeling between his legs, Erwin nuzzled and kissed his stomach  
"Eren... can I?"  
Eren hummed in response, the man definitely deserved a reward for his massage skills and he'd read somewhere that sex could speed along labor. Moving to lean against the bathroom wall, Erwin rutted up against him  
"You're leaking like crazy"  
"Just... just fuck me"  
Erwin's hands slid up from his hips to his breasts   
"Sex is supposed to speed up labor, so is playing with your nipples"  
"I don't care right, I just want this baby out and right now I want you"  
"Well I can do the second one just fine"

With Erwin continuing to work his nipples, the alpha was hitting his sweet spot hard and fast. Eren didn't even think to hide his moans, his mind definitely now on sex and not pushing a baby out. Taking his erection in his hand, he rubbed at the slit with his thumb, so close to cumming that it was frustrating. Letting out a whine, Erwin released his left breast and placed his hand hard against Eren's stomach, holding him closer to to him and finally driving him over the edge. He didn't even care that he peed midorgasm. He felt way too good to be modest about it. Erwin continued to thrust through Eren's orgasm, before pulling out and cumming down Eren's inner thighs   
"I love you Eren"  
Erwin's declaration was accompanied by small kisses and nips along his neck and shoulders  
"I love you. You're so beautiful, you're so perfect"  
Even as Erwin cleaned him down again, words of love continued to pour from the man's mouth and once he was dried and dressed again, Erwin carried him back to his bed. Levi was sitting on the side, tapping away on his phone   
"Marco said he's going to pick some clothes up from your house, and your toothbrush and stuff, and then he'll be in"  
"Thanks"  
Laying him down, Erwin pressed a kiss to his lips, but coming outside the bathroom he was starting to get scared all over again  
"Is there anything I can get you?"  
"No, I'm ok. I think I want to try and sleep"  
"Do you want cuddles?"  
"Yeah..."  
Pulling on Erwin's hand, the man leant in closer   
"Can I have both of you next to me... I... I'm scared Erwin"  
"Sure. Levi, come cuddle with us"  
Well that was tactful  
"Does Eren want me to?"  
"Yeah. He's scared"  
Eren whined, Erwin wasn't supposed to tell Levi   
"Sorry Eren, it's ok. I think it's pretty normal to be scared"

With three of them in the bed, Eren was more or less laying on top of Erwin, with Levi spooned up against him. The alpha had his forehead against Eren's nape, like he was preventing anyone from touching the spot. Erwin pressed kisses to the top of his head, the man had his left arm around the pair of them and his right hand on Eren's stomach, rubbing and massaging softly. 

He didn't manage to get much sleep. Waking up to find fluid leaking from his arse and probably into Erwin's lap. Erwin hadn't said anything about it, but even more embarrassing was that while he'd been out of it, Marco had arrived. So maybe he'd been out longer than he'd thought. Much like Erwin had, when Marco noticed he was awake, he friend moved to kiss his forehead  
"Hey Eren, how's it going?"  
"Not fast enough"  
Marco snorted   
"Well you still look beautiful. How about pain? Are you in much pain? I can find a nurse if you are"  
"I'm ok. How long was I out?"  
"I got here about an hour ago"  
"Oh... um, what's the time?"  
"A little after 7"  
So he'd been in labour for like 12 hours. No wonder he was so tired"  
Erwin pressed a kiss to the top of Eren's head  
"Do you want to get up?"  
"Yeah. I need to use the bathroom"  
"I'll take you"

Levi took him to bathroom while Marco and Erwin talked about going and finding something to eat. Alone with Levi, he didn't know what to say. Waiting for him to finish with the toilet, Levi wrapped an arm around his waist  
"Do you want to take another shower?"  
"Yeah"

With Marco and Erwin gone, Levi decided he needed to stay while Eren showered, he was so tired, and his contractions couldn't make up their mind. Some really close and then nothing for a good few minutes. Whatever it was, Levi was trying too hard. The alpha wanted to do everything that Erwin had done for him, rubbing his stomach and showering him in love... and he might have, kind off, sort of, wound up having sex with Levi. Though this time he was on all fours, despite the pain of the tiles against his knees. Pulling him up to his chest, Levi mouthed and sucked at his nape, practically molesting the spot. Doing all he could without biting down and marking him. Not pulling out, Levi knotted him and Eren whimpered in pain. Knotting and labor together. It hurt  
"Eren, I love you. I want to be with you. We can leave, I'll divorce Erwin, we can raise our little girl together. You're my omega and we both know it"  
Eren shook his head  
"Eren. I'm not prepared to let you go. I can't help myself when I'm with you. I can't let you go. I don't want to let you go"  
"I don't want to let you go either. I don't want to lose you and her and Erwin..."  
"Then come home with us. Come home with our little girl. I don't know what will happen, but Erwin loves you and I love you"  
"Don't... I can't... I can't"  
Crying softly, he wanted to curl into a ball. He had basically no defences again Levi and Erwin's words, not right now. Both alpha's had no idea what was going on in his head, and saying all this right now wasn't fair.

 

*  
27 hours in labor. 27 hours and he was finally ready to push. The need almost overwhelming. Marco was waiting outside, while Erwin was holding his right hand and Levi his left. Having his legs up in stirrups was completely unpleasant and having people staring at his junk was humiliating. The nurse had said that it was ok if he wet himself or shat himself during labor, but to him being so exposed was embarrassing enough. He didn't even know if Levi had cleaned his cum out or not. Stroking his hair, Levi stared down at him while the midwife moved back between his legs   
"Ok Eren, everything's looking really good down this end. How do you feel?"  
"I want to push"  
"Just a little longer"  
The same damn woman had said he was like ready not even 2 minutes ago. Fuck the miracle of birth. He wanted this baby out.

In his head it would be all over in seconds, maybe minutes. Nothing like this at all. He had no idea how long he'd been alternating between pushing and "resting", he was just tired to be able to think, even holding Levi's and Erwin's hands had become work. Levi now had his face against the crook of Eren's neck, pressing kisses to the sweaty skin and trying to encourage him. Eren was too tired to tell him to fuck off  
"Ok Eren, nice big push for me"  
Trying to bare down with all he had, he had no idea if he was doing it right, but a burning sensation flared through his body and he felt like he was being torn in two   
"Ok, deep breaths"  
If she meant shallow because he might puke, he was doing it right  
"And again"  
Pushing with every little bit of energy he had, he felt himself tear further, but the relief was enormous. Not caring what the woman wanted, he pushed down until he finally felt the baby slid free. Letting out a sob, he slumped weakly back and shook. Between his legs felt so wet and slimy, and just plain gross and now he could smell blood. Trying to take his hands from Levi and Erwin, neither alpha let go. Instead they gripped harder as a small cry rang out  
"A beautiful baby girl"  
Sobbing harder, he felt like his guys were falling out with each cry  
"Does dad want to cut the cord"  
"Y-yes"  
Levi had tears of his own pouting down his face, the man's lips smashing against his for a moment  
"Thank you Eren"

With the cord cut, the baby girl was passed first to Levi and then to Erwin, while Eren was cleaned up. Erwin apparently didn't know that Eren didn't want to see the baby, or forgot in the moment. With his head laying limply against the bed, he couldn't escape as Erwin lowered the girl down and proudly showed her off. She was like a splitting image of Levi, and Eren scrunched his eyes closed, but the image of his baby girl was buried in his mind  
"Marco..."  
"What?"  
Erwin seemed confused  
"I... I want Marco"  
"What did he say?"  
The woman between his legs sounded worried  
"His friend in the hall, he wants his friend"  
"In a few more minutes"  
He didn't want to wait a few more minutes. Taking his hand, Levi raised it and pressed a kiss to the back of it  
"You did good Eren, you did really good. Mikasa is perfect"  
Oh great. Now he knew her name too... his heart felt like it was going to explode, it hurt so bad  
"Get out"  
"Eren...?"  
"Take her and go. Please. Please just go" his voice was low and broken, and honestly, he wouldn't have minded dying. Erwin and Levi didn't need him now. They had their daughter, they'd forget all about him.

It took ages before he was finally back with Marco. He felt so empty and tired. His breasts felt so heavy and he longed to feed his daughter. Marco seemed to realise this with just one look. His friend crossed straight to him and climbed up into his bed  
"Marco..."  
"I know. I know, I'm here"  
"I want to die"


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split the last chapter in two... don't hate me... lol, pour on the hate! Make it salty!

*** 3 months later ***

Rising from his sofa, Eren padded through his house to the front door. He wasn't actually expecting any visits and it wasn't like he had an excess of friends, yet someone insisted on knocking. Whoever it was, they were lucky they chose today to turn up, last week had been his heat. Opening the door, the he took a step back, not expecting the man on the other side at all  
"Hey Eren"  
"Erwin, what are you doing here?!"  
Since the day Mikasa had been born, he'd tried to avoid Erwin and Levi. They'd both tried to get in contact with him, but every time they tried, Marco ran interference. Marco understood he couldn't control what he was feeling or how he was acting, and that he needed to distance himself from both alpha's and the baby or risk going insane from the pain,  
"Do you mind if I come in?"  
"No, come on in. I'm just shocked you're here"  
Erwin laughed as he walked into the house, Eren closing the door behind him  
"The living room is just through here"  
Leading Erwin through to the living room, Eren sat in his favourite spot on the sofa and curled up  
"How did you find me?"  
"Marco. He said he was worried about you"  
Eren rolled his eyes, he doubted it. He and Marco tried dating, but Eren's heart wasn't in it and then his friend had slept with Jean and now the alpha was officially courting him. Marco had been there for him for the first month, he'd cleaned Eren up when he was sobbing on the shower floor because he missed the baby. Marco had cleaned him up, force fed him and when he'd completely lost it and cut up his still swollen looking stomach, Marco had taken him to hospital and held his hand while he got stitches. When he thought about it, he couldn't blame his then boyfriend for cheating on him. He wasn't mentally ready to be with someone. Still, it had hurt and they hadn't talked in the last fortnight.

"Marco and I don't talk to anymore"  
Erwin offered him a half smile, clearly the man had already figured that out, or he'd been sprung   
"Ok. It was a half lie. Marco got in contact with me a few weeks ago, he said you were having a hard time"  
"Freckled Jesus strikes again. I'm fine now"  
"Eren, you don't look fine. I can tell just the looking at you that you've lost weight"  
"That's what happens after birth, your stomach slowly goes back to how it was before"  
Pinching the bridge of his nose, Erwin sighed deeply  
"This isn't how I wanted things to go. Eren, I'm here because I missed you. Hanji said everything was being affected because of your pheromones, but you're not around and I still miss you"  
Eren shook his head  
"You have Levi and your daughter"  
"Levi... Somewhere between the sleepless nights and taking care of Mikasa, we both realised things weren't the same. I was the one who pushed for the baby, and Levi wasn't ready. He just did it for me and that isn't love"  
Eren was in shock, he had no idea what to say   
"It's ok. I've been staying in a hotel while we've been trying to figure things out"  
"That's not ok..."  
He'd done this to them. It was just something else he could add to the crippling guilt that had settled in stomach since Marco left  
"Eren, I was wondering if you wanted to see Levi and Mikasa?"  
"No"  
He surprised himself at how fast he answered  
"I don't mean this very second. I was thinking it might help you"  
"Erwin, how is it supposed to help me? My job is done. I gave birth to your daughter. Neither of you have any reason to want me around now"  
"We both love you and we both miss you"  
"But I don't miss you"  
He did. He honestly did  
"Eren"  
"No. I can't. I can't go through all that again"  
"I'm not asking you to..."  
Eren let out a dry laugh   
"Let me guess, everything will be different this time"  
"It will be. I want Mikasa to know you"  
Standing up fast enough to startle Erwin, Eren raised his shirt and showed the man his messed up stomach. Erwin let out a low gasp, the alpha's face clearly showing his shock   
"Oh god..."  
"Marco caught me before I could do anything else. Erwin, I'm a jinx. You and Levi were happy before you met me. Marco was happy before he met me, I hurt people Erwin. So you should leave"  
"I can't leave you, not like this"  
"And I don't want you here"  
Rising to his feet, Erwin grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him close, it didn't matter that Eren was struggling in his hold, Erwin had the upper hand  
"Eren, please. Please come home with me. If Levi saw you like this, it would destroy him"  
"I don't care! I don't care about either of you and I don't care about the baby! I just want to go back to how I was before I met you!"  
Lies. More lies. Even if it's what he needed to tell himself to get through the day, it was all just lies  
"You can't stay here alone"  
"Well I'm not going with you"  
Erwin smelt genuinely upset over his words and also angry. Erwin hugged him tighter for a minute, before letting go   
"Just remember Eren, no matter what happens, I still love you"

 

*  
Leaving him just as suddenly as he appeared, Eren locked the door so Erwin wouldn't get any ideas about coming back. He was so mad at Marco. He was so mad at Erwin. He was so mad at himself. Erwin had tried to help him, but the way he saw it, he was beyond help. He could still Mikasa's chubby face and her soft pink lips each time he closed his eyes. He could remember how happy and proud both Erwin and Levi looked and he could still remember how empty he'd felt at not feeling the baby moving around inside of him. Storming into his kitchen, he ripped open cupboards in an attempt to find Marco's stash of wine. They'd never really broken up. Well they had, but Marco's stuff was still all over his house. Finally finding a bottle of red that had been pushed into a back corner, he snatched it out and headed back into the living room. Turning the TV on, he turned it up loud and threw the remote down. Fuck Marco and Fuck Erwin, and while he was at it Fuck Levi. Wait he had. He'd slept with all three. Snorting, he turned the wire around the cork until it popped, before taking a long drink. Fuck Red Wine too.

Finishing the bottle, he raised it high before dropping it to the floor, instead of breaking, it just bounced and rolled away. Completely disappointing. It was the story of his life. He'd thought being a surrogate would get him where he wanted in life, not this much pain. Closing his eyes, he buried his face against his knees, cringing at the lingering pain he sometimes felt when he moved. He told himself it was all in his head as it probably was after all. He needed to get out and do something other than brooding, but he was scared to leave the house. He was scared to be in a world where everyone he loved had moved on.

That night had played on repeat for the last month. He could remember every moment vividly, and yet he couldn't remember how he'd gotten back to the institute. He'd woken up there, locked in an intake cell and awaiting processing. All Rico had told him was that someone had reported being concerned for his welfare and that an examination showed clear mental imbalance. He'd tried to plead his case until he was blue in the face, but no one would give him a clear answer. All they cared about was taking samples of his blood, urine, semen, sweat, hair and skin. It was frightening how fast he life reverted back to before he'd met Levi and Erwin. He said he'd wanted that and now he was living it. He wanted to believe Erwin hadn't done this to him, but he'd upset Erwin the same night this all happened.

Hearing the door to his room click, he crawled to the end of his bed and stood. Time meant practically nothing here, but if his door was opening then it meant time for counselling or testing. In this case it was the counsellor assigned to his floor. Waiting until the man had made himself comfortable, Eren then sat on the edge of the bed and stared at his hands  
"How are we feeling today Eren?"  
He didn't know why the man bothered. It wasn't like he was suddenly going to have some amazing news and the conversation was going to be interesting. If he was honest, he could never remember the counsellors name anyway. They'd only been formally introduced once and he was drugged up when it happened   
"Fine"  
"Just fine?"  
"Yep, just fine"  
The man sighed as if he was just as bored as Eren was  
"Eren, I can't help you if you won't talk to me"  
"I don't have anything to talk about"  
"Not even about Levi or Mikasa?"  
"Why would I talk about them?"  
"Because you believed Levi to be your true mate, and Mikasa was the child you birthed"  
"That's where you're wrong. Levi and Erwin were the ones who paid for my services. They're Mikasa's parents, not me. I didn't even see her. I didn't want to see her"  
"So why did you cut your stomach then? We can't release you until you show signs of progress. At the moment you are still a danger to yourself and any alpha that might wish to mount you and sire a child"  
"How am I danger? I haven't done anything to anyone else"  
"Because you're not dealing with the pregnancy"  
"I'm dealing fine"  
"Video footage of you sleeping shows you crying in your sleep and asking for Levi. Why do you think that might be?"  
"Because you took me from my house and locked me up in here. My time with Levi and Erwin was nice, so I'm probably trying to call out to them in an attempt to get the hell out of here"  
The man frowned as he noted down the things Eren said  
"Eren, I have the results of your latest fertility tests. It shows a marked decline from your original results. Your body is rejecting the idea of being mounted. Does the idea of sex scare you?"  
"No. Why should it? The scientists here touch us like it's their rights and we have no right to say no. I have already requested to be put into the breeding project"  
"Yes. That particular request has been declined, like I already said, you're too unstable right now"  
He only put his name into the breeding project because he wanted to get the hell out of this place. He didn't care where he went or who he was contracted to, he just wanted out these four walls so he could finally go back to his house. Hopefully Marco would prevent it being sold or whatever. He didn't even know that inheritance was a thing, and when he'd looked into it he found the institute had the right to acquire the funds. The organisation pretty much had the authority to do absolutely anything they wanted, and all of it in the name of "helping omegas". It was a load of shit, but the system would also never change  
"I'm not unstable. I was after the birth because my hormones and pheromones were uncontrollable, but that was months ago now"  
"So you're saying in the last 2 months you haven't exhibited any forms of self harm"  
"Not to my knowledge"  
"And finishing a bottle of red wine?"  
"Was for entertainment purposes. I was drinking and watching TV. I didn't think that was a crime"  
"You're a minor. There's also the issue with who supplied it"  
"It belonged to my now ex boyfriend. I explained all this before. Look I am not a danger. I have my own house and money to support myself. I want to find a job, and then one day birth children for an alpha"  
The man made more notes  
"Please submit me to be bred again"  
The man sighed  
"Eren, it's not that easy. You're decreased fertility doesn't make you a desirable choice"  
"Then shouldn't I be bred before I can't have children?"  
Trying to keep his temper was hard. Levi and Erwin had spoilt him way too much. He'd gotten used to speaking his own mind. It seemed he'd pushed too far in today's session, the counsellor already preparing to go.

It took 2 months before permission to be submitted to be bred was finally granted. Eren was still haunted by his dreams of Levi, Mikasa and Erwin. Funnily enough not so much Marco. He supposed his "friend" would have forgotten him and was probably already pregnant to Jean. Whatever. It didn't matter to him anymore. It was just too much effort to care. He didn't expect to be contracted so soon, but the day after his submital, Rico had personally informed him he'd been contracted. Anxious to get out of the institute he consented. 

 

*  
Arriving at a fancy hotel in the middle of Trost, Eren wished he was far, far away from the place, or at least somewhere easier for him to escape from. Keeping his mouth closed, he followed Rico silently, while tugging on the thin white sleeves of the institutes provided clothes. They were essentially just very thin pyjamas. Stepping into the elevator, Rico pressed the number for the 32nd floor. So whoever had contracted him had money... he had no idea how much he was being paid this time around, but he fully intended not to be bred. If he could reach Levi, Levi would probably help him and even after all these months, he still knew the alpha's mobile number. Arriving at the 32nd floor, the doors slid open almost silently. Everything was so still and quiet, yet his heart was racing. Stepping from the elevator, he resisted the urge to turn and run. He would never make it to the ground floor and out the front without Rico calling ahead and having him captured. The woman walked down the hall until she reached the room 323, and coming to a stop she knocked hard against the nondescript door.

Eren's breath was taken away the moment the door opened. Erwin was standing there, the man's face set in a way that was almost unwelcoming. Allowing them both into the room, Eren was ignored completely as the new contact forms were signed. Once done, Rico gathered the papers and left. Unsure what to do, Eren drew his knees up to his chest, and tried to calm down. Erwin on the other hand brimmed with confidence. Closing the door behind Rico, the alpha turned and smiled at him  
"Eren, I'm so relieved you're alright"  
Crossing over to him, Erwin squatted down and took his face in his hands  
"I never imagined something like this would happen"  
The alpha's big hands felt so warm after so long, and Eren's eyes filled with tears  
"W... why am I here?"  
"The moment I found out where you were, I've been trying to get you out"  
Eren frowned at Erwin  
"But why?"  
"Because I told you before that wasn't a place for you, and I've told you time and time again I love you"  
Pressing his lips to Eren's, Erwin seemed genuinely relieved to see him, despite himself, Eren found himself kissing the man back. If he stopped and thought about it, it was probably due to the injection he was given before being removed from the facility. Gradually the kiss came to an end and Erwin stared into his eyes  
"I missed you. Here, come sit on the bed with me"  
Erwin must have known his body was responding to the man's touch. All it had taken was a kiss to get him slicking like crazy. He knew how good sex with Erwin could be, but he had so many questions. Like where was Levi? And why was the alpha no longer wearing his wedding ring? Lifting him front the chair, Erwin carried him over to the bed and sat with Eren in his lap  
"I know you have a lot of questions, and we'll talk, but first I want to touch you. You're so beautiful that I can't help but want to make sure you're really alright under these clothes"  
"Erwin, I'm fine"  
Erwin let out a low laugh  
"Let me fuss over you. I love you Eren, and I wish to officially court you"  
Eren's heart might have been racing before, but that was nothing compared to now. With Erwin's hot breath against his ear and the man palming at his crotch, he was practically putty in the man's hands.

Like the first time he'd been mounted by the alpha, Erwin asked permission before kissing him and then finally mounting him. Having been deprived of a loving touch for so long, it didn't even matter that this wasn't his alpha. His omega was just happy being fucked and knotted over and over by an alpha. Completely betrayed by his dynamic, he mewed openly as Erwin fucked hard enough to hurt. He didn't know if he was tighter, so Erwin was bigger than he remembered. Going at it like rabbits, he was completely lost in a haze of pheromones, able to taste his own sweet scent on his tongue. His body was burning for more and his thoughts nonexistent, everything had blurred into a mess of napping and fucking, Erwin just as insatiable as Eren's own body seemed to be.

When the haze began to clear and the fire no longer burnt in his blood, Erwin nuzzled and kissed his neck, showering him in love and praise. All Eren felt was exhausted, and filled. His stomach slightly distended like he was pregnant, thanks to being so full of the alpha's seed. Laying in Erwin's arms and shivering, a sick feeling set in, like he could sense something wrong now he felt more himself. Swallowing hard, Eren tried to push himself up   
"Where are you going?"  
"I need a bath, I'm all sweaty"  
"Then a bath you shall have"  
He'd hoped to be alone for it, yet he really should have expected it when Erwin climbed in behind him. The alpha immediately sitting him down in his lap and pressing a kiss to his nape  
"When we get married, I'll bond with you officially. So please wait until then"  
Eren nodded slowly. So Erwin and Levi had officially split  
"Erwin, what happened while I was gone? Did you and Levi...?"  
Erwin's scent turned angry at the man's name, causing Eren to whine in fear  
"Shhh... I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you, never at you"  
Eren shook his head  
"I'm sorry for asking"  
"It's ok. Yes, Levi and I split. He made a promise to me that he failed to keep, and honestly, he wasn't over you. He'd get jealous if I held Mikasa, or if I read to her so sleep. I wasn't really allowed near her, and though he tried, he ended up leaving me for good"  
"I'm so sorry"  
"It's ok. I just don't like talking about it, and if I'm completely honest with you, I've met someone else. He's got the most amazing green eyes, and this brown hair that never behaves"  
Eren's stomach clenched, even if Erwin hadn't meant to make him feel like the alpha only wanted him because Levi still loved him, he felt used. Closing his eyes, he felt Erwin tugging on his earlobe with his teeth  
"I'm going to mount you again"  
This time he didn't ask, and Eren was raised slightly before being placed atop the alpha's erection, he could feel the water moving up and inside him as Erwin began to thrust, just as hungrily and desperately as when he'd first taken him in the hotel room. It was all a haze, and he figured that he really must have gone through his heat and he'd been Erwin's property for a week now. He was full enough to be, though Erwin did cum lots. Minutes could pass and it would still feel like the man was filling him deeply. Knotting him suddenly, Eren's orgasm hit him unexpectedly, making him cum weakly into the bath water. Erwin's hands moved from his hide to his stomach, rubbing at the swell  
"Mmm, I can't wait until you're carrying our baby. I promise you Eren, I'm never going to leave you or the baby. You're my most important person, and I'm sorry for everything I did to hurt you"  
Eren nodded, his head already resting against Erwin's shoulder. The alpha pressed a kiss to his temple, and not wanting to upset the man, he forced himself to press a kiss to Erwin's jaw line. He really needed to take a minute and just process everything. Erwin had said he was courting him with the intention of marriage and producing a baby. The man had also made it sound like he was a prize stolen away from Levi. It was too much to fast. Letting out a sigh, he tried to get comfortable  
"Everything alright?"  
"Yeah. It's just so much has changed, I need to get my head around it all, and I'm really hungry and tired"  
"Well Rico did say you'd been given a shot before being signed into my care. It probably doesn't feel like it, but we've already been together for a week"  
"So I went into heat?"  
"Why do you sound so surprised? Didn't you realise?"  
"No... I guess it would have been nice to know before you mounted me. My head and body are out of sync thanks to being in the institute"  
"I'm sorry. I thought you knew. I wouldn't have mounted you so throughly if I'd know"  
"It must have felt good, I can't even remember it"  
Erwin laughed, his hands pressing hard against Eren's stomach  
"God I've missed you. I'll order room service when we get out"  
"Mmmm, that sounds good. Thank you alpha"  
Erwin kissed his shoulder  
"Anything for my omega"


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My battery is gonna die... so I'm posting this before I do. 
> 
> Was like, I would write a nice little ending...  
> Aw shit  
> Angst.

Sitting on the hotel bed, Eren watched Erwin getting ready for work. He'd been with Erwin for two weeks now and they were still living in the hotel room, he was so bored, but Erwin was finally letting him come to work today. Giving him a soft smile, Erwin stepped closer to him and pulled him up  
"You don't need to be so nervous, you'll be in my office and won't have to talk to anyone you don't want to"  
"I know, it's just... I haven't been there in so long, I'm nervous that I'm going to do something wrong"  
He learnt that doing things "wrong", even slightly, set Erwin off. He'd accidentally mentioned Levi when Erwin first said he was to go to work with the man. Erwin had held him down against the counter, the man had a firm grip on his hair as he pushed down hard on his head, before fucking and knotting him. The alpha didn't even seem to realise he'd hurt him until he saw Eren's tears. Erwin looked genuinely shocked by his own actions and the alpha had been very apologetic and loving, but Eren was scared. That's why he was trying so hard to be good. He'd get to the office and go from there... hopefully Mike would keep Erwin busy all day. Sliding his hands down, Erwin massaged his arse, the alpha clearly horny again, even though they'd already had sex three times that morning. Moving to kiss him, Erwin hummed into Eren's mouth as he did  
"You're so beautiful. I don't know if I should take you to work or just spend the whole day in bed with you"  
Eren pulled back from the kiss, resting his cheek against Erwin's   
"Something, something, something, good things come to those who wait"  
"You're right about that. I had to wait 3 months to finally have you, and I'm not letting you go now that I do"  
"I know, but we really should get you to work. You've already spent so much time with me, they've probably forgotten what you look like"  
Erwin snorted lightly and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Walking into the office, Eren shook with every step. The building still read Ackerman and Smith, so maybe Levi was still around... that small thought brought more happiness to him than it probably should have. Pulling him closer to him, Erwin paused in the office foyer to kiss him, letting out a possessive growl as a clear warning for everyone to keep away  
"See, everything is just fine"  
"Yeah..."  
Forcing a smile, he let Erwin lead him through to the man's office. Even in all his months of absence, nothing at all had changed... well, that was a lie, there was now a silver photo frame with a photo of Mikasa and Levi on one side, and a photo of Eren on the other. He didn't know what to think over Erwin having a photo of Levi up. The man seemed so angry at Levi, but then Levi's name was on the building and the alpha in a photo in his office. Patting the desk, Erwin waited for him to sit in what had been his spot like a year ago  
"See, just like how things used to be"  
Sitting there, Eren read Erwin his emails until the alpha had to leave for a meeting. Left alone in the man's office, he migrated back to his old corner in the sofa. Whoever was hired to clean the alpha's office sucked, he still had a small stash from last time he'd been here.

It was nearing lunch time when Eren finally saw a familiar face. Carrying in two bags of takeaway food, Mike placed them down on Erwin's desk  
"Eren! Long time no see, I didn't know you were back"  
"Hi Mike. Yeah, it doesn't look like much has changed though"  
Coming over to him, Mike sniffed at him  
"I see your nose hasn't changed either"  
"You don't smell happy. Is everything alright?"  
Mike and his stupid nose, if he'd been sensitive to smells, he had no idea what's Mike's world was like  
"I guess. I mean, yeah. It's just... Erwin wouldn't fill me in on anything"  
"You aren't missing out on anything much. Erwin and Levi aren't talking, though their both still working here"  
"So they're getting divorced"  
"I haven't heard anything about that, anyway, I have to go and Erwin said to go ahead and start without him"  
Mike left Eren to sit there confused. The man knew every aspect of Erwin's life, but he apparently didn't know that. Once again he was left to wonder if Erwin was manipulating him or if the alpha really did care.

 

*  
Living in the hotel couldn't last forever and thanks to an allergic reaction, Erwin had finally taken him back to the mansion. Insisting on carrying him, Eren kept his eyes closed as the alpha walked from the driveway to the front doors. He'd known it would happen eventually, but that didn't mean he was alright suddenly alright with it. Hearing the door opened, he forced his eyes open. Petra was standing there, just staring at him like he was gum stuck to the bottom of Erwin's shoe   
"Hi Petra, could you bring us some lunch please. We'll be in the living room"  
Petra nodded, moving so Erwin could carry him inside the mansion. It hadn't changed at all, except for the clear lack of Levi... and Mikasa. Carrying him to the living room, Erwin settled with Eren in his lap. The man was apparently in a good mood, given to the fact he was massaging Eren's lower back and nibbling his earlobe   
"You don't need to be so tense, it just us and the maids"  
"It's just been a long time"  
Erwin bit down harder on his earlobe, causing him to yelp  
"What was that for?"  
"Because you were thinking about Levi"  
Eren bit his lip, biting down his annoyance. Erwin was jealous of something he didn't need to be, and living in this mansion of misery wasn't going to change anything. At least he was back in familiar surrounds, he just needed to work out what to do next.

Waiting for an opportunity for alone time took forever. For the last 6 weeks he'd been by Erwin's side, fighting hard not to show how badly the situation was. The bruise on hips never seemed to fade, and even Petra had looked alarmed when he came down to breakfast with a black eye, so it was probably a good thing she couldn't see his ribs. He'd woken to Erwin yelling into his phone in the middle of the night. By the sound of it the man was on the phone to Levi, and it was a stubborn clash of wills. Erwin wanted to see Mikasa, and Levi had turned the alpha down. After that Erwin had dragged him from the bed and into the bathroom, the man muttering something about getting rid of all traces of Levi. Having sex against the bathroom counter, Erwin was on top of him, pressing his chest hard against the counters edging. When he'd whimpered in pain Erwin has snapped, pulling him up by the hair and shoving his head down, causing him to smack his face against the tap and blackening his eye. Some part of him had thought maybe he could find a way to help Erwin, but now he was scared, especially as he suspected he might be pregnant. Mike had given him a look of sympathy that had left Eren's mouth dry and heart racing.

Sitting down next to Erwin, the alpha took his hand  
"Eren, I'm sorry about last night. I was trying to organise to... no, it doesn't matter now. I lost control. I'm going to have Hanji put me back on suppressants once we know you're pregnant again"  
Eren nodded slowly, he didn't want to say he already was  
"How are you feeling? Does it hurt?"  
"A-a little. I have a headache"  
Erwin's grip on his hand tightened  
"How about you stay here today? You smell like you're in more pain then just a headache"  
"I'll be ok. I just need to sleep, that's if you don't mind"  
"Of course I don't mind. I want you tell me these kinds of things. I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me"  
Resisting the urge to laugh in Erwin's face, he pulled his hand back and went about choking down his scrambled eggs for breakfast.

Erwin insisted on setting him up in the living room, despite the fact the bedroom would be easier. The alpha even made him lay down and her comfortable, before he finally left for work. The first thing Eren did was bail back upstairs and into Erwin's room so he could shower. He wanted to feel like himself, and not like he was covered in Erwin's scent. It felt like his first proper shower since getting out the institute as showering always ended up with Erwin wanting to have sex. Enjoying himself, he had no idea Petra was there. Coming out he bathroom, he jumped at the sight of the woman  
"Erwin said you'd be resting in the living room"  
"Yeah. Sorry, I just needed a shower"  
He wanted to disappear into the floor. His bruises chest and scarred stomach was on display to the woman  
"I'll come back"  
Petra was actually being considerate. There was a first for everything. Dressing quickly from his small pile of clothes in Erwin's wardrobe, he retreated back to the living room. The omega had fully intended to spend sometime thinking about everything, but due to Petra, he was now settling down to nap so he didn't have to talk to her.

 

*  
Hearing the doorbell to the mansion ring, Eren winced and pulled blanket over his head. He wanted it to stop already. He felt completely shit, almost like being in heat, but without the need to be mounted. Curling into a ball, he sighed when the noise finally came to an end. He listened to Petra answer the door, and then a few moments later his peace and silence was destroyed  
"Eren, you have a visitor"  
Why would he have a visitor?  
"Eren?"  
Tears filled his eyes, he rushed to shove the blanket back, beyond shocked that Levi standing there. The alpha's eyes narrowed at him, and Eren's stomach dropped while his heart soared. He was so relieved... he still loved Levi... even after 6 plus months of no contact. He still loved him...  
"Eren... what happened?"  
"It's nothing"  
Wrapping his arms around himself, he tried to sink back into the corner and not jump into Levi's arms  
"Thank you Petra, you can leave us now"  
Petra left and closed the living room door as she did. The moment the door was closed, Levi strode over and grabbed Eren's arm, pulling him up from the sofa and wrapping his arms around him. Crying in both pain and relief, he buried his face against Levi's neck. The man smelt so safe  
"Where have you been? And why are you here? I've been looking for you, so has Marco..."  
"You did?"  
"Of course we did..."  
"I, I was at the institute. I've been with Erwin for about 6 weeks now... didn't you know?"  
"No. I had no idea. I came here today looking for Erwin after last night, but I never thought I'd see you"  
Pulling back from Levi, Eren wiped at his face, forgetting about his eye. Letting out a whimper, he sniffled hard  
"What happened? Was it Erwin?"  
"It... it wasn't on purpose"  
"That does it. You're coming with me"  
"I can't, Erwin took out a new contract"  
Levi looked disgusted, the man's scent filled with anger  
"I am not leaving you here with him"  
"I have no choice"  
"You always have a choice and right now I'm giving you the choice to leave"  
"But what about Erwin? He's in a bad place"  
"He brought it on himself"  
Eren sank down on the sofa, wrapping his arm around his waist to support his aching ribs  
"What does that mean?"  
"He didn't tell you?"  
The teen shook his head  
"No. He keeps getting mad, he keeps thinking that all I'm thinking about is you"  
Levi groaned, the alpha moving to sit beside him  
"That's why we're taking a break, or we were. Now he can expect divorce papers on his desk tomorrow morning"  
"He made it sound like you're already in the middle of getting divorced... he said he was going to wait until we were married before giving me his bonding mark"  
"No. He was having problems with his jealousy and the fact that Mikasa is our daughter. He was seeing someone about it, but he wasn't getting any better so I moved out and took Mikasa with me"  
Shifting with a wince, Levi didn't miss the action. Pulling his arm from against his stomach, Levi slid his shirt up and snarled  
"Eren, you're coming with me. Even if I have to carry you out of here. Erwin is not coming anywhere near you ever"  
"It doesn't work like that. If I break the contract I'll be sent back to the institute"  
"He probably got you sent there in the first place"  
Eren opened his mouth and closed it, he'd kind of thought as much, but had told himself no  
"Do you have much here? Anything you want to take?"  
Eren shook his head  
"I can't leave Levi"  
"You can"  
"You don't understand"  
"If it's just the contract, we'll find a way to get you out of it"  
Eren shook his head, balling his hands into fists  
"Eren, what else is it? I know you, I know there's something else going on here. Whatever it is, I don't care. I've missed you so much"  
Levi made to kiss his lips, but Eren pulled back in guilt, letting out a small sob   
"I... I might be pregnant. I don't know... but Mike looked at me funny at work"  
"Wait, Mike knows you're back?"  
"I've been going to work with Erwin, he likes to have my by his side"  
"I didn't even know. Eren, it doesn't matter if you're pregnant or not. Actually, no, it does. You definitely can't stay here when he's hurting you. What if he goes too far? What if you lose the baby? I can't stand the idea of you going through that. Especially given what you went through after Mikasa"  
Eren shouldn't have been as surprised as he was. It seemed Levi knew about his mental breakdown   
"How do you know about that?"  
"Marco. When you went missing he called me. He said he'd talked to Erwin, but Erwin said he hadn't heard anything at all"  
"Erwin came to see me the day I was taken by Rico. I don't know how it happened, when I woke up I was in processing"  
Levi took a deep breath, the alpha taking his hand and squeezing hard  
"I still love you Eren. I never stopped. Even after Mikasa was born, all I wanted to do was go see you... I tried to once, but Marco said you weren't in a good headspace"  
"I wasn't... I felt so alone and empty. Is... Is she ok?"  
"Mikasa? Yeah. She's beautiful. She reminds me so much of you, in the way she's so stubborn"  
"I bet she's more like you"  
"Come home with me and see for yourself"  
"I don't know..."  
"Eren, please. There's no pressure. I'm not asking for sex, I'm not forcing you to be with me, but I want you to be. You, me and our daughter. Even if you're pregnant, we'll get through this together because I love you"  
Closing his eyes, Eren took a deep breath as he nodded. Levi knew all the right things to say and he'd lost none of his magical ways.

Lifting him up, Levi smiled as Eren wrapped his legs around him and pressed a small shy kiss to the man's lips  
"You're still just as beautiful as the day you came walking through that door"  
"You weren't even there when I walked in"  
"You weren't supposed to remember that"  
Opening the door, Levi carried him into foyer. Petra and Olou were both standing near the front doors   
"I'm taking Eren with me. Tell Erwin the divorce papers will be on his desk tomorrow morning and I will be breaking Eren's contract with him. Thank you for all you've done for me over the years, and if either of you need a reference, I'll be more than happy to provide one. Also, you should have Hanji come for dinner tonight, Eren is concerned about Erwin, though right now I'm not sure why"  
Levi's goodbye to the pair didn't need that end sentence, and he really wasn't too sure he was doing the right thing, but one look at Levi and he knew the alpha's was the one destined for him, even without the pregnancy hormones in the way.

Carrying him from the mansion, Petra gave a small smile and nod before closing the door. It was like the woman had wanted Levi to take him away. As if she knew that he and Erwin weren't going to work. Settling him in the front passenger seat, Levi nuzzled and kissed his face, not ruining the moment with words. When the alpha finally pulled back, he surged back in and kissed him deeply  
"I couldn't help myself"  
"It's ok. But we can stop by a chemist on the way home?"  
"Of course. Whatever you need, whenever you need"

Levi insisted on going into the chemist for him. The alpha already knew he wanted a pregnancy test, he didn't even need to ask. Sitting in the front seat of the car, Eren started chewing on his nails, in nerves. Mikasa's scent was so strong, and the car seat in the back drove home the fact he'd soon be meeting his daughter. Part of him wondered if she'd hate him for rejecting her... working himself up further, he was in tears by the time Levi came back. Climbing into the driver's seat, Levi immediately under Eren's seatbelt and pulled him over into his lap  
"Hey, shhh, I've got you"  
"Levi... what if Mikasa hates me?"  
"She won't. She's stubborn and inquisitive and fussy, but she won't hate you"  
"I didn't even want to see her"  
"That's because things were different then. I promise she's going to love you"  
"Wh-where is she?"  
"She's at day care. Erwin wanted to see her, so I dropped her there so I could talk to him and see how he was before then"  
"So she's really ok?"  
"I promise. I wouldn't leave her there if she wasn't"  
"Can we pick her up?"  
"You want to pick her up on the way home?"  
Eren nodded, he didn't know what else to do. He selfishly wanted a buffer between him and Levi. Holding him until he stopped crying, Levi wiped his face as if he was made of glass and was the most precious thing in the world. Letting him decide when to move back to his own seat. The alpha then placed the pregnancy test down near Eren's feet, before taking his hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it  
"It'll be ok"

Stopping to pick Mikasa up, Eren chose to wait in the car. The daycare looked really fancy and clean, so he couldn't help but snort. It was just so very Levi. The alpha didn't take long before he was walking out with their daughter, her hair in two pigtails and her small arms hands holding Levi's suit jacket. Opening the back door, Levi settled Mikasa in her car seat, before kissing her forehead and placing a stuffed tiger in her hands   
"She doesn't go anywhere without her tiger"  
"I'll have to remember that. She's so big now"  
"Yep, we made a beautiful baby"  
Closing the back door, Levi then opened his door and climbed back behind the steering wheel  
"Let's go home?"  
"Yeah..."

 

*  
Eren was shocked when Levi pulled up in front of his old house. Or his house... he wasn't completely sure  
"I kind of moved in after you went missing. I kept waiting for you to come back... I hope you don't mind"  
"No. I. I honestly thought it would have been sold"  
"I know how proud you were of this place and like you said, it's a good house"  
"I never pictured you living somewhere like this"  
"The mansion is Erwin's, he inherited it from his parents estate"  
"Still, it seemed to suit you"  
"I like this better and it's a better environment for Mikasa"  
"Did you change much?"  
"No. I tried to leave everything how you left it, but I did set up a room for Mikasa. Should we go in?"  
"Yeah. I just can't believe you live here" 

Despite what Levi said, Eren was still scared as they walked to the front door. Part of him felt relieved it was Levi and not some stranger living in his house and part of him felt like it was completely unfair. Levi had the money, he could have picked anywhere, but the alpha had chosen to live in his house and with their daughter. Wrapping his arms tighter around himself, he held back as Levi unlocked the door with his attention firmly on Mikasa. Suddenly he wanted to run  
"Eren?"  
"I..."  
"It's ok, there's nothing to be scared of"  
Other than the fact everything had changed. Taking a long breath in, he stepped forward on shaky legs. Eventually making it inside and into the living room. Leaving him to sit, Levi settled Mikasa down on a play mat of sorts, the girl kicking and giggling as he pressed kisses to her stomach   
"Can I get you anything to drink?"  
"No"  
Pulling back from Mikasa, Levi rose and stripped his suit jacket and tie off, laying them down on the coffee table before sitting beside him  
"You're upset with me aren't you?"  
"What?"  
"I can smell it"  
Right. Shit. Fuck  
"I don't know how I feel"  
"Why don't you take a shower then? And then you nap? You look exhausted"  
"I am..."  
"See. I knew it. I'm not going anywhere and Mikasa isn't either. So get some rest"

Having his second shower for the day in his old bathroom, Eren found nothing where was he'd left it. It hurt and irritated him. He'd been so proud of his house and he'd had everything the way he wanted. Rearranging everything in the shower caddy didn't even help to make him feel better. The only good thing he could say was that Erwin's scent was now gone and he felt so much safer for it. It felt like the man's scent had been an unknown weight on his shoulders. Finishing in the shower, the turned the taps off with a sigh and went to grab a towel from the bathroom vanity, only to find they weren't there. So much for leaving things where they were. Letting out a sigh, Eren rubbed at his face before looking to the door as Levi knocked on it   
"It's unlocked"  
Opening the door, Levi gave him a small smile   
"I forgot I moved the towels. There was a leak, so I had to move them"  
With Levi's eyes raking over his body, Eren felt way too exposed. Reaching for the towel, he was made to wait until Levi stepped closer  
"Eren..."  
"It doesn't matter Levi"  
"It does. You look so thin and you're covered in bruises. I wish I'd known earlier"  
Oh, so that was what he meant  
"I think I want to dry now. Can you give me some space?"  
"Ok... is there anything you need?"  
"Just to sleep"  
"I'll be in the living room with Mikasa"  
Passing him the towel, Eren realised the pregnancy test was in the middle of the bundle. Given how shit he was feeling, now was the perfect time. If he was at rock bottom, he could only go back up. He waited for Levi to leave, before moving to the toilet and sinking down. It was the same brand of tests like last time, and once again he was reminded of how unpleasant peeing on a stick could be. When living with Erwin, he hadn't had much bathroom privacy, so this... this was weird. Doing both tests, he set them aside and cleaned himself up. What a great way to be starting whatever this was with Levi. Possibly pregnant to the man's soon to be ex-husband... life goals right there. Waiting as long as he could, he shook as he looked at the test. Both negative. He couldn't believe it, but he also knew that he could also be not far along enough to tell. Maybe Mike's magic nose had picked up the abuse instead or the blood from when Erwin got carried away.

 

*  
Having slept like the dead, he was woken by yelling. Apparently Erwin had come home. In the background of the argument, Mikasa was screaming and that was all he could think about. Stumbling through the house, he found the baby girl in a nice pink nursery. Lifting her from the cot, he cradled her against his chest and hoped to hell he was doing everything right. It took a few moments, but finally the girl stopped screaming and one of her hands reached for his face. She really did look so much like Levi. Rocking the baby girl, he carried her to what was his room.

"Eren! Get out here!"  
Erwin sounded so mad that Eren didn't want to move  
"I know you're here! I will come find you!"  
Mikasa began to grizzle again, so Eren cleared a spot in the centre of the bed and laid the girl back down. He couldn't let anything happen to Mikasa. Climbing from the bed, he stripped his shirt off and let it fall to the floor. It wasn't the nicest of tactics, but he needed Erwin to see him for himself, and see what had been done. Walking into the living room, he looked between Levi and Erwin. Erwin was sitting on the sofa, while Levi stared at him over the coffee table  
"We're leaving"  
"No. I'm staying"  
"You can't"  
"I'm not going back with you"  
"I own your contract"  
"You also did this to me. Erwin, you're sick"  
"I can't believe this. All this because we have rough sex"  
"Erwin, have you stopped to look at Eren's body? He's covered in bruises. He smells sick and he's in pain. I'm bit leaving him with you. Not like this"  
Erwin let out a rough laugh  
"Once again its always about you. You never gave a fuck about me did you"  
Levi glared at Erwin   
"I wouldn't have been with you if I didn't"  
"Bullshit! You just didn't want to be alone. Well fuck you, and Eren I will be back for you, even if it means you end up in the institute again"  
Stepping towards the alpha, Eren wanted to say so many things, but as Erwin rose, he ignored him completely  
"You can't always get what you want Levi"


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 seems a nicer number to end the chapters on...
> 
> Yeah. I got sidetracked again.

After Erwin had left, Eren had returned to the bed room and taken Mikasa into her hold. He couldn't look at Levi, he just felt too guilty. Rocking and hushing the small girl, she was soon fast asleep in his hold. Moving back to the nursery, he placed Mikasa down in her cot just like he'd found her. She really was beautiful, and Levi had done such a good job with her. Their daughter would want for nothing. Leaving the nursery, he returned to find Levi sitting on the end of the bed, the man rubbing his face tiredly   
"Are you ok?"  
Levi looked up at him  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"  
"No, I'm ok"  
Reaching out for him, Eren stepped into Levi's hold   
"I saw you took the tests"  
"Yeah. I'd have to go see a doctor to have it confirmed. I could simply not be far along enough"  
"Ok. I'll book you an appointment with Hanji"  
"You don't have to"  
"Eren, I want to take care of you. That's why I took you away from the mansion. Things might be a bit awkward, but I'm not letting you try and handle this on your own"  
Eren sighed as he hugged Levi back  
"When I was taken to meet Erwin, I was taken to a hotel. I had no idea who I was going to meet, and all I was thinking of was how to get back here. I thought I'd never see you again, or Erwin. Erwin told me you'd left him, and I spent my time in the institute saying what they wanted to hear. Telling myself that you and Erwin were happy with Mikasa. I just wanted to come back here, and now I'm here, it doesn't feel like my house anymore. You moved on without me. Marco moved on without me. It feels like Erwin was the only one who didn't and it's destroyed him. I'm sure he had my returned to the institute. But I can't hate him. I don't want him to be on his own"  
"So you want to go back to him"  
"I don't know. I don't want to hurt anymore. I don't want to fucked or "mounted". I don't know what I want, today was the first time I had time to myself and Petra saw my stomach and bruises. She looked shocked at my black eye, and sick at the sight of my stomach and chest. I just can't work out why. She knew it was happening. I don't understand why today was any different"  
"She told me. When I got to the house she told me Erwin wasn't there, but I needed to come in"  
"You should have run"  
"No. Erwin might be mad, but you're too important to turn away from this"  
"I don't feel that way"  
"That's because you've been through a lot, and tonight wouldn't have helped"  
"I deserved it"  
"No you didn't"  
Levi nuzzled against his stomach and Eren wished he would stop. It just made him feel so uncomfortable after Erwin's obsession with getting him pregnant  
"You settled Mikasa down didn't you? I heard her crying, and you smell like her"  
"I couldn't let her cry"  
"Thank you. I couldn't leave Erwin in the living room alone"  
"I don't think he would have done anything to your house"  
"Eren, this house is still yours. It's still in your name"  
Why didn't Levi get that it didn't feel like his anymore  
"Are you hungry? I can make you some dinner"  
"No. I want to sleep"  
"Eren, you should eat"  
"It's fine Levi. You really don't need to try so hard"  
Levi sighed in annoyance, causing Eren to tense  
"I'm offering because I want to. I want to do things for you. I told you I want to take care of you and I won't take no"  
"Then do what you want"  
Pulling back from Levi, Eren climbed into the bed and pulled the blankets back over him. Levi crawled up to him and pressed a kiss to his forehead  
"It will get better"

 

*  
Waking in the middle of the night to find himself crying, Eren was confused as to why. He couldn't even remember the dream he was having, only that his heart was racing   
"Eren?"  
"Go back to sleep Levi"  
Wrapping an arm around his waist, Levi pulled him into his hold  
"Hey, you're ok"  
"I'm not ok"  
Levi snorted   
"Stupid question. Want to tell me what's wrong?"  
"I don't feel like I belong here"  
"I noticed that, I was hoping you'd loosen up"  
"This was my space, and now I don't feel like it is. I need space to sort my head out, but I don't have that anymore"  
"Do you want me to call Marco? See if you can stay with him and Jean?"  
"No. I don't want to see him"  
"I thought you did"  
"If I see him, I'm only going to be more confused"  
"Then stop over thinking everything. Right now you're laying in the arms of your alpha. What do you want?"  
"To scream"  
"I think the neighbours might have something to say about that"  
"Probably"  
"What else do you need?"  
"To run"  
"That's not going to solve anything"  
"Then I don't know"  
Nuzzling his face Levi pressed small kisses to his lips, initially not sexual, but in an effort to comfort him. It was Eren who deepened the kisses, rocking his hips against Levi with a growing need. He wanted Levi, he wanted things between him and the alpha to go back to how they were and he wanted to have sex with his alpha... according to his body at any rate.

Levi touch was soft and gentle. The alpha taking his time to carefully opened and relax him until he was thoroughly wet with slick. Being treated so carefully felt so good. There was no pressure to get him pregnant, just soft loving touches that loosely began to pull the broken parts of him back together. Not wanting to hurt him, Levi let him control the situation, allowing Eren to climb into his lap and sink down on to man's erection in his own time. Taking his face into his hands, Levi drew him down for a kiss as Eren began to ride the alpha in long slow moves. There wasn't any need to rush and in Levi's scent there wasn't just arousal but love and genuine affection. Unable to stop the tears, he pulled back from the kiss and nuzzled at Levi's face  
"You're so beautiful Eren. I love you and I love our daughter"  
"I love... I love you Levi"  
Increasing his pace, he parted lips rested against Levi's as they both panted and moaned. Feeling Levi's erection begin to thicken with the forming of the man's knot, he pulled back and arched his back as rose higher before dropping down with his full weight and burying Levi as deep inside as he could. Cumming across the alpha's chest, he clenched hard around Levi, drawing him impossibly deeper and trying to draw every last drop from his alpha as Levi's seed filled him. Rocking his hips through it, Eren covered his face with his hands and sobbed. Levi sat up immediately and gathered him close, rocking him as he did  
"It's ok, let it out. No matter what you tell me, I will always love you"  
"I don't want Erwin to take me away"  
"He's not going to"  
"I'm unbonded and possibly pregnant... I can't do anything to protect myself if he does"  
"Why can't you trust me. Trust that I love you and won't let anything happen"  
"Because of what Erwin said! He's going to do something..."  
"Eren, do you love me?"  
"Yes"  
"And you trust me?"  
"Yes"  
"And even though it's hard, you believe me when I say things are going to get better, right?"  
It took him a moment before he could finally choke out  
"Y-yes"  
He was such a mess that he didn't even realise Levi's mouth was against his neck and just shy of his nape   
"You have two choices. I can give you my mark right now, or, and this is completely in the wrong order, you can accept my request to court you with the intention of marriage"  
Eren sniffled  
"Erwin said he was doing the same thing"  
"I'm not Erwin"  
"And I don't want to be courted. I don't want to think or feel or hurt. I'm just so tired Levi"  
"I know you are. But I'm not going to make the choice for you"  
"I... do you love me?"  
"Brat, I'm crazy about you"  
"And you promise not to hurt me"  
"I promise to let you hurt me if I ever do"  
"And I can have my own room? For when I need space and need to think?"  
"I never touched the other bedroom"  
"And you promise we'll be ok?"  
Levi snorted  
"I do. I promise to always love you. No matter what happens. No matter if you're pregnant or not. Anything you need Eren, I'll do it for you"  
"Then bond with me"

Levi waited until his knot deflated, before repositioning him better in the man's lap. Presenting his neck, he wondered if he was running away again. They wouldn't take him back if he was bonded and the contract to Erwin couldn't be fulfilled. Levi's teeth ran over his nape sending sparks through his body  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes"  
Biting into his neck, Eren screamed and his whole body spasmed. He'd never felt anything like it and came hard as he gushed slick. Inside of him Levi had gone from being mostly soft, to his knot popping and him cumming so hard inside of Eren, it felt like Levi was never going to stop. Pulling his teeth out, Levi immediately lapped the spot, before pressing kisses and nuzzling it. His alpha still cumming. It didn't seem humanly possible  
"Eren?"  
Humming in pleasure and pain, Eren felt like nothing else mattered   
"Omega... please mark me"  
Eren's eyes fluttered opened, and Levi moved to present his neck. Licking the spot, Levi shivered beneath him, he wondered if the alpha felt the same as he did. Taking a deep breath, he bit down as he hard as he could and a snarl burst from Levi's throat, the alpha shocking him as Eren landed on his back in confusion. To him it felt like Levi was still cumming and knotted, but the alpha was rocking against him and whispering words of love. As cum leaked from Eren's spent erection, the whole act felt incredibly intimate and personal. Like Levi was literally crazy for him. Letting out an almost howl, Levi's thrusts stopped and Eren was gathered back up against him again  
"Mine. My omega..."  
"Yes alpha, only yours"  
"I promise I will tear apart anyone who disrespects you"  
Levi Ackerman, the total romantic  
"I know alpha. And I promise to respect you"  
"I think you're fine the way you are. I love you for all your moods, no matter how shitty you are at me"  
"Is that your way of saying I can kick you in the shin again?"  
"That was hot. I was so proud of you"  
Eren snorted and wrapped his arms tighter around Levi   
"Your idea of hot is weird"  
"Probably"

 

*  
Despite wanting to desperately deepen the feeling and connections they felt now they were bonded, Eren's body just couldn't take it. The glow he felt was slowly being eroded by the pain in his chest and ribs. Levi loosing his hold on him immediately, the alpha sliding out and carefully cradling him in his lap  
"Eren?"  
"My bruises hurt"  
Levi let out a groan  
"I'm sorry. I didn't even think"  
"I didn't either... I'm sorry"  
"No, you don't need to apologise. You're my precious omega. You're finally mine and I don't want you to hide anything from me. Do you want me to get you come panadol?"  
"Please, and can I shower and then can we cuddle"  
Levi snorted and pressed a kiss to his sweaty forehead   
"Of course"

Levi was quietly shaking with rage by the end of the shower. Even when the alpha had snapped, momentarily lost in the pleasure of the bonding, he'd still kind of been careful as he tried to fuck him. The problem was the healing tears he hadn't even thought about. Levi's rage forming when sank down behind him and began cleaning him carefully. The touches feather tight, while his alpha pressed kisses to his legs and apologised for hurting him. Levi seemed to think he'd caused all the damage, if anything the only real pain he'd felt with when Levi first started to open him. Finishing in the shower, Levi supported him back to their room, before drying and dressing him   
"Eren, I want to take you to Hanji tomorrow"  
Eren shook his head, taking Levi's face in his hands  
"No. Not tomorrow"  
"I want evidence of what he did to you"  
"And I want to spend the day not thinking about him. I want to..."  
The doorbell rang and Mikasa started crying. Suddenly fearful that Erwin somehow knew what happened, he whined in distress   
"Eren, do you think you can hold Mikasa?"  
"Y-yes"  
"You go check on Mikasa. I'll check the door"  
"No... please don't. What if it's Erwin?"  
"Then I'll tell him to leave"  
"And if he hurts you?"  
"In a fist fight, I can take Erwin down"  
"I don't want him hurt either..."  
"Oh Eren, you're so precious. I love you, now go check on our daughter"  
Not wanting to be alone, but not wanting to fight, Eren rose and walked through to the nursery, grateful the painkillers had kicked in as he leant down and lifted up Mikasa. Kissing her forehead, he retrieved her tiger from the cot  
"Here we go baby girl. Let's go see who Daddy is talking to"

With his back against the hallway wall, Eren was holding his breath. Levi wasn't happy at all, he could smell the anger in the air. Starting to cry, Mikasa didn't seem happy at all, but hushing and rocking the girl didn't calm her down, leaving him not knowing what to do  
"Eren, can you come out here please"  
That was Rico. Rico was here... he didn't want to see her...  
"Eren, come out here"  
The woman sounded as if she was exhausted with him already. Holding Mikasa closer, he stepped around the corner, moving so he was against the wall again  
"Eren, you know you're supposed to be under the care of Erwin Smith as per your contract"  
Eren nervously looked to Levi  
"We will be filing to cancel that contract"  
"Under what grounds?"  
"Abuse. Both physical and mental"  
Rico blinked while continuing to smile coldly  
"You surely don't feel that Eren has rights in this case. He has been purchased and is under a legal contract requiring him to produce a child. He is the personal property of Erwin Smith"  
"He took two pregnancy tests yesterday. Both negative"  
"The time taken to conceive means nothing. He will remain the property of Erwin Smith until such time as when the child is born"  
Levi let out a growl, striding across the room and lifting Mikasa from his hold, before taking his hand  
"Eren is my omega. My bonded omega. You have no right to interfere with our family further"  
Rico's face didn't show any hint of surprise, or anger... just the same professional mask   
"You bonded with this alpha?"  
"Yes"  
Pulling out her iPad, Rico finally looked away from him. The woman tapped away before looking up to them  
"Any child conceived before this point is the property of Erwin Smith. He will be contacted, but due to the fact an omegas fertility drops drastically upon bonding and the probability of anyone else now impregnating Eren is now well below 10%, he will not be accepted back in to the institute"  
Rico returned to tapping away on the iPad, it only took a few moments before Rico placed the device back in her bag  
"Our legal representatives will be in touch regarding Mr Smith and associated fees from the breach of contract"  
Taking her usual tag alongs with her, Rico walked from house as if it was all no big deal at all. Letting out a sob, Eren slid down the wall. He hadn't expecting being bonded to Levi would break all ties to the institute. Sinking down with him, Levi had Mikasa up against his shoulder so the alpha could move to nuzzle his neck  
"It's ok. It's all over. She can't do anything to you"  
"Just like that"  
"There is nothing more dangerous in this world than fucking with me over you"  
Eren snorted, using his right hand to wipe his tears   
"Not in front of Mikasa"  
"She can't talk yet"  
"And her first word isn't going to be shit"  
"I think that's up to her. Can you move?"  
Eren was slightly taken back for a moment, but that soon passed as Levi pulled him up from the floor. Sliding his hand carefully around Eren's waist, he pressed a kiss to the teens cheek before leading him back to bed. Curled up against Levi's side, Eren watched Mikasa sleeping on Levi's chest. She was so perfect. With a shaking hand, Eren reached out and took the girls tiny hand in his own, her adorable fingers closing around his thumb   
"And you were worried she wouldn't like you"  
"I still don't know if she does"  
"The first time Petra held her, Mikasa screamed and screamed. Finally Erwin took her back and she spat up on him"  
Eren sighed softly. He was finally getting his happy ending, but Erwin...  
"Erwin will be alright. He's been through a lot, but he's still standing"  
"I just feel so guilty about it"  
"Eren. No. He hurt you"  
"But you left him, and you took the daughter he wanted for so long with you. He finally has a chance at having a baby of his own and now I'm bonded to you"  
"Erwin wouldn't have ended up on his own if he hadn't been so stubborn... or lied, or hurt you. You need to stop thinking about him, and just think about you"

 

*  
Breaking the contract with Erwin wasn't as painful as he'd expected... mostly because it was drafted by the Omega Institute and their representatives were there for the signing of it. Levi was expected to cover the money Erwin paid for him, as well as the legal fees in regards to the institute. The only truly painful thing was when Hanji had to examine him... and Erwin was there. He couldn't even look the alpha in the eyes. After taking blood samples, Hanji then took him behind a screen and examined pretty much every inch of him. Instead of being her usual perky self, Hanji kept sighing every so often. Keeping his mouth shut, Eren tried to ignore her, even when the woman decided she needed to poke around at his arse  
"I want to send you for X-ray's, and no sex until you've healed completely"  
"I'm ok Hanji, I don't need X-rays"  
"It's for evidentiary purposes. I'm sorry you went through all of this, but you should have asked for help before things got this bad"  
"I didn't know all this would happen"  
Hanji sighed again, placing her camera down and looking to the examination bed  
"Put the gown on and I'll do an internal exam"  
"Can Levi be here for this?"  
"He's on the other side of the curtain"  
"You two know I can hear you right and you don't need the curtain"  
Pulling the curtain slightly back, Levi stopped when he saw were was still trying to get dressed. Waiting until the thin gown was around him, before resuming pushing the curtain across. His alpha then pressing a kiss to his cheek as Eren moved to climb onto the bed.

By the end of the whole examination process Eren was on antibiotics and had a referral for an X-ray of his chest. Hanji didn't like something or other about how it felt when she pressed on his chest. He honestly couldn't concentrate on his own health when he just wanted to ask how Erwin was doing. The alpha just looked lost, and if things hadn't been the way they were, he would have wrapped his arms around him. In the end he could do nothing and left Erwin with Hanji. Levi insisted on taking him to the hospital for his X-rays straight away. The alpha had kept an arm around his waist as they'd left Hanji's office. Levi didn't bother asking if he was alright, the alpha knew he wasn't.

Able to take him straight through, he didn't want to leave Levi's side. He was so close to breaking down over it all happening so fast. This was only their 3rd day as bonded mates, he knew Levi wanted the best for him, and he knew that these things needed to be done as soon as possible, but... he was too exhausted. Standing there as his chest was X-rayed he was falling crying silently. His ribs hurting even more now that Hanji had poked at them. The bruising had spread and sitting sucked badly. When the technician came back out, the woman smiled at him in an attempt to make him feel better, but it really didn't. He trailed from the room behind her  
"Your X-rays will be forwarded to your doctor, and you can collect a the hard copy from the front reception on the way out"  
Levi took his hand, letting Eren hide his face against neck  
"Did his ribs look broken?"  
"Not that I could see. But we usually leave that to the doctors"  
Levi pressed a kiss awkwardly to Eren's temple   
"Ok, lets go get Mikasa and head home"  
Mikasa was once again at day care, something else Eren felt bad about. He felt like he was interrupting the girls life and messing everything up already, yet he also wanted to spend some time just cuddling with Levi. Letting his mate lead him through to the reception, he remained hidden against Levi as the alpha paid for the appointment  
"Eren, we've got to wait a little while for the X-rays to be printed, do you want to wait in the car or here?"  
"Here"  
"Let's sit down then, you smell like you're hurting"  
"Yeah... I don't think I can get back up if I sit down"  
Levi's answer to this was to lead him to the closest chair in the waiting room, before sitting and pulling him into his lap  
"This should make it easier for you to stand back up. Is there anything else you want to do on the way home?"  
"I just want to cuddle and sleep"  
"I could go for that"  
"Do we have to do anything tomorrow?"  
"Not that I know of. Hanji will forward all her notes and photos to the institute to be kept on file there. Erwin hadn't signed the divorce papers, but to be honest right now I just want to get you feeling better. I was also thinking about having Marco over for dinner? We don't have to invite Jean if you don't want to"  
Eren shook his head   
"Not tonight. It's just too much right now"  
"Then how about when your ribs have healed up? They look even worse than when I picked you up"  
"They are. They hurt even more since Hanji poked at them"  
"She didn't seem too happy"  
"No... I think she blames me for Erwin"  
"Yeah I heard her tell you that you should have gotten help sooner. I was thinking it might be time to find you a new doctor"  
"But Hanji is your friend"  
"And you're my omega"  
"Eren Yeager!"  
Their conversation was interrupted by the receptionist calling out his name. Levi was wrong, standing up still hurt like a bitch. Catching him before he fell back into Levi's lap, the alpha lifted him into his hold  
"We should have just done this to begin with"  
"Yeah. If I didn't feel like I was dying already, the embarrassment would have done me in"  
Levi pressed a kiss to his forehead   
"You're not dying, now take the envelope from the receptionist lady"  
With his cheeks burning, Eren took the envelop from the woman  
"You've got yourself a good alpha there"  
"Yes, he doesn't does he"  
Covering his face with the envelope, Eren kept his face hidden all the way out to the car  
"I can't believe you did that"  
"You loved it"  
"I love you, but let's not get too carried away"

 

With Mikasa laying on Levi's chest, Eren was watching the girl giggle as Levi tickled her sides. It was the closest he'd gotten to his cuddles as Levi was also on the phone at the same time. He was pretty sure Levi was talking to Hanji, but that was because he sounded annoyed. Giving up on getting to cuddle, Eren rose from their bed and headed into the living room, curling up on the sofa. If this was what being bonded was like, they were definitely off to a shaky start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I know a few are you are mad over Erwin...
> 
> But he's lost everything. How could he possibly be ok? His partner/ husband of ten years. His kid, that wasn't biologically his, but he still loved and wanted so badly. Eren. Eren who his husband chose over him... I think he's allowed to fall apart...
> 
> By whatever, I told ya'll to be salty!
> 
> https://dammitadolfnomorecake.tumblr.com/


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! I know. I know. I know. But I couldn't stop myself. I said 30 would be the end, but it felt too rushed. I'm sorry! I like tying up my loose ends because I respect you guys.
> 
> Also, my salty comments were me joking. I didn't mean to hurt people or make them feel targeted when that most definitely wasn't the case. Everyone is entitled to their own opinions...

It had been five weeks since Levi had taken him away from Erwin, and Eren was home alone while Levi was at work. Mikasa was in daycare and the omega was sitting in the guest room. Levi had "let" him set the room the way up he liked and needed, so there was a fold out bed, a bookcase and a desk for his laptop. It wasn't much, but when he was in here Levi respected his need for space. Currently Eren was sitting on the fold out bed trying what to decide what to next. In his hands were two positive pregnancy tests, and like last time he had no idea who the father was. Since the night they'd bonded, they'd touched but only had had sex a handful of times . Levi didn't want to rush it, his alpha wanted to give him time to heal completely... which meant there was a good chance it could be Erwin's and didn't want his baby taken away again. He'd missed so much with Mikasa. She was definitely a daddy's girl, it wasn't like their daughter hated him, but she definitely preferred Levi for everything. 

Letting out a small sigh, he decided to place the two tests away for now. He couldn't change the fact he was pregnant... even if it might be Erwin's. Rising and walking over to his desk, he placed the two tests in the top draw and then headed from the room. Levi was probably working hard, so he should make a start on dinner so his alpha didn't have to.

Cooking dinner hadn't distracted him at all. He'd nearly burnt the mince for his lasagne. He'd had such a good time when Levi taught him how to make it, so he really wanted everything to be perfect and wanted his alpha to be proud of him. With the lasagne sitting on the bench, he made a simple salad. Making a list of everything he'd used from the fridge, he knew Levi would do the shopping. Since returning to the house, he hadn't really been out much, other than to sort out all this contract stuffs and then when he'd snuck out and bought the pregnancy tests. He was supposed to be healing and resting, so Levi would probably scold him if he knew he'd been out.

"Eren!? We're home!"  
"In the kitchen!"  
He'd already prepared a bottle for Mikasa, and was just laying out the plates for himself and Levi when the alpha walked into the room  
"You made dinner?"  
"I figured you'd been working hard, so I wanted to do something nice for you"  
Crossing over to him, Levi wrapped his free arm around him and pressed a light kiss to his lips  
"It smells amazing"  
"Then I hope it tastes just as good. How was our girl today?"  
"A little cranky, but she's happy now she's home"  
Feeling Mikasa grab his sleeve, Eren smiled and took the girl from Levi  
"Hey baby girl. What do you say we finish up here while daddy goes and has a shower"  
"I didn't think I smelt that bad"  
"You never smell bad, but you are making my nose start to itch"  
"Sorry, I had a meeting with shitty idiots today. I must have got cancelled on me then"  
"It's ok, you can't help it. Just go shower before we end up having to do a hospital trip"  
Levi gave him a quick kiss before heading towards the bathroom  
"What about you missy, do you need a bath?"  
Mikasa squealed happily for no apparent reason  
"If you say so. Let's get you fed"

Mikasa had practically demolished her bottle, it was just dregs when Levi returned. His alpha pausing in the doorway to watch  
"You two look really good together"  
"It's all Mikasa"  
"I'm almost certain it's the pair of you. Is dinner ready?"  
"It should be. I turned the oven off before I gave Mikasa her bottle. There's a jar of baby food on the bench for her too"  
"We probably should have given her the food first"  
"I didn't know how hungry she was going to be"  
"Fair call. I'll serve dinner while you finish up with her"

After dinner Eren bathed Mikasa and put her to bed while Levi did the dishes. His thoughts kept coming into back to the positive tests. He needed to tell Levi. Kissing Mikasa on the forehead, he made sure her tiger was close  
"Sleep tight baby girl"  
Stopping to get the two tests, Eren walking into the kitchen, before sitting nervously on the kitchen bench  
"I'm just about finished, so why don't you wait in the living room"  
"Um, can you leave the dishes for now. We need to talk"  
"Whatever it is, it can wait a few minutes longer. I really want to get this all cleaned up"  
Looking down to his hands, Eren chewed on his lip. His alpha was choosing dirty dishes over him... it didn't feel great. Sliding off the counter, Eren placed the two tests on it and left with tears in his eyes.

"Eren, what are these?"  
Crying harder, Eren buried his face into his pillow. The bed dipped next to him and Levi placed his hand on Eren's head  
"I'm sorry I ignore you, I just had no idea this was what you wanted to tell me"  
Sliding his hand down to Eren's shoulder, Levi rolled him away from his pillow  
"Eren, you've got to tell me what you're thinking"  
"I don't want too lose my baby"  
"You're worried it might be Erwin's?"  
"We... we haven't been having sex"  
"But we did that night we bonded and a couple of times since"  
Eren truly believed it was just wishful thinking on his mates behalf. If it was Erwin's, he was obligated to hand the baby over to him. Hanji had said he could be pregnant, but if he was it would be very early days, or at least that's what Levi had told him when he'd contacted the woman about Eren's ribs and transferring him to another doctor  
"It's ok. We'll just have to book you an appointment and get the pregnancy confirmed. We can do a DNA test and find out for sure"  
Levi sounded so calm that it frustrated him  
"Why are you being like this? Aren't you mad? Aren't you upset? I could be pregnant to Erwin"  
"You could be and you might not be. We can't figure out what to do next until we know more"  
"But I'm pregnant!"  
"And you're still you. I still love you, and we knew it was a possibility"  
"Is that why you wouldn't have sex with me? Because I might be?"  
"No Eren, I just didn't think you were ready"  
"I'm... I want to be better, but I don't know what to do now. I understand why Erwin's hurting so much, but it's scary how much he changed. I don't know if I can be ok knowing he isn't"  
Turning and sitting against the bed head, Levi pulled him into his lap  
"Ok, so you want to talk to Erwin?"  
"I just want to know he's doing better"  
"I'll talk to Mike tomorrow at work"  
"Is Erwin still coming into work?"  
"Eren, you aren't going to the office. I'm not going to let him see you right now"  
"That's not fair"  
Levi sighed deeply  
"Think about it, it's exactly like you said. Erwin lost everything, but he's lost it all before and pulled himself back from the very edge of self destruction. I have faith in that, so honestly I'm not sure seeing you is a good idea"  
"But in such a short span of time?"  
"The person Erwin shows the world is nothing like he really is. You know he has a huge sex drive and is a strong alpha in his own right, but when he's in public he's always calm, cool and collected. Always thinking ahead and planning his next move"  
"I guess. It's just really hard. I know he can be so loving and so nice and I want him to be happy too. He was so good to me and I hate knowing I caused all of this"  
"You didn't cause of all of this"  
"I did. If the institute had sent any other omega, you guys would still he be together. You'd have your child and be happy..."  
"And the same thing might have happened with the other omega"  
Eren really didn't like the idea of another omega in Levi's arms... nuzzling Levi's neck he mouthed opened kisses against the smooth skin  
"Feeling possessive?"  
"A little. I know I don't like the idea of you and another omega"  
"Well it's a good thing that's never going to happen. You're stuck with my old arse now"  
"It's a great looking arse"  
"Tch, what am I going to do with you?"  
"Make me feel better?"  
"And how am I supposed to do that, right now I think you need to sleep and I need to make appointments"  
Really? He wanted his alpha to touch him. Not pat him on the head and put him to bed, feeling slightly rejected, he pushed himself away from Levi  
"I'm going to go take a shower"  
"Ok. I'll make sure the house is locked up and meet you back here"

Standing in the shower, Eren shook as his hands slid across his skin. If Levi refused to get the hint, he was just going to have to take things into his own hands... literally. Jerking and rubbing at his erection, he had one leg up with his foot against the opposite shower wall as he opened himself slowly. He'd held out touching himself in the hopes that Levi would finally come around, but that didn't seem to be happening. Moaning and mewing, he slowly pushed his fingers in deeper, the warm wetness of his slick dribbled down and pooled in his palm as he did. Are a few moments of exploring, he finally brushed against his sweet spot and let out a long whine, he wanted Levi inside of him and slamming against the spot, as his fingers certainly weren't enough. Sliding his finger back out, he moved his hand up along his body until he reached his left nipple. Rolling and pinching the bud, his moans and pants grew more nasally and he jerked himself harder until he finally came across his leg and the shower wall. Slipping as he tried to lower his shaking leg, he landed on his hands and knees, panting hard as he did. He'd scared the hell out of himself by slipping, but he still felt wonderfully boneless from his orgasm  
"Eren!?"  
"I'm fine!"  
That didn't stop Levi from coming into the bathroom, the alpha letting out a growl as he did. Pulling back the curtain, Levi stared down at him, the man obviously able to smell his arousal in the air  
"Let's get you up"  
Reaching with his left hand, he realised it still had slick on it. Pushing up with his right, he knelt under the running water and washed it off  
"So do I want to know why you were masturbating in the shower without me?"  
Letting out a whine, Eren shook his head  
"No I don't want to know? Because I can smell you did"  
"Please stop talking about it"  
Now sure he was clean, he let Levi pull him up  
"I'm just curious"  
"Levi, I don't think you've ever said the word curious to me before and now is totally not the time"  
Stepping back, Eren turned the shower off. The moment he hand, Levi pulled him close and lifted him off his feet  
"Wha! What are you doing?"  
"Carrying you to bed"  
"Can't I dry off?"  
"No point now is there? You should have just said you wanted to have sex"  
"I was hinting and you rejected me. You told me to rest"  
"That's because I love you and I didn't know you were this horny"

Laying him down on the bed, Levi stripped down and climbed up, spread Eren's legs easily as he did  
"My beautiful omega"  
Sliding his hand down Eren's thigh, Levi's fingers moved to tease his twitching opening, letting out a lewd mew, Eren rocked down against them. He'd only just cum, but the idea of having Levi knot and fill him had him anxious with need. Teasing him until he was shaking, Levi then slipped his fingers inside, the man finding his sweet spot immediately  
"You're so sexy Eren. It was so hard holding back, but I didn't want to hurt you or make you feel forced"  
"You won't hurt me... I've needed you so much"  
Working his sweet spot, Levi moved to kiss him. The kiss starting slow and sweet, or that might have been Levi's intention, Eren couldn't help but mew and moan into the man's mouth as he hungrily claimed it. Breaking the kiss, Eren bit down lightly and pulled on Levi's bottom lip, letting his teeth drag before Levi's lip slid free  
"You're so going to get it"  
Eren nodded, and whined as Levi's fingers slid free. Before he could really comprehend what happened, his alpha flipped him over and had him on all fours. Gripping the blankets, he moaned happily as his mate pushed into his wet heat  
"Fuck brat... this arse of yours... I don't think I'll last"  
Eren didn't want Levi to hold back, he wanted to be fucked until his brain turned to mush and he didn't have to think  
"Don't... don't hold back"  
Taking hold of his hips, Levi set a a hard and fast rhythm that had the omega feeling like he was falling apart. Wanton moans and mews poured from his lips freely, and precum smeared across his stomach. He'd needed this so badly, and Levi just how to play his body in the sweetest symphony. Letting out a growl, his alpha pulled him into his lap as his knot formed, biting hard on Eren's shoulder as he did. Cumming with a long whine, Eren tried to grind against Levi's knot as his hand moved to milk ever last drop of semen out. Nuzzling against where he'd bitten, Levi pressed kisses to the spot  
"You're so beautiful. I love you Eren"  
"Mmm, I love you too. Can we have more sex?"  
"If you're sure your ok?"  
"Levi, I've healed. I'm fine... for the most part"  
"Really?"  
"I promise"  
There was a small moment of comfortable silence, and then the cries of Mikasa reached them. Levi sighed and hugged him tighter  
"I'll check on her while you clean up"

 

*  
Holding Mikasa against him, Eren was trying his best to hide in the corner of the doctors reception. Levi had booked him an appointment with a doctor that was apparently friends with Hanji. He wasn't exactly sure what to expect and he really hoped the man would be somewhat more normal than Hanji  
"Are you ok?"  
Humming in reply, he pressed a kiss to the top of Mikasa's head  
"Eren, it's ok if you aren't. I'm just worried about you"  
It was kind of shameful but he'd been in a bit of a sulk since the other night they'd had sex. After Levi had settled Mikasa down, the man had insisted on trying to talk about his pregnancy. The alpha might have meant well, but Eren didn't want to think about the implications of being pregnant to Erwin. He just wanted to settle down with Levi and focus on trying to build a relationship with Mikasa. But here they were, two days later and he wasn't having the best start to his day. So no, he wasn't ok  
"Just nervous"  
"You don't need to be nervous, no matter what happens I love you"  
"Even if it's Erwin's baby?"  
"Even if it's Erwin's baby"  
"Levi, will it make things harder with the divorce?"  
"You being pregnant? No, it shouldn't"  
"Ok..."

"Eren Yeager"  
Swallowing hard, Eren let Levi stand first  
"You don't need to worry. I've met Moblit before"  
"You didn't say that"  
"I didn't realise who he was. It's ok, Moblit's a good guy, and he's not as crazy as Hanji"  
Rising slowly, Eren tried to pretend he wasn't nervous at all as he followed Levi and Moblit through to the man's office. Sitting in the seat closest to the man's desk, Levi took Mikasa from him  
"Levi, it's wonderful to see you again. And who's this cutie?"  
Moblit took Mikasa's hand and shook it gently  
"This is our daughter Mikasa"  
"She's adorable, even though she's got your scowl"  
"Don't go saying that, she doesn't scowl"  
"Mhmm. So, Eren, it's nice to meet you. I haven't had a chance to catch up on your file, so is it ok if we just start with what I can do for you today?"  
"He's pregnant, or possibly pregnant. He did two tests, both said positive"  
"I hope this doesn't sound too rude, but Mikasa doesn't look very old"  
"She's 8 months"  
"Eren..."  
Eren looked to Levi, his alpha giving a small nod  
"I'm from the institute. Levi and Erwin were my contract holders for Mikasa. After Mikasa was born, I was taken back into the custody of the institute and once I was put into the breeding program, Erwin took out a new contract"  
"Then how did you end up with Levi?"  
"Erwin was abusing him. Eren knew it, but unlike me he put up with it as long as he could. I had a fight with Erwin over Mikasa, and I when I went to talk to him, I found out Eren was there. I thought all that fated mates stuff was bullshit until he showed up"  
"Oh, that would have been complicated"  
"I tried not to love Levi, but I couldn't help it. Everything been a mess... and Erwin got hurt so badly. I've been with him since just before Christmas"  
Moblit gave him a sympathetic smile  
"So you might be pregnant and you don't know who the father is?"  
"We need to find out how far along he is"  
"Well I can help you out there. Eren, we'll need to do an internal ultrasound given you're not that far along"  
"Ok"  
He'd hoped so, it wasn't as annoying as having a full bladder.

After asking some general health questions, Moblit had him sitting on the examination bed while Levi hovered with Mikasa  
"Alright Eren, just lay back for me"  
Laying down on the bed, Moblit covered his lower half with a blanket. He didn't know why they bothered, they'd never bothered with privacy or feelings at the institute. Sliding the condom over the wand, Moblit squeezed a generous of lube on the tip, the man's eyes met Eren's  
"It's ok. I've had this done so many times"  
Levi stepped over and took his hand, Eren couldn't help the small squeak as the cold lube brushed his opening  
"Everything ok?"  
"Hmm, oh, yeah. It's just cold"  
Moblit adjusted something on the ultrasound machine and Eren leant slightly forward so he could see  
"Soooo, you are pregnant and you look to be about 4 weeks along"  
4 weeks... that meant it was Levi's... covering his face with his free hand, he let out a relieved sigh  
"I can still do a paternity test if you feel it's necessary"  
"No. If it's 4 weeks, then it's Levi's"  
Levi leant down to nuzzle and kiss his face  
"I love you"  
"I love you too, Eren. I told you it would all be alright"  
"Yeah... that's our baby"  
"So you know what comes next, right? No alcohol, no drugs, lots of vegetables and healthy eating"  
"Yeah. I remember. When do we do the next scan?"  
"At 10 weeks"  
Clicking away, Moblit nodded to himself as he did. The whole process was over after a few more minutes and Moblit handed him some paper towels to clean himself up  
"I'll give you a moment"

Eren was still in a kind of happy shock on the drive home. Mikasa was giggling and babbling to her tiger, as if picking up the relief Eren felt  
"So another baby. Are you ok with this?"  
Eren frowned as he turned and looked to Levi  
"Do you not want another baby?"  
"No, that's not what I'm saying. I just mean, I know you want it, but you do know I'll support you no matter what, right?"  
"Are you asking if I want an abortion?"  
Levi sighed and shook his head  
"I'm just worried for you"  
"I already said I didn't want my baby taken away from me... if you're not ready for another kid..."  
"I'm sorry. Of course I'm excited, it's just... it's been one thing after another and I'm worried about how much you're dealing with"  
"Levi, you worry too much. I'm ok"  
"Then you won't mind if I invite Marco and Jean for dinner tonight? He's been wanting to come see you for a while now"  
Eren nodded, thought still angry and hurt that Levi had even brought up the idea of his "options"  
"Yeah... I didn't think he'd want to see me"  
"Of course he does. Maybe we could cook dinner together?"  
"Are you trying to tell me my lasagne sucked?"  
"No, I'm trying to get myself out of trouble because I know I upset you"  
Eren waited until Levi stopped at the red light, before leaning in and kissing his mates cheek  
"Ok, but not lasagne"  
"We can have a look at your cookbooks when we get home"  
"I wonder if Mikasa wants to help? She can sit in her high chair and throw things at us if she doesn't like what we're doing"  
Levi snorted and shook his head  
"If she gets any more like you, I'll have trouble telling you apart"  
Eren gaped and playfully slapped Levi's arm  
"Excuse you. What's the last thing I threw at you?"  
"Your socks this morning when I asked if you had washing to put on"  
"That doesn't count"  
"It does"

 

*  
Dinner with Marco and Jean had been fun. He'd honestly expected Marco to be pregnant, but his friend wasn't, though he did mention they were trying, to which Jean smirked. With that news, Eren kept his mouth closed about being pregnant again. It'd been a long night, but Marco really did seem happy and after everything, that was the main thing. Closing the door behind the pair, Eren yawned widely. People were exhausting, even if they were friends  
"Why don't you go to bed?"  
Wrapping his arms around Levi's waist, Eren nodded against him  
"Only if you come with me"  
"Mmm, how can I say no to you"  
"You can't"  
Lifting him by his arse, Levi carried Eren through to their room and laid him down on the bed. Eren nuzzled up against Levi's face pressing kisses to Levi's lips between his words  
"Sooo, I know we made a baby, and another one, but we can still practice right"  
"I knew I loved you for a reason"  
"Leeeevi"  
Levi smiled pulling back from between Eren's legs  
"I don't know what I did right to get you, but I'm so thankful I did"  
"I'm the one who's thankful. You could have pretended everything never happened and walked away. But you waited here for me when you had no idea if or when I would be back"  
"That's because I love you and I wanted Mikasa to grow up and feel your presence around her... or something like that"  
"I was thinking this before, but you have a way with words, don't you"  
"I'm not very good with declarations of love and feelings. I've never loved someone as much as I love you"  
"Levi, that's all you had to say. Right now it's just you and me, and I want my sexy alpha"  
Levi looked up and back over his shoulder  
"Who is this alpha?"  
"He's really strong and tough, and he's always coming to my rescue"  
"Sounds like I can't compete"  
"Stop being an idiot"  
Pulling Levi back down, his alpha smiled slightly as his lips found Eren's  
"I love you, you shitty brat"

 

*  
Still basking in a happy glow from the previous night... and morning... and morning again... Eren snuggled closer to Levi  
"Are you going to be alright going into work today?"  
"Hmm?"  
"You haven't slept much"  
"I'll be fine"  
"That's ok then. I was thinking maybe I could spend the day with Mikasa again"  
"I'm sure she'd love that. Do you have anything in mind?"  
"Maybe a little shopping and I kind of want to look at baby things"  
"You know, I have some of Mikasa's baby things"  
"What if it's a boy?"  
"Boys can wear pink"  
Eren snorted, before kissing Levi's jawline  
"You can take my card if you want, that way you can buy anything you like"  
"No, I'm ok. I've still got my card and I only wanted to look"  
"We'll need to get the stroller out the back of the SUV for you, and I can drop you off if you want"  
"Mmm, that would be nice. Can we shower before we go?"  
"If we get up now"  
"Carry me?"  
"Only because you asked so nicely"  
Lifting him as if it was nothing, Levi carried him to bathroom, sitting him down on the counter. The alpha organising their towels for them both, before coming and standing between Eren's legs. Wrapping both his arms and legs around Levi, he smiled happily  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah. I'm just really happy. Things aren't all organised, but I feel much better knowing the baby can't be Erwin's and seeing Marco was good"  
"Can you imagine him and horse face having babies?"  
Eren laughed  
"Horse face. Oh my god! That's so true. Oh wow. I hope their kids take after Marco, he's cute"  
Levi growled  
"Cute?"  
"I know you know it. Still, I'm happy for Marco, we didn't end things on the best footing"  
"Yeah, he told me about that. What's done is done. Let's get showered"  
Showering with Levi was sweet. His mate carefully washing him down, before sharing long gently kisses under the falling water. He couldn't help but feel loved and special as they enjoyed their alone time.

After their shower Eren made breakfast while Levi got the stroller out the SUV and got Mikasa up. The girl was already wide awake, smiling cheekily as Levi carried her in  
"Someone's looking forward to today. I told her you were taking her out and she's been smiling ever since"  
"Way to put the pressure on"  
"I'm sure it will be fine. Did you want to take your tablets with you? Or take one now incase?"  
"I'll just take them with me. Of all the stupid things to allergic to, it had to be the one thing that nearly everyone uses"  
"I know. Call me if anything happens, even if you think it doesn't matter"  
"It's going to be fine"

The shopping was fine, Mikasa was happy and everything was so exciting for her. It would have been better if he hadn't been tired, but he couldn't complain and he hadn't had to take any tablets. Everything had been going so good, that was probably why he should have been expecting bad news. Arriving home, he pushed the stroller through the gate happily, he was thinking lunch and a nap with his baby girl. Fumbling his keys out the nappy bag, he finally looked to the front door and frowned. Erwin was there and he had no idea why. Moving to lift Mikasa out the stroller, he cradled her close as pushed the pram to the front step with one hand  
"Erwin, what are you doing here?"  
"I came to talk"  
"Don't you have work today?"  
"You don't need to be so scared, I'm only here to talk"  
"Well Levi's at work, if you want to talk than you should come back when he's home"  
"Eren, please just hear me out"  
Erwin stared down at him until Eren nodded  
"Ok"  
Keeping himself between Mikasa and Erwin, he carried the girl inside and settled her down before returning for the stroller and finally inviting Erwin in. Settling down on the sofa, Eren was at the opposite end to Erwin  
"So things are going well for you?"  
Eren winced in guilt, and his hands gripped his pants  
"Um, they're good"  
What kind of English was that? God he was so nervous  
"That's good. Mikasa has grown"  
"Yeah, she's been really good too"  
"I see. Eren, I got a call from the institute today, regarding the fact you're pregnant"  
Oh... but why would they be calling Erwin?  
"I know you're bonded to Levi now, but he is legally still my husband and there's a chance that baby could be mine"  
Swallowing hard, Eren shook his head. His heart was racing and he didn't dare look at Erwin  
"Don't you have anything to say? I know things didn't work out between us, but you said you loved me"  
"And you hurt me. I had bruised ribs and couldn't sit properly for weeks. I was happy when I found out it was you, but then you got really scary"  
"Come on Eren, you have to admit this was your fault too"  
"My fault? My fault for what? Your the one who covered me in bruises and wouldn't even let me talk to anyone at work, even if it was about work"  
The words wouldn't stop, though he sounded much more confident than he felt  
"You said you loved me. You didn't tell me to stop or leave you alone"  
"That's because I was scared. I can't do this. Erwin you should leave"  
"I'm not leaving until I've talked to you"  
"Then talk to me and not at me. Admit it, the only reason you're here is because you found out that I'm pregnant. I'm sorry, but the baby can't be yours. I'm not far enough along for it to be"  
"And I'm supposed to believe you. You're making me out to be this monster. I never meant to hurt you"  
"But you did! Even if my arse was bleeding you'd still insist on having sex and you'd get so jealous over Levi. You were always bringing him up, even when I was trying to have a relationship with you. There was no way we could have worked out and I was honestly scared of being at the mansion"  
"It looks like I was right to be jealous. You sobbed to him and he bonded with you. How do you know he loves you?"  
"Because I can feel it every time he touches me, and every time he looks at me. He was careful when we had sex, and wouldn't have sex with me until he was sure I was healed"  
"Then how do you know the baby isn't mine, If he wasn't having sex with you?"  
"Because I'm only 4 weeks. I've been with Levi for longer than that. I'm sorry I can't tell you what you want to hear and I'm sorry it all ended up like this, but right now I need you to leave"  
Rising to his feet, he stared at Erwin until the alpha moved  
"Mikasa is my daughter too and you have no idea what kinds of things Levi has done. Once he gets sick of you, you're going to end up alone and miserable. Like how he left me"  
"I don't know why you broke up. But isn't it better like this? You can find someone who truly loves you for you and makes you happy"  
Erwin let out a dry laugh as made to stand  
"You're a real piece of work yourself, running around playing saint Eren and trying to save everyone. I can see straight through you Eren"  
Pulling a document from coat pocket, Erwin shoved it against his chest hard enough to cause him to lose his balance. Catching the edge of the coffee table he fell backwards with a yelp. Immediately Mikasa began to cry. Erwin stepped towards her and Eren flew to his feet, lunging across and grabbing Erwin's wrist  
"Don't you touch her. Get out of my house! Get out and sign the fucking divorce papers"  
Erwin looked shocked at the fact he was yelling  
"Eren..."  
"No. You hurt me again. I'm so tired of being hurt and bruised. You also had me sent to the institute and you have no idea what that's like. Everything is monitored and you have no privacy at all. They strip you down and stimulate you for research or they feed you weird drugs! You did that to me too and I've been stupid enough to be worrying about you. I do care and love you Erwin, but not like that"  
Ignoring the blood running down the back of his leg, Eren gathered Mikasa up and hushed her  
"Get the paternity test done, or I will sue both you and Levi, and I will make sure you lose custody of my daughter. And Eren, don't get too attached if that baby is mine, I will be taking them the moment they're born"  
Erwin strode from the room and seconds later the front door slammed. Trying to hush Mikasa, Eren ignored the tears running down his face. He couldn't lose Mikasa now.

Sitting back on the sofa, he settled Mikasa down in his lap and rubbed the girls back softly until she fell asleep in his hold. He wanted Levi to hurry up and come home, but didn't want to tell Levi what had happened. He was also terrified that somehow the baby would be Erwin's and he knew the man would take the baby away and he'd never see it again. Erwin was supposed to have visitation rights with Mikasa, but Levi didn't trust him and thanks that the man hadn't seen Mikasa much at all. Feeling miserable and lonely, he cried silently until he fell asleep.

Mikasa woke him to demand lunch and a nappy change. His daughter loved Apple and mango purée, but hated the potato and banana one. He could blame her, it didn't even look nice. With Mikasa fed, he settled her back in her cot and climbed into bed. He wanted to hit rewind and go back to when he was so happy this morning. Reaching over, he pulled Levi's pillow close, before burying his face again it. Levi would fix everything when he came home and looked at the documents. 

When Mikasa woke from her nap, Eren changed her and brought her to lay in bed with him. The girl cooed and giggled as tickled her belly and blew gentle raspberries against it. Distracting himself with his daughter only worked so far, and he was crying silently by the time Levi got home and scared the crap out of him by bursting into their bedroom  
"Eren! Are you alright? I can smell Erwin"  
Reaching out for Levi, his alpha came round the side of the bed and lifted him into his hold while sinking down to sit, immediately burying his face against Levi's neck he finally let out a high pitched sob  
"Hey, what happened? Did he hurt you?"  
Despite the fact Erwin had caused him to trip backwards, Eren shook his head. Erwin had wanted to scare him a little, not have him cut his stupid leg open  
"No. The... the institute called him. When Moblit updated my medical files he must have put in that I'm pregnant... he wants a DNA test or he's going to take Mikasa away"  
Levi growled, the alpha's hold tightened enough so Levi's fingertips were now digging into his skin  
"Erwin won't take Mikasa away. I promise you that"  
"I don't want to lose my baby either..."  
His voice shot up so high it sounded like a wail  
"Eren, I promise I'll find a way for you to keep our baby too"  
"How!? If it's Erwin's he has a right to know and I'll never see them again"  
"Just trust me. Did Erwin have any paper work with him?"  
"It's in the living room. I couldn't look at it"  
Levi nodded  
"I'll have a look after dinner, but right now I think you need some love and attention, I could smell your fear in the living room"  
"I don't want to move"  
"Even to pick up Mikasa so I can carry you both into the kitchen with me?"  
Half crawling from Levi's lap, Eren picked Mikasa up and held her tight as Levi lifted them both up and carried them to the kitchen, sitting Eren down on the counter  
"I'm going to get those documents, just wait here a moment"  
He wasn't in any hurry to go anywhere anyway.

Levi stood between Eren's legs as the alpha skimmed through the document. He didn't look impressed at all, but he did nod here and there as he read  
"Levi?"  
"Ok, hang on"  
The alpha went back to reading before finally looking up  
"So basically it's like you said. Rico contacted Erwin, because of what she said about any baby conceived before we bonded is Erwin's. However, this contract is written by the institute who are acting on Erwin's behalf, and even if it somehow is Erwin's baby, it belongs to us thanks to the way they've worded it and stressed before bonding conception. I'm honestly surprised Erwin let this go ahead as is, it's sloppy work"  
"Levi, just, do I get to keep my baby?"  
"Yeah. You're 4 weeks and we bonded 5 ago. Of course Moblit could be a little off with that date..."  
Eren whined and Levi realised he was going off on a tangent  
"It says any child conceived before the 22nd of December is Erwin's. I know you had sex with him that morning before I came to get you, but that doesn't matter. Even if his seed some how got you pregnant on the 23rd, they'd worded this so the baby is still yours"  
"They... I don't..."  
"You don't have to give up your baby. Even Erwin suing us has no real leg to stand on either. The test results aren't even important..."  
"Really? He said he's gonna take Mikasa"  
"It's not going to happen"  
Eren nodded as he kissed Mikasa's chubby cheek  
"Levi... what if the dad's Erwin?"  
"Are you scared I won't love you?"  
"That... and... it's his kid... he has a right to know"  
"Eren, I told you I will love you and be with you no matter what. Even if they're Erwin's kids, I will love and protect them because I love you and that baby inside you is an innocent. I know you want Erwin to know, and maybe some day he can, but I think he needs to straighten himself up before he even thinks of being a father"  
"The institute will tell him the results though... I don't think he'll leave us alone..."  
Levi sighed  
"Yeah. I wish he didn't know we lived here, but I can take some time off work and be home more, or we can go on holiday until things settle down"  
"I don't think I've ever been on a holiday..."  
"I know it's just the next country over, but we can go to Marley? It's kind of nice in its own way"  
"Levi, I don't have a passport"  
Levi shook his head  
"You do. Erwin and I got you one when we first brought you home incase you needed to come with us. Mikasa has one too from when we had to take with us for work"  
"So we can run away?"  
"Eren, we are not running away. No matter how far or how hard you run, the past always catches up with you. Now, let's stop talking about this. I promised you love and attention"

 

*  
Levi had contacted the institute to make sure all the paperwork Erwin had given him was correct and unchanged, the alpha doubt confirming that any child conceived after the 22nd of December would be legally there, even going so far as to have them send a statement stating that to the house address. It'd been two weeks since then and now Eren was back at Moblit's clinic as the man took blood samples for the test. Given Mikasa was at daycare, Levi was supposed to be taking him out for lunch after this and Eren was kind of looking forward to their date. He'd found himself hesitant to leave the house if Levi wasn't with him, but it was leaving him feeling like he was just rotting at home. Pressing a cotton wool ball to the needle site, Moblit smiled at him  
"All done. I'll call you when the results come in"  
"The institute will also receive a copy of the results won't it?"  
"Yep, probably before I do, but in the mean time try not to worry about it"  
Eren nodded with a forced smile on his face  
"Thanks"  
"No worries"

From the Moblit's office they headed towards the cafe strip a few blocks from home. So their date wasn't going to be fancy... he liked that. He didn't suit fancy restaurants and he just wanted to sit in Levi's lap as they ate. Pulling up in front of a place called Survey Cafe, Levi took his hand and squeezed it  
"It's all going to be ok"  
"I know... Moblit said I wasn't far enough for it to be Erwin's..."  
"And yet you're still worried. I told you we'll work everything out together and we will"

Survey Cafe was nice, it's eclectic decor managed to work and picking a booth down the back Eren waited for Levi to sit, before sliding in and into his mates lap  
"You quite comfortable there?"  
Nodding quickly Eren took Levi's hand and interlaced their fingers together  
"Yeah. You're really comfy"  
"I'm glad to be of some use. Do you know what you feel like eating?"  
"How am I supposed to know when I've never been here before"  
Using his free hand to grab the menu, Eren held it so they both could read it  
"I'm going to have a black tea and quiche"  
"What's quiche?"  
"It's egg based, I'm pretty sure you'd like it"  
"Mmmm, I trust you so I'll have that and an orange juice"  
Levi lifted the menu from his hold and placed it back on the table  
"Eren, you know I have to get up to go order"  
"I know, but that doesn't mean I want to let you go just yet"  
Slipping his fingers out of Eren's hold, Levi brushed back Eren's fringe and placed a small kiss against his temple  
"I promise you can cuddle and cling to me as much as you need once we have food and you're eating"  
"Fiiiiine, but I'm going to pout if you don't let me back into your lap"  
"Well we can't have that"  
Sliding off of Levi, Eren let his alpha climb from the booth, before picking up the menu again. It seemed pretty basic, but really nice and the cake selection looked amazing. Looking to Levi, he tried to mentally tell his mate to order cake too, but when Levi ordered and paid pretty quickly he was sure the man hadn't gotten his mental suggestion at all. Returning with a table number, Levi placed it down and looked to him  
"What's wrong?"  
"Oh, nothing. Hurry up and sit down again"  
Rolling his eyes, Levi moved back to his seat and Eren climbed back into his lap, resting his head against Levi's shoulder  
"Levi, did you buy cake?"  
"You didn't ask for cake"  
"Dammit, can we get cake on the way home. Sex, cake and cuddles sound really good right now"  
"I should have taken our order to go then"  
"No, this is nice too. I like going out with you"  
"We're already bonded"  
"I mean like this. I'm not made for anything much fancy, so this place is nice. I used to dream about working at a place like this"  
"Why don't you see if there's any job openings?"  
"Because I'm useless"  
Levi's scent sharpened angrily  
"You are not useless"  
"Sometimes I feel that way, and that everything I do or like is stupid... I packed up my books one time because I felt stupid for liking to read"  
"Everyone feels that way at some point over something. It's because society is filled with shitty people making others feel like their freaks. So Eren, if you're stupid for liking books, I am too"  
"Levi, how do I get to be as confident as you are? I want to be a better omega, but all I really know about is spreading my legs and the institute"  
"That's not true. You know how to run a household now, and how to sort and file paperwork, and all those small jobs you used to do at work"  
"I still feel stupid"  
"You're not. You're my omega and I love you for you"  
Wrapping his arms tightly around Eren, Levi held him protectively close  
"Just remember, no matter what happens, I will always be on your side"

After lunch Levi bought a few different slices of cake, before leading him out the car and holding the door open for him. Eren still felt kind of stupid, but talking to Levi had helped. He knew part of him probably seemed really annoying because he needed the constant reassurance, but a baby was a huge thing and he felt like Erwin wouldn't just roll over and accept everything. Trying to push these thoughts aside, he still still hadn't managed to be able to by the time they got home, so instead of dragging his mate to bed, he lead Levi to the living room, before stripping down to his underwear and waiting for Levi to do the same. Though confused, Levi didn't say anything and once the man had stripped and was seated on the sofa, Eren moved to straddle his lap  
"I thought you wanted sex"  
"I want cuddles first"  
"So we had to strip down for cuddles?"  
"Mhmm. I just want to enjoy being held by my sexy mate"  
"I don't know what you're thinking about now, nor why you look like you feel guilty. I've already realised I probably won't be able to figure out why you do half the things you do, and I'm ok with it"  
"That's because you're a really good person"  
Levi snorted and grabbed the blanket off the sofa, wrapping it around Eren's shoulders before kissing him  
"You don't need to rush whatever you're feeling. So let's just watch some TV together and snuggle for now"  
"I don't think I'll ever get used to you saying "snuggle" and "cuddle""  
"I blame you for that. I never found anyone cute or adorable until you and Mikasa came along"  
"Do you think this baby will be cute?"  
"With your DNA, there's no way they won't be"


	31. Chapter 31

Curled in the corner of the living room, Eren was trying to pretend he wasn't home. Mikasa and Levi were both out, which meant he was home alone and Erwin had evidently got the news. Knocking harder on the door, the alpha clearly had no intention of leaving  
"Eren, open the door! We need to talk!"  
No. They didn't need to talk. Moblit had fucked the dates up, or something like that. The results of the test said Levi wasn't the father... they'd been sitting down to breakfast when Moblit called. Eren couldn't even remember what happened next, just falling apart completely in Levi's arms, his mate had promised everything would be ok, but Eren wasn't so sure. Hearing a loud bang against the door, he was sure Erwin was going to break it down at any moment. He wanted to get his phone from his pocket but was scared Erwin would hear him calling Levi   
"Eren! You can't hide in there forever! We have to talk about our baby!"  
Erwin sounded exhausted, as if the man was completely over this situation even though he was the one who'd caused it all. Hearing another loud bang, there was the sound of crashing and then the sound of Erwin's panting  
"Eren?"  
Letting out an involuntary whimper, Eren curled tighter into a ball. His pants growing damp as he pissed in fear. He was too scared to even be humiliated. Hearing the man's steps, it didn't take long before Erwin came to a stop in front of him, the man's ragged breathing was accompanied by the smell of power. It was like Erwin was getting off on standing over him and seeing him falling apart   
"Eren, what the hell? I came to talk to you and you're hiding?"  
Swallowing hard, Eren was so scared he was sure his heart was going to stop any second now  
"We have to talk, this baby is mine. I want my baby Eren"  
Still too scared to speaks, he didn't answer. Grabbing him by the arm, Erwin pulled him up, but Eren's knees refused to hold him and he half sank   
"Don't you have anything to say? Thanks to the institute I've been fucked over again and you can't even open your goddamn mouth and talk to me. I bet this is all some big game to you"  
Erwin's grip tightened further, it felt like his wrist was going to snap. Letting out a yelp of pain, he wished he could move or speak or scream   
"Don't give me that. No ones watching you don't need to pretend"  
Gripping his face with his free hand, Erwin forced him to look at the alpha. With tears rolling down his face, his vision was so blurred that Erwin was a blob  
"You know, those tears suit you. I didn't come here to make you cry, but you brought this on yourself"  
Confused as to what he meant, Erwin's knee came between his legs and the man pinned against the wall, before nuzzling hard against his neck  
"You even smell like me, I bet Levi can't stand the sight of you. I loved you Eren and I loved him, but all that's been ruined now and there's no way I can let you both run off with my baby. I won't be signing those divorce papers, not until I have my baby in my arms"  
Nuzzling his way up, Erwin then pressed a hard kiss to Eren's lips  
"Don't forget Eren. Every time you're with Levi, you won't forget me"  
Letting him go, Eren fell into a pile, he couldn't stop himself from throwing up on Erwin's shoes. The alpha sighed, before leaving him there.

Letting himself fall sides against the wall, Eren couldn't calm down. He'd been so scared and he felt so sick. He wanted his alpha, but was too scared to move. His stomach hurt and he hadn't been able to stop himself from wetting himself in fear. Shaking as he tried to pull his phone out his pocket, he barely managed to keep the device between his fingers as he tried to call Levi. Wiping his face roughy with his other hand caused him to slide further down the floor and spread his own mess further. Letting out a wailing sob, he had no idea if Levi had answered, but dropped the phone as he cried harder. Why did all of this had to happen? He was happy with Levi. Levi loved him and took such good care of him. Didn't they deserve to be happy? He'd been through so much... no, it was selfish to think that way... all he did was cause trouble.

"Eren! Eren where are you?"  
Hearing. Levi running through the house, Eren let out a whine between his now quiet hiccuping sobs. He had no idea how long he'd been on the floor, but his body wouldn't cooperate and he couldn't   
"Eren!"  
Blinking up at Levi, he sniffled hard  
"Le-Levi..."  
Moving to lift him from the floor, Eren went limp in Levi's hold  
"It's ok, I'm home now. I've got you"  
Carrying him into the bathroom, Levi stripped him down and placed him in the bath, his alpha cleaning him down before filling the bath  
"Eren, you're scaring me. What happened? Why is the door broken?"  
Levi didn't sound mad, but Eren still flinched. He let out a broken sob as his head lolled forward   
"Ok, ok, you don't need to tell me. Just focus on breathing. It's just you and me"  
Wrapping his arms around him, Levi rubbed his arm gently until Eren finally started to settle. He was so tired, but still so scared. Taking a shaky breath, he moved a hand to his stomach   
"E-Erwin was here"  
Levi growled as he released his hold  
"Eren, did he break the door?"  
Eren nodded, drawing his knees to his chest so he could hide his face against them   
"Stay here, I'm going to take photos and call the police"  
Eren's head shot up and he looked to his mate pleadingly  
"No. Please, please don't leave me"  
"You're safe now. I'm not going to let him get you"  
Remembering Erwin had kissed and nuzzled his face and neck, Eren's stomach rolled, angrily he splashed water onto his face and neck, scrubbing with his nails until Levi grabbed his hands. Yelping as the alpha pulled on his sore left wrist, Eren trembled  
"Jesus Christ, did he do this?"  
"I... I want to go to bed"  
Levi looked at him like he'd gone insane, but then his face softened   
"Ok. I'm sorry for being angry. I just thought you'd be safe at home. I'm so angry with myself I feel sick"

Bundled up with blankets, Eren was still shaking like he was cold. Levi had gone to take photos and call the cops after making him a cup of tea. He'd probably have to talk to the police and they probably wouldn't believe him because he was an omega. Sipping on the overly sweet tea, he wished he could be far away from here. His love for his house was being ruined by Erwin, all this was what he'd been afraid of when he was pregnant with Mikasa. Walking into the room, Levi sat down next to him and lifted the tea from his hold placing down on the bedside table  
"The police are on their way. Eren, can you tell me what happened?"  
"Erwin knows"  
"Erwin knows about the baby being his?"  
"He said he won't divorce you until he's holding his baby"  
"I've fucking had enough of this shit"  
Rising from the bed, Levi stormed from the room leaving Eren to huddle under the blankets until the police arrived.

After taking his statement, the police took photos of the damaged door, but it was kind of clear they thought Eren was in the wrong. Levi was furious with the lot of them and when they were finally gone, the alpha went to slam the broken door closed. Instead it fell off its hinges and to the floor. His poor house...  
"We're going to stay in hotel until the doors replaced and security is installed"  
"Levi..."  
He didn't want to leave his open for anyone to come in  
"Can't we just stay here?"  
"Why? It's not safe"  
"That's why I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave my house unlocked"  
"So you'd rather be here than be safe"  
"I'm safe with you..."  
Levi sighed deeply  
"Fine, but we need to go out and get Mikasa, and I want to find something to cover the doorway with"  
"Ok"  
Hugging himself, he trailed behind Levi as the alpha grabbed his wallet and keys, he didn't know what to do with himself now. 

Levi left him sitting the car with Mikasa while he went into the hardware store. Given his alpha was trying to get everything done and ignoring him in the process, Eren got out the car and climbed into the back with Mikasa. Cuddling his daughter close, he pressed kisses to her hands   
"Did you have a good day baby girl? I still don't know if I'm your dad or your mummy, probably mummy cause I gave birth to you, but mum had a stupid day. I'm so happy to see you"  
Mikasa made things so much better, by the time Levi came back, Eren had actually managed to smile a little because of the tiny girl's giggling  
"Everything alright?"  
"Yeah. Mikasa makes things good"  
"Good. Marco called while I was in there, apparently he has news so he's coming around after work"  
"Couldn't he come tomorrow?"  
"I get the feeling he's going to announce he's pregnant, I didn't want to disappoint him"  
"We have no front door"  
"They can come through the back door. I thought you'd be happy to see him"  
"Levi, the house smells like piss and vomit, I had the fuck scared out of me today, my wrist is still sore and swollen and you're so busy trying to organise everything that you can't even realise I've been following you around because I don't know what to do with myself. I wish you'd thought this through"  
"So you want me to call him back?"  
Lifting Mikasa back into her car seat, Eren couldn't have slapped his alpha   
"No. I want you to clean the house when we get home while I bandage my wrist"  
"Ok. I didn't mean to be distant, I'm just so fucking mad and didn't want to take it out on you"  
"I'd rather you did, then I would at least know how you were feeling"  
Levi closed the SUV's boot, then returned the stopping trolley, before climbing into the drivers seat. Still angry with his mate, Eren played with Mikasa so he wouldn't have to think about Levi.

 

*  
By the time it was dinner time, Levi had scrubbed clean the living room floor, as well as taped plastic sheeting over the front door, and made chicken parmigiana for dinner. Eren had bathed Mikasa and dressed her dinner, as well as bandaged his wrist kind of shoddily. It would have been easier if Levi had helped, but he wasn't talking to his alpha until his mate had made the house nice, or as nice as they could get it without no door. He was really pissed about the door, and he knew he was over reacting but he'd been so proud of this house and so happy and Erwin showing up had been so unfair. Sitting Mikasa down in her high chair, Eren took the seat next to her  
"Eren, Marco and Jean just got here"  
"I'm feeding Mikasa"  
"I know you're mad at me, but I honestly think you could use the distraction"  
"And I honestly think I could have used cuddles with my alpha on the sofa while we watched movies, but we don't always get what we want"  
Looking back to Mikasa, he set about feeding their daughter the fruit purée, the people who decided the flavours needed their heads looked at. Pumpkin, rhubarb, carrot and apple didn't belong together. Even Mikasa thought so. The tiny girl turning her nose up at it after the first spoonful. Rising from his seat, Eren binned the jar and looked for another flavour  
"What did you do that for?"  
"She doesn't like it"  
Grabbing out a jar of just plain apple and banana, he returned to Mikasa, just as Marco came through the door  
"Oh my god guys, what happened to the front door"  
Eren ignored his friend, Levi had said Marco was happy, so it was up to Levi to explain  
"Eren, are you ok? I can smell your upset and scared"  
"I'm ok. As for the front door, it doesn't matter"  
"Of course it matters! Levi, what happened?"  
"Erwin paid Eren a little visit while I was out. Anyway, Eren's ok now and you said you had big news"  
"Oh, that can wait. Eren, why don't we feed Mikasa in the nursery and leave our alpha's to make dinner"  
"Don't leave me with him"  
Eren imagined Levi was thinking the same thing Jean just said  
"You're a big alpha now, its time to put your big boy pants on. I just need to talk to Eren for a minute"  
"Then you guys stay here. We'll go watch TV, there's a football game on..."  
Levi watching sport... karma was definitely coming back to bite the alpha's arse. Still, he took his wine and followed Jean into the living room, leaving Marco with Eren and Mikasa.

Coming to sit on the other side of Mikasa, Marco's eyes went straight to the bandage on Eren's wrist  
"If this was a bad time, we could have come around tomorrow"  
"No, it's ok. I mean yes today has been shit, but you guys are always welcome here"  
"Do you want me to feed Mikasa?"  
"No, I've got it. Just tell me something good is happening with you and Jean?"  
Marco nodded, his eyes shining as he did  
"Jean got a job transfer, so we're moving to Marley and..."  
Wriggling his fingers, the omega showed off the gold and diamond ring  
"You got engaged! Congratulations! And Marley... I don't know what I'm going to do without you!"  
"It's still a few months away, but it has put the baby plans on hold"  
"I'm so happy for you guys. I wish I could leave here too"  
Marco's smile dropped and Eren realised what he'd said  
"Sorry. You totally don't need to hear about my day"  
"Yes I do. I told you my news and now I need yours"  
Eren sighed, feeding Mikasa another spoonful of food  
"If I tell, you can you not freak out?"  
Marco nodded quickly  
"You can tell me anything"  
Eren let out a shaky breath  
"I'm pregnant again"  
"What! Why didn't you tell me? What does Levi think?"  
"It's not Levi's"  
Marco gaped   
"Erwin brought my contract, but he abused me. I tried to put up with it, but now I'm having his baby and he has no legal claim. I must have gotten pregnant the day Levi brought me home or something, but they put that any baby conceived after the 22nd belongs to us. I have no idea, only that that's what the institute put in all the legal stuff..."  
Wiping up Mikasa's dribble, he didn't want to look at Marco   
"Anyway. He showed up today yelling and screaming and pounding on the door until it broke"  
"Eren! Why didn't you call me? I can't believe you had to go through all of that. Was Levi home? Was Mikasa home?"  
"No, Levi had work and Mikasa had daycare"  
"Oh... I'm glad Mikasa wasn't here... but I wish you hadn't been either"  
"Marco... I was so scared"  
Placing down Mikasa's baby spoon, he tried to stop his shaking hand. Rising from his seat, Marco moved around the high chair and wrapped his arms around Eren   
"I'm so sorry. You should be spending tonight with Levi, you need some love right now"  
"He'a been busy... he came home and cleaned me up, and then the police came. They acted like this was all my fault"  
"No Eren, it's not your fault"  
"Then why does it feel like it is. I broke Erwin and Levi up, I hurt them both and I hurt you... all I do is hurt people"   
Breaking down in Marco's arms, he cried and cried until Mikasa started screaming and Levi came back  
"What's going on?"  
Eren shook his head slightly, so Marco covered for him  
"Jean and I are getting married, we finally got around to getting an engagement ring. We're also moving to Marley in a few months"  
"Congratulations. Marley's a nice place, do you know where about you'll be moving to?"  
"Not yet. I was telling Eren he should come with us"  
"Are you trying to steal my mate away?"  
"You can come too, and Mikasa of course. It's scary that someone broke into your house today"  
"Yeah, well that someone isn't making things any easier for himself... Marco, do you mind taking Mikasa while I serve dinner?"  
Eren pulled away from Marco, mouthing thank you as he did  
"I'll take her"  
"Let Marco and take a moment to calm down"  
When Levi moved out of view, Marco pulled a face   
"I wonder if he's being like this because it was Erwin"  
Eren blinked in shock  
"It was obvious from what you and Levi just said"  
"He wants his baby and won't divorce Levi until he has it"  
"Well that's just stupid. Levi is bonded to you, not to him. A bond is more important than marriage anyway"  
"But legally Levi's got assets caught up in all of this and I feel like it's only making things worse for Erwin because he won't let us go. I want him to be happy"  
"Eren. It's time you stop thinking about that. You can't change anything that's happened and you're not just thinking about yourself anymore"  
"I don't know if I can change how I feel"  
"Just think about it. I'm going to get Jean"  
Marco kissed his cheek softly before heading towards the living room  
"So, do I need to be worried about you and Marco?"  
Looking to Levi, Eren shook his head  
"No, of course not. Though I do envy him"  
"You don't have anything to worry about anymore. Tomorrow the door will be fixed and security put in"  
"I don't want to live in a house full of cameras. I loved this house and now all that's being ruined..."  
Eren took a deep breath, before letting it out slowly   
"I don't want to talk about it anymore"

 

*  
Having slept in his room rather than with Levi, Eren hadn't really slept all. He'd been up most of the night vomiting and his stomach was so tender he was scared he was going to lose the baby. When he finally gave up on laying in bed, he wandered into the kitchen to find Levi had already fed Mikasa and made breakfast   
"How are you feeling?"  
"Fine"  
"You don't smell fine, and I'm pretty sure I heard you up most of the night"  
"Morning sickness will do that"  
"I made you some breakfast"  
Placing a plate of scrambled eggs down in front of him, Levi waited as Eren picked up his fork, only to place it back down  
"I'm sorry. I don't think I can eat"  
"You should still try, you and the baby need the nutrients"  
Shaking his head, he knew he'd definitely not be eating anything soon  
"Well maybe a shower will help? I don't know what time they'll be here to fix the door, but you don't need to deal with that side anyway"  
"Levi, if you're mad at me and want me out the way, just say so"  
Pushing his chair away, Eren then stormed from the room and into the bathroom, only for Levi to trail behind him  
"I'm not mad at you"  
"Sure"  
Stripping off his shirt, he ignored his alpha still standing in the doorway and fumbled the bandage off from around his wrist  
"Will you talk to me?"  
"What's the point when you won't listen. Just do deal with the door. Don't bother about me"  
Coming up behind him, Levi wrapped his arms around his waist  
"Eren, tell me what's wrong?"  
"This. This is wrong. Yesterday Erwin attacked me. He broke down the front door and you're acting like a her door and a security system is going to fix everything. How Levi? It's not going to keep Erwin away and what happens when I'm further along? When I start to smell like him? You don't know what's going to happen?"  
Levi nuzzled his shoulder   
"I'm sorry. You're right. I should have made you sleep with me last night, but I wanted to give you space... Eren, do you not like living here anymore?"  
"It doesn't feel like my home anymore. It might just be a door to you, but I loved my house..."  
"Then what do you want to do?"  
"I don't know. I wanted you to do this yesterday. I wanted you to hold me, but you didn't. It hurt"  
"I didn't want to hurt you"  
"Well it did. Look, I didn't have a very good nights sleep, so you should go clean up the plastic over the front door while I shower"  
Levi turned him to face the alpha, his mate leaning in to kiss him gently  
"I love you"  
"I know. I'm sorry, I'm just not ok"  
Levi kissed him again and left him to shower. It was only seconds before Eren was screaming for his alpha. Levi looked confused as he stumbled through the door, his eyes moved to Eren's fingers and the blood on them  
"Eren, what happened?"  
"I... I'm bleeding... the baby..."  
"Ok, we need to get you to hospital. The door can wait"  
"Levi..."  
Hushing him, Levi pulled his pants and underwear back up, before grabbing his shirt off the floor. He should have said something sooner...

Having carried Mikasa out and put her in her car seat, Levi came back and lifted Eren down from the bathroom counter, the omega burying his face against Levi's neck  
"It's ok. You're ok"  
Crying didn't make him feel better at all. He'd thought he'd slicked, not that he was bleeding. Though Levi now finally seemed to understand how scared he was now.

Having been taken through in the emergency room, Eren was given an ultrasound and then a sedative. Apparently he'd slicked and it mixed with a small bleed, and that's why it had looked so bad. He was supposed to rest now and avoid stress, something that he couldn't help but snort over. From emergency room, he was moved to a ward for overnight, and he had to feel bad for the person he was sharing with him. Mikasa was crying and wouldn't settle as he cuddled her, while Levi was acting extremely possessive. His alpha was sitting on the edge of the bed and glaring at everyone who went past the room. Eren wasn't to concerned about that until Erwin showed up. The alpha was out of breath, and his eyes looked red  
"What happened?"  
Levi took one look at the man and lunged forward, grabbing Erwin by this shirt and shoving him up against the wall  
"He had a bleed thanks to you! You did this to him!"  
"Is the baby..."  
"You don't even care about Eren do you! Well congratulations and good job at fucking your own happiness again"  
"You mean..."  
Levi snarled  
"I mean you have no reason to be here or contact us ever again. Get yourself some help Erwin, I can't see the man I loved at all in your eyes"  
Levi let Erwin go, the blonde alpha's eyes flicked towards Eren and Eren looked away  
"I didn't..."  
"No you didn't think. You let your jealous ruin this too"  
Leaving them, Erwin fled from the room and Levi moved to sit by the end of the bed  
"You made it sound like I lost the baby"  
"I know"  
"Levi..."  
"Eren, Erwin took things way too far"  
"But I didn't lose the baby"  
"And you can tell him that when the times right... or never. It's up to you"  
"He'll find out when the baby's born, the institute..."  
"The institute won't tell him anything. He has no legal standing"  
Eren felt bad for lying to Erwin, but a big part of him also felt incredibly relieved that he wouldn't have to worry about the alpha showing up, or breaking in again. Levi was right... Erwin had taken things to far. Though a voice in the back of his head screamed this was wrong. His omega didn't seem particularly worried, after all, that side of him had settled so much since bonding with Levi.

Levi stayed with him over night, even though the nurses tried to kick him out the end of visiting hours. The little old woman he'd felt bad about disturbing piped up to say she didn't mind and that Eren seemed like he was a nice young man who was going through a lot. Even though the hospital bed was tiny, they slept with Mikasa between them. Eren's face buried against his daughters soft black hair. He loved her so much and wondered if he could love this baby as much as her, but thanks to the drugs in his system he fell asleep before he could work himself further.

 

*  
Coming home, the pair found the door replaced and a red gift box propped against the door handle. Taking the box, Levi slid the lid off and eyed the card inside  
"It's from Erwin. He says he's sorry and he paid for the door"  
Eren wrinkled his nose, he didn't like the door at all. It was cold and solid, also black which didn't go with the house at all. The teen also couldn't help but wonder if Erwin had been in the house while they'd been gone  
"Eren?"  
"I hate it"  
Levi nodded  
"Yeah. It's not that great"  
"And I don't like the idea that Erwin would have been in our house and he could have a copy of the key... what if he decides to let himself in one night and finds out"  
Levi frowned  
"We need a new door"  
"Or a new house..."  
Marco's words about going to Marley sprang to mind. If they went there, they'd have a chance at a fresh start and he'd still have his friends... Levi already had contacts over there and would be able to find a job easy enough  
"Eren?"  
"Never mind. Can we just chill on the sofa today? I'm still a little sore"  
"Sure, after what you've been through, you get to decide everything we do"  
"Oh? For how long?"  
"Forever. Anything and everything you need"  
"In that case, I need cuddles and a bad movie"  
Levi unlocked the door and let him step in first   
"It doesn't smell like Erwin"  
"At least that's something"  
Closing the door behind them, Levi turned the heavy deadbolt into place  
"This ones much more secure"  
Eren nodded, looking down the hall and towards the kitchen   
"Do you think they threw the old one out?"  
"Probably. The lock was completely busted"  
Letting out a sad sigh, Eren shook his head  
"Levi. We deserve to be happy right?"  
"Yeah Eren, of course we do"  
"Good. Just making sure"

Curled up in his mates arms, Levi slowly fed him dinner while Eren flicked through the channels, sighing every so often. Placing down the fork, his alpha took the TV remote from his hold and turned the TV off   
"Eren, your heads off in the clouds. What are you thinking?  
"Just about stuff"  
"That doesn't help"  
"I'm alright, I'm just trying to work things out in my head"  
"Like what?"  
"Like if maybe we should move or not"  
"If you want to move, we can move"  
"It's just that Erwin knows where this house is"  
"Eren, I think you're being too paranoid"  
"And I don't think you're being paranoid enough. You were mad he attacked me. This is where it happened. I'm already having this baby, I don't want to be in a house I feel scared in"  
"I know I wasn't here for you, but things will get better now"  
"You said that before and they didn't. I just want somewhere nice and peaceful, like this house used to be"  
"Are you trying to ask me and Mikasa to leave?"  
Eren frowned at his alpha   
"No, I'm not saying that at all"  
"Then just spit it out"  
"I don't feel safe. I don't feel safe in this house and I'm scared Erwin will find out the truth. I can't go through that fear again. It physically hurt when Mikasa was taken from me. I wanted to die"  
"So you want to move?"  
"I love my house, but I want to feel safe. I don't want to have to hide when I start showing"  
"Ok. We can start looking for somewhere else to live, but for tonight can you just let me take care of you?"  
"Yeah... I'm sorry I feel so messed up"  
"It's not your fault and I haven't been a very good alpha to you. I'm going to take some time off work, I don't like seeing you like this"  
Eren nodded as he snuggled against Levi's chest.

Having spent the morning throwing up with Levi holding him as he did, Eren was cursing morning sickness all over again. His alpha seemed to have realised Eren needed him by his side for everything right now. They showered together, sharing small kisses and Levi even washing his hair for him, before waking up Mikasa and getting her ready for the day. They were just sitting down to breakfast when a knock fell on the front door. Eren couldn't help but whine in fear, while Levi rushed to wrap his arms around him  
"Shhh, hey, I'm here"  
"I... sorry"  
Pressing kisses to his temple, Levi shook his head  
"You don't need to be sorry. I'll check who it is"  
He didn't want his alpha to leave his side, but Levi was already moving from the kitchen. It was only a few minutes later that the alpha returned with a thick white envelope  
"It's from Erwin"  
Eren's stomach rolled at the alpha's name, and he bit his lip as he watched Levi tear open the envelope.

"What is it?"  
Levi sighed softly   
"Divorce papers. Also papers to buy out my share of the law firm here in Trost. He says he's going to take some time away from Trost and wants to cut all ties for the time being. He also apologises for causing you to lose the baby and that one day hopefully we can all be friends"  
Eren raised an eyebrow sceptically  
"It says all that?"  
"I paraphrased. But yes, for the time being he'll be out of our lives"  
Eren shook his head  
"This all seems too cruel"  
"Eren, Erwin needs to focus on himself for now, if we tell him your still pregnant, it's going to set him back. Just for now, trust me when I say it's better he doesn't know"  
It still felt like a shit move not to tell the alpha, but if Erwin wanted to get better he needed a clean break from them both  
"Levi, you can practice law anywhere can't you?"  
"Only here and in Marley"  
"So we don't have to stay here?"  
"Is this because Marco and Jean are moving to Marley?"  
"I was just thinking maybe we should make a clean break. You said Mikasa and I had passports and you can practice there... I was kind of thinking about this the other day, but now it makes even more sense. And if I'm not here when the baby is born, the institute won't be contacted"  
"Eren, moving country is a big deal"  
"And I get that"  
"Do you? We have to sell this place, and pretty much everything and then we need to find a new house and we don't even know when Marco and Jean are moving. For now we should just look closer to home"  
Rising from the table, Eren fled from the room in angry tears. He was mad at Levi, but more mad at himself for having the stupid dream that he could still have his best friend around.

Levi let him cry it out his system, before coming to sit with him and passing over Mikasa into his hold  
"I didn't mean to upset you"  
"No, it wasn't just you. It's just every time I start looking towards the future something else comes up and I'm so tired of it. I want to be happy. I want to be with you and Mikasa and the baby, and I don't want to lose my friend. I wish we could just hit pause on reality"  
"If moving means that much to you, we can look into it. I much prefer a happy Eren to an Eren who looks so scared and lost. I didn't bring you home to bond with you and then fuck everything up"  
"You really mean it?"  
"Yeah. You're that important to me"

 

*  
It took 7 weeks to get everything organised for their move. They'd fly over to Marley on the 28th of March then stay the night in the city, before driving out to their new house the next day. Given how much time has passed, Jean had finally gotten the details of his new job and they'd chosen a house in the same suburb as their friends. The photos of the place were beautiful and it has a huge backyard for Mikasa to play in. Funnily enough Eren wasn't as nervous as he'd thought he'd be. He was leaving everything he knew and loved behind, but that was ok because he would be with Levi and Levi was his everything.

Packing up the last of his things, Eren looked to Levi, the alpha was sitting on the other side of their bed doing the same thing. The removalists were coming tomorrow, which made this their last night at home. Crawling across the bed, Eren wrapped his arms around Levi and nuzzled the man's shoulder   
"Everything ok?"  
"Yeah. I just really love you"  
"I love you too. Are you scared about moving?"  
"Not at all, as long as I have you, everything will be ok, right?"  
Levi turned his hold and the alpha's lips found his  
"Who would have thought I'd fall in love with a brat 15 years my junior"  
"Well this brat loves your old arse"  
"And I love that arse of yours. What do you say we give packing a rest and I fuck your senseless"  
"Mmmm, I don't know, I don't want you to put a hip out or something"

With Levi laying beneath him, Eren's hands wandered across his alpha's chest. He loved how smooth and toned it was, and he loved the way Levi was looking up at him like he was something to be treasured. Raising himself up, he slowly sank down on Levi's erection with a deep moan. Each time with Levi felt like the first, and each time he felt a rush of love. He was hopelessly addicted to his alpha and knew despite all the shit happening and the baby growing inside, Levi felt the same. Taking it slowly, Eren rode Levi as his they kissed languidly. There wasn't any mad rush, just simple love and affection. It was fun and sweet and so very gentle, Levi giving him complete control until he came across the man's stomach. After that the alpha held him firmly in place and fucked him as hard as he could until his knot popped. Cumming again, Eren flopped limply down to lay along his alpha's chest, Levi immediately wrapping his arms around him and pressing kisses to Eren's forehead   
"When we get to Marley, we're getting married"  
"Hmmm?"  
"I mean it. I've already updated everything so if anything was to ever happen to me you'd inherit everything"  
"You know, you pick the worst times to talk like that"  
"Probably. But you're my omega and I'm proud to be your alpha"  
"Noooo, I'm proud to be yours. I never thought this was in the cards for me, and now I have someone who loves me more than anything"  
"Of course I do. You think I'd let anyone else have this arse of yours"  
Eren snorted before yawning, his stomach was all sticky, but he couldn't find the effort to move away from Levi   
"If you're sleepy take a nap"  
"But we have to pack"  
"And we have been. Marco has Mikasa for the day, so it's ok if we blow off our responsibilities for now"  
"Where's my Levi? What did you do with him?"  
"God, you're such a brat. What am I going to do with you?"  
"Love me forever"  
"Oh, in that case I already do"

 

*  
3 years later and Eren loved living in Marley. Now the kids were a little older he'd actually gotten himself a job at a small cafe near home and loved it. Levi was practicing law and it had been a much easier transition for the alpha than they'd expected, many of his old clients moving to the new firm he'd opened, and Marco had opened his own settlement agency run from the same building. His friend and Jean had just had a baby boy they'd named Connie, so Marco was at home with their two kids Mikasa and Armin. Levi had been so good during the pregnancy, he'd never once hit him or yelled at him, instead he'd showered Eren in love and praise even when Eren was struggling to love himself. 

Looking up as the doorbell rang, a smile came to Eren's face. Given it has been three years, it'd been three years since he'd last seen Erwin. The blonde alpha had been confused when Eren had first reached out to him, but the past was the past and that's where they both wanted to keep it  
"Erwin!"  
Coming out from behind the counter, Eren struggled out his apron. Baby number 3 was now 5 months along, and though completely unplanned he and Levi were both excited over him  
"Eren, you look amazing!"  
"Thanks, so do you. Let's sit down, I have so much I want to talk to you about"  
"Me to. How's Levi going?"  
"He's really good. He's at work today, and Marco is at home with the kids. He and Jean had a baby boy not that long ago, he's so tiny"  
"I remember you telling me, I also remember you said you needed to tell me something important"  
Moving to the closest table, the pair sat, but Eren's attention was taken by the ringing of the doorbell again  
"Hanji?"  
"Oh, I completely forgot about her for a second. We got married last year"  
"You did? That's amazing"  
Hanji came over and sat beside Erwin, the woman taking her husband's hand in hers  
"Hi Eren, you look great, and pregnant"  
"Baby number 3. He wasn't planned, but we're both excited"  
"Number 3. You guys have been busy"  
"Um... about that, that's actually why I reached out to Erwin"  
Sliding his phone from his pocket, he opened his photos and then the album named "Armin", before sitting it down in front of the pair   
"And who is this little cutie?"  
Hanji immediately grabbed the phone, the woman swiping through his photos as Erwin looked on  
"This is Armin. I need to apologise for what happened, neither of us were in a good place and honestly I was terrified of you. That's why Levi and moved over here. But I'm not scared any more and you seem to be happy and in a better place. Armin is Erwin's child biologically. Levi never should have done what I let him do, and not a day had passed when I haven't thought about it. I wanted to let you know about Armin, and you have no obligations when it comes to him, though I'd be really happy if you'd like to get to know your son and him you"  
Hanji practically slammed his phone down  
"Are you fucking serious? You have no idea what Erwin went through and how much he hated himself over that. And you want to bring all this shit up now!"  
Rising to her feet, Hanji seemed confused when Erwin didn't move  
"You can't be serious! You tried to kill yourself over everything that happened! It took me months to piece you back together!"  
"Then you should know as well as I do that I hurt and abused Eren out of jealousy. You saw what I did to him and yes it hurts, I also understand why they lied. Eren, I can't say I forgive you like this was nothing, but I can say what I did to you was horrific and I am so sorry. Thank you for letting me know about Armin and yes, I would love to get to know him"  
"I kind of expected all this to take much longer, my shift doesn't end for another half an hour, but my manager should let me off early"  
"Oh, that's ok. We still need to check in at our hotel, we came straight here from the airport"  
Eren nodded, Hanji was glaring at him, but all he could think about was how good and how happy Erwin seemed to be now  
"This place does dinner, it's not like super fancy, why don't we have dinner here tonight? I know Levi would love to catch up with you too, and Marco and Jean could use the time off from baby sitting"  
"That sounds perfect, is 6 o'clock too late?"  
"Nope, this place is open until 10"  
Erwin laughed lightly as he rose  
"Eren, thank you. I promise I won't fuck this up"  
"I've learnt from being a parent that you're going to fuck up, but it's ok because everyone does"  
Moving to hug the alpha goodbye, Eren watched as Hanji immediately started lecturing Erwin over letting him off too easily. The fact that they'd gotten married was so weird, but as long as they were happy, that was the main thing. Picking up his phone, he called Marco first, telling him to come to Cafe for dinner tonight. He didn't tell him about Erwin being there as he didn't want his friend freaking out, he next called Levi to let him know Erwin had already stopped by. His husband sounded so relieved that everything had gone alright, and promised to come to the cafe instead of heading straight home. Replacing his phone into his pocket, Eren moved to grab his apron and put the stupid thing back on, a smile on his face as he did. Everything was good. Life was good, and hopefully things were only going to get better.


End file.
